To Hold You Close
by MiraiYume
Summary: [Complete] Set after X3. Who’s to say it was a Cure? Rogue faces the facts of her mutant life as consequences occur. When push comes to shove, only one man seems to completely understand her, the gruff Wolverine. Still, can love really conquer all?
1. Monday

Author's Notes: I saw X3 yesterday, and then I just had to get this idea written down! It's set after X3, and based completely off the movies, which have made me a pretty big Wolverine/Rogue fan. Comic based, I'm also a fan of Gambit/Rogue, but you know, whatever. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter One**

It had been a week, one beautiful, glorious week. Despite the pain of unnecessary deaths, the School for Gifted Youngsters had gone on, and Marie kissed her boyfriend more than she ever thought possible. Each time she pulled away she was always half afraid at what she might see. Yet each time Bobby smiled at her, that sweet smile where his whole face lit up. The once strained relationship was now completely physical, and Marie had to seriously consider taking the next step. She was certain Bobby wouldn't argue; he was a male after all, and she felt ready.

All in all, Marie was completely wrapped up in her happiness and thus was taken completely aback that fateful Monday morning.

Storm approached her in the hall, catching her before class. The dark skinned woman had taken her passion in the healing of the school, which meant things went on as normal. At least, as normal as possible.

"Marie." Storm inclined her head gracefully as the girl smiled brightly. With some pressure, she had gotten almost everyone to call her by her real name, not the name of the thief she once was. The exception was Bobby, who told her she was a rogue for stealing his heart. The line was cheesy, yes, but it completely melted Marie's own heart.

"Yes?" she asked politely. She was always a little intimidated by Storm, but did her best to hide this.

"You know that we always welcome you here, with open arms but..." Storm sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. "This _is_ a school for mutants. We are going to have to talk about your future, which probably will not take place here." Dark eyes rested on Marie's stricken face. Though kind, Storm could barely suppress the unspeakable amount of pain she was going through, unnoticed by the shocked girl in front of her.

"What?" Marie finally managed to get out. First she hadn't been able to touch Bobby because of her powers, and now she might be forced to leave him because she lacked those same cursed powers. Storm knew now was not the time to continue the conversation.

"Tomorrow perhaps, we will finish this. Take the day off from classes though, I want you to think about your future." Storm sighed as the girl nodded and continued down the hallway.

* * *

Marie was sitting outside. It was strange, to be doing so in the middle of the morning, while classes were in session. Bobby would be looking for her, she knew. Leaving the stone bench in favor for the warm grass, Marie curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. It seemed no matter what she did in order to be with Bobby, every step towards him was actually a step away from him. 

"What am I gonna do?" she whispered to herself. Throwing herself flat on her back, she closed her eyes against the sun, imagining Bobby was beside her. Something nagged inside her mind, but she ignored it. As soon as she saw Bobby, she would tell him that tonight was the night. He was ready, she was certain this was what she wanted. It wouldn't backfire on her.

Besides, it would keep her one up on Kitty. Marie wouldn't admit it, but she noticed that Bobby's eyes still followed the girl when she walked into a room.

"So it's settled then," Marie said, still ignoring the nagging thought in her mind.

"What's settled then?" The familiar gruff voice interrupted her thoughts, and Marie sat up, opening her eyes to see Logan sitting on the bench she had emptied not too long ago. Startled at being interrupted out of her amorous thoughts, Marie felt a blush rising.

"Nothing really," she managed to get out. Logan was looking straight ahead, examining a patch of daisies blooming. Marie only saw the side of his face. He hadn't spoken to her since she had gotten back. Actually, he hadn't spoken to anyone, other than Storm, once. Everyone knew what he had done though, and Marie felt his pain acutely. It didn't matter whether she had powers or not, she could always sense his subconscious feelings somehow. And right now, he was really moody.

"So, how does it feel?" It wasn't exactly a question she had been expecting, but wasn't surprising either.

"It's nice...to not have to worry about accidently touching someone and killing them," she said softly. "But Storm said I might not get to stay here, because I'm not a mutant anymore. It seems that no matter what I do, nothing ends up going the way I want it too." Marie paused. "I don't know though, I don't feel so complete. Something's missing. I can't figure out why though, because this is what I wanted."

"Because you changed yourself," Logan replied. "You're a mutant, your body's telling you that, is all. I wouldn't worry about it." Throughout the entire conversation he hadn't looked at her, and Marie felt a slight twinge of annoyance.

"I didn't expect to see you here anymore. You always go away when bad things happen," she said, a bit more cruelly than she intended. In order to make up for it, she tried again. "How are you doing, anyway?"

"Fine." The short word was the only answer she got. After a few moments of silence, Marie couldn't take it anymore. Staring at Logan's profile only got that nagging thought in her mind to worsen, and the quiet was too much.

"Are you sure?" At her soft question, Logan finally snapped his head around, looking straight at her. Pain filled his eyes, but his gaze was a puzzled one, as though he thought he was missing a piece to a very important puzzle.

"As sure as I always am," he replied. An odd looked crossed over his face, and then he shook his head. "Thanks Marie."

"For what?"

"Nothing." The man got up to leave, before turning once more. "Despite whatever pain you're feeling, don't try anything stupid. Whatever life throws at you, just remember you can deal with it. I know better than anyone how strong you are." And with that, Logan strode away, leaving a very puzzled Marie behind.

It was a few moments later that Marie realized he had called her by name, and she had actually shivered when those two syllables had crossed his lips. Just like she did every time he called her by name – either name.

* * *

"So where were you today?" Bobby asked after kissing her. Marie smiled and led the way to the kitchen. It was a little early for dinner, but she was hungry. 

"I just had some thinking to do, that's all."

"Enough thinking it took all day?" Bobby kissed her again, and Marie kissed him back. After pulling apart, breathless, Bobby looked a little pale, and Marie felt something strange inside her, but the two smiled.

"Yeah. I was thinking, we should go to the next level." Marie looked coyly at Bobby, whose eyes widened.

"You sure you're ready?"

"Definitely." Marie leaned into his side as he wrapped his arms around her. They passed Kitty in the hall, who gave them a weak smile. Marie didn't see the brilliant smile Bobby gave to Kitty though.

"If you're really sure, I can't say I'll stop you. You know me, I'm only a guy after all. And I think we know each other quite well enough." Marie smiled into his chest.

"I'll come up tonight then," she whispered. "Wait for me."

* * *

Much later that evening, Marie crept towards Bobby's room, her clinging pink nightie only covered by a shortie white terrycloth robe. The dark halls didn't frighten Marie, although her heart was thumping. She had to work extra hard at ignoring the nagging thought still in her mind. Upon reaching Bobby's room, she turned the knob. He had been dozing in his bed, but woke upon her soft entrance. 

"Hey," he whispered, his bare chest visible in the moonlight through his window.

"Hey," she whispered back, dropping her robe. Bobby took in her scantily clad figure appreciatively, before patting a spot on the bed next to him. Marie complied, reaching out her hands to his face as he leaned in for a kiss.

And then things went terribly wrong.

The minute Marie touched Bobby's face, two things happened. He gasped, went completely white, and started having convulsions, and she felt ice rip through her insides. Whipping her hands back and jumping off the bed, Marie looked in horror at her hand. A brief concentration allowed that hand to coat itself in ice. A favorite trick of Bobby's. A stolen power of Bobby's. Who was, she gasped, still convulsing on the bed.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Marie cried, grabbing her robe and running out of this room. Looking left and right, she noted the sky flashing with lighting. A lone figure stood just beyond the window, and Marie dashed towards it.

"Storm!" she shrieked, pounding on the window. The woman turned, surprised at the panic stricken girl. She hurried to the side door and entered the mansion. Reaching an hand out to Marie, further surprise etched on her face when the girl shrunk from her.

"What's the matter?" she asked, urgency now in her voice.

"It's Bobby, I touched him, and now he's..." Unable to finish, Marie pointed. Storm ran to the room, and looked in shock. The convulsions were fading, leaving Bobby cold and ashen, breathing shallowly. Storm raced to his side, felt for his pulse which was normal, thankfully. She turned to talk to Marie, but the girl was gone.

* * *

Marie ran to her room once she saw Storm with Bobby. She pulled on her black tights, and black skirt, her long sleeved green top and the first pair of gloves she could find. They were really woolen mittens, but there wasn't much else. Once layered, Marie ran back to Bobby's room. 

"Where is he?" she cried out, upon seeing the room empty. The only logical place filled her mind, and she ran towards the sick wing. She passed a sleepy Kitty, just opening her door. Her hunch was right, and she saw Storm with Bobby on one of those white hospital looking beds. Fear laced through Marie and she entered the room.

"Please tell me he is alive," she whispered as Storm looked up.

"He is," she replied. "What happened between you too?"

"I don't know, I was just going to kiss him and then...I touched his face and I took his powers!" Storm's eyes widened.

"You took his powers? As Rogue?" She looked at the girl's layered body once again. "Touch his hand with the glove on." she commanded.

"Are you sure?" At Storm's nod, Marie approached Bobby. Hesitantly she reached out and lightly touched his hand. He paled even more, though he didn't convulse. Ripping the glove off, Marie stared at her hand, which once again coated in ice with Bobby's powers. She turned wide-eyed to Storm, who looked just as shocked.

"Touch his leg," she said, indicating the sweat pants. Rogue did, and Bobby paled just a little bit. She hadn't actually taken any powers that time, but he had been affected a little bit.

"Suit up," Storm commanded. "We'll see if that offers you protection still." Marie left silently, as Storm continued to check over Bobby.

* * *

Through the hallways, Marie stared at her hands, shock still riding high throughout her system. To her further aggravation, she saw Kitty approaching. 

"What's going on?" Kitty asked, concern lacing through her voice.

"None of your damn business!" Marie hissed. Anger and frustration slid through her, as did jealousy. She shot her hand out, intending to grab Kitty's arm, but her hand went right through.

"Something happened with Bobby," Kitty whispered. "What happened? Why are you trying to grab me if your powers don't work?" Realization dawned in her eyes. "They came back? Is he ok?" Running straight through Marie, Kitty ran towards to sick wing, leaving a very frustrated Marie behind.

"I've gotta get changed," she said angrily, ignoring the nagging feeling still in her mind. She hurried off.

* * *

Marie entered the pristine white room once again, taking in Kitty by Bobby's side, Storm looking at some monitors. 

"I'm here," she announced in a quiet voice.

"Try touching his hand again," Storm said while turning around. Kitty looked pale as Marie approached Bobby. Afraid, she reached out once more, but when she touched his hand, nothing happened.

"So you're safe with your gear on," Storm said, relief on her face. "He's stable as well, thank goodness." Marie burst into tears and ran from the room.

"It's not fair!" she cried out as she ran through the hallways. So much for a cure. Rogue was back, stronger than ever, and the very frightened girl did not know what to do. That nagging feeling, still persistent in her mind, seemed to lead her feet where Rogue couldn't see. Twisting through dark corridors of the mansion, she noticed she was in the vicinity of the training rooms. Before she could register the dark figure moving towards her, she stumbled straight into it.

"It's not fair," she whispered. The figure looked down at the sobbing girl in front of him.

"It didn't work," he guessed, and Rogue looked up at him, recognizing the gruff voice. She shook her head, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"They came back," she whispered. Logan reached out his arms and clasped her to his chest.

"Just when you think the mourning might end," he muttered, "there's another thing to mourn." Rouge was still sobbing against his chest, already a bit damp from his workout. He finally noticed what she was wearing. "Why are you wearing your gear?"

"It's the only thing that stops it against bare skin," Rogue replied, the tears starting to abate. "With just regular gloves on, if I touch bare skin they work. They're stronger now. It's like, rather than being a cure, it's actually amplified my powers." Rogue leaned into Logan's firm grip, aware that he had just squeezed her a bit tighter to him. The nagging feeling seemed to abate in her mind as she allowed herself to find comfort within Logan's arms.

Logan meanwhile, was feeling many things, but unease was one of them. _What have we done to Magneto? _he wondered. Looking down at the girl he held, _And what will you do now?_

"You'll be ok, Rogue," he said, softer than he thought possible. She leaned in closer to him, careful to keep her hair between them as a bit of protection. Rogue felt oddly at home, more complete within those arms, and Logan felt she fit next to him more than he every really thought possible. Both noticed how Rogue had shivered slightly when Logan spoke that syllable that was her name.

Logan looked down at her, and the urge to touch that streak of white hair was overwhelming. For that peaceful moment, Rogue forgot her troubles and Logan forgot Jean as he held Rogue close in the darkened hallway.


	2. Tuesday, early

Author's Notes: Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who liked this! I intended for it only to be a oneshot, but, you have spoken, so a story it shall be! I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I needed it to be somewhat filler-ish. They should go back to longer lengths after this. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Two**

The warm safe feeling left Rogue as Logan unwrapped his arms from around her. She raised her head as he looked her straight in her eyes, grasping her shoulders firmly.

"No feeling sorry for yourself," he said, his voice gruffer than normal. With a start, Rogue noticed, really noticed the pain in his eyes. They also appeared to be glistening, giving Rogue the oddest urge to smile sweetly and wipe the wetness away. Instead, she nodded.

"I know. It's who I am." He kept looking at her, and it was making her nervous. "I can't fight myself," she added. Logan sighed, then dropped his hands.

"No, you can't. And I can't say that I'm sorry about this either. We gotta stick together, now more than ever." He rubbed his hand over his face, causing Rogue the strange desire to do the same. "Look, go get some sleep, we'll figure this out tomorrow." He awkwardly patted Rogue on the shoulder, and she silently followed his order. Turning, she padded off, casting one last look over her shoulder at the figure she was leaving behind, a near broken man, head down, staring at his hands.

He _was_ watching her though, as doubt and confusion reigned within his mind. When she was gone from view, he strode off for the sick wing.

* * *

Rogue hadn't gone to bed, she went to the sick wing, hoping to see Bobby. But Storm was still with him, doing one last check on his vitals. Rogue hid, noting that Kitty was nowhere to be seen. Storm must have convinced her to go back to bed. Rogue wondered how reluctant the girl had been. Just as it looked like Storm was going to leave, Logan appeared, and went into the room. 

"So her powers weren't gone?" he abruptly asked. Rogue could hear Storm sigh. The woman glanced at Bobby before speaking.

"It appears not. If anything, she's stronger than before. Even with clothing, contact has some effect."

"Can you even fathom what we've done to Magneto then?" Logan's features were etched with concern, and Storm gasped.

"I hadn't even considered..." she whispered. "If the same thing has happened to him though, I can't even imagine the terrible repercussions. He really won't stop at anything."

"Right, which is why-" Rogue stopped listening at this point. She had been looking at the ground, realizing what they were talking about – the fight she had missed. The entire thing made her mad, especially now, when it hadn't done her any good anyway. She turned and followed Logan's advice, heading off to bed. Making it to her room in record time, she stripped to her favorite sleep wear, boxers and an oversized t-shirt.

"I still don't understand," she mumbled to herself as she crawled into her bed. Once wrapped up snugly, she looked at her hands. Mild curiosity took over. Concentrating, Rogue was horrified to see a thin covering of frost appear.

"This isn't right, these effects should have worn off hours ago!" Unless, this was part of the strange amplification? Stronger and longer lasting? Now she sounded like a gum commercial. Rogue flopped against her pillow as the tears came again. She'd have to remember to tell them about it in the morning, fatigue took over her all the sudden. Rogue cried herself to sleep, wishing Logan was holding her again. _Odd, him and not Bobby_, was her last conscious thought.

* * *

"Hey." A quiet presence woke Rogue, and she blinked awake, trying to take in her surroundings. Slowly, her mind processed the petite brown haired girl standing by her bed. She wore a nervous expression. 

"Kitty?" Rogue could think of no obvious reason for Kitty to be in her room.

"Bobby woke up and asked about you. He wants to talk to you, but Storm won't let him leave the sick wing. She asked me to come get you." Kitty sighed, then turned to leave.

"Wait, hey," Rogue said, stretching out her arm and grabbing Kitty's bare arm. Kitty turned, horror on her face, and Rogue stared in shock for a moment before yanking her hand away. "I didn't mean..." She trailed off, watching the girl in front of her. Other than paling a bit, she hadn't seemed affected. "Did you feel anything?"

"No," Kitty whispered, shaking her head. Rogue reached out again and grabbed her arm, holding tightly.

Nothing happened.

The two girls stared wide-eyed at each other. The Rogue let go, and jumped out of bed. Knocking Kitty out of the way, she ran towards her dresser, intent on getting dressed.

"I've gotta talk to Storm, tell her I'll be there in a minute!" Rogue said, hoping Kitty was still in the room. She turned, and noticed Kitty staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Again, Kitty shook her head, and walked out through the closed door. Rogue shook her own head then, and went back to getting dressed. Stranger things than Kitty's behavior were going on, and these were more important.

* * *

Rogue had dressed quickly, pulling on black tights (just in case) and a black skirt, but a red tank was the first top she saw. Pulling it on, she grabbed a pair of long black gloves, also just in case. Now she was running through the halls, again with no shoes, trying not to slip and fall. In other words, she wasn't watching where she was going, and ran straight into Logan, who was coming in from a morning run. 

"Sorry," she breathed, watching as her bare arm brushed against his. He looked at his arm, then at her, waiting for something to happen.

"Nothing happened," he finally said, indicating the touch.

"I know. I don't understand what's going on." Rogue felt lost, and she knew she looked it too. But Logan just stared at her, his gruff exterior seeming to melt a little bit. Same as it always did when he was around her.

The odd behavior was starting to worry Rogue a little bit. He had been off ever since returning, and Rogue heard about his decision to kill Jean. Not to admit it out loud, but Rogue had always been a bit concerned about Logan's well being, especially after he had looked out for her. Her own lost feelings turned to a bit of concern for the man looking at her with haunted eyes.

Logan meanwhile, was finding it very tempting to hug her again, only perhaps more properly this time. Instead he grabbed her bare shoulders, continuing to look wordlessly at her. Rogue briefly recalled last night, and found she could still see the pain in his eyes.

"Why're you so sad, huh?" she asked softly. "I'm still here." _I still need you_, she added in her mind.

"It's complicated," Logan replied, his own voice softer than normal. He was still holding on to her shoulders, and just seemed to notice this. Eyes downcast, he dropped his hands and Rogue didn't need any powers at all to sense his complete feeling of helplessness.

"Hey." Her voice was a whisper. "You'll get through this." Bravely, she clasped one of his hands within her own. The warm skin felt like a favorite pair of gloves, a wry thought to Rogue. Logan stared at their hands, before raising his eyes up to her.

"I..." he started to speak, but Rogue cut him off.

"This is what life has thrown at you, but you can deal with it. You're stronger than you believe, your actions proved that. But even before all this mess, I knew better than anyone how strong you are," Rogue concluded. And at last Logan smiled, the brief curve of his lips a bit of sunshine to Rogue. She smirked as she saw him realizing she had used his own words against him. He raised his other hand, catching both of hers between his.

He marveled at the smoothness of hers. Despite the rough, somewhat calloused feel of his hands, they were still warm, and Rogue couldn't shake the familiar, favorite pair of gloves analogy.

"Thanks Marie." Neither one missed the shiver down Rogue's spine.

Both missed the observant face of Kitty as she watched them from behind a wall.


	3. Tuesday, later

Author's Notes: Yay, a surprisingly quick update! Here's a fun fact for all y'all - I do all my writing for this story inbetween the hours of one and three o'clock in the morning, which may explain why I am so tired lately. But it is all for you wonderful people who seem to enjoy my little story! Thank you! And don't worry, even though the way I wrote the ending might sound like a conclusion, it isn't really. I have more chapters for you people! But until then, please enjoy this one!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Three**

With a sigh, Logan dropped Rogue's hands. She was startled by the unexpected movement, but one look at his pained face stopped any foolishly selfish thoughts.

"I'm thankin' you a lot these days, huh?" he mumbled. "Not really like me."

"Probably the shock of it all," Rogue agreed. "You called me Marie," she added.

"Seemed appropriate," he grunted. "If I remember correctly, that's what you told me to call you, before you left." Rogue remembered, but she was a little surprised he had as well.

"Well thanks," she said softly, before grinning. "Look for me later, ok?" She reached up and squeezed his arm lightly, then hurried off, not registering the tingle in her hand, or the brief stiffening of the man she left.

* * *

She had meant to go see Bobby right after her encounter with Logan, but her stomach had gotten the better of her. Guiltily, she ate a quick breakfast before heading towards the sick wing. Even though she would've rather gone to talk to Storm about what happened in her room with Kitty, she thought she really ought to check on Bobby. Especially since Kitty _had_ told her that he wanted to see her. _My priorities seemed a little screwed up_, she mused to herself. 

When she entered the room, he appeared to be sleeping. Rogue found it odd that Storm hadn't let him leave yet. Of course, he had reacted rather badly. With a sigh, Rogue settled into the chair conveniently placed by the head of his bed. Idly, she wondered if Kitty had been in here recently. Then, suddenly shaking her head of such thoughts, she pulled on her gloves, just in case. Hesitantly, she stroked Bobby's arm.

He _seemed_ fine.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. The familiar prickle of tears hit her eyes.

"S'ok," came Bobby's voice. He opened his eyes and looked at her. A weak smile turned his face into more of a grimace, a contortion. He gripped her hand.

"Why are you still in here?" Rogue asked. She winced – he was holding her hand awfully hard.

"Something's wrong with my powers. They don't work." A shadow crossed Bobby's face. "What happened last night anyway?"

"Like, in general?" Rogue furrowed her brow, surely he remembered what they were going to do...

"No, to you." Impatience laced Bobby's voice, hurting Rogue, though she didn't show it.

"I don't know," she admitted softly. "I thought it was over. It shocked me too. I was so worried about you."

"Yeah? Then why was Kitty here this morning, instead of you?" His grip on her hand became even more painful, and Rogue wrenched free.

"I don't know!" she cried out, angry that the tears were starting to fall. "I was afraid."

"Of little old me? Gee, how thoughtful. Here I was, worried about you, taking your time to get here." Rogue had stopped listening, and had ripped her glove off. She gasped when she was the bruising already on her hand.

"Look what you did!" she demanded, shoving her hand in his face. But they both were silent as the bruises faded away, reminiscent of...Logan's healing. Rogue recalled touching his arm before she left, but she couldn't remember if he seemed ok. "It came back again," she whispered.

"Um, yeah," Bobby indicated himself. "Look, Rogue, this was supposed to be great, us together and whatnot. But now what?" Rogue tore her eyes away from her hand to stare at Bobby.

"What do you mean, now what?"

"Where do we go from here? I feel as though...I don't even know. Can I trust you at all? Anything you say?"

"What do you mean, trust me?" Rogue stood up, starting to seethe in anger. Perhaps luckily, Kitty strolled in at that point.

"Rogue, Storm is looking for you." Her voice was lazy. Rogue looked over at her, then back to Bobby.

"I'll be back," she told him. Pulling her glove back on, she stalked out of the room. The gentle voice of Kitty filled her ears as she left, mocking her...

"_You ok, she wasn't too awful_?"

* * *

Despite Kitty telling her what to do...again...Rogue tried not to listen...again. She hadn't gone looking for Storm, instead heading outside. She realized too late that she still hadn't put on any shoes, but now she was beyond caring. Without looking for a particular place to go, she allowed her feet to carry her through the main gardens and towards the back of the mansion. 

A stray bolt of lightning shot across the otherwise clear sky, startling Rogue out of her angry thoughts. She glanced up, and noticed a few clouds rolling in despite the bright sunshine. Rogue knew it was too much to hope for that it was a random storm coming in. Rather, this was a very real Storm, with her own pain. Rogue looked warily about; she was hoping not to see the woman.

"Rogue!" The all too friendly voice rung out, and the clouds immediately began to vanish. Rogue sighed, and saw Storm off to her left. She waved to acknowledge she had been seen, and then walked towards her. Slowly. Storm hurried towards her, indicating some benches. They reached them at roughly the same time, and settled down. Neither one seemed particularly at ease.

"How are you feeling?" Storm asked, not unkindly.

"Alright, I guess. Really mixed up." Rogue didn't feel as open to Storm as she did Logan. The thought struck her as odd.

"I hate to jump right in, but I need to know everything that happened, starting from last night. Everything is vital." The older woman's voice was quiet. Rogue sighed.

"You know, it'd been a week, and nothin' happened other than no powers. And then when you talked to me yesterday, I was freaked out, really freaked out. I don't want to leave here, it's a home to me, one that I don't have anywhere else."

"I understand the feeling." A smile graced Storm's features, encouraging Rogue to go on.

"Well then, nothin' much really happened, until I went to Bobby's room. I was sittin' by him, and we went to kiss and...well, you saw what happened to him. Oh, but the weird thing was, hours later, I still was able to recall his powers." Rogue clutched at her hands, nervously.

"Please go one." Storm's brow was furrowed slightly.

"This morning I came in contact with Kitty, and nothin' happened. I didn't take her powers. But later in the morning, I ran into Logan, I touched his arm, and I think I took his healing powers." Something nagged at Rogue; she still hadn't checked in with Logan about that.

"It's all...odd," Storm finally said. "Did you know, as of this morning, Bobby couldn't use his powers? Can you still use them?"

"Dunno," Rogue shrugged. She slipped a glove off, and concentrated on her hand. Nothing. "Guess not."

"Hmm..." Storm pursed her lips. "It doesn't make much sense."

"Some cure," Rogue muttered bitterly.

"It never was a cure," Storm sighed. "Not when there's nothin' to cure. If anything, looks like it just makes a bigger mess in the end."

"Sorry," Rogue said meekly, after a few moments of silence passed. She was strangely dry-eyed, unusual for her crybaby self from the past day. Storm looked up in surprise, as though she'd forgotten the girl in front of her.

"No, don't apologize. You did what you wanted to do, and I have to commend you for that. Not that I condone it, of course." Rogue nodded. "We'll figure this out. I'll look for you later, we've been out here long enough. We'll probably both be late for class now." Storm gave Rogue a tired smile, and stood. Rogue followed suit, and then walked behind the older woman towards the mansion.

Class was honestly the last thing on her mind, despite yesterday's despair at the possibility of never being allowed to attend again. Storm looked back at her, an eyebrow quirked.

"I'll let you go change, if you want. You probably want to put on some shoes as well." Rogue felt herself blush.

* * *

Rogue pretended things were normal, but she didn't know how she was making it through the day. The week before, there had been Bobby to distract her from all the stares and glares of the others. Now, she simply felt less accepted than ever. It didn't help that she wasn't certain what she even was anymore. If anything, she simply felt like a menace. 

Despite being thoroughly covered, everyone kept their distance, keeping a wide berth between themselves and Rogue. News of what happened to Bobby spread like wildfire, of course, and no one else wanted to be on the receiving end of that. Annoyingly, the only person to even be friendly to Rogue was Kitty, and Rogue wished the petite girl would leave her alone like everyone else.

* * *

Eventually, evening came, and Rogue found herself outside on a balcony, gazing over the gardens. Sometimes, Logan came out for an evening run and – 

"Hey." An infuriating, quite voice invaded Rogue's inner thoughts. Rogue turned to face the seemingly ever present face of Kitty.

"Oh. Hey," she said shortly, turning back to the scenery.

"How are you?"

"Fine, I suppose." Maybe this time Kitty would get the hint.

"Want to talk?" She hadn't.

"Not really."

"I just saw Bobby. His powers came back so Storm let him leave the sick wing. He's mad that you never came back."

"I had class."

"Not now."

"Well, you said he's not there anyway." Rogue was beginning to feel a bit frustrated.

"Yeah, I know but–"

"Look, Kitty, what do you want?" Rogue whirled around to see the petite girl looked taken aback.

"What are you talking about? I'm just trying to be nice. I mean, at least that's better than almost everyone here. Besides, I don't like to see Bobby so upset."

"Oh yeah, what a girl you are. Being nice to the girl whose boyfriend you're trying to steal." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"What?" Kitty looked genuinely shocked. Rogue hesitated a second before deciding to plunge on.

"I saw you two ice skating. I see how you look at him. And you spend all your free time with him. It's sick."

"No, what's sick is you! He was only trying to cheer me up because of, because of the Professor, and I missed home. And you don't pay attention, but he looks at me a lot! I'm worried about him, but you hardly seem to be able to make time for him –"

"What are you talking about, we spent all last week together!" Rogue interjected furiously.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you're holding onto a lost cause!" Tears sparkled in Kitty's eyes, and she turned to leave. "Sorry I tried to be nice to you!" were her last words.

* * *

Rogue never went inside that night. Instead, she grabbed a blanket right inside the door, ignored the wandering thought of how it got there in the first place, and spread it out on the balcony floor. Then she stretched out on it and watched the stars come out. They were reliable at least. The clear skies made her mind run wild though. 

She wasn't really sure what Kitty was talking about. Bobby didn't really, seriously want her, did he? He had seemed pretty angry, and Rogue wasn't exactly sure why. Yeah, she hadn't put him high on her list today, but then, she hadn't done much of anything today. She had hidden from Storm, not really wanting to talk about her powers again. She didn't even find Logan, which was something she did want to do, to ask him about this morning. But anyway, it's not like she asked for her powers to come back. She might have missed being a _mutant _a little bit, but not necessarily her powers.

Right?

Something made a noise, and Rogue instantly stiffened, sitting up. She looked over the spacious balcony nervously, unable to see much due to the dark. She didn't want to call out though, in case it was someone she didn't want to see.

"Marie?" A familiar tingle down her spine calmed her nerves, something only that particular gruff voice could do. Her mind immediately at ease, she answered,

"I'm over here."

"Storm sent me to look for you. What're you doing out so late?"

"Lookin' at the stars." Logan appeared in her line of vision then, a shadow against the night. Rogue patted her blanket. After a moment's hesitation, he sat down, awkwardly.

"Stars, huh?" His voice was laced with skepticism. "Sure you're not just hiding?"

"Maybe a bit of both," Rogue admitted. "So it's funny. I always thought of myself as Marie, until my powers...well, then I thought of myself as Rogue. But after the cure, I became Marie again, and when I discovered my powers were back, I became Rogue again. But when you call me Marie, I feel like I'm both."

"It's 'cause you are." Logan's answer made Rogue feel a bit silly.

"I don't know what I mean. I know I am, but I don't always feel it."

"I know what you mean. To have two completely separate identities. Your mutant side, and your...human side." His voice was unusually gruff. "It affects a lot of people."

"Even Jean?" Rogue didn't want to say it, but it slipped out, and now there it hung, bitter in the warm night.

"'Specially her. Didn't anyone tell you?" Logan's voice almost cracked. "She _was_ two identities. There was the Jean Grey we all knew...and loved...and then there was the Phoenix. The complete embodiment of her power. The Phoenix took over Jean..." and here's his voice did crack, and he stopped speaking.

"She couldn't control the Phoenix?" Rogue guessed. "She couldn't be both, because she couldn't completely control herself?" Logan looked at Rogue with a bit of surprise.

"Somethin' like that," he said thickly.

"Are you afraid of that too? Losing control of yourself? Becoming...well, Wolverine, I guess?"

"Are you afraid?" Logan hesitated to answer her question, and asked his own.

"I don't think that's even a question. Why else would I have taken that cure?" Rogue sighed, slightly. "It's not that I'm afraid of Rogue taking over Marie, or anything. It's not as in depth as you, or even Jean. It's just me, being a stupid teenager. The whole, who am I crap that all of us go through, except I've been going through mine a lot longer, and for much different reasons." She glanced over at Logan, but he wasn't looking at her. "I just don't feel at home, in myself. How can I, when I'm such a danger?"

"Everyone's a danger, in their own right." Logan spoke, gruffness giving way to softness. "Not only to others, but to themselves. I think everyone's afraid."

"I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to feel any worse." The suddenness of the question surprised Logan, and he looked at Rogue.

"What?"

"Was Jean afraid?" It was blunt, but Rogue didn't have any other way to ask.

"Well..." Logan began, his face indicating he was somewhere far away. There was such a look of sadness that Rogue wanted to kick herself for asking. "Yes. She was. She was afraid of herself, when she knew what Phoenix was capable of doing. And she asked me to..."

"Don't." Rogue suddenly sat up, and grabbed Logan's hand in her gloved one. "You don't need to go on. I know, so don't put yourself through this pain on my account." Logan looked at her dumbly, the pain still on his face. But he nodded, and then looked away. Rogue squeezed his hand, and remembered something else she wanted to ask him. She pulled away first, and settled back on the blanket.

"This morning, when I was talkin' to you, remember?" She glanced over for his nod of confirmation. When it came, she continued, "When I left, I touched your arm. Did anything feel funny?"

"Yeah," he said, as if just remembering. "Yeah it did. Kinda like when...before, you remember, at the Statue of Liberty and all."

"Yeah," Rogue sighed. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Nothing more was said. After a while, Rogue stretched out, and lay back on the blanket, looking up at the sky. The silence stretched on, but it was nice.

Comfortable.

Rogue found constellations, and made up ones, to entertain herself. If she listened, crickets were chirping, a sweet little song. Logan, next to her, shifted into a more comfortable sitting pose, and lit up a cigar. It was late, and her mind was exhausted with all the trials of the day. Her eyes began to droop, despite her valiant efforts to keep them open. She felt strangely happy, even with all the problems she knew she was facing. Giving up, Rouge closed her eyes completely, and fell asleep swiftly, with Logan watching her.

"'Night, Marie," he murmured to the sleeping girl beside him, before putting out his cigar, and taking in the darkness of the night. Rogue shivered slightly, and smiled in her sleep at him.


	4. Wednesday

Author's Notes: Whew, alright, here we go! Big moment in this chapter, hope I did it justice! Also, this was seemed very long to me, but maybe that's because I was the one writing it? Dunno, but I really like this chapter. Question - at the end of the movie, was it Jimmy that hugged Storm on his way in? I forget, but I need to know if he's at the school or not, please somebody remember for me! Thank you so much, and please, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Four**

Rogue sleepily opened her eyes, blinking at the sunlight streaming in from her window. That struck her as odd, though she couldn't quiteexplain it. She yawned, and lazily stretched. Her mind slowly began to focus, and her head swam with brief glimpses of yesterday.

Then she sat bolt upright, recalling last _night_ with perfect clarity.

Outside, talking to Logan, hearing about Jean, Logan basically admitting to her that he loved Jean (was that past or present tense, she couldn't quite remember)... At any rate, Rogue wasn't quite certain why this realization of his affections bothered her. And then, of course, there was Bobby, and the brief thing that resembled an argument...and she still owed Storm a chat. With a groan, Rogue fell back on her bed, not wanting to face the day. Silently, she cursed the cure; it was proving to be a hell in disguise.

Despite doubtful thoughts, Rogue found herself rising, acting on autopilot, going through her morning routine and was currently eating breakfast. She was neatly covered from head to toe, her long hair free, but tucked behind her ears. The few people also up and eating gave her plenty of room. Most were mutants Rogue didn't know especially well, but one caught her eye.

She mused quietly to herself as she munched on her toast. Warren, that's what his name was. If she had her facts straight, it was his father who created the cure. And despite Warren saving his father, the man still maintained his position that his actions had been just.

It reminded Rogue a bit painfully of Bobby, and his situation with his own family. Rogue wasn't too certain about Warren's father, due to the many facts she had gathered, but she didn't want to be rash on her final decision. She resolved to talk to Warren before the day was up. Plenty of time, though the mental to do list was getting a bit lengthy.

* * *

After breakfast, Rogue went looking for Bobby, but was displeased to find Kitty instead. Surprisingly, the smaller girl stuck her nose in the air and strolled right by Rogue, never uttering an acknowledgment. It struck Rogue as curious, and she briefly wondered if she needed to apologize to Kitty. 

She brushed that thought away quickly; it wasn't like she had done anything wrong. Really, the fault was all Kitty's. As she turned a corner in the mansion, a very familiar white haired woman appeared in her line of vision. It was too late for Rogue to duck and hide – she had been spotted. She sighed, and walked towards Storm.

"Sorry I never talked to you again yesterday," she began apologetically, but the woman brushed it off with a shake of her head and a smile.

"No, don't worry. Logan told me you weren't feeling so well last night. Find me today after classes though, please." Rogue nodded, and the two parted. Massaging her temples, Rogue continued on her mini-manhunt for Bobby. Sure, the mansion was big, but was it _this_ big? Finally, the logical thought of checking his room hit her.

He wasn't there, but had left her a note. _Guess he knows me_, Rogue thought, a bit ruefully. In the note, he asked her to meet him for lunch. _That's right_, she remembered, _no classes together on Wednesdays_. She couldn't decide if this was good or bad.

* * *

Despite the fact that she needed to be paying attention in class, Rogue found she couldn't. Storm tried, but she just wasn't as good with ethics as the Professor had been. Her mind wandered, and she found herself looking out a window, out at the garden she had been in on Monday. When she had the conversation with Logan about how it felt to not have powers. 

Woefully, she dropped her gaze to her hands, furrowing her brow. How had she gotten back in her bed last night? Logan...he must have carried her there. And covered for her with Storm! She blinked. Immediately, she began to wonder if Bobby would have done the same. And then she wondered why she was comparing the two.

* * *

Bobby was waiting for her when she showed up, rather tardily, for lunch. The room was crowded, but he saved a seat. He even had food for both of them, leaving Rogue no excuse to not join him right away. She briefly wondered why she didn't want to talk to him, but brushed the thought away. She was here now, and needed to be cheerful. 

"So, hi. How're you feeling?" Maybe she was being a bit too cheerful.

"Like nothing happened, really. Kitty said your powers weren't working yesterday." Rogue frowned – he was wasting no time.

"Well, they weren't, yesterday," she confirmed. "But they came back again." Bobby's face, which had appeared hopeful, fell. There was a terrible expression of sadness on it now. The strange niceness, which had been present up to this point, was completely gone, Rogue knew.

"Look, Rogue, I don't know anymore. I did mean it when I said I didn't care, about your powers and stuff. And then you went and pulled this stunt, causing me to care. I just want to be able to hold your hand again. And now, we can't. Are you happy with all this?" After a moment, Rogue realized he had finished.

"No," she responded, not surprised at all by her answer. "I'm not really, but I don't know why. Quite frankly, I wish I'd never taken the cure, but I did. And now I don't know how to fix it!"

"Neither do I," Bobby said sadly. He reached up, catching her gloved hand in his. He winced slightly.

"They seem stronger. They can work though gloves, a little bit now." Bobby let go of her hand.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"I am sorry about all this, you know that, right?" She felt it was important for him to know this.

"Yeah, and I forgive you." Rogue started.

"What do you need to forgive me for?" she asked very quietly.

"Well, you know." He waved his arm uselessly. "Taking the cure, even though I told you not to do it. Or, taking some form of it, that allowed your powers to come back. Not trusting me."

"Why should I listen to you? Anyway, I told you it was what I wanted!" Her voice was still very quiet.

"Well, I'm sorry too. For doubting you. And us." He reached out, stroking her fingers. She yanked her hand away from him.

"You don't need to doubt me. I'm not a child, Bobby. I know what I want."

"Obviously you don't." There was a hurt look on his face, but a smug look was hidden in there as well. "You just told me you wished you hadn't taken the cure."

"Well, that was before I knew it didn't work." It made sense to her. Besides, he didn't have room to talk, because he hadn't said he was sorry for the one very big thing. "Kitty's really taken an interest in you."

"And?" Bobby raised his eyes to hers. Rogue met his gaze evenly.

"Just me being observant. Makes me uncomfortable, especially when you do nothing to dissuade her."

"What's going on with you, huh? Do you _want_ to end this? Just be friends?" His look was stony and Rogue felt her breath catch in her throat.

"What?" Had she even heard him right?

"I mean...maybe it'll make us happier...in the long run, anyways." Lunch was almost over, students were leaving the crowded room. Rogue hadn't eaten very much yet, but she suddenly found herself strongly lacking an appetite. The tears that seemed to be her mockery lately pricked her eyes.

"You want to break up with me?"

"Just that, I mean only if you want to, if you're ok..."

"It doesn't work that way, Bobby. Don't stay with me out of pity. Stay with me because you want too. It's easy."

"Then, I guess...I want to break up." Bobby said the words slowly, gauging her reaction.

"Because of the cure? You feel betrayed? Or is it Kitty? What?" Rogue ached to know, even though she feared his answer. But he only shook his head, providing no relief.

"I don't know. Maybe _I _just need some time to clear my mind and think." Rogue couldn't read the emotion on his face anymore. Impulsively, he reached out and grabbed her hand. Rogue caught his wince. "Don't be mad, Marie..."

"Don't call me that!" Rogue hissed, wrenching away from him and surprising herself in the process. The few students left in the room looked up with interest.

"But..."

"I'm not mad," Rogue continued over him, her voice rising. "Just disappointed. In myself, and you. You claimed to be different, but you're like every other boy. No different, only wanting one thing! And when I can't provide that, you want to drop me! You wanted me to take that cure, Bobby. Your voice might deny it, but your eyes don't. And now that it didn't work, you don't want me at all, there's nothing left for us. Thanks a lot, you really know how to make me feel like _nothing_!" She yelled the last word, jumping out of her chair and turning away.

Bobby made no move after her.

She half hoped he would, as she ran from the room, but wasn't surprised. More disappointed, and much more hurt than she ever thought she could be. She had tried to cut herself off, make herself invulnerable to this type of pain, but Bobby seemed different. And now, here she was. The tears fell, and Rogue entirely missed seeing Kitty creep into the room to comfort Bobby.

She was so distraught, she forgot to wonder why it bothered her so much that Bobby called her the one name Logan had taken to calling her.

* * *

Her afternoon class had been torture. She kept alternating between wanting to cry or to strangle Bobby. What ate her up inside was that, as angry as she was with him, she was furious with herself as well. As much as she wanted to say everything had been done for herself – and how selfish that sounded to her now – a small part of her wanted it done for him. And now, it hadn't gotten her anywhere at all. 

Instead, it had only given him hope of a normal relationship. Which she couldn't give at this point, not anymore. Not ever, given who she was. More and more, her life went downhill. Each way she turned, it was the wrong way, and now she was paying for it. To make matters worse...

"That meeting with Storm..."

* * *

Rogue was very tempted to blow it off. She had, yesterday, to no real consequence, and it seemed today would be the same. But something within her prevailed, and after her class, Rogue found herself looking for Storm. 

Her class wasn't over yet, so Rogue settled outside the room in one of the convenient, overstuffed chairs in the hallway. Sighing, she examined her hands for the umpteenth time that day. A noise caught her attention, and she looked up in time to see a young girl scurry down the hall, avoiding her. A frown graced her face.

"It doesn't really suit you. The frown, I mean." The calm masculine voice distracted Rogue again, and she turned to look up at the winged figure in front of her. "I'm Warren," he introduced himself, holding out a hand.

"Rouge," she replied softly, taking it lightly and shaking. He winced, briefly. "Sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "just feel a bit funny."

"Well, that'd be me. My powers are...well, I don't really know."

"I heard about that, you're the one who took the cure."

"Infamous me."

"My dad invented it." His manner was offhand. "He wanted me to take it. To be the very first one."

"Why didn't you?"

"It...wasn't what I wanted. To be honest, I love flying." He shrugged, a smile still on his face, causing Rogue to smile back at him.

"So, why aren't you avoiding me like everyone else in this place?"

"Well, it's not like you've got the plague, or something. You're a mutant, just like the rest of us. I heard about you, what you've done. What Magneto did to you. You're very brave, did you know that?"

"Me?" Rogue scoffed. "Not at all."

"No, you've got to be. Especially since you took the cure, without really knowing what it could do."

"Do you know anything about it?" Rogue asked immediately. "Like, why it's not working anymore?"

"Not really. You'd have to talk to Jimmy about that, probably. He knows his powers better than anyone else, even scientists."

"Yeah, I suppose. Do you mind if I ask you what happened between you and your dad?"

"Well..." Warren blinked at her, and his wings fluttered, just a bit. "He still wanted me to take the cure. Even after I saved him. He still doesn't understand me, or mutants, I suppose. There's just no arguing with people who make senseless choices."

"Tell me about it," Rogue said sadly, thinking of Bobby. Warren leaned close to her.

"I saw what happened at lunch. Don't let him get you down. It's just life, you know?" Rogue glanced up at him, acutely aware of his proximity. Before she had a chance to say anything, the door to Storm's class flew open, and everything was cut short.

"Thanks, I'll catch you later," Rogue called as Warren was swept away by the mass of mutants. With a confused smiled, she headed in.

* * *

It had been an uneventful two minutes so far. Rogue had been counting the seconds. She and Storm sat facing each other, but Storm looked exhausted, barely able to concentrate. She was currently leaning back in her chair, eyes closed, fingers pressed together. Something about her posture and body language reminded Rogue very much of the Professor. Much like the past few days, her eyes predictably welled up. 

"Are you doing alright?" Storm asked softly, initiating the conversation. Finally.

"For the most part." Rogue didn't want to tell her about Bobby breaking up with her.

"What's going on with your powers?"

"Well...they seem to be permanently back, though they don't always seem to take effect. It's really weird, I sometimes think I can feel my powers, really feel them. If I think I want something to happen, I feel them real strong, but if I don't want something to happen, it doesn't. It's like...they relax."

"Oh?" Storm opened her eyes. "Maybe this curse is becoming a blessing? Maybe you're gaining control?"

"I doubt it. Everything just seems to be screwed up." Rogue lowered her head, and realized how bitter she sounded. With a rueful smile Storm couldn't see, she continued. "Warren says I should talk with Jimmy."

"You've been talking with Warren about it" Storm seemed surprised, but Rogue shrugged.

"Yeah, I do talk to people in here, if they talk back. Anyway, it's just a thought." Storm nodded slowly.

"I'm gonna let you get out of here. I've gotta call Hank. Oh and, Rogue?" Rogue had stood up, but looked at Storm expectantly. "I'm glad you're talking to Warren. You both need a friend." Her brown eyes were warm as she stared at Rogue, who nodded.

"Keep me posted on me," she cracked. Storm smiled, finally, and let her go.

* * *

Rogue skipped dinner, opting to hide away in the vast library housed in the mansion. She fully expected not to be bothered – it was large enough that even if someone looked for her in there she probably would stay unnoticed. She stayed long past dinner, holed up in a corner, looking out a tiny window. As her luck was going, she wasn't hidden enough. Of course, some mutants had excellent senses and didn't play fair. 

"Marie." Her name, with the familiar tingle, also brought back memories of the last time it was uttered. She burst into tears at the memory of lunchtime. "Aw Marie, hey, don't cry, what's wrong?" Logan was obviously befuddled by the weeping girl in front of him. Against his better judgement, he sat down next to her. Remembering what helped abate her tears once, he pulled her into an awkward embrace. She clung to him, and after sobbing for a few minutes, mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that?"

"Bobby broke up with me today."

"He what?" Logan felt his eyes widen, and Rogue felt him stiffen slightly. A slight snarl accompanied the words.

"He dumped me. Says he's confused, or something like that. I didn't know what to do then. I don't know what to do know." Logan hugged her a bit closer then, an apology for not being there to begin with. To her great surprise, she found herself hugging him back just as fiercely.

"I'm real sorry to hear that, Marie," he whispered against her head. His voice was laced with sadness, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of Jean.

"I don't think I really loved him. I mean, I do love him, but, you know. Not like your feelings for Jean." Rogue couldn't stop the words from tumbling out, and he started when she said the name of the deceased telepath. Wanting to abate the pain that she caused, Rogue hugged him closer, blissfully unaware that her bare cheek was pressed against the exposed skin of his throat.

He noticed it, but also noticed that nothing was happening. He decided to say nothing about it.

"Nothing would have come of it anyway," he said instead, his voice throaty.

"You can't help what you feel," Rogue murmured, her tears a lost memory. She pulled away and looked at him through her tear stained lashes. "Looks like we both ended up with a unfair deal." She squeezed his hand.

"Marie..." he said faintly, unsure of where she was going.

"I'm so tired of dealing with this," she sighed, flopping back. Pulling off a glove, she gazed at her hand. Rolling her head, she looked at Logan sideways. "Thanks for tuckin' me into bed last night." She smiled at the shy look on his face.

"Didn't want to wake you, to tell you to go to bed," he chuckled.

"And, thanks for coverin' for me with Storm."

"You were agitated yesterday."

"Yeah." She glanced at her hand again, then looked at him with hooded eyes. She moved her bare hand so that it hovered over Logan's. He looked down at it, a question forming on his lips, but without warning, she grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" he asked immediately. But he didn't try to pull his hand away.

"I don't want to hurt you..." she whispered. But then she thought of him with Jean, and she very much wanted to hurt him, though she couldn't say why. Her grip tightened, and a familiar tingle raced through. She yanked her hand back, eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. He looked back at her, concerned. He knew the look in her face all too well.

"Did you just..."

"Yeah. I called upon my powers and they worked." Her voice was awestruck.

"Do you think the cure had something to do with it? Something to do with that amplification you mentioned before?"

"I don't know." She hadn't torn her gaze from his, and he shifted slightly.

"It's late, you know. We'll figure this out in the morning. You need some sleep." With that, he abruptly stood up, helped her up, and with his arm around her shoulder, escorted her back to her bedroom. They didn't say anything, but he gave her one last hug just inside her doorway, and then squeezed her arm on the way out. "Good night, Marie."

Despite Bobby breaking up with her, Rogue had a smile on her face as she felt the familiar tingle down her spine. The smile remained as she got ready for bed, and hadn't faded by the time she drifted off to sleep.

She found, when she woke up briefly in the night and thought about it, that she couldn't really explain why it was still there.


	5. Thursday

Author's Notes: Geez, I really apologize for the wait. I had this written up by Thursday, but for some reason ff(dot)net wouldn't let me upload anything till today. Sorry! First of all, congrats to SecretChances, for being the fiftieth reviewer! Now, this is my longest chapter to date, and I think some exciting stuff happens! Some nice set up for later chapters as well, mwahaha! By the way, I already have the next chapter halfway written out in longhand, so I can't forsee you having nearly as long a wait, yay! Until then, however, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Five**

Rogue woke up to a soft _pitter patter _on her window. She rolled onto her back, goofily grinning at her ceiling for a reason she couldn't think of. Stretching luxuriously, she relieved her sleepy muscles and sat up, listening to the rain.

Bobby broke up with her yesterday.

The thought came unbidden and unwanted; her hand flew up to her mouth. Tears formed, unsurprisingly, despite her feeling cried out. All this week it seemed all she had done was cry, and now he too was a cause of her tears. They had been through a lot, and she had grown to rely on him and once she had taken the cure, he had been her only safe haven. And now, that was gone. Everything he had ever promised was gone. Drawing her knees to her chest, Rogue bawled, giving the rain outside a run for its money.

A light knock on the door several minutes later caused her to look up. Sniffing, she crawled out of bed, pulled on her green terrycloth robe and padded towards the door. She briefly wondered if it would be Bobby, hoped without realizing it that it would be Logan, and was shocked when Warren's face appeared in the tiny crack through her barely opened door.

"Hope I didn't wake, er, are you alright?" His apologetic voice turned concerned and Rogue thought of how her red eyes, snotty nose and generally splotchy face must look. Sighing, she nodded.

"I'll be fine."

"Coming to breakfast?"

"Yeah, gimme a sec." Without bothering to stop and think why, Rogue shut her door and went through her morning routine, though somewhat sloppily. Her long hair was brushed only briefly and pulled back into a pony tail, white tendrils escaping. Soft black sweats and a long sleeved black top were perfect for her mood and matching the day. Grabbing her black gloves, she left her room, attempting to smile at the waiting Warren.

* * *

He led her to an empty table. She pulled up a chair and collapsed in it, looking out the window at the pouring rain. 

"I'll go get us something," Warren offered, and left quietly. Rogue involuntarily swept her gaze over the room, but Bobby was nowhere to be seen. Kitty was in a corner, eating by herself. Rogue frowned.

"Good morning." Rogue blinked and looked up at the large form that was Peter.

"I found him coming back, and offered him a seat," Warren explained, appearing from behind him. Giving Rogue toast and orange juice, he sat down, and Peter followed suit. Rogue looked at the both of them, completely baffled at her little breakfast crew.

"So, rainy day, huh?" Warren looked out the window as he spoke, and Rogue followed his gaze.

"Yeah, seems perfect," she muttered. Silence followed.

"Is it true between you and Bobby?" Peter's quiet voice cut through, and Rogue looked at him.

"Yeah. He dumped me." Peter's mouth turned down, and he looked across the room. Rogue looked across, and idly noticed he was looking somewhere in the direction of Kitty. She leaned across the table.

"She's not worth it. She's part of the problem." Peter looked back at her, then nodded slightly. Warren looked between the two of them, and then over at Kitty. Rogue glowered at the petite girl who seemed to have such power over boys.

* * *

After breakfast, Rogue excused herself to the bathroom, encouraging Warren and Peter to go on without her. The sudden change of being alone bothered her more than she wanted it too. She walked along the hallway, rubbing her gloved hands together. Looking around, she slipped behind some closed drapes. Resting her head against the cool windowsill, Rogue stared out over the waterlogged gardens. 

For once, her eyes didn't match the running water.

She felt empty. There was no other way to describe it. And she hated it. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. She was supposed to have gotten rid of her powers, and living happily ever after. Well...with Bobby, who wasn't turning out to be so great after all. Selfish egotistical bastards, all of 'em. But then...there was Peter and Warren.

And Logan.

Rogue traced a drop of water falling down the window, and watched as it slid away, out of sight. Letting out a sigh, her breath fogged up the window, obscuring her view. Her powers were back, Bobby was gone, things were going from good to worse and all she wanted was to be held, rocked, hear whispered words that it would be ok. But that never happened for her.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Peter's soft question caused Rogue to look up, but he was directing it towards Warren, who was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. 

"Maybe a little," he admitted, a sheepish grin on his face.

"It can be scary, but they'd never let anything too bad happen to us," Rogue put in quietly. Peter nodded in agreement, but Warren's wings fluttered nervously as they entered the danger room.

"Alright, are we all here? Time for a little training." Logan's gruff voice boomed out. Rogue looked up to see him walking towards them, flanked by Storm. As they passed, he winked at her. It was quick enough she almost didn't think it happened, but the heat rising in her face made her believe it _had_ happened.

"Wolverine and myself are here to help, but almost all of you know the drill. Warren, welcome aboard. I think you'll find your skills to be useful here." Storm smiled at him, and Rogue noticed the lines of fatigue on her face.

"Alright, Peter, Rogue, Warren, Bobby and Kitty, are you ready?" Silently the group waited inside the room. Within seconds, a wasteland appeared, the familiar battle scene a welcome friend to Rogue. She stuck close to Peter and Warren, the three of them warily looking around. Storm was walking next to Kitty, and Logan was sticking close to Bobby. The familiar shake of the ground indicated the Sentinel.

"What was that?" Warren asked, nerves making his voice ride a little higher.

"Why don't you fly up and see?" Rogue asked, a quirky smile on her face. Warren looked at her, and Peter gave a low chuckle.

"Oh yeah..." Warren smiled, then took off, wings beating against the air. Rogue grabbed Peter for support against the gust of air. Lucky for her she had, since a hunk of metal was flying towards them. Both transformed, and it bounced harmlessly off.

"Watch out for your teammates!" Rouge yelled out, a sudden surge of anger flowing through her. Still transformed, she left Peter's side and took off running, certain to find the culprit. Following Storm's rising figure, Rogue looked for Kitty. The girl was trying to make her way towards Bobby, but a sudden onslaught of attacks kept her back. Running straight through them, Rogue attempt to run Kitty down. At the last minute, Kitty saw her coming, and Rogue ran straight through her.

"Watch what you're doing!" Kitty snapped, and Rogue whirled around. She willingly de-transformed, not conscious of the fact. Fury carried her through, and she attacked Kitty. The girl dodged and attacked back.

"You gotta learn you're nothing special!" Rogue hissed, frustrated that her attacks were passing straight through Kitty. She transformed back, into a female, steel Colossus. Kitty's eyes widened.

"I thought, once a power wore off, that was it?" she whispered.

"Surprise." Rogue was momentarily distracted, seeing Logan off a distance, apparently arguing with Bobby. Kitty took the opportunity to attack, but her kick did nothing against the steel stomach of Rogue. Another attack from the Sentinel came then, and Rogue darted in front of Kitty, blocking the attack.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Kitty snapped. Lighting above distracted both of them and they looked up to see Storm flying with Warren.

"Excuse me for trying to work together, following the example," Rogue retorted.

"Oh shut up about team work," Kitty hissed. "You never look out for anyone besides yourself. You don't care about others at all!"

"What do you call what I just did?"

"Covering your back!" Rogue saw red then, and attacked with twice as much fury as before. Kitty fought back, and the pointlessness continued – Rogue's attacks falling through her, and Kitty's attacks hurting herself more than Rogue. Frustration hit Rouge. The one time she wanted to hit someone, it wouldn't happen. A scream tore across the room then.

Rogue got a kick in.

Kitty flew back and smashed into a pile of rubble. Rogue looked up to see Storm falling, and Warren catching her. Kitty struggled up, and charged towards Rogue again. Tears were evident in _her_ eyes, and Rogue felt oddly glad that she wasn't the one crying.

"He won't date me either," Kitty said, venom in her voice. She slowed down, and slowly stalked Rogue. Her unexpected statement caused Rogue to pause.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've really ruined Bobby. He wants nothing to do with me." At the mention of him, Rogue felt the familiar emptiness take hold, and she de-transformed. Kitty charged then, fists flying, and Rogue flew back against the ground, her head banging against it painfully.

"You bitch!"

"Wonder what he'd do if I told him about you and Logan? That is, about you cheating on him." Kitty pounced, and went in to punch Rogue straight in her face, but she reached out and grabbed Kitty's ankle. Kitty punched straight through Rogue's head, crying in pain as her fist met the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue asked again.

"Oh, don't play innocent with _me_!" Kitty sneered. "I saw the two of you holding hands in the hall when you were supposed to be going to see Bobby."

"What?" Rogue shrieked, leaping up. She was just about to let everything go, when she heard another scream.

"No, Bobby!" Panic was laced through the voice, and both girls turned to see Bobby attack Logan. It was Storm who had screamed; she was holding onto a broken piece of something for support. Rogue blinked at the scene before her – her ex had turned into ice, he truly was Iceman. Peter raced in transformed, catching Bobby and holding him back, protected against the ice, while Logan stood there, claws out.

"Wolverine," Rogue whispered, too softly for anyone normal to hear. But _he_ heard, and turned his head towards her, cocked to one side. He drew in his claws. Warren flew down, between Rogue and Kitty as Storm sank gracefully to the floor, unconscious.

"Storm!" Strangely it was Peter who called out her name. Rogue stared at him, but he didn't let go of the struggling Bobby.

"Let me go!" Kitty shrieked, trying to get away from Warren. He was holding her arm, but she smirked. He was shocked to find himself grasping air as Kitty attempted to launch another attack on Rogue.

"Stop fighting!" Logan's voice bellowed out powerfully. With a sudden blink of the lights, the danger room returned to its normal, empty self. Kitty screeched to a halt while Peter let go of Bobby and de-transformed. Logan strode over to Storm while Bobby returned to normal. Rogue stared at him, and he raised his gaze to look evenly at her. Then he shook his head and walked out of the room. Kitty looked at Rogue, and then raced after him.

"Is she alright?" Peter was following Logan, who was picking Storm up carefully. Warren looked back at Rogue, then walked towards Peter and Logan.

"Yeah, she's just overextended herself, that's all. Storm's strong, but she can't do this all herself." Logan strode out of the room, with the boys close behind him. Rogue stood there, all alone. Her mind replayed the events, the fight, the accusations, the look in Logan's eyes when he stared at her.

She too, sank to the floor, on her knees, hands out at her sides. Bowing her head, she felt the familiar comfort of the tears as they dripped down her cheeks.

* * *

Rogue sat with Peter and Warren again for lunch, noting the looks of the other mutants. Kitty was glowering at her, sitting with a girl of Asian heritage that she didn't remember the name of. Ju-something, with powers like fireworks. Bobby was nowhere around. 

"So what exactly happened in there?" Warren asked, interrupting the somber silence between the three, and bringing up the subject they had been ignoring.

"She egged me on," Rogue mumbled.

"You shouldn't fight your teammates." Peter's quiet statement said loads.

"Well, she attacked me first," Rogue defended herself. "She blames me for Bobby not wanting to date her or something."

"That doesn't even make sense," Warren said, "unless Bobby still wants to date you."

"No, he made it very clear that he didn't. What happened up there with Storm?"

"Well, she was just showing me some ariel moves, dodging attacks. When she went to actually attack, she tried to use her powers, but the Sentinel got her before she was ready. I think Logan's right, she overextended herself.

"Poor Storm," Rogue sighed. She looked away from the table and the angry face of Kitty. Glancing out the window, she noticed it was still raining. She furtively looked back across the room, noting the odd look on Logan's face as he watched her eating with the two boys.

Logan didn't normally eat with the students.

* * *

Rogue was following the two boys, as usual, to one of the front rooms. It reminded her of Bobby and John, and she shook her head to escape the painful memories. As they walked into the room, Rogue took in the simplistic design. Light green walls and a few pieces of white furniture gave a light, airy feel. Curled up on the couch, reading, was the boy Rogue was looking forward to, and dreading meeting. Jimmy looked up nervously at their arrival, but relaxed when he saw Warren. 

"Hey, J," Warren smiled at the boy, who grinned back and put down his book.

"Hi Warren!" His large eyes took in the other two a bit fearfully.

"These are my friends, Peter and Rogue," Warren introduced them. Rogue smiled nervously. "Rogue just had some questions about your powers, if you don't mind talking with her." Jimmy shook his head, and so Rogue settled down onto the couch next to him.

"Hi Jimmy," she said softly. He smiled hesitantly at her.

"We'll be right back," Warren promised, and he and Peter left.

"Are you having fun here?" The question sounded dumb, but Rogue was relieved when Jimmy nodded. She plunged on. "I wanted to ask you how your powers worked, exactly."

"You took the medicine they made."

"Yeah." Rogue looked at him with surprise. "How did you know?"

"I can tell that my powers aren't working on yours. Normally, when mutants are around me, their powers don't work. I sort of...take them away. Once they leave me, they get them back."

"Can you use their powers?"

"No, I just keep them from using the powers. I think the medicine is the same way. It absorbs the powers for a little while, but then it wears off."

"But you said you can't take me powers from me now?"

"I think that, if you took the medicine, my powers don't work on you anymore." Jimmy looked down at the couch and fidgeted. Rogue leaned back, and contemplated what he said.

"Jimmy, do your powers ever make people stronger?"

"No, usually weaker, because I take their powers away."

"We're kind of alike, did you know that, Jimmy?"

"We are?" He looked up at her, his face questioning and hopeful. "How?"

"My powers...allow me to take other mutant's powers as well. Only, I get to use their powers. But it's dangerous, I could kill the other person."

"That's scary. Maybe your powers took over my powers, inside you."

"Is that possible?" Jimmy shrugged at Rogue's question.

"I'm glad you can take powers too," he mumbled. "It's nice to know I'm not alone. I'm not the only one."

"Oh, Jimmy, you're never alone here." Rogue leaned forward, and hugged the boy briefly. She felt a wetness against her shirt and realized he was crying. "I'm always here, if you want to talk to me," she said softly, rocking back and forth on the couch. It _was_ nice to realize she wasn't alone, Rogue realized.

* * *

Rogue skipped dinner again, wanting to reflect on her conversation with Jimmy. Despite Warren and even Peter's attempts to get her to come, she refused. What she really wanted to do was talk to Storm, but she wasn't sure if the woman was up for talking yet. Instead she lounged in an empty classroom, the last room she had been in with the Professor. 

She wasn't alone. Even though Bobby had left her to be alone, she wasn't after all. She couldn't explain why Warren and Peter were sticking close to her, but she wasn't going to complain. As long as she kept them a reasonable distant from emotional attachment, things would be alright. And she could be a mentor to Jimmy. Even Storm would talk to her, when she was feeling better.

And of course there was Logan, with his gruff nature and inquisitive, pained eyes.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Storm said softly, still sitting in a bed in the white hospital room. Around her stood Logan, Rogue, Warren, Peter, Bobby and Kitty. 

"Are you feeling better?" Kitty asked sweetly.

"Yes, much. I was, well, overworked. I've been talking about this with Logan, and I think it is the best thing to do. Without the Professor, Jean and Scott, we have lost three hugely important members of our team. There is no way I can fill in for all three, not even with Logan's help."

"Hmph." Rogue looked out of the corner of her eye, catching Logan's very small noise of protest. Storm carried on, unaffected.

"You five have seen battles, and proven yourselves extremely valuable to all of us here. I would like to officially pronounce you X-men. I will also require your help with classes." Storm leaned back, a fine sheen of sweat on her face.

"Take it easy," Warren said.

"Yes, I think I will. I'll give you more details tomorrow."

* * *

After the surprise that was Storm's announcement, Rogue walked through the almost empty halls with Warren and Peter. Dusk was just falling, and the rain still persisted in falling. 

"Do you think Storm has anything to do with it?" Warren's question unnerved Rogue, who had been wondering the same thing herself.

"Possibly. We'll see if it stops tomorrow," Rogue answered back. She faked a yawn, and turned away from the two. "I'm going to bed. I've got a lot to think about for tomorrow."

"Good plan," Peter said. "Goodnight." He walked away from the two of them.

"Where's he off to in such a rush?" Rogue asked Warren who shrugged. He stretched his arms up, and his wings out, much to Rogue's amusement. "You're taking up the entire hallway."

"I try," Warren smirked. "'Night, Rogue." With an easy smile, he took off down the hallway, leaving Rogue once again by herself.

* * *

After grabbing a towel from her room, Rogue headed out to the back of the mansion and waited by the door. As she expected, Logan was out running in the rain, and he came up to the door absolutely dripping. 

"You're wet," she remarked casually.

"I missed that fact," he replied, gratefully taking the offered towel and rubbing it over his face, then his hair. Rogue smiled. He took off his boots and socks, then rubbed down his torso. Since he hadn't been wearing a shirt, this left him with only a pair of pants on.

"Nice night for a run."

"Suppose so, if you enjoy being wet." They walked together, stopping by Logan's room where he grabbed a shirt and a beer from his mini-fridge. The silence was comfortable but,

"Where are we going?" Rogue asked, as they passed through another hallway.

"Dunno, thought you were going somewhere." Logan looked at her and Rogue felt herself dissolve into giggles. It felt so good to laugh. He chuckled too, and they ducked into the next room they passed. It was probably used as a classroom, but Rogue didn't recognize it. They settled down onto a couch that was facing a window and looked out at the ever darkening sky.

"Well, here we are," Rogue began.

"Yeah, midnight discussion once again." Logan took a swig of his beer.

"What happened between you and Bobby in the danger room?"

"What happened between you and Kitty?"

"I...well...she attacked me. Something to do with Bobby not liking her. It didn't really make sense."

"I don't know why he attacked me either. One minute he's yelling at me about minding my own business and the next he's gone into Iceman."

"What did you say to him?" Rogue pressed.

"I don't know, Marie, just something about how he didn't appreciate what he had." Logan looked at her. Her spine tingled, and her heart sped up a bit, recognizing the look in his eyes. It was the same look he had given her in the danger room, when he had unleashed his Wolverine side. His hand raised up, as if on it's own accord, towards her hair. She looked down at it and he followed her gaze. After a moment, he dropped his hand.

"You didn't need to do that," Rogue murmured. "I don't need him anyway."

"Well, it's something." He looked out the window again, moving his shoulders slightly and wincing. Wanting to help, Rogue leapt up and walked behind the couch. She reached out and touched his shoulders, hesitantly. Barely believing what she was doing, Rogue began working out the knots in his shoulders (there were many). He attempted to move, but she stopped him.

"You did something nice for me, I'm returning the favor." With a sigh, Logan left her alone to her own devices. Had she seen the look on his face, she would have known just how much he was enjoying the massage.

"So what's going on with your powers?"

"I talked to Jimmy today. He thinks I might have absorbed his powers, because of what mine are. It doesn't explain why they seem stronger though." Rogue paused, removed her gloves, and continued. Her bare hands brushed against the back of Logan's neck every now and then.

"Hmm..." The noncommital noise was all that Logan said, and silence took over once again, save for the beating of rain against the window. This continued for some time, until Rogue didn't think her hands could move anymore. She wasn't used to giving massages and was surprised at the amount of effort it took. She collapsed back on the couch. Her weariness was taking over; her body had been a bit over pushed because of the danger room.

"Thanks." Logan shifted around a bit, amazed at how much better he felt.

"No problem," Rogue said sleepily. She yawned and closed her eyes, intending to open them again. But she immediately drifted into sleep and snuggled up next to Logan, wrapping her arms around his.

Her bare flesh against his.

Logan waited, hesitant, but nothing happened. She sighed deeply, and pressed herself against him. With his free hand, he reached up and stroked her hair, fingering the white streak. Then he lowered it slightly, tracing her cheek, marveling at the silky smoothness of it against his rough and calloused fingers.

"I loved Jean, I did," he muttered, looking down at the sleeping girl. "I do. But you...you're something special, you know that?" He listened to the _pitter patter _of the rain as they sat snuggled into the couch, somehow at peace. "We'll figure out what's going on with you. Everything will be alright." She was smiling. It was almost enough to make him happy. "You saying my name today stopped me from ripping that idiot apart today. Not even Jean could say my name the way you do." Exhaustion hit, and he sighed, leaned his head against hers, and closed his eyes.

--

Rogue was having the most wonderful dream where she was laying against Logan, who traced her face and whispered nice things to her. When he rested his head against hers, she dazedly opened her eyes, and wondered if it wasn't a dream. The rain had abated outside and Logan was breathing deeply, sounds of sleep. Rogue twisted to look up at his face, so close to hers. Reaching up, she felt his scratchy stubble against her fingers and raised her head up to his. Bravely, she touched her lips against his, softly, barely there. Then she closed her eyes as she put her head against his again, sighing happily, thinking the dream was having the most wonderful ending.


	6. Friday

Author's Notes: Surprise, I got the chapter out super quick! I hope it's up to par - it is a bit shorter than the last few, but I enjoyed writing it. By the way, congrats to Youko-Rose for being the seventy-fifth reviewer. I like benchmarks, can you tell? I really like the ending of this particular chapter, its one of those where I really think I got the wording done exactly right. How exciting! So, until next time, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Six**

Rogue slowly drifted into consciousness, her sleeping mind urging her to wake up. She felt warm, enveloped next to something that smelled very strongly of...Logan. Keeping her eyes closed, she snuggled in deeper, not really wanting to wake up. Flashes of last night drifted through her mind, causing a serene smile to form on her face. She stretched her hand out, fully expecting someone to be there. Instead of flesh, she felt something fabric-y and soft.

That was wrong.

She forced her sleepy eyes open and found herself alone and in her own bed. She was clutching her dark green bath towel, the item that smelled so strongly of Logan. Rubbing her eyes, she forced herself to wake up and remember last night. Of course, she had let Logan use her towel after he went running in the rain, that made logical sense. Then, the unfamiliar room, sitting there with Logan, the massage, and then falling asleep. Rogue furrowed her brow, trying to remember. There was more, there was something more...

That dream.

Was it real? Had she really...kissed him? Kissed _Logan_? Rogue raised a hand to her lips, touching them lightly. It seemed so real and yet so hazy, she just couldn't remember for sure. She sat up and scratched her head. No matter what, it seemed so wonderful. Had it happened or did she just really _want_ it to have happened?

Rogue smiled to herself. It didn't matter, not right now anyway. Some of her emptiness was gone inside, something felt a little more whole. It wasn't big, but it was there. She stretched and crawled out of bed, feeling oddly hungry. She hurried through getting ready, taking just a bit of time to make herself look nice. It never hurts.

Before leaving her room, Rogue glanced out her window, taking in the overcast day. It wasn't sun, but it wasn't rain either. Whatever, she had a feeling today was going to be a wonderful day.

* * *

The wonderful feeling was starting to fade, just a little bit. Standing in the middle of the hallway, Rogue realized she didn't have clue where either Peter or Warren's rooms were. She wasn't really keen on going down to breakfast without at least one of them either. Basically, this posed a problem. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Rogue meandered down a random hallway in the dormitory quarters of the students. 

"_Psst_!" A whisper caught her attention. Rogue turned to see the Asian girl who had been eating lunch with Kitty yesterday. The girl was suspiciously leaving a room that she didn't appear to belong in.

"Er...what?" Rogue wasn't really certain what to say to the girl. The rather unfriendly look on her face wasn't exactly helping matters either.

"Just giving you a warning – you'd better watch your back."

"I'm sorry, do I even know you?" Rogue frowned, not really appreciating threats from strangers.

"Just call me Jubilee. And remember, don't mess with fire, Rogue."

"I think John would be more apt to use that line," Rogue retorted. "And don't threaten me. Whatever lies Kitty has been feeding you, I hope you wake up from them soon!" She turned and walked away, hoping her even stride wouldn't give away how shaken she suddenly felt.

* * *

Rogue found herself pacing in her room, breakfast forgotten. The incident with Jubilee really had shaken her up more than she wanted to admit. It was not exactly how she planned this day on starting off. Her mind raced with possibilities, but everything always came back to Kitty. Rogue wasn't certain, but she was pretty positive that maybe Kitty was up to some terrible plot against her. 

"Mornin' Rogue," came a voice, accompanied by a tap on her door. Rogue flung it open to see Warren and Peter. Feeling ridiculously relieved, Rogue set off with them to breakfast. Nothing could happen as long as she was with friends, right?

* * *

"You're a bit jumpy today," Peter said casually, halfway through breakfast. Rogue paused, toast halfway to her mouth, debating how to respond. She didn't really want to tell either one of them about the threat from Jubilee, or her suspicions that it might have originated from Kitty. 

"Well you know, things have just been so weird and all." Peter shrugged at her response, and Rogue was relieved that he seemed to buy it. Warren was oddly silent. Rogue finished her toast, her uneasiness starting to spread.

* * *

"Good morning!" Storm said brightly, looking much better after lots of sleep. "How is everyone doing today?" There was a chorus of murmured "good", "fine" and "alright" from the small group of waiting mutants. Rogue noticed Logan wasn't around, striking her unease up another notch. 

"Glad you're feeling better too!" Kitty chirped, a smile on her face. Storm smiled back, and Rogue had to resist rolling her eyes.

"That's wonderful, everyone, and thank you, Kitty. Now, I told you yesterday that you are truly our group of X-Men. As such, your influence around here will increase accordingly. Now before you get any ideas, you won't get complete free reign, but you will have more than you're used to having. I understand you have many friends, but in this position you must be willing to put friendships aside and become a leader when necessary. Each of you will have a class you will be a co-teacher in..." Storm continued on, while Rogue tuned her out, until–

"And Rogue will help with the ethics class." There were some raised eyebrows, and Rogue herself looked a bit unbelievingly at Storm, who merely smiled.

_Ethics_?

"Now, one last thing before I let you all go. I understand there was quite a bit of in-group fighting yesterday. I feel partially responsible, for if I had been completely rested, I could have had my eye on things. I am hoping that you can resolve this amongst yourselves, but I am always here to talk to, if you need me. Alright?" There were some nodded heads, and Storm smiled again. "Good, now get out of here. There's an assembly starting!"

* * *

In the assembly of all the students, Storm had two announcements. She introduced the newest official members of the X-Men, and Rogue had never felt so embarrassed as she did then, standing in front of that large group. She didn't miss the dark face of Jubilee in the crowd either. Storm's second announcement was that classes were cancelled for the day. 

Rogue was too busy wondering where Logan was in order to pay much attention to the cheers.

* * *

"Well, this is kinda cool," Warren said. "Weird, but cool. Why do you think Storm included me?" 

"She knows you're just that tough of a guy," Rogue joked. "But maybe she just thinks you'll be a valuable asset or something. So Peter –" and she turned her attention to the boy in question, "Where did you run off to last night?" The relatively innocent question left Peter turning slightly pink.

"Nowhere," he said softly, and Rogue let it go. She knew how much it meant to not be pressed if you didn't want to say something.

* * *

The morning passed by relatively uneventfully, and Rogue almost forgot about Jubilee. Instead, she was more concerned about helping out with ethics class, and wondering where Logan was. Soon enough, lunch time came, and Rogue found herself with the boys, as usual. 

"Hi, Warren!" Jimmy's quiet voice cut through the noise of the students. "Can I eat with you?"

"Sure," the winged boy said. He scooted his chair aside to make room between himself and Rogue.

"Hey, Jimmy," Rogue smiled. He grinned back at her, and settled down in his seat. The remainder of lunch was quiet conversation of nothing in particular, but Rogue saw Logan enter the room at one point. As relieved as she was to see him, she also didn't make an effort to go talk to him. When he was ready to talk, he'd find her. He must've had a reason for not being around all morning. Her uneasiness didn't alleviate any though.

* * *

After lunch, Rogue found herself without the protection of the boys. Jimmy had run off immediately. Warren wanted to talk to Storm about his role in the school and Peter – well, neither one was certain as to where exactly he had gotten off to. So, Rogue found herself wandering around outside. She pulled her gloves off, running her bare hands over the delicate blossoms in the trees. 

Not exactly the safest of places, but she was tired of being inside. The day was still cloudy, which wasn't exactly thrilling, but didn't bother Rogue too much. She paused as she saw Bobby standing by the fountain where she had spied him ice skating with Kitty. Hesitating for a moment, Rogue finally blew caution to the wind.

"Hi Bobby." He turned, surprised to see someone, even more so, her.

"Rogue..."

"Yeah, it's me. What're you doing out here?"

"Hiding, I guess. You?"

"Same thing, I suppose. So, what happened in the danger room yesterday." Bobby blushed and turned away from her.

"Logan just said some stuff that made me mad."

"Why?" Rogue pressed.

"Because I already knew it." At his answer, Rogue moved to stand beside him, causing him to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "Do you think it's possible I made a mistake?" he asked quietly. This caused Rogue to pause. On Wednesday, she would have said yes, immediately. But after yesterday, especially last night... Rogue didn't think she wanted to rely on Bobby anymore, plus there was Warren and Peter, and even Jimmy.

And Logan.

Rogue could not get last night and that dream-kiss with Logan out of her mind. It was there, bubbling up in her mind when she wasn't thinking about it at all, usually calming her mind when she thought of Jubilee's threat.

"I don't know," she finally admitted. Trying to change the topic, she added, "Besides, Kitty really likes you."

"No, not really," Bobby sighed. "She's fake..."

"What are you talking about?" Rogue exclaimed, shocked. "Bobby, she attacked me yesterday precisely _because_ she likes you so much! Don't be such a pompous ass!"

"Don't you even begin to tell me what to do." Bobby faced her, glaring and the somewhat friendly atmosphere melted away. "It's just some dumb little crush, or something she has."

"Like you didn't encourage it!" Rogue insisted, completely in his face. "You held her hand at the Professor's funeral! You think that I didn't notice, when you were holding my hand at the same time! You took her ice skating on this very pond! If she's got a crush on you, it's only because you helped it along...while _we_ were dating!"

"So I was wrong!" Bobby retorted. "You and I are supposed to be together, Rogue. What happened to you? Did the cure alter your brain too?" Rogue bit back what she really wanted to say to that comment.

"What are you talking about?" she finally managed to get out.

"Well, since John went with Magneto...it's only you and me. We've got to carry on."

"Stop making it sound like a pity thing!" Rogue cried out. "We're not the last two mutants or anything!"

"You're right," Bobby interrupted. "You're supposed to be normal now."

"If you wanted normal, why didn't you take the cure?" Rogue spat out. Bobby gaped at her before coming out brilliantly with,

"I don't run away from problems."

"You're kidding me," Rogue muttered. "What do you call what you're doing right now?

"I don't know!" he cried out. "I just don't know!"

"Do you like Kitty?" Rogue asked evenly. Bobby stared at her before nodding his head slightly, looking miserable. "Then I suggest you harass her, and leave your ex alone!" Rogue spun to leave, but Bobby's voice came to her, an edge of desperation in it.

"And you? You gonna start dating that Warren guy? Or are you still lusting after Logan?" Rogue whirled around, her anger evident.

"That is absolutely none of your business!" she hissed. Bobby looked at her like he used to, softly and, Rogue saw it now, full of pity. "Don't look at me like that," she said warningly.

"I'm just trying to get through to you...Marie." He added her name on as an afterthought.

"I told you not to call me that!" Rogue yelled and leapt towards him. She hadn't put her gloves back on, so she grabbed his bare wrists and called upon every ounce of her powers. Bobby began to shake, and then pull away, but Rogue held on, watching as he wreathed in pain. When she finally let go, he was on his knees, tears running down his face. Rogue was glad, once again, that she wasn't the one crying. He looked up at her, in pain, but even some shock.

"Dammit, Rogue, what'd you do that for?"

"You hurt me, now I hurt you back. By the way, did you know I can control my powers now?" Her rage over, Rogue reached out and traced his cheekbone. He flinched away from her, but her fingers did no harm this time. A flashback of last night and Logan's face suddenly hit her, causing Rogue to step away, shocked and shaking slightly. She looked at him, and then at her hands, before running off, leaving him looking wide-eyed after her.

* * *

Rogue hid in her room for the remainder of the afternoon. She crawled into her bed, shaking and clutching the towel that reminded her of Logan. If he wasn't there to hold her, this was the next best thing. For a day starting out so wonderfully, it certainly was going downhill.

* * *

After realizing she had missed dinner for what, the third night in a row now, Rogue emerged from her room, looking for her friends. A brief search found them in one of the recreation rooms. 

"What're you doing?" she asked. Both guys looked up, Peter with his usual solemnness and Warren with a cheeky grin.

"I'm bored out of my mind, and Peter's drawing. Where've you been?"

"Just around. Wanna play a game or something?"

"Sure." Rogue started an intense game of ping pong with Warren, while Peter continued to draw, a thoughtful expression on his face. Rogue found herself concentrating hard – Warren was _good_ at ping pong!

"We've got to get you a code name," she said suddenly, a keen idea forming in her mind on how to gain the win. She grinned impishly at Warren.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, like I'm Rogue, and Peter is Colossus. So, who're you?"

"Hm..." Warren let his focus drop for a moment. "Angel," he said softly. Rogue smiled at him.

"That's excellent. By the way, I just won."

"Aw, no way!" Warren mock pouted, and Rogue laughed. Even Peter chuckled.

* * *

Peter left shortly after that, and Jimmy had wandered in. Rogue let the two of them play, excusing herself again. She wanted to hang out with them, but she also wanted to be alone. Her unease had abated a bit by now, since nothing had happened. Besides, Logan hadn't sought her out yet, so she wanted to find him and see what was going on.

* * *

The threatening skies finally broke loose again late that evening, and Rogue found herself outside, standing in the rain. Big fat drops were falling, the kind that soak upon impact. Within seconds, Rogue was completely drenched from head to toe, a huge smile on her face. She spread out her arms and twirled, giving in and completely abandoning any ideas of being older than five. 

Perhaps it wasn't the smartest thing, given all that had happened to her today, but it brought out a hidden haven of sorts. It was such a welcome escape from her immediate worries that she didn't notice Logan come running up. He wiped his face when he saw her, not that it did much good, given the rain.

"Evnin' Marie," he finally said, interrupting her solitude. She started, and looked for him, feeling slightly dizzy. Once her eyes focused a little bit, she blushed. She felt rather like an idiot, standing there in the pouring rain.

"Oh...hey," she said softly, well aware of the familiar tingle down her spine. "What're you doing out here?" Right after that left her mouth, she wanted to smack herself – of course, he was out running. She had been looking for him out here, after all. He looked at her, a brief flash of amusement, before his usual, pained look came back. "Are you alright?" she asked softly as he wiped his face again.

"What? Er, yeah..." He sat down on one of the convenient stone benches and rubbed his eyes. Concerned, Rogue sat down beside him, completely forgetting the rain.

"Where were you this mornin'?" she asked. Hesitantly, she wrapped both her arms around one of his, and craned her head to look at his face. Without realizing it, she had positioned herself almost identical to her position last night. Logan realized it, but other things were on the forefront of his mind.

"Back to..." he started out, but then, "I killed her," he muttered, his voice deeper and much gruffer than normal. "I killed her, I killed her, I killed her," he kept repeating. His red-rimmed eyes indicated it wasn't only rain on his face and Rogue felt her heart going out to this man.

This man who had taken her in, put her under his wing, and done everything in his power to protect her. This man who had already been broken and was trying to mend.

As he sat there, repeating his little mantra over and over, Rogue found herself wishing she could do something, anything, to get him to snap out of it, to give her that comforting smart ass grin of his. Instead, she clung to him, allowing one hand to gently stroke the back of his head. She kept her gaze on his face steady, holding his eyes onto hers. After a while, his eyes began to lose their haunted look, and instead focused on hers. The repeated phrase slowed down and eventually ceased all together.

In silence, sitting there in the rain, the pair stared at each other. Rogue stopped stroking his head, but kept her hand wrapped up in his wet and messy hair. He reached his free hand up to her face, and wiped some of the rain away.

"Thanks, Marie," he whispered, sounding so unlike himself that if it hadn't been for the tickle along her back, Rogue wouldn't have been certain it was actually he who had spoken. In the time they had been there it had darkened considerably, but Rogue could still make out the outline of his face. Hesitantly, hand trembling, she reached out and touched his cheek. The stubble felt so familiar, Rogue knew that what she had remembered about last night most certainly _wasn't_ a dream. Slowly, she stroked his cheek, all the while never losing eye contact with him.

Wanting to keep the dream continuing, she began to inch her head closer to his, unsure if he remembered last night. His thumb, rough like the rest of him, traced her cheek, encouraging her to continue. A mere hair's breath away from him she paused, afraid.

She wasn't certain where this was going, but he was still looking at her, something unnameable by Rogue in his eyes. Then she felt his lips crash against hers and she closed her eyes and pressed herself against him as close as possible. All too soon it was over, and Rogue pulled back, a bit breathlessly. Bobby certainly never kissed her like _that_. She dreamily opened her eyes. Her mind was hazy, but she saw that look still in Logan's eyes, that almost animal look that he had had when staring at her in the danger room.

"Wolverine..." she sighed. He leaned in once more at that and she eagerly responded, but before they met he suddenly stopped. He was still looking at her, and something flashed across his face – Rogue couldn't quite figure out what.

"Marie..." he said, his voice strangely husky. "Oh Marie, forgive me!" He untangled himself from her and stood up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Marie," he said again, backing up. Then he disappeared into the night and Rogue felt very much alone.

As if a lever had been released, reality came crashing down on Rogue, mostly in the form of the biting cold rain. He had said her name three times, and she felt a tickle along her spine each time, and now, oh now she thought maybe she knew why. All this time...

Soon her own tears were mingling in with the rain.


	7. Saturday, 3:00 am

Author's Notes: Yay, here we are again. I am leaving for vacation today, and I won't be back until next week, so I wanted to leave you guys with a little something until then! Be prepared for lots of angst here, though really, what did you expect? But I promise you an update just as soon as I get back, and it will hopefully get things moving along a little bit. Poor Rogue, things will get better soon...hopefully! Enjoy the chapter until next time!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Seven**

Rogue lay flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. Despite being dressed only in her standard sleepwear of a t-shirt and boxers, she had kicked her sheets off 'till they fell only around her feet. Listlessly, she ran her fingers through her hair. Never a big fan of blow dryers, Rogue always let it air dry which, given its length, never took a short amount of time. It was finally feeling almost completely dry now.

Loosely draped across her body was the towel that still smelled faintly of Logan.

She felt exhausted. Not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. Within the past five days she had almost had sex with a boy who two days later dumped her, and now she had kissed a guy who was more haunted in sleep that she was. And she would know.

So here she was, wide awake, laying in the dark, the rain still pounding against her window. She hadn't moved since she managed to creep into the mansion feeling like a drowned rat. What she felt inside was nothing, only numbness. Little flashes of her life ever since meeting Logan jumped around in her mind, and then faded away. Just like he had, into the blackness of the night.

She couldn't cry anymore. Rogue was really, truly, completely and totally cried out. There in the rain she cried until there was nothing left to cry, because her one, mostly constant source of protection had vanished on her. Now her dry eyes burned every time she blinked, but that pain was nothing compared to what she was feeling in her heart.

The worst part was, she couldn't explain it to herself. This apparent rejection was affecting her much worse than she'd ever imagined it could. Sure, she was attached to Logan, but he _had_ nearly given up his life to save hers. Ok, maybe she had given him one to many sideways glances during her relationship with Bobby, but she was just looking. And anyway, she had been able to date Bobby and have him mean enough to her that it hurt when he dumped her.

It wasn't like she didn't know how he felt about Jean. How he had felt. Past tense. She covered her face with her hands as an awful thought came to her with wicked intent. When he kissed her, had he _confused_ her with Jean? Thinking about _her_, when it was she he was kissing? Maybe he would always just like Jean better, because she was more...not Rogue. Rogue thought she might be sick.

Or maybe it was a blessing in disguise or something. Rogue knew of the possibility that others saw them as father and daughter. He had, after all, said he would protect her. But significant others said that as well... Besides, Logan himself had told her, "_I'm not your father_." She blinked painfully, and uncovered her face. Though her mind was struggling against it, she was starting to see the pieces of the puzzle that was her heart fall together.

There was a reason she always yearned to find Logan when she needed someone to comfort her. Odd, that such a gruff man would be her choice. There was a reason there was always that tingle down her spine when he said her name. It should have alarmed her when the same didn't happen with Bobby. There was a reason she had wanted to help him become whole. Out of all the people she'd ever known, he was the one who deserved it the most.

He had never been afraid to hold her close to himself.

All this time, he had been there for her and she had let herself, no _made_ herself, believe that nothing was there because she had believed herself suffering no more than a childish crush. Bobby made that crush go away, she had thought. But that one kiss had opened feelings for her she'd never known about. All this time, she'd only wanted him to be there, holding her and protecting her.

Rogue fiddled with the corner of the towel. Forcing such thoughts out of her mind, she staunchly refused to deal with all that was flat out in front of her. She tried to focus on the other aspects of her life. Like, Kitty and Jubilee, probably working together to bring her down. Rogue wasn't afraid of them, exactly, but she was afraid of what she didn't know. Such as, why Kitty was so gung-ho to ruin her, or why Jubilee had joined in. What was the purpose other than Bobby?

And then of course, Bobby. The boy seemed to have his own agenda, dragging Rogue along for the ride. If he knew he liked Kitty, Rogue couldn't figure out what he was doing asking if breaking up was a mistake. Speaking of that, what had he said to her, something about dating Warren or...

Rogue sat straight up. He had used the phrase '_lusting after Logan_'. Why was that? She looked down sadly at the towel now pooled in her lap. What was going on in Logan's mind, right now? She wondered if he couldn't sleep either. Together, on the couch, she had fallen asleep easily, feeling safe in his presence...

With a groan, Rogue flopped back. Apparently all her thoughts eventually led back to Logan. There was just no distracting herself away from him. She seemed to have gained some sort of fixation on him. Well, that kiss certainly hadn't helped matters, but for cryin' out loud, this was ridiculous. Were all guys this heartbreaking?

* * *

Rogue had given up on sleep and was currently creeping towards the kitchen. Despite missing dinner, she still didn't feel hungry, but thought something to drink might help. The carpet felt soft underneath her bare feet and Rogue felt odd without her gloves. As she mused slightly to herself, she caught a soft light coming from the kitchen. Despite her surprise and faint alarm she decided she might as well go in. Maybe it was Logan. 

"Rogue?" Peter looked up from his pile of cookies next to a large glass of milk. On the table was a large sketchbook with a drawing that Rogue couldn't quite make out.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"No, I just..." Peter trailed off, coloring slightly. "It's dumb..." Rogue got a glass of water, waiting for him to continue. "Sometimes I get these really vivid dreams, and so when I wake up, I want to get them down on paper. I'm not usually a hundred percent awake, so they always look more real, more intense."

"That's not dumb at all, it's really cool," Rogue said, taking a sip of water. "You know, I didn't realize your love of art was so great."

"Well, I've gotten more into it since the Professor...you know."

"Yeah," Rogue sighed. She sat at the table, a couple of chairs down from him. To give him privacy, but mostly because she didn't want to accidently touch him. She wasn't feeling to confident about her powers right now. They sat in silence for a bit, the sound of the pencil scratching across the paper the only real noise other than Peter's quiet munching. Then –

"So, can you really control your powers?" Peter's voice was as quiet as ever.

"Well, I think so." Rogue stopped tracing circles in the condensation on her glass to consider the question. "They seem to work every time I want them to, and not when I don't, if that counts."

"Sounds like control to me. You tell Storm yet?" He raised his eyes from his drawing to look at her.

"Nah, I was going to on Thursday, but then she wasn't feeling so great. Maybe later today."

"Hm. Think she's really alright?" Peter went back to his drawing.

"Not sure. She seemed fine, but she also cancelled classes. Maybe she just wanted more recovery time."

"It's possible." Peter was putting the finishing touches on. "Now, I've just got to add color," he murmured to himself. Rogue looked at him and smiled softly. He seemed happy, more than she had ever seen him. Something like _at peace _when he had that pencil in his hand.

"Can I see it when it's finished?" At her hushed question he looked up, almost surprised to see her there. Hesitantly, then with a bit more of a smile, he nodded.

"Sure. I think you'll like it." He put his pencil down and stretched. "So, why couldn't you sleep, anyway?"

"Where do you keep disappearing to?" Rogue countered. He grinned at her quick response.

"You never waste an opportunity, do you?" She shook her head and finished up the last of her water. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not tell, at least not just yet."

"Sure," Rogue nodded, letting it go. "I understand. But my answer is the same." He laughed quietly then.

"Wasn't expecting anything else from you. But...you're alright, yeah? Nothing really dangerous or something?"

"No, I'm mostly fine," Rogue sighed. "I think." She moodily stared at her empty glass while Peter finished his last cookie. Talking to him wasn't nearly the same as talking to Logan, but it did help. He drained his glass, then stood up.

"I'll see you in the morning," he called, before cleaning up and leaving. She waved him off and was left alone in the kitchen. She sighed, and got up to go back to bed.

* * *

Rogue lay flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. The towel was neatly folded and sitting beside her pillow. After a moment she turned onto her side, pulling her covers up. Snuggled in her blankets, she was positioned _just so_, and her nose fell right next to the towel. As her mind drifted off, she noticed the silence. The rain had finally stopped. 

For the next few hours she slept, she slept fitfully, trying to track down a shadow that disappeared into the black of the night.


	8. Saturday, continued

Author's Notes: Well hello again! I apologize for the long delay - I had some trouble getting over the vacation mindset of doing nothing. But now, I am back, and I do believe updates should be much more constant, running about every few days or so. Isn't that exciting! By the way, congratulations to krystalmaze for being the one hundreth reviewer! Wow, over a hundred reviews...do you see me smiling? Ok well, I think this is a pretty good transition chapter, and expect things to get pretty exciting next chapter. But until then, please enjoy this one!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Eight**

It's always very creepy to slowly wake up with the feeling someone is watching you, which explained Rogue's paranoia as she first began to wake. Her mind was hazy, and as she forced her eyes open, she cringed against the lights. As she struggled to sit up, she clapped a hand to her aching head, fuzzy with not enough sleep. Against her better judgement, she did manage to sit completely upright, and invited in the inevitable dizziness that came from switching from lying down to sitting up in a short span of time. Her gaze swam over the room, ignoring everything in her body telling her to simply lay back down and go back to sleep.

There sat Kitty, in _Rogue's_ chair, looking smugly at her.

Rogue blinked, uncertain if she was actually seeing this. After the second blink, Kitty didn't vanish and Rogue decided it must indeed be happening. Her fuzzy mind tried to process this.

"Kitty?" she asked, her voice gravelly from sleep.

"And good morning to you too," the girl said, smiling a smile Rogue didn't like at all.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"A bit unnerving, isn't it? Locking the door doesn't always guarantee security, better remember that." Kitty got up and padded towards the door. She peeked out, and then with one last smirk to Rogue, she slid through the door and out of sight. Rogue simply sat there, trying to work through all this in her confused, still waking mind.

* * *

At breakfast, Rogue managed to share a smile with Peter in reference to their late night, well, early morning rather, chat. Warren looked between the both of them and surprisingly didn't say a word. Rogue was beginning to get a bit worried about him. 

Of course, she was also beginning to get very worried about herself.

* * *

After breakfast Rogue left quickly, intending to find Storm. Peter sent her an understanding look, but Warren kept his head down. Her mind busy now, Rogue didn't notice. She knew she really needed to talk with Storm. As she was busy mulling things over, she ran into a small body. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rogue exclaimed, startled out of her thoughts. She looked down and smiled then. "Did I hurt you, Jimmy?" She held onto his shoulder, which she had grabbed for support.

"Oh, no," he smiled. "I should have been watching where I was going too. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Rogue fibbed, a bit surprised he could catch her uneasiness.

"Ok..." he didn't sound convinced. "Your powers are really strong," he continued. "I can feel mine trying to stop yours from taking them away from me." Rogue immediately dropped her hand to her side, feeling her face flush white.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy," she breathed out, hardly able to talk. He shook his head, concern in his face.

"Don't worry about it. If something's bothering you, talk to someone, alright? Something I've learned here is that there is always someone to talk to. You're never alone." He smiled a bit, and Rogue recognized her words being thrown back at her.

"Thanks, Jimmy. I'm going to talk to Storm right now, actually."

"Good," Jimmy nodded. "Go." He grabber her hand and pushed her off. Rogue caught the small wince in his face. Something was really going on with her powers if they were a threat to _Jimmy's_ powers.

* * *

She found Storm in her classroom, the one with the balcony overlooking the gardens. Actually, Storm was on the balcony, taking in the brilliant early morning sunshine, a serene smile on her face. In her hand, she fiddled with a small white paper. Rogue really hated to interrupt the solitude, but she felt she had to. 

"Storm?" she asked softly. The older woman turned, and her smiled remained.

"Hello, Rogue. I was wondering if you were going to come talk."

"Yeah, I was going to earlier, but then you fainted and all..." Rogue trailed off, feeling a bit dumb for bringing that up. Storm laughed and shook her head.

"Over exhausted, that's all. I'm feeling much better now. So, what has been going on with your powers?"

"Well, I can sometimes call upon my powers, but if I'm really angry or something, they seem to work without me thinking about it. In other words, things haven't really changed." Rogue leaned over the balcony, her brow furrowed. "The effects last longer too. I can transform and de-transform several times."

"Is it always the same amount of time?"

"No, sometimes some mutant powers last longer than others. It doesn't really seem to depend on anything."

"So your powers seem a bit more adaptable now. Just the same, at least you're starting to gain a little control, right?" Storm leaned over the balcony as well, looking out over the blooming flowers. Her hand curled around the small white paper.

"It seems that way, but I don't always have control. The other funny thing is, I feel a lot angrier, and sometimes I want to use my powers to hurt others."

"Well," Storm began, "I wouldn't worry about that part too much. Teenage girls tend to think that way sometimes, a fact I know all to well." She sighed, and looked at Rogue. Rogue looked up and over at her, noting Storm's face looked rather tired all of the sudden.

"Storm-" she began, but the woman spoke over her.

"Have you talked to Jimmy about any of this?"

"Well, he says his powers have no effect over mine, it's like mine overtook his, somehow. Actually, I ran into him on the way here, and he said that mine were actually trying to absorb his. They're really getting stronger."

"Wow," Storm said softly. "You've gotta be careful, Rogue, this is like playing with fire." Rogue nodded miserably.

"I know. The small amount of control I have doesn't really seem like much at all." She looked back out over the scenery, and another question struck her. "Why did you assign me to help with the ethics class?"

"I think this conversation summed it up pretty nicely," Storm replied. She sat down, suddenly, her breathing labored. The paper she had been holding fluttered to the ground.

"Storm, are you alright?" Rogue asked, alarmed. She bent down over the woman, who suddenly relaxed and slumped against the railing. Hesitantly, Rogue touched a gloved hand to Storm's face, which had no reaction. The only explanation was that she had fainted again.

* * *

Luckily, the classroom wasn't _that_ far from the hospital wing, and Rogue managed, somehow, to get Storm there before calling for help. Mostly because it would have to be Logan she'd call. When she called him, he was gruff with her, and even though she remained with Storm until he arrived, their encounter was awkward, Logan refusing to raise his eyes to meet hers. 

So she left.

* * *

Rogue fingered the white paper she had picked up from the ground near Storm. It was a phone number, and Rogue wondered if she should call it. It could be a relative, or someone who would want to know about Storm and what had happened to her. Hesitation got her nowhere, so she dialed the number. 

And found herself leaving a message on Hank McCoy's voicemail.

* * *

She found Warren and Peter, breathlessly telling them that Storm had fainted again. There was concern, but Rogue got to talking to Peter and neither one noticed when Warren slipped away. 

"I think she'll be alright, she just looked really tired," Rogue finished.

"That's good. Did she have any ideas or anything?"

"No, just basically told me to be careful." Rogue settled deeper into the chair she currently resided in, across from Peter. Then she fidgeted, drawing a curious look from Peter over his sketchbook.

"Everything else alright?" he asked.

"It's just, well ok, hypothetically speaking, if you liked a girl and kissed her, why would you run away from her, and not talk to her?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "Hypothetically!" Rogue insisted.

"I don't know for sure," Peter considered. "Maybe I'd be freaked out because I had kissed her. Maybe I'd be worried that I offended her, and that she didn't feel that way about me. Maybe, even if I liked her, there was another girl involved." He shrugged. "It really depends on the situation."

"Oh." Rogue sighed, drew her legs up into the chair and wrapped her arms around them. Logan was _so_ complex, and his having to kill Jean probably didn't help matters at all. She still wasn't certain she wanted to pursue him that way, but she did want to know what he thought. Maybe.

* * *

For lunch, Rogue skipped out on the boys, simply grabbing a sandwich and hiding in her room. Of course, that did remind her of Kitty's threat. She sighed, and ate, looking around at all times. When she finished, she took her empty plate back to the kitchen, and heard Bobby arguing with Kitty. Knowing she shouldn't, Rogue tiptoed closer, trying to catch the words. 

It was about something to do with not being ready, and Kitty was crying. Rogue flattened herself against the wall as suddenly Bobby stormed by, Kitty appearing moments after. Thinking for just a second, Rogue made her presence known.

"He's just an asshole," she offered helpfully. Kitty jumped, and looked over at her. Her eyes were red, tears stained her cheeks, and she looked so woebegone that Rogue actually felt a little bit sorry for her.

"He's the first guy who ever tried to cheer me up," Kitty said flatly. She paused, looking at Rogue with a different expression before the usual hatred filled her face and she turned and left.

Rogue was bothered because she felt she could say the same about Logan.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was long, but uneventful. Rogue hung out with Peter for a while, but grew bored with his drawing. She searched for Warren but was unable to find him. Not particularly wanting to return to her room, Rogue found herself heading upstairs, and outside on one of the many balconies. 

Feeling particularly brave, she looked along both sides, and, not so skillfully, managed to clamber up, finding herself on the roof. She caught her breath at the scenery.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rogue looked around quickly, her face echoing her surprise.

"Warren?" she asked, looking at the winged boy who appeared out of nowhere.

"The one and only," he said, smiling slightly. "So, what are you up to?"

"Hiding out, I guess," Rogue responded. "You?"

"Just enjoying the day. It's wonderful weather for flying." Rogue took in the afternoon sun-filled sky, and smiled at his response. Up here, there was a tiny bit of a breeze which, when she looked back at Warren, caused his wings to sway slightly.

"You told me you love to fly," she said softly. "What's it like?"

"Amazing!" Warren exclaimed. "Up there in the breeze, everything just vanishes. There's absolutely nothing to worry about, and nothing to fear. My dad kept my wings bound up, he didn't want me using them, but I would sneak out at night and fly under moonlight. I think that's what probably made me love flying so much, being out there in the night, when everything is so still and quiet. There's nothing but me and the moon..." He trailed off, a smile on his face and spread his wings out, looking for all the world like the codename he had chosen. _An angel_, Rogue thought, with even the sun over his blond hair giving him a halo of sorts.

"Do you think maybe I could try it?" she asked softly. Warren looked down at her, still smiling.

"Do you want me to carry you, or do you think your powers would let you grow wings?"

"Carry me, please." Rogue didn't really trust her powers.

Later, in the air, she discovered Warren was indeed right, her troubles did vanish completely. Nothing but the wind rushing by her ears caught her attention, and she closed her eyes, feeling as though the air brought her a serenity she could only have imagined.

* * *

Dinner that evening brought reminders of troubles once again. Strom still wasn't up, and Rogue found herself being blamed. Warren and Peter tried to shield her, but Rogue could hear the comments some of the other students made. She ate quickly, grateful for the shelter of Warren and Peter. 

Once dinner was over, she asked them to go away, and leave her alone. When they protested, telling her she needed to be around friends, she faked a yawn and told them she was only going to go to bed. Under their dubious stares, she disappeared into her room, but moments after they left, she headed off for the classroom she had found peace of mind in with Logan a couple of nights ago.

She drifted to sleep on that same couch as before, trying her best to forget her misery.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Rogue felt herself entering consciousness as a familiar gruff voice addressed her ears. 

"Marie, here you are." She made no response, save the shiver down her spine, and still breathed deeply. She didn't want to talk to Logan right now, not after he ran off last night, and then avoided her all day. Footsteps crossed the room and Rogue smelled Logan, freshly showered, next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it slightly. Rogue recognized that he was trying to wake her up, but she still refused.

She heard him sigh, then two strong arms scooped her up gently, and then her head was on his shoulder, nestled against the crook of his neck. Involuntarily, Rogue felt herself snuggle closer and sigh deeply. He did smell nice – he must have cleaned up after running tonight, but Rogue was too sleepy to wonder why he might have done so.

Cradling her now in his arms, he began to walk carefully, slowly, as not to jolt her. After a short distance he began to _hum_, soft and gravelly, some lullaby Rogue vaguely remembered her own mother singing to her. As odd as it was, it made sense to Rogue then, not really asleep, but not really awake either. After all, even if Logan couldn't remember anything past a certain point, it seemed perfectly natural for some things to remain, buried in there somewhere.

At any rate, he wasn't humming out of key, so it didn't matter one way or another.

Then they were there, he was shifting his grip on her to turn the doorknob. Once in, he must've kicked the door shut, due to the soft thump Rogue heard. Before she was ready, he was gently placing her in her bed, Carefully, he started to tuck her in, but Rogue felt herself roll over and reach for him. He chuckled, and sat on the bed next to her, with his back against the headboard. He held her hand, but with his free hand he stroked her hair, tangling his fingers in it.

"Every time I do this," he sighed, "you need me to hold your hand." Rogue contemplated that in her sleepy mind until he continued, his voice a low rumble in her room.

"You're somethin' else, you know that? I don't know what it is about you, maybe you're lonely, and my loneliness draws me to that. I'm afraid it might be more than that though. You're a pretty, young thing, and I know I'm not much to you, just some guy who promised to protect you, but you mean a lot to me, probably more than you'll ever know. I never talked about Jean, because I loved her, and I didn't want to hurt you. But the funny thing is, there is somethin' more with you. As strange as it sounds, I feel some sort of connection with you. Maybe it's because of the loneliness. Maybe it's because I knew Jean had Scott, and I wasn't going to get in there. Or maybe you just drew me in. Whichever way, it doesn't matter. I never had Jean, and I'll never get you. You'll find a way to overcome loneliness – I've never been able to. It's not in my nature anyway."

The monologue paused, he intertwined his fingers with hers, tracing her smooth palm with his thumb. "I'm afraid I've got too many scars, I'm just no good for you." He sighed, and Rogue felt herself growing uneasy. She wanted to respond, but her body wouldn't obey. She was able to relax as Logan let his hand rest on her head, lightly stroking the curve of her ear.

Somewhere in her mind, this seemed to be the way things were _supposed_ to be.

After a few more minutes of silence, Logan resumed his soft humming, and Rogue felt herself falling completely asleep again. She hadn't realized she actually had until she felt Logan slide off the bed. One again, vaguely aware of what was going on, she head him lean over her, bend down, and press his lips softly against hers. When he pulled away, his whisper tickled her ear,

"Just returning it from a couple of nights ago." Then he stood up and proceeded to leave. Rogue curled herself up in her blankets, already missing the warm presence. She heard the door open, and the hesitating footsteps. Before Logan left completely, he turned and looked over the silent form of the girl in bed.

"I'll probably never tell you this when you're awake," he whispered, "but last night when I kissed you, I pulled away because you completely erased all thoughts of Jean from my mind. I ran because I didn't think that was possible."

And then her door clicked shut, and Rogue drifted completely asleep again.


	9. Sunday

Author's Notes: Hooray, here I am again! I didn't really say anything about it before, but thanks for all the fun wishes for my vacation, I did indeed have a great time! Alrighty, so congratulations to Zarek for being the one hundred twenty-fifth reviewer! I think I should take this moment to applaud all my reviews as well, you guys are awesome! So I am rewarding you with an update, the longest chapter so far, lol. And let me tell you, this chapter was very exciting to write, and I think it's my favorite chapter so far! (Does that mean much, coming from the author?) Ah well, until the next thrilling update, please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. (I don't own White Fang either, that's by Jack London.)

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Nine**

Rogue woke up with a start, her eyes flying open and her mouth forming a small 'o' shape. Visions, no, sounds rather, of last night ran through her mind. Logan talking to her, almost flat out admitting he had feelings for her and wanted to pursue her, he had hummed a _lullaby_, and he had kissed her, much like she had him, that rainy Thursday night. She had thought he was asleep then, but apparently not...

He had known she had kissed him.

The thought caused a little tremor through her, something delicious and dangerous all at once. He had known, and even knowing how volatile her powers were, still kissed her back. Before she got too excited however, she remembered something else. Rogue frowned at that, it was something about not being good enough for her? That didn't make any sense.

There was something else, something slipping her mind...Rogue closed her eyes as it came sliding back; he had said she completely erased Jean from his mind. So why had he apologized to her? There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach suddenly as Rogue realized fully why she felt that tickle down her spine he Logan said her name. But could she admit it to him?

More importantly, could he respond in the same way back?

* * *

It was still early, so Rogue showered, the warm water a slow method of waking up. Her mind still wandered, though she shied away from the topic of Logan. Which, oddly enough, was getting harder and harder to do. 

After her shower, Rogue remained in her bedroom, her curtains thrown open to let the early morning sun in. Dressed in layers as usual, Rogue vacantly picked up a book, hoping to entertain her mind. She glanced down at it, and then the old, worn copy of White Fang slipped through her hands and landed with a soft thud on the floor.

Rogue briefly wondered what cosmic force was out to get her.

* * *

Luckily, a knock had come shortly after that, and now Rogue found herself in the presence of the two boys that seemed to play the role of bodyguard as often as friends. There were all eating early enough that not many students were up, but those that were cast dark looks in Rogue's direction. 

"Is everyone still mad about Storm?" she asked quietly. The boys shared a look and Rogue frowned. "I didn't do anything to hurt her, you know that right?"

"Yeah Rogue, we do." Warren leaned forward as he spoke, and now looked her right in the eye. "And you know that even if we thought you had, we'd still be here for you. That's what friends do." Peter nodded in agreement, and Rogue gave them a small smile. Tears pricked her eyes, but didn't fall, and she squeezed a hand of both boys with her own gloved ones, giving them a silent thanks. Peter smiled, but Warren blushed a little.

* * *

The three went to see Storm after breakfast, who was awake and talking alertly to Logan. Rogue kept her eyes on Logan, trying to read anything from him, but he only seemed his usual self. Perhaps the one thing different about him was that he didn't seem quite as slumped, instead standing more upright as he had before Jean's death. They stared through the glass in silence until a rustling down the hall caught their attention. Almost as one, they turned and saw the huge form of Hank McCoy bustling towards them. 

"How's she doing?" he called out.

"Better," Warren answered, causing Hank to smile slightly.

"Good," he said as he arrived at the door. "Mind if I go in?" Three heads shook no, and Hank walked in the room. He was greeted curtly by Logan, but received an ear to ear smile from Storm. Settling into a chair next to the bed he began to talk to her, while Logan apparently excused himself. When he exited the room, he ignored the three teens except for a short phrase of,

"You could probably go in and say hi." As he walked away without looking at her, Rogue felt stung by his ignoring her. She glanced back in on the scene in the room, with Storm smiling and Hank laughing about some story he'd told her.

"You guys can do whatever," she whispered. "I'm gonna go in to talk to her soon."

"You sure?" Warren asked, but Peter shrugged.

"You know you can find us afterwards," he said before squeezing her shoulder and walking away. Rogue smiled at Warren, a smile that felt fake, but he must have boughten it, because he nodded and followed Peter away. Rogue continued watching the two inside the room for some time until soft footsteps caught her attention. She glanced up as Bobby appeared in her line of sight. He stood next to her, looking in on the scene.

"Reminds me of you and Logan," he said offhandedly.

"Looks more like you and Kitty," Rogue retorted before fully registering his comment. She glanced back inside the room. "What do you mean..." she began, but paused as she noticed Bobby was already sauntering back down the hallway.

* * *

Rogue spent the better part of the morning searching for Bobby who seemed to have disappeared into thin air. _Either that or he's avoiding me_, she thought wry to herself. Still, she did finally manage to catch up with him as he went into his room, glancing around the hallway as he did. She slipped in his half-open door and he looked up at her. His gaze was one of being a bit trapped, but not worried by the girl in front of him. 

"So Rogue, how've you been?" Rogue stared at him, not quite certain if he was serious or not.

"Are you serious?" she finally asked. Bobby only shrugged and looked away from her. After an uncomfortable amount of silence, his voice cut through the air.

"I am sorry, you know." When Rogue didn't reply, he went on. "For being such a jerk to you. I don't really have an excuse, but I do have something of a reason."

"Oh?" Rogue asked, softly.

"One thing I'm not a fan of is change, you know that. And lately, it seems like that's all I've been going through. It started with my parents not accepting me, and just went on from here. John going over the Magneto's side, everyone dying, and in this last battle, I had to fight John and even my own powers changed. And then, even you changed Rogue, though I have to admit it was a change I was willing to like. After all, I could finally touch you! But then your powers came back and went all haywire, and now we're just broken up and I just can't tell you how much I wish things were back the way they once were." Bobby finally looked at her, but Rogue sighed and looked down at her feet. Deep down, it seemed he was really still the sweet guy he always was, but he was changing himself, just like she was.

"I can forgive you," she finally said, "but I'm not ready to be friends with you. Not right now. You've got to grow up, Bobby, things aren't always just great. I grew up a lot when I almost died, but I still know I have a lot more growing up to do, thanks to my powers coming back. I may not be ready for some stuff, but everything happens, whether we're ready for it or not." She heard Bobby stand and walk towards her. Raising her head, she caught his ice blue gaze looking forlornly at her. She smiled sadly.

"Kitty smiles at me the way you first did, once a long time ago," Bobby said faintly. "A sort of 'thank you for being here' smile. It might mean something with Kitty, but with you I was only ever a replacement." He touched Rogue's stunned face briefly, then hugged her. Rogue felt his arms around her and leaned in like she used to, but stiffened as an unexpected thought of Logan popped into her head.

"I've got to go," she said abruptly, pushing him away. Hurrying out of the room, she caught his last, soft words.

"I know...I hope you catch Logan this time." And then his door shut and she heard the lock click before she'd barely turned around, remembering why she'd wanted to talk to him in the first place.

* * *

Rogue found herself staring listlessly at her lunch. Warren wasn't around – odd for the boy who loved to eat – and Peter was being too silent to be much company. She was about to just give up on the idea of eating when Peter looked up suddenly. 

"So how's that hypothetical situation going?"

"What?" Rogue asked, startled.

"That hypothetical situation, about the boy who kissed the girl and ran. Any changes?" Rogue stared at him, remembering Logan from last night, and rather suddenly burst into tears. "Oh hey," Peter said, alarm in his voice. "Come on, calm down, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No," Rogue whimpered. "There's no change." Peter nodded, but reached out and gripped her shoulders.

"Then calm down," he commanded softly. "As you said before, all hypothetical." Rogue swallowed and nodded, wishing simultaneously that she could tell Peter the truth and that she had a tissue on hand. Peter removed his hands, but his fingers brushed against Rogue's bare neck. She looked at him in alarm as he winced, and felt his powers and memories within her psyche, but managed to restrain the memories.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. My own fault anyway," he muttered. He smiled weakly and passed her a handkerchief. "Now clean yourself up, you're a mess!" Rogue smiled back at him, finding herself extremely grateful for his friendship.

* * *

Peter stuck close to her for a while after lunch, but Rogue was concerned about the missing Warren. They split up to find him, and Rogue set off through the mansion. Nothing more than morbid curiosity led her down to the danger room, _most certainly not because Logan trains down here all the time_, she scolded herself, but as she stood in the abandoned room the sound of footsteps sent her on high alert. They were light and feminine, not the heavy steps of a man, which could only mean one person. 

"Kitty!" Rogue called out, trying to sound intimidating. "This is nuts, knock it off!" A noise caused Rogue to jump left, and she was very grateful for her training as something fiery flew past her.

"Jubilee is here and ready to knock you out, slut!" a voice called out, and then the girl stepped into view. Anger surged through Rogue and she found herself suddenly transformed into steel. She paused to think how it happened before remembering lunch. Jubilee's eyes widened at the transformation and she took a step back. Rogue, her reasoning taking a break as her anger took over, flew towards the now very frightened girl. Jubilee tried to defend herself, but the fire explosions did little to Rogue's steel body. Rogue's fighting training served her well, and she rendered Jubilee unconscious easily.

"What have _you_ done?" Kitty's voice filled the air accusingly, and Rogue, breathing heavily, stared at the girl on the floor.

"I didn't really hurt her," she defended herself.

"Is this what you did to Storm?" Kitty taunted Rogue, and then the petite girl was there, in front of Rogue, the expression of hatred on her face.

"I didn't do anything to Storm!" Rogue insisted, dropping to her knees. She de-transformed and touched Jubilee's wrist, searching for a pulse. When she couldn't tell anything, she ripped her gloves off in frustration and tried again. "There, she's got a pulse," Rogue informed Kitty. Her own powers were working, and Rogue felt the headache of memories coming on. As was becoming usual though, she blocked the memories and focused only on the power now tingling through her hands.

"Yeah, just like you never did anything to anyone. Poor Rogue, every time she hurts someone, it's only by accident, she can't control her powers." Kitty was glowering at Rogue now. "You're going down." Her voice was so quiet Rogue strained to hear it and almost missed Kitty charging at her.

"What is your problem?" Rogue yelled as she launched Jubilee's unfamiliar attacks at Kitty, but they flew harmlessly through her. There was nothing more frustrating, Rogue decided at that moment, then fighting an enemy you couldn't touch.

"You!" Kitty hissed, and then the game of cat and mouse began, Kitty hunting Rogue down who was powerless to hit her with an attack. Rogue's mind flew, and she finally decided that if she couldn't actually hit Kitty, she'd bruise her with words.

"No wonder Bobby wants nothing to do with you, you're nothing more than a violent bitch!"

"Don't you say anything like that to me! At least I don't skip out on my team because I'm a baby about my powers!"

"That's not how it happened!"

"That's what it seems like. You always put yourself before others, don't you? Now you've got Bobby wrapped up in himself, unable to move on from you!"

"Hey, let's not forget, Bobby broke up with _me_, not the other way around!" Rogue felt herself losing her temper. "So if he won't date you, I don't see how that's my fault!"

"You think it's easy for him, to see you parading around with all those boys? Face it, you're nothing but a slut! He was the only boy who liked you when you couldn't touch people at all, but once that problem was gone, you just went after all boys, didn't you? No wonder he's such a mess!" The venom in Kitty's voice cut Rogue. That wasn't really what Bobby thought, was it?

"You know that's not true!" Rogue heard herself insisting. She was backed into a corner now, and Kitty was advancing closer. "He pushed me away! He's the one who can't get over himself! And I'm certainly not the reason he won't date you now, that fault is all your own. He knows you're nothing but a fake!" The words finally halted Kitty, whose face began to grow a splotchy red.

"Take that back!" she whispered forcefully. Rogue shook her head. Kitty made a sort of strangled noise then, and dropped to her knees. Judging by her shaking shoulders, she was either trying not to cry, or crying very hard.

"Kitty," Rogue said softly, remember what Kitty had told her yesterday about Bobby.

"He hates me," came the barely audible whimper. "I told him I really liked him and he won't talk to me anymore, just rubbish about not being ready."

"He isn't ready," Rogue said gently, her anger draining as quickly as it had come. She was starting to realize the heart of this dilemma. "Bobby likes you, he just won't admit it. I know maybe he's stuck on me, but it's only the idea of me, of who I used to be. I changed after the cure, and while I still don't know if it's a good change or not, I am not who I used to be. Bobby knows that, but he's not one to accept change gracefully. Give him time and space, he'll come around."

"What do you know?" Kitty said irritably, looking up at Rogue. Her red-rimmed eyes threatened to spill over and she sniffled loudly.

"I know Bobby," Rogue said simply. "He likes your smile. So smile at him, but don't talk to him. He'll come to you soon enough." She looked cautiously at the girl sitting awkwardly on the ground. "You're a good fighter, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," Kitty said, a small smile cracking her face. "So're you. Even though you can't hit me, you still always seem to win."

"Just longer training, that's all." Rogue slowly approached the girl. "I didn't do anything, Kitty, you know that, right? I dated Bobby and he broke up with me. End of my involvement. If you ever date him, it will only be when he's ready. So can we call a truce? I don't want my teammate to be an enemy anymore." Rogue stood over her, looking down as Kitty looked up. She held out her hand and Kitty nodded as she grasped it. Rogue helped her to her feet and smiled slowly. "I'll push Bobby towards you," she said.

"Probably not worth it, but thanks," Kitty muttered.

"Oh yeah, make sure Jubilee's alright, please? If she doesn't need to go to the hospital wing, that'd be great news for me. I already have enough people who hate me," Rogue said, grimacing.

"Heh, sure." Kitty wiped her eyes and smirked at Rogue. Rogue turned to leave but then looked back.

"What does Jubilee have against me anyway?"

"Eh, she likes Logan, but everyone knows he belongs to you."

"What?" Rogue stopped walking and stared at Kitty.

"Oh, don't be so shocked," the girl said as she walked by her towards Jubilee. "I saw you two holding hands in the hallway that one day."

Rogue found herself literally speechless.

* * *

When she had been able to move, Rogue continued her search for Warren. With the threat of Kitty gone, the mansion seemed a lot safer, but now thoughts of Logan swam through her head. Both Kitty and Bobby had talked about Logan and herself as something more. Trying to distract herself when Warren didn't appear in his usual spots, Rogue went off to sit on the roof. Besides, she could technically look for Warren there. She managed to find the same balcony as yesterday and clambered up, still ungracefully, to the top. Not really surprised, she spotted Warren sitting cross-legged, starting up at the sky. 

"We missed you today at lunch," Rogue said softly. He looked over at her, as unsurprised to see her as she had been him.

"Wasn't really hungry," he replied with the same easy smile that Rogue loved about him.

"I know how that goes," she said ruefully, and made her way across the roof carefully. She settled down next to him and looked up at the sky as well. "Looking for shapes in the clouds?" she joked. Warren chuckled a little bit, but then sighed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Ok," Warren turned to look at her. "Hypothetically speaking, say you, this girl, knows a guy likes you but he's too shy to do anything about it. Would you rather he do nothing, or just go for something drastic?"

"I don't know," Rogue said slowly, alarm bells going off in her head for no apparent reason. "I mean, if I felt the same way about him, sure I'd want him to do something. But if I didn't, I wouldn't want to have to hurt his feelings." She looked sideways at him. "You got a girl you're after, Warren?"

"Maybe," he said shyly, looking away from her. Rogue grinned.

"That's awesome! Who is it?"

"Not telling," Warren joked. "Hey, what's going on between you and Peter? You guys keep giving each other looks and everything."

"What?" Rogue asked, confused with the sudden topic change. "Oh, _oh_, nothing. We talked one morning at like three or something, and he was drawing and it was just friendship, that's all."

"Ah," Warren said, looking relieved.

"Was that why you were so quiet yesterday?"

"Um...yeah," Warren nodded. "I mean, I didn't want to be a third wheel or anything either." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"You're so sensitive," she giggled. He smiled at her, and alarm bells went off again, but Rogue ignored him. "Ok, my turn. Hypothetically speaking, say you liked this girl and you kissed her, but then you ran off and ignored her. Why would you do that?"

"Probably 'cause I figure she didn't like me that way," Warren said carefully. "Though it's hard to say without knowing all the details. There could be another person involved, someone on either side, or just fear of rejection." Rogue countered that with Logan's words last night. It sounded like it could be a possibility.

"Seems funny though," she said, noticing Warren leaning a bit closer towards her.

"We could go flying again," he suggested.

"Sure," Rogue agreed, feeling somewhat hesitant. Flying would get her mind off things for a while, but...

"Maybe," Warren continued, leaning closer still, "after that..." And now he was very close, his eyes looking right into hers, and Rogue understood the alarm bells as she was finally catching his vibe. She scooted away from him, and stood up shakily.

"I'm hungry," she said, the first excuse that popped into her head. "Think I'll go get dinner, coming?" Without waiting for a response she walked off, slid down onto the balcony and ran into the mansion, leaving Warren alone again on the roof.

* * *

On her rushed passage through the mansion, Rogue caught sight of Bobby sitting in a room by himself. 

"Hey," she called, trying to push all her roaming thoughts aside. "Quick question." Bobby looked up at her with eyebrows raised, his book forgotten in his lap. "Why haven't you asked Kitty out?"

"Not ready," Bobby shrugged.

"Just more change," Rogue sighed, and turned to leave him alone again. "Just ask her out, she really likes you. Change can be good, Bobby." Then she left, leaving Bobby to stare at her retreating form.

* * *

She ate dinner early, and alone. Oddly enough, she _was_ hungry, but food kept her mind occupied as well, something she needed. Though she didn't want to think it and jinx herself, Rogue found herself wondering if things could get any worse.

* * *

After eating, she went to check back on Storm and found Hank still there, reading a magazine while Storm slept. 

"Is she doing better?" Rogue asked him when she walked in the room.

"Yes. So, are you the girl who called me about her?" Rogue found herself blushing a bit.

"Yeah, that was me."

"Well, I would like to thank you for that." He glanced back at Storm with a look on his face that Rogue couldn't quite identify.

"Have you been here all day?" Rouge asked softly. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Indeed I have. When a friend needs me, I will be there for them. Besides, it'll be fun to use a sick day tomorrow if she's not up. He winked at Rogue and she found herself immediately liking the man more and more. His phone rang then. "Excuse me a moment," he said, and stood up to answer it as he left the room. When he did, Storm started tossing and turning.

"Storm?" Rogue whispered in alarm. She walked towards the woman who suddenly sat straight up in bed, looking around wildly. "Storm!"

"What's going on?" Hank called, running back into the room.

"I don't know, she just woke up and..." Rogue trailed off as Storm grabbed Hank's hand.

"He's here, Hank. I've been hearing him all week, but now he wants me to come find him."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Charles." At the name, Hank stared at her, and Rogue looked at them both in shock. The Professor? But he had died, hadn't he?

"Funny, because I just got a call from the woman we know as Mystique, claiming she's got information on Magneto."

* * *

Rogue found herself actively searching for Logan. He needed to know the things that were going on, but even more she needed to talk to him about herself. Eventually, she found him in the kitchen, moodily staring at the table beside his beer. She knew he knew she was there, but he refused to look up at her. 

"Enough!" Rogue demanded, approaching him and slamming her hands on the table. "Look at me!" Stunned, Logan did so. "There are things you need to know, but I need some answers after I tell you." He merely blinked, and frustrated, Rogue carried on. "The reason Storm's been so stressed out is because she keeps hearing the Professor calling her. And now, Hank's gotten a call regarding Magneto. Things are happening."

"What kind of things?" Logan finally spoke and Rogue found his gruff voice soothing.

"We don't know yet. That's all I know. They want to talk to you, but first I need answers." Logan was standing up, his chair creaking as he did so, and Rogue panicked. She reached out and clutched his hand. "Why did you apologize after kissing me on Friday?"

"I knew you didn't want me to do that," Logan said, refusing to look at her while gently trying to remove her grip on him.

"And how is it you knew that?"

"Seems natural." His voice was even gruffer than normal.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Emotions were piling on top of one another within Rogue, and she suddenly needed for Logan to _get it_. "Whenever I'm with you, I feel safe. Not just because you promised to protect me, but because of something more. Logan, I really want –"

"Enough!" interrupted Logan with a snarl. He ripped her hand off of his, throwing her back a little in the process. His eyes softened with apology at that, but he continued on. "It was just a mistake, and it won't happen again. There is nothing going on, I just thought you were someone else."

"No you didn't!" Rogue insisted, holding her hand as tears obstructed her vision. "I know you weren't imagining someone else, and I don't know why you're refusing – "

"Because sometimes things don't work out the way we think we want them to," Logan interrupted again. He grabbed his beer and started to leave. "I won't let anything happen to you, and that's gotta be good enough. For both of us." He left the room then, leaving a stunned Rogue behind.

* * *

When Rogue managed to make it to her room, she found Kitty waiting inside for her. Instead of hate though, her face bloomed with happiness. 

"Guess what? Bobby wants to take me out on a date!" she said excitedly, waiting for Rogue to react. But Rogue only stared at her, mind weary and completely numb. Finally then, something snapped and broke deep within her heart.

So, she fainted.


	10. Another Monday

Author's Notes: Well hi again. I do apologize for the wait, would you like to hear the reasons? I have been working double shifts lately, which leaves me tired, and I also had some trouble writing this chapter. What you are reading is my fourth version of the chapter, and it's the one I like the most. So I hope you do as well. Anyways, I would also like to point out that it has also only been a week since the last update, and since I hate it when my updates are longer than a week, I feel like I narrowly escaped this one! Um, congratulations to Ren Tsukino for being the one hundred fiftieth reviewer! Wow, you guys just leave me in awe! So because I really appreciate all the reviews and I feel bad about taking so long, I've made this chapter extra long! I hope in it I have answered some questions as well as creating lots more, lol. Please enjoy until the next time!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Ten**

It was pitch black, the sort of overwhelming pitch blackness that is so dark it is impossible to see anything no matter how hard you squint. Luckily for Rogue, this was only temporary; she opened her eyes.

And found herself inexplicably in the garden outside.

On the exact bench where Logan had kissed her, interestingly enough. _Oh, the irony is overwhelming_, she thought to herself, glancing around. She puzzled over why she was here in the first place. Mostly because she didn't remember how she arrived here. Actually, she couldn't remember anything.

This was why the approaching footsteps were really freaking her out.

"Hey Rogue!" a feminine voice called out. Rogue warily turned towards it, uncertain of what would be there. A short girl with brown hair was bouncing towards her. "Hey, are you feeling any better?"

"What?" Rogue asked, completely bewildered.

"You don't remember?" the girl continued, a frown marring her happy face.

"Remember what?"

"What happened to you."

"I don't remember anything," Rogue said softly. "Including you."

"It's me, Kitty. Remember, we fight with the X-Men!" The girl, Kitty, now looked really alarmed. "Listen," she began, reaching an arm out. Fearful, Rogue held up her own hands to stop any possible attack and Kitty ended up brushing Rogue's arm with her hand. A strange, glazed look passed over her face and then she slumped forward, falling onto the ground in an awkward pose.

"Kitty?" Rogue whispered, thrown by this reaction. She bent over the girl, afraid to touch her.

"What the hell did you do?" an angry masculine voice shouted out, causing Rogue to cower as she turned towards it. A boy with piercing blue eyes was storming towards her, yelling unintelligible things and pointing at Kitty's body.

"I don't know what happened!" Rogue cried out, instinctively needing to defend herself.

"Look, I know you didn't exactly _like_ Kitty, but this is going a little overboard, don't you think?"

"I don't know! I didn't know her and I don't know you!" Rogue finally exclaimed, her temper flaring. "So please stop yelling at me!" Her statements stopped the boy cold.

"What do you mean you don't know me? Rogue, it's me, Bobby." He looked at her carefully.

"We dated, remember?" Rogue looked back at him a bit fearfully. Surely she never dated this boy who seemed so out of control.

"I don't remember," she said finally, causing him to almost melt before her, his face hurt and strewn with pain.

"Rogue," he murmured, walking towards her, slower now.

"No, don't touch me!" Rogue cried out, panicked as he reached for her. She backed up, her arms up to ward him off, but he caught one of her bare hands in his. "No!" she gasped, stunned. The same glazed expression passed over his face and he sluggishly released her, pausing before falling face forward.

He lay there, unmoving.

"Oh no, oh no, _no, no, no_!" Rogue screamed, trying to run away from the scene of the two dead bodies. All they had done was touch her! What on earth was going on?

"Marie?" The voice stopped her momentarily. It was familiar, something she knew. She glanced around wildly.

"Where are you?" A man appeared before her then, with a haunted look in his face.

"I've been looking all over for you," he said, his expression changing to relief.

"You have?" Rogue asked in a small voice. This was Logan, she knew him, and he had been looking for her.

"Yeah. Are you alright?" Rogue considered his question briefly.

"No. I don't remember anything or anyone, except you, for some reason, and I just killed these two people who apparently knew me, and I did it only by touching them."

"You remember me?" he asked, the gruff voice showing his pleasure. "Good. Hold onto that memory because I want you to come back with me now."

"What?" Rogue asked, confusion taking over.

"I want you to come back inside with me." Logan held out his hand causing Rogue to stare at it fearfully.

"I can't touch you," she said hollowly. "I don't want to kill you."

"Nonsense," he said, the pleasantness vanishing and gruffness taking over. "Take it and let's go. Enough with the silly games."

"But it happened!" Rogue insisted, gesturing towards the ground.

"I don't see anything," he said offhandedly. Rogue looked down, and then all around. Both of the dead bodies had vanished.

"See? Now, let's go!" Logan walked towards her and grabbed her hand, muttering about wasting time talking. Rogue stared in horror at the touch, but nothing happened. She hurriedly stumbled along behind him, looking in awe at his broad back.

"Um..." she began, uncertain of what she really wanted to say.

"Spit it out," he commanded, turning his head to look back at her.

"Well..." she continued, getting as far with this sentence as the last one.

"Oh, the hell with it," he said and stopped walking. Turning so he completely faced her, Logan pulled her close to him and suddenly Rogue found his face very close to hers and then before she could even comprehend that, he kissed her, soft and sweet, so unexpected from his rough demeanor. When he pulled away, a breathless Rogue looked at him, afraid, waiting for the glazed look she was certain would come.

But it didn't.

"Now listen," he ordered, "you've got to come back with me, do you understand? I need you here with me."

"What?" Rogue asked, now totally bewildered. Suddenly, he was no longer holding her, but instead was a few feet away from her, and then further still, and then he was no where to be seen at all. "No, wait, come back!" Rogue called out frantically. She ran in the direction he had gone, her heart pounding. "I need you!" she choked out, running until she thought she might fall over in exhaustion. She had to find him, no matter what it took...

* * *

Rogue opened her eyes. Blank ceiling tiles looked back down at her, the dim lights unoffensive. She lay in one of the white beds she loathed, in a room filled with monitors and other technical gadgets. Blinking tiredly, she tried to recall what was going on. The last thing she remembered was Kitty, in her room...again...telling her something. Now she was here. 

In a place that looked suspiciously like the hospital wing.

Her head ached dully, but she felt a different sort of ache in her heart. Logan...yes, he was the reason for that. He had made his feelings for her very clear, she remembered that. But hadn't he just...kissed her? No, that had happened in the dream, the nightmare she just woke up from. She shuddered slightly as bits and pieces of it came flooding back. Kitty and Bobby dead. Logan rescuing her, then disappearing as usual. Something gnawed at her mind, but she couldn't think of it.

Anyway, her head still hurt, and she heard footsteps anyway, and then suddenly the ceiling was blocked by a blue blob. No, make that one Beast, concern written clearly on his face. He smiled kindly, though from this angle Rogue imagined it as a sort of ghastly looking expression.

"Welcome back," he said softly, his refined voice so different then the one she wanted to hear. "Do you know where you are?"

"The mansion. The hospital wing." Rogue said unsteadily, unsure which he wanted.

"Good," he said, still softly. "And you are...?"

"Rogue, or Marie, I guess." More hesitation. Why did all these questions seemingly have two answers?

"Very good. You've been out for half the night. I'm surprised he's even sleeping." Beast jerked a finger to the other side of the bed and Rogue slowly looked over.

In the chair beside her bed sat Logan, dozing slightly.

"Now Rogue," and she slowly turned her focus back on him, "one last question for now. Do you remember me?"

"Beast," she said, her head starting to hurt worse. She suddenly felt exhausted.

"Good enough," he chuckled. "Now, you need rest. It's really only the middle of the night, we'll talk more in the morning. I'll be here, to help take care of you." Rogue slowly nodded at his words before turning to look at Logan again. _Nothing's wrong_, she thought sullenly, _except being heartbroken_.

Sighing slightly, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

Rogue hesitated opening her eyes, uncertain of what she might see. After a while, she felt silly for being afraid, so she slowly opened them. The blank ceiling tiles were in her immediate vision, once again. It was odd, waking up on her back. Normally she be curled up within her covers, but something about this bed felt so alien she wasn't really certain how to sleep in it. 

She blinked.

Slowly, she turned her head, taking in the empty chair beside her. She turned the other way, noticing that she was indeed completely alone. It was relieving, in a way, but also distressing. She couldn't really explain why. As she was contemplating this, the tiny noise of doors sliding open caught her attention and she looked over to see Hank walking in.

"You're awake," he said softly, smiling slightly. "How are you this morning?"

"Alright, I think," Rogue responded, her mouth feeling dry. "My head hurts a little bit, but that's all. I'm wide awake at least."

"That's good!" Hank said. "You've been pretty stressed lately, from what I hear. A good night's sleep was good for you, I'm sure. There is a little bit more...but I'll go more into that later. I will tell you that you need to take it easy today, and the next couple of days."

"Ok," Rogue said faintly. She thought about this for a moment, and then looked down at her hands. "Um, how is Storm doing?"

"Up and about like nothing happened. She'll be in to see you later, I'm sure."

"Did you take the day off work today?"

"I did. I feel like I need to be around for things today. I'll have to be back by tomorrow of course." Rogue nodded at his answer.

"Oh. Um...I'm kind of hungry?" She felt a little vague, uncertain of herself.

"Well, I do believe a couple of your friends are here to help you with that! Listen, I'll come back after you eat, but enjoy your breakfast." He reached out and patted her shoulder, smiling in a friendly manner. Rogue smiled back, then watched as he left, only to be replaced by Peter and Warren. Peter was carrying a tray with some of her favorite breakfast food.

"Morning," Peter said, and Warren smiled at her, his uncertainty written on his face.

"Hey," Rogue found herself saying.

"So we tried to see you last night, but Hank kept us out, afraid of what might happen to us," Peter explained as he settled the tray in front of her and then settled himself in the chair. Warren pulled another one over from its place by the door and sat next to the bed as well.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue asked, picking up a slice of toast.

"You don't remember?" Warren asked, his eyes widening slightly. Rogue shook her head.

"Well, we'll let Hank tell you, he probably can explain better anyway," Peter said, glancing at Warren. The boy looked down, his wings visibly dropping.

"What's going on, you two?" Rogue demanded, but Warren only shrugged and Peter didn't look her quite in the eye.

"Nothing. Guy stuff."

"Ah," Rogue responded, completely unconvinced. She finished the toast and, after a sip of water, started in on the bowl of strawberries, eying the both of them.

Warren looked concerned and a bit embarrassed; Peter looked uncomfortable and out of place, too large for the room.

"So," Warren said suddenly. "Word got around that you really put Jubilee in her place."

"And that you called a truce with Kitty?" Peter added.

"Something like that," Rogue sighed. Bowl empty, she set it down and took another drink of water. "I don't think either one will really bother me at least."

"I hadn't realized it was that bad," Warren said softly. "I knew a lot of them were mad at you about the cure and then Storm, but it was just talk, people being full of crap or whatever. But to attack you..."

"Why did they actually attack you?" Peter watched her, finally meeting her eyes with his own.

"Stupid stuff, involving Bobby." She noticed Peter shift a bit at the name.

"But he broke up with you," Warren said.

"Yeah well, girls are not always what you could call reasonable," Rogue said wryly. She smiled at the two of them before starting in on another piece of toast. Idle chit chat about nothing much filled the rest of their time, but Rogue caught Warren looking at her with this strange expression on his face. It unnerved her a little. Something had to be said, eventually. But not now, in front of Peter, in this sterile room. Later.

After all, it could just go away on it's own.

* * *

After the boys left, Rogue got up, intending to head to her own room, and possibly taking a shower. As it was, she'd barely made it out of the bathroom before something odd caught her eyes. The windows of the other rooms in the hospital wings always allowed for visitors to peer in, and two separate rooms demanded her attention. Each had a person in it, and closer inspection revealed the people to be none other than Kitty and Bobby. She felt her breath catch. 

Each looked ashen, close to death.

"Hank?" she called out, looking around, panicked. She was convinced he was around somewhere, and would appear. When he didn't, Rogue hurried back to the room she'd occupied. Hank had said he would be back, but until he arrived, Rogue figured she'd have a hole in the floor from pacing.

* * *

"Hey, hey, what's going on? You need to sit down, calm down! Remember, I told you to relax!" Hank hurried in, briefly touching Rogue's shoulders and guiding her to a chair. He took the other one and faced her, taking in her flustered face. 

"What happened to them?" Rogue finally burst out. "Bobby and Kitty?"

"Do you remember much about last night?" Hank asked, and Rogue shook her head firmly. She decided that was not a good idea then, as it caused a small headache.

"No."

"Last night, you fainted. Kitty was with you. You hit your head when you fell, and when Kitty tried to help you she accidentally touched your skin. She was rendered unconscious by this. Bobby saw this, as he was looking for her. He went for help, finding Logan. When they returned, they debated what to do, but somehow or another, Bobby touched your skin also, and the same thing that happened to Kitty happened to him. Logan got all three of you down here and ended up staying all night with you. It is interesting to note, your powers did not seem to affect him. Storm did tell me your powers have been rather...unstable." He looked at her, watching his slow speech being processed. Rogue was thinking of her nightmare, wondering how much of it had been incorporated from the actual activities of the night.

"But they are alright?" she asked finally, and was relieved when Hank nodded.

"Yes, they were awake this morning. They fell asleep again though; somehow you managed to do quite a number on them," Rogue flushed, embarrassed.

"So now what?" she muttered.

"Well, you need rest, like I said. Nothing that will upset you. I really think you only had a very minor concussion, but I don't want you taking any foolish chances. I'll be attending a meeting with the other X-Men who are currently awake at some point, to discuss future plans, given the interesting turn of events we have received. You'll be brought up to speed on that later. All in all, I don't see it being a very exciting day. Storm cancelled classes again, the students are rejoicing." Hank smiled at that.

"Oh," Rogue said. She wasn't really certain what she had been expecting. "I see," she added on rather lamely. Hank chuckled.

"You'll get your powers figured out soon enough, don't worry," he said. "Sometimes it just takes time. Maybe the cure simply hustled up the time it takes you to learn control. Rather than taking months or years, you're being forced to learn in months."

"Maybe," she said softly. Hank nodded, and stood up.

"Take a shower, it'll help you relax, and curl up with a good book," he suggested. "Instead of focusing on people or problems, just let your mind relax. Save the worry for later." Rogue nodded, standing up herself.

"Thanks," she said. It was sound advice. Maybe she'd consider taking it. They walked out of the room together.

* * *

After parting ways, Rogue did indeed take a shower, the feeling of being clean a wonderful feeling. It _was_ relaxing as well. Then, dressed firmly in layers with only the skin on her face visible, Rogue headed for the library.

* * *

She was curled up in a corner of one of the couches in the library when Logan appeared. Rogue looked up from her book to him in surprise. 

"Listen Marie," he said, causing that delicious shiver, "I'm sorry for treatin' you like I did last night. I wasn't very...nice." He paused, looking a little uncomfortable. Rogue found herself relishing in it. She waited for him to go on; he looked like he wanted to go on. "I meant it though," he finally said. "It's nothin' at all. I acted inappropriately, and so anywhere that might lead we just can't go." He shrugged. "You feelin' better?" Rogue blinked, a bit startled by the sudden question.

"Better, yes. And thanks for takin' care of me," _again_, she silently added. "It wasn't your fault," she continued, knowing it was what he wanted her to say. He didn't look like he believed her, and for good reason. Rogue didn't really believe herself.

"It wasn't a very good thing to do, when I'm supposed to be protecting you," he said slowly. "Sayin' things I shouldnt've, causing you to faint."

"I believe it was more the _not _doing anything that caused me stress," Rogue said craftily. Logan looked at her, then frowned.

"Don't go there," he warned.

"Why not?" Rogue asked. "Why can't we even discuss-"

"Because there is nothing to discuss!" Logan said firmly.

"Stop interrupting me!" Rogue exclaimed. "There is something to discuss! You kissed me, and you need to know how I feel-"

"I do know, believe me. I saw your face, and I've seen that look before. I'm sorry I kissed you and I'm glad you're feeling better." He turned and started to walk away from her, his head drooping.

"You're sorry?" Rogue demanded. "So it meant nothing to you? Stop lying to me, stop lying to yourself! You have no idea what I think, so don't even begin to try to think for me. I hate that, I _hate_ you!" The words were out before she could stop them and Rogue clapped her hands to her mouth. Logan stopped walking, suddenly standing straight. "I didn't mean that, I'm sorry..." Rogue began to say, but Logan only shook his head.

"I am sorry," he said before walking away again. Rogue had the weird feeling of deja vu before remembering her nightmare.

"Don't go," she whispered, but he was gone, out of sight. Something flitted through her mind, a phrase he had said that she needed to use to point out his feelings, but she couldn't remember it. "Come back," she whispered minutes after he had left. "I need you." A moment's pause. "I love you."

So much for no stress today.

* * *

Rogue obviously couldn't focus anymore after that, so she went in search of a friend. The friend she found was in the form of Jimmy, who was sitting forlornly by himself in the rec room, attempting to bounce a ping pong ball on the paddle. 

"Hey Jimmy," Rogue said softly, not wanting to startle him. He jumped a little, and the ball dropped to the ground.

"Hi Rogue," he said, turning and smiling at her before dropping down to pick up the ball. "Why are you sad?"

"It's kind of complicated. Do you want to play a game?" Rogue picked up another paddle and Jimmy grinned.

"Do you think you can take me?" he asked her, smiling impishly.

"You'd be surprised at my ping pong abilities," Rogue laughed. At the table, Jimmy served first.

"So why is it complicated?" he asked.

"It involves my powers," Rogue responded as she hit the ball back.

"What happened?" Hit.

"They knocked some people unconscious when I fainted." Hit.

"Are they alright?" Hit.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous about my powers." Hit.

"You let your emotions get the better of you." Hit.

"What?" Rogue missed the ball, and Jimmy grinned. Once she retrieved it, they started again. "Emotions?" Rogue reminded him as she served.

"Emotions always make my powers more intense." Hit.

"So mine are the same?" Hit.

"Only since they've absorbed mine. Or maybe always." Hit.

"But I was unconscious." Hit.

"So you didn't have control." Hit.

"I never did." Hit.

"You were gaining control." Hit.

"Sort of. I could sometimes use my powers when I wanted too." Hit.

"And when did you want to?" Hit.

"When I was mad at someone." Rogue missed the ball again with this realization.

"You gotta concentrate," Jimmy admonished mockingly. Rogue rolled her eyes as she tossed him the ball. He served.

"So until I keep my emotions under control, I won't control my powers?" She hit it back.

"I don't know. Just a suggestion." Hit.

"That's very helpful, thanks Jimmy." Hit.

"No problem. Really though, it could be true." Hit.

"Yeah. Han-Mr. McCoy thinks I'm being forced to learn control." Hit.

"Why?" Hit.

"Whatever the cure did to me caused it." Hit.

"Your powers fighting off mine caused you to learn control faster?" Hit.

"It's what he suggested." Hit.

"Good suggestion. Take it seriously." Hit.

"I'm trying. I just wish I knew for sure." Hit.

"When you're meant to know, you'll know." Hit.

"Hmm," Rogue took a moment too long to consider those wise words and missed the return. "Aw crap, Jimmy you're distracting me!"

"That was kind of the point," he laughed. She fake threw her paddle at him, and then settled down to serve again. They played, but didn't discuss her powers anymore. Instead, he talked about how much better his life was since he arrived at the mansion. Rogue wanted to say the same, but she wasn't really sure. Yes it was more complicated, and dangerous, and even usually fun, but better? She'd have to think about that.

Acceptance did make it a little better though.

* * *

As she was hungry again, Rogue invited Jimmy to eat lunch but he politely declined. Rogue assumed he had some other friends he wanted to eat with, which was fine, really good actually. So she grabbed a sandwich and some chips, along with a bottle of water before heading outside. It was a clear day, not too hot, so it seemed perfect for a sort of picnic. Shortly after she sat down under one of the patio umbrellas, Peter joined her. 

"Warren's still talking to Hank and Storm," he explained. He carried a medium sized framed picture with him, turned so Rogue couldn't see it. "So tell me, what's going on between you two?" He sat down, and started in on his own sandwich.

"What?" Rogue stuttered, dropping her own sandwich as she looked at him in shock. "Between me and...Warren?"

"Yeah. I know you've been up on the roof with him, and after his little conversation with me the other day, I figured something was up."

"What exactly did he say to you?" Rogue rubbed her hands together nervously.

"That he really liked you, and thought maybe you liked me, but you told him you didn't feel that way about me." Peter paused eating and looked at her thoughtfully. "I was really hurt."

"No, Peter, don't be like that..." Rogue started and then saw him crack a grin. "You jerk!"

"Couldn't resist," he chuckled. "Anyway, he said he was gonna talk to you about maybe becoming serious, but as of this morning he told me nothing happened. So now I want your side."

"Warren is a really good friend, you know that. And I totally appreciate that but...I don't really feel anything other than friendship for him. I don't know how to tell him. I don't want to hurt him." Rogue picked at her sandwich.

"Well, if you don't tell him something, you'll hurt him by leading him on," Peter said matter of factly. He finished his sandwich, and started in on his apple.

"What a pain...why does he have to like me? Why can't the right one..." Rogue stopped short, well aware of what she was going to say.

"What's that?" Peter looked genuinely interested. "The right one? What's going on with you Rogue?"

"Peter..." Rogue trailed off, flopped back in her chair, then was sorry she did so as her head pounded a little bit. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends. Is it dangerous?"

"No."

"Then, yes." He set his apple down, looking at her expectantly. Rogue sighed, then began to speak.

"It kind of started a while ago, but really began to take off last week, when I was so upset about Bobby. This guy...well he really helped me through a tough time. I can really talk to him and know he won't beat around the bush, or sugarcoat anything. But he's had it really rough too, and I can't figure out what's going on with him. Anyway, he kissed me, and ever since then he won't talk to me. Well, that's not true. He does talk, but only to tell me that it meant nothing and we just have to 'stay friends'. Today I yelled at him and now I'm not certain if he ever will talk to me again."

"Wow." Peter kept looking at her. "Are you going to tell me who it is?"

"I really don't want to tell you."

"That's ok. I think I might know who it is. Remember a while back when we talked that night and I was drawing?" At Rogue's nod, he continued. "Well, it's finished. I thought you'd like it, so it's yours." Peter pushed the face down picture towards her. Curious, Rogue picked it up, before feeling her jaw drop.

"Peter..." she whispered, staring at the painting. It was of her and Logan, with Logan rescuing her from the clutches of a dragon; a mediaeval setting with a castle and there was even some shining armor. The detailing was tiny, as a large amount of focus was on the background, but Logan's claws were evident, as were the white streaks in her own hair.

"Do you like it?" She tore herself away from the picture and looked up at him in awe.

"This picture is...amazing. Your talent is...wow. But how on earth did you know...?"

"Let's just say a little bird told me." Peter smiled. "Better yet, a little cat." Realization dawning, Rogue decided Kitty knew her better than she apparently knew herself.

"It's taken me a long time to realize just how I feel about him," Rogue said quietly. "And even when I realized my feelings for him, I tried to deny them. But now that he's denying them as well...that makes me want to accept them. And I do, but I'm afraid nothing will ever happen."

"You've got to give him time," Peter said, just as quietly. "If I'm not mistaken, he did have feelings for Dr. Grey. Maybe he feels the same way and just doesn't want to believe it. Maybe he's concerned about the apparent age difference. Maybe he's just so dense that he doesn't realize how he does feel. I should have noticed, but guys are guys. We don't always notice, and sometimes it takes a girl to point out the obvious."

"I know but...I think I really hurt him today." Rogue drew her knees up in the chair and put her head down on them.

"If he feels anything at all for you, he'll come back to you. A guy who likes a girl will keep returning to her, no matter what the circumstances." He sighed then, and Rogue looked up at him.

"Hey, I told you my secret. What's yours?" Peter blushed slightly then, and started to shake his head, but stopped.

"Maybe it's about time. But I can't tell you, I have to show you." He stood up, and Rogue followed suit. Picking up their half finished lunches, they headed inside. She followed him towards a wing she wasn't familiar with, anticipation building.

"Here it is," he said, stopping and opening a door. Ushering Rogue in first, he waited for it...and wasn't disappointed when she gasped in amazement.

"Peter! This is stunning!" Rogue exclaimed.

"I know," he said modestly.

* * *

Rogue stayed with Peter some more, watching him paint before wandering off, looking for some solitude. She felt tired, and headed for her room, hoping to make it there before finding anyone else to talk to. With classes cancelled, people roamed the halls, making anonymity almost impossible. 

She headed for the common room, since it was closer. It was a big room full of couches, chairs, and tables that generally was used as a study room. Her hunch was that it might be the one mostly empty place around. Luck was with her as the place was empty. She curled up in one of the big chairs, and dozed off, pretending her life didn't exist.

* * *

"Rogue?" The voice roused her out of her light sleep and Rogue looked up sleepily. 

"Warren?"

"Yeah, just checking on you. Doing alright?" He sat down stiffly on one of the chairs. His expression was nervous on top of concerned and Rogue suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Yeah, fine. Just resting."

"About yesterday," he began then, but Rogue shook her head to stop him.

"I know what Peter told me, and so I've got to let you know-"

"Yeah, he told me you weren't interested right now, too soon after Bobby, but there's something you're not telling me Rogue, and I'd like to know what it is." Rogue looked at him, irritated that he'd interrupted her. It was becoming commonplace around here for that, she decided.

"I don't see why I should tell you anything," she said sourly, not appreciating his attitude.

"Because I'm your friend. Or at least I thought I was. You sure seem all buddy with Peter, maybe you're both lying to me and have a little thing going on after all. So tell me the truth. Please Rogue, I can handle it." He shared at her, his gaze sober. Rogue really didn't want to hurt this boy who'd already been betrayed by his family. Of course, she'd managed to do it to Bobby...

"So what if there is a guy. It's not Peter, don't worry, we're just friends. Like you and I are going to remain." If Warren hadn't caught on to Rogue connection with Logan, she wasn't exactly keen on explaining it to him. But maybe he did deserve to know.

"I won't lie, I do like you Rogue, a lot."

"You've just got to understand-" Whatever Rogue was going to say was cut off as Warren suddenly leaned towards her and kissed her, effectively ending her sentence. The shock of his actions caught her off guard and almost as suddenly as he kissed her, her powers kicked in and she pushed him away. He stumbled back into the chair he had been sitting on, falling into it with one of his wings landing rather crookedly.

"Oh shit, Warren!" Rogue sprang up and tried to pull him upright, but only managed to shift his body so the wing was released. "Come on, snap out of it!" she demanded as he turned pale. His memories were forcing themselves into her mind, a scene of him cutting off his wings in a bathroom, the blood everywhere. She forcibly pushed it to the back of her mind and concentrated on the scene in front of her. Never mind that her head was starting to ache a little bit, he needed to be alright. His breathing was shallow, but regular. That had to be a good sign, she decided. He seemed to just be in shock more than anything, something that was relatively common with people who had never experienced her powers before. She hurried off, desperate to find help.

* * *

As she found herself sitting by Warren's bed in the hospital wing, _home away from home_, she thought, feelings of guilt were all that surrounded her. 

"It's not your fault," Peter said for the umpteenth time. "He should have known better than to pull a stupid stunt like that. And anyways, he'll be fine, this is a normal reaction for people, you said so yourself."

"I know, but I still feel bad about it. I always do."

"Did you tell him about..."

"No, he kissed me right as I was going to."

"So there were some strong feelings on your part?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you think your emotions control how much you can control your powers?"

"You know, Jimmy suggested something like that to me today. I don't know, but it seems almost possible after all this." Rogue rubbed her temples.

"I'm going to ask you something that might be of a sensitive nature," Peter said, causing Rogue to look up.

"What?" she asked warily.

"You were with Bobby when your powers initially came back, right? What exactly happened there?" Rogue blushed, knowing she really, really didn't want to have this conversation with _Peter_ of all people, and over Warren's sick bed! Still, he was who she got, and he did know most of everything else. She sighed.

"When I went to his room that night, we were going to have..." She found she couldn't quite bring herself to say it, but Peter nodded.

"Did you really want to?" he asked gently. Rogue shook her head.

"It was more because I figured he wanted to."

"So you had really strong emotions that night. Negative emotions, which were then released on Bobby. Same thing as last night when you went unconscious. You were already upset about Logan, so you had these negative emotions. On top of that, you had Bobby and Kitty's situation, and so your powers defended you. Protected you. Rogue, as you gain control, it's like your powers have grown also, not so much a way to harm people as a way to protect you."

"So why did they only hurt Bobby and Kitty?"

"Until you gain complete control, they'll probably be dangerous to anyone, except maybe Logan. You don't really want to hurt Logan, so you do everything possible not too. Your powers recognize that." Peter grinned triumphantly.

"Do you think I can gain total control?" Rogue asked in a small voice. They were on the verge of a big understanding here.

"Well yeah, we all do eventually. Maybe the cure, Jimmy's powers mixing with yours, caused a sort of...transformation in your powers, allowing you to have to gain control quicker."

"That's what...wow, that's what Hank suggested. And I do think my powers have gotten stronger. Jimmy said his don't work against mine anymore. Maybe they have transformed. Ok, so how do I go about gaining control?" Peter shrugged.

"I just came up with that idea and you expect another? Patience!" He chuckled and Rogue groaned, frustrated.

"Alright, I've got to head down the hall and see the other people I put in here," she said, standing up. "Just being a bit sarcastic!" she added as he frowned at her. She smiled and walked out of the room, knowing Warren would be alright.

* * *

She visited Bobby first. She owed him that much. He was awake, up and smiling. Even at her. She congratulated him on asking Kitty out, but he seemed noncommital. She figured he was trying to hide his happiness as to not hurt her. There was the matter of one other loose end though. 

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that about me and Logan you were talking about?"

"Oh..." Bobby laughed, but he twisted his hands together. "I knew you liked him. You ran off from me to talk to him more than once. I'd have to be a fool not to notice the looks you gave him. That's why I knew I was only second best to you. It was ok, for a while, because I really liked you. But after John left...well, like I said, the changes kept coming in, and you were one of them. So was I, though I tried to hide it. And I also really liked Kitty. She was hurting, sort of the same way you were originally. I want to help her, but I also think we could have something more serious in our relationship, something I'd never have with you because of Logan."

"Am I really...that transparent?"

"So you've decided to accept it?"

"Guess so."

"No, you're not that transparent. I think I knew you better than most people. You don't know how much I wished that you would just forget about him, I was the one right there for you when you needed someone. Especially 'cause he just ran off. But the past is the past, I'm starting to accept it. I'm moving on."

"I'm glad." Rogue leaned forward from her chair and squeezed his hand gently. He smiled at her, the little boy smile she usually found irresistible, but now she found she wanted that smart ass grin of Logan's instead. She stood up.

"You gain any control yet?" The question came as a bit of a surprise.

"A little. I'm working on it." She smiled at him.

"Good." He settled back into the bed and picked up a book. She left him, not certain if she felt worse or any better.

* * *

The visit with Kitty was shorter. No hard feelings seemed to remain, and Kitty even told her Jubilee was fine and wouldn't attack her anymore, though she still didn't like her. It was better than nothing, Rogue decided, and she left the room as quickly as she dared. Though she and Kitty were on friendly terms, she still didn't think she was ready to be good friends with the girl.

* * *

The conversations took longer than she thought they would have, and so she found herself in the kitchen looking for a late dinner. Some spaghetti was left over...it had been good, she remembered. After heating it up, she settled down and ate slowly, savoring every bite. It was something she hadn't done in a while. When she was almost finished, she heard someone in the hallway, and then there was some sort of a noise. 

Curious, she got up to see what it was, and caught the back of Logan as he disappeared away from the kitchen. _Guess he's still avoiding me_, she thought sadly.

* * *

She decided to go to bed pretty early that night. After all, she wanted rest. Besides, they would most likely have classes tomorrow and she wanted to be ready. She could talk to Storm tomorrow as well, when she wasn't distracted with Hank. Rogue smiled at the memory she had of the two walking down a hallway holding hands before he left this evening. Things like that were sweet. 

Usually, they also eluded her.

Frowning, she crawled into bed, burrowing under the blankets. Sleep came quickly, but it was an uneasy sleep and Rogue woke up almost every hour. Each time she did, she rolled over, and was usually able to fall right back asleep again. Something was bothering her though, just brushing against her mind, that idea from before, a way to argue her way with Logan. It was just out of her reach, and even her sleepy mind couldn't conjure it up.

At six something in the morning she sat straight up in bed as she realized what he had said to her that was bothering her. She promptly set about plotting how to use this newfound information to her benefit.


	11. Another Tuesday

Author's Notes: Ok...yeah, sorry about the wait. Here's what I've decided to do - make no promises about when the next chapter will come out. Apparently, if I make deadlines for myself, it doesn't happen. However, if I think, oh, doesn't matter when the next chapter gets out, I seem to get them out a little quicker. So, that's my latest plan. Congratulations to Brimseye for being the one hundred seventy fifth reviewer! This chapter is a quick read, I think, but _things happen_! So, enjoy it until the next update!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Rogue?"

"Hey sleepyhead." Rogue looked up, smiling at Warren's confused face. "Glad to see you're awake again. How're you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess," he replied, looking around. "Um...so what exactly happened after..."

"You kissed me?" Rogue asked brightly. "You responded like everyone else who experiences my powers for the first time. Actually, you were a little worse, but I think that's because of my powers being different now. Stronger."

"Ah." He paused. "Why're you so happy this morning? Is it morning?"

"Yeah, it's morning. And I'm happy because I think I know how to get the man who's been haunting my dreams! Hope to see you up and around today!" Rogue patted his hand with her gloved one and got up to leave. Warren watched her, unnerved by her uncharacteristic behavior.

* * *

After making certain Warren was ok, Rogue found herself at breakfast with Peter, going over the day. 

"Storm started up an art class, just for me you know? She says it'll probably be a good expression for some students. Also said she's going to just give me the lead and be there to keep students in line."

"So what do you think you'll do today?"

"Basics I guess. What about you?"

"Well, I guess the Professor had some ideas for where he wanted to take the class, so I'm probably going to be there only to add fuel to the fire. Honestly, I don't know what to expect."

"It'll be an interesting day, that's for sure." They hadn't gotten much farther when Kitty and Bobby sat down with them. Surprised, Peter and Rogue could only stare at them.

"Discussing plans for classes today?" Kitty asked with a smile, though it looked a bit hesitant. For one breathless moment everything seemed frozen. Them, remembering her earlier good mood, Rogue sighed, nodded, and plastered on her own smile.

"Yeah. You guys looking forward to it?" Awkward moment almost gone, the pair nodded.

"Logan's gonna have his hands full in the danger room," Bobby remarked. "Some of the kids are apparently advancing quickly." Rogue felt an ache inside at the mention of Logan, as well as something akin to jealously. She really wanted to be helping out in that class... Her jaw clenched but Rogue fought to keep control. To her own surprise, she did stay calm.

"Think it'll be tough in there?" Peter asked.

"Dunno," Bobby shrugged. "Depends on them, their powers, and their maturity level." After a bit more hesitant small talk, Rogue excused herself from the group to talk with Storm before lessons. Peter raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. She left, thinking about how glad she was that Bobby and Kitty were up, though she wasn't exactly thrilled to be eating with them.

She failed to notice Logan hiding in a back corner of the room, watching her.

* * *

"Storm!" Rogue called out cheerily. The white haired woman turned, a smile on her face. 

"Feeling better?" she asked warmly.

"Much," Rogue replied. "I wanted to tell you, I spent a lot of the day yesterday think about my powers and I wanted to fill you in."

"Of course," Storm said, concentration taking over.

"Ok, so basically the conclusion is that my emotions affect my ability to control my powers, but more specifically, negative emotions. So it seems to be not so much a matter of controlling my powers as it is my emotions. Peter says it's like a form of protection. Hank says the cure forced me to learn control faster, and I think that if my powers were amplified, maybe they would have always been this strong, and I would have eventually learned control. So, that's why I think Peter might be right about the protection thing." Rogue paused for a breath.

"It all sounds perfectly logical," Storm said thoughtfully, brow furrowed with the concentration of following Rogue's explanation.

"I do think I'm gaining some control," Rogue added. "When I touch someone, I'm able to shut their memories away now."

"That is good! Perhaps we'll uncover this mystery of the cure yet," Storm said, still smiling. "Oh, while I remember it, let me fill you in on the brief meeting we had yesterday. As I'm sure you know, we injected Magneto with four vials of the cure. If it affected you this way, the big question is how did it affect him. It affected Mystique, so Hank's calling her today to find out what exactly happened to her. After all, this cure may have only affected you because of what your powers are. So if she didn't get her powers back, maybe Magneto didn't either. But, maybe they both did."

"And what about you, hearing the Professor?"

"He hasn't called to me since Sunday. Hank's going to see what he can find out. I never heard anything specific anyway – usually he just called my name over and over, though on Sunday he wanted me to find him. I don't know what's going on, but we'll find out. So, we're having another meeting over dinner, as a fully assembled team."

"Ok," Rogue said softly, thinking it might make for an interesting dinner.

* * *

"I don't get it – how can one person simply change things for others?" the boy asked, his blond hair his major striking feature. 

"Alright, let's turn to our senior class member. Rogue, would you please lead us in a discussion about the suitability of change in ourselves and others?" Storm looked at Rogue, who was not prepared for this at all.

"Um, ok," Rogue heard herself say softly. The seven students in the class looked up at her with interest. "Well, does anyone here believe that, because they're a mutant, they're better than others? Or that humans are better than you?" Heads shook no. "Ok, so then is it ok for one to declare something wrong with the other?" Still heads shook no. "Well, that's kind of it. One person thinks that something like that is true, and so they take initiative to do something about it. They...just decided."

"Is that why you just decided to take the cure? You thought something was wrong? You wanted to be in charge of former mutants or something?" The boy with the blond hair looked intently at Rogue.

"Well..." Rogue began slowly, glancing over at Storm, who shrugged. "Let me ask you a question first. What's your name and what are your powers?"

"It's Josh and, well, I know I can heal people," he answered.

"Do you know about mine?"

"Yeah, you absorb other powers."

"It's more than that though. If I have skin-to-skin contact with someone, I take in their...life force, for lack of a better term. This includes things such as consciousness, memories, and, in the case of mutants, their powers. If the contact lasts for too long, it is possible for me to kill someone."

"Have you ever done that?"

"No, but I came close one. I found that contact with humans is dangerous to them almost immediately, whereas with mutants there is a little more time, probably because I take their powers first. That's why I wear layers. It gets tedious and it seems unfair – I want to wear tank tops and shorts but I don't because I fear I might hurt someone." Rogue paused and looked out over the class. "I _am_ dangerous. Have any of you ever felt as though your powers were a curse? That's how I feel. That's why I took the cure."

"So you allowed someone to believe that they were right, that your powers are...wrong somehow." Another girl spoke up, and Rogue looked over at her.

"If that's what they thought, then those thoughts were misguided. My powers aren't wrong, just dangerous."

"But the cure didn't work on you?"

"No, it actually seemed to make my powers stronger. So now we have a case where someone set out to 'fix' something that they thought was wrong, and they actually made me stronger because of it. So let's talk about that. Is it ok to take something to alter oneself?" As the new discussion took off again, Rogue didn't catch Storm's smile of approval.

* * *

After the class let out, Rogue turned to Storm with excitement. 

"Well done," Storm congratulated her.

"That was...amazing," Rogue exclaimed. "They listened to me...and talked...and maybe they understand me a bit better."

"And that's all you can hope for. Maybe they'll take the knowledge with them that just because we're all mutants, we don't think the exact same way. I hope you're ready, our second class is coming in." Rogue followed Storm's glance to the students coming in with something akin to shock.

Another class already?

* * *

It had gone well, and immediately after it ended Storm had rushed off to Peter's class. With nothing particular to do, Rogue headed to lunch. She saw Warren and Kitty eating together, so she wandered over. 

"How'd it go?" Kitty asked brightly.

"Pretty good," Rogue smiled. "I think that some of the kids might have a new respect for me."

"About time," Warren said. "Peter in class now?"

"Yeah. Bobby too?"

"Yeah," Kitty said. "I told him to keep an eye out, Jubilee's in one of the danger room classes. I'm afraid to think what she might do to impress Logan." Kitty winked at Rogue as she sat down, seething a little bit at the injustice in the world.

"That's who it is?" Rogue looked up at Warren. "That guy who's all emotionally distraught, that's who you were talking about? He's the reason you won't consider me?"

"Um.." Rogue wasn't really sure what to say. Kitty smirked. Warren sighed, looking down at his plate as he shrugged, his wings shifting slightly.

"That's life, I guess," he said. Rogue shot a glare in Kitty's direction, but the girl seemed clueless.

"Come on Warren, snap out of it. You're a nice guy, just not the guy I'm interesting in right now."

"You interested in guys who kill girls they love?" His comment stung.

"Chill out Warren, Rogue and Logan have a history together. He saved her life you know." Rogue looked at Kitty in surprise. "It's only obvious, don't pretend like you didn't notice it yourself."

"Well, a guy can dream, can't he?"

"Sure, but don't go dreaming about a girl you can't have. By the way, how hurt was Logan when you started dating Bobby?" Kitty had turned to Rogue, who was feeling slightly speechless.

"Um...I don't know. He didn't...didn't really seem struck by it one way or another."

"That's bullshit and you know it. It was only after he found out about you two that he started looking at Jean."

"Now come on, it was before that –"

"Not seriously," Kitty insisted. Rogue found she really didn't want to argue.

"So why didn't you say anything to me? I assume you told Peter." Warren looked at her evenly.

"He seemed...I don't know. I basically told him that one night, when I was too tired or something, so he just knew. It was easier to tell him everything after that."

"Maybe I'm just too new..." Warren sighed.

"Maybe you're just too sensitive," Kitty cut in. "We're not here to play games. You say what you mean."

"Maybe we're all just teenagers," Rogue suggested wryly. Warren and Kitty looked at her and after a moment Kitty grinned.

"We're all just lame," Warren laughed, and the girls joined in. Lunch finished rather pleasantly after that.

* * *

The afternoon stretched out lazily, with nothing really to do. Without having classes to teach or attend, Rogue found herself with little to do. She headed outside, intending to contemplate her plans for Logan, but instead found herself thinking about the Professor and Magneto. 

If the Professor was alive, what did that mean? Was Scott alive too? They didn't know for_ sure_ what had happened to him. If they were alive, either of them, what would happen next? And as far as Magneto...how far would he go to gain revenge on those who had attempted to take his powers away?

Remembering how he had used her, Rogue shuddered. Her whitened streaks flew into her face just at that moment, as if to taunt her. Rogue glanced around, unease taking over. She wasn't gifted with foresight, but it really seemed like something bad was going to happen.

Logan's puzzled gaze followed her back into the house, wondering about her sudden retreat.

* * *

Dinner was shaping up to be awkward, at best. Storm was holding on to her phone, waiting for Hank's call. Logan was in a corner, pretending not to look at anyone, especially Rogue, though she felt his intense gaze on her. She was currently sitting next to Peter and across from Warren, who wasn't really looking at anyone. Bobby was sitting between Kitty and Warren, and the silence in the room was almost deafening. 

Rogue ate, though the food tasted dry in her mouth.

When Storm's phone rang they all jumped, but Storm smiled. She hurriedly picked up.

"Hello? Yeah, they're all here. Let me put you on speaker phone."

"Hello everyone." Hank's refined voice filled the room. "Having a pleasant evening?" After a chorus of yeses, he chuckled. "Everyone up and walking as well?" Laughter filled the place then, before he continued. "Well, I have some very serious news. I had lunch today with Mystique and her powers have indeed returned, though I could detect no advances in them and she didn't tell me of any."

"You actually saw her change forms?" came Logan's gruff voice.

"Yes, no lies from her part there."

"That means Magneto's powers had to've come back," Logan concluded.

"Indeed," continued Hank. "Though we don't know for sure. According to Mystique, she's cut all ties with him and says she wants to work with us against him. Something about a score to settle for deserting her, I believe."

"No way," Bobby objected.

"Are you sure? Perhaps she's just trying to play the double agent," Storm said thoughtfully.

"I don't trust her," Peter said, matter of factly.

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent certain of her motives," Hank said. "I told her I would have to discuss it with all of you before giving her any sort of an answer. But I will say that she seemed very anxious to find Magneto."

"I think she just wants to use us to get back at him," Rogue said. "Seems like something she would do."

"So do we let her?" asked Warren.

"Why not use her as bait?" Logan suggested. "Magneto's come to rescue her before. If his powers are back, he'll assume hers came back as well. She'll lead us to him, not the other way around."

"That's like playing with fire," Kitty remarked.

"But it might work," Storm added.

"So, should I tell her we'll work with her?" asked Hank.

"For now," Storm sighed. "If nothing else, Logan's probably right about her leading us to Magneto. But let her know it's only temporary. Trust is hard to gain."

"Will do. By the way, I've got no leads on the Professor, so you'll have to let me know if you hear him again."

"Of course," Storm replied. "Is that all?"

"Guess so. Goodnight all." After hanging up, Storm looked around at the group.

"Anything to say?"

"I don't like this at all," answered Bobby. "There's a plan we're not aware of yet, and we're being used in it."

"I'm more concerned with what will happen involving Magneto. He was already insanely strong. If his powers were amplified at all, who knows what might happen." Rogue shuddered as she spoke. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I suppose for now, we'll just have to see what happens with Mystique. Without knowing about Magneto for certain, it's hard to prepare."

"Just be on guard for anything," said Peter.

"To do anything," added Logan ominously. Rogue glanced around Peter's profile, but Logan was looking down at the ground.

"So, are we done?" Storm looked around. When nothing further came, she nodded. "Then get to bed early tonight. I'd recommend everyone being well rested until we know for sure what it is that's going on."

* * *

Once Storm had finished, most of the group had stuck around to discuss hypothetical situations. Logan, however, had left quickly, and Rogue found herself following, with Kitty's whispered phrase of '_go get 'em_' in her ear. That was exactly what Rogue intended to do. She hurried to keep up with his quick stride. He seemed to ignore her, until passing by some empty classrooms. As he turned suddenly, Rogue squeaked a bit as she ran into him, and he pulled her into one of the rooms. 

"Why're you following me?" Logan demanded. As Rogue took in his angry face, she suddenly understood exactly why people were frightened of him. It was practically an animal, a trapped animal, looking at her.

"Wolverine," she whispered, unnerved, but he relaxed. "I have to tell you this. It's something you need to hear, whether or not you want to. You need to know how I feel, how you make me feel. When I'm around you...I don't have anything to be afraid of, not even myself." Half anticipating an interruption, she was somewhat surprised it hadn't come yet. "You accepted me for myself, and when you told me before that you would only protect me because it would be what was best for the both of us, I realized that you feel the same way. I had been trying to deny what I felt, but you made me realize that I don't want to, not any more. I love you." She stripped off her gloves and pressed her hands into his, flesh against flesh.

"You can't...feel that way about me," Logan finally said, not meeting her eyes. His voice was unsteady. Rogue clung to his hands. "Don't you get it? I'm not the type of guy for you – you don't want some old guy with only half a memory and hung up on some other girl." He was gaining that animal look again, getting agitated. Rogue felt the pinprick up his claws against her hands.

"Hush, Wolverine," she sighed out, and he relaxed again. "Why can't you stop telling me what you think I think, and just accept the way I feel?"

"Because I can't believe it's true." He squeezed her hands.

"The more you deny it, the more I want you to accept it. You said it would be better for the both of us if you only protected me. You know how I feel about you, tell me how you feel about me." Rogue pressed her body up against his, knowing this was the moment, it would happen now or it never would.

"Marie..." She shivered.

"Just saying my name sets off how you make me feel," she said, leaning into him. For reasons he didn't want to think about, Logan wrapped his arms around her form and she clung to him. "Why did you say it was better for the both of us?" she prompted.

"Because I can't believe there's any way you'll accept, or return, my feelings," he responded after a moment. "I've seen you with your friends. How you are with Tinman, and the winged guy."

"Friends, only friends," Rogue breathed.

"You started out that way with Iceboy."

"I heard you talking to me," Rogue said, taking another tactic. "You thought I was asleep, and I only halfway was." He started, unhappy that she had heard him. "You said I was something special to you. Tell me the rest, now that I'm awake and can hear you properly." Tilting her head up to look at him, she was startled that he was already looking down at her. "Something about how I remove all other thoughts from your mind?" she suggested softly.

"You don't know how much I want to tell you," Logan said then, holding her even tighter to himself. He moved his own head down, slowly. "There are plenty of other guys here who'd love a chance with you. Why are you telling me all this?"

"I already told you. You're not afraid to hold me close to yourself. You protect me, most especially from myself. When you're not here, that's when it hurts the most, except when you're here and you ignore me. Logan!" She said his name with an emotion he didn't want to admit. "I love you."

"You..." he murmured, and then leaned his head down all the way and kissed her.

Rogue had never, ever been happier.

He pulled back, leaving her breathless, stunned. "I love you," he said, looking straight into her eyes. Something tugged at his mind, a scene rather like this though nothing like it all. He pushed it out of his mind, easy to do, and then, rather than having to impale the girl in front of him, he kissed her again.

_Now_, Rogue had never, never been happier.


	12. Another Wednesday

Author's Notes: I knew it, I _knew_ the minute I stopped putting deadlines on myself I just wouldn't be able to help writing and updating! So, here we are again! Let me see...good chapter I think, got the beginnings of some action forming. Oh yeah, I've decided it's very hard to keep Logan in character as he's in a relationship, so I hope I will do better with that. Um, so yeah, I think that's about all I've got for you, so please, until next time, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Twelve**

Things were quickly getting intense, causing Rogue to realize how woefully little she knew about what she was currently doing. It was also showing her just how much Logan _did _know, which was a little unnerving in itself. Making out with Bobby was nothing like what she was doing with Logan and it now seemed juvenile at best. Still, Logan was mostly being a gentleman about things, but his actions caused Rogue to realize he must have repressed his feelings for her for quite a while. Her nerves and surprise and even discomfort finally got the better of her when Logan's hands slid under her shirt and up her bare sides, and she must have panicked.

She wasn't really certain, but it would explain why Logan was currently an arm's length away from her, looking slightly stunned.

"I'm so sorry," Rogue whispered, stretching an arm out to him but not trying to touch him.

"My fault," Logan responded, shaking his head. "I should've known better. I'm sorry." For a moment they looked at each other, visions somewhat wobbly. Rogue drew in a shaky breath.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked in a small voice. Logan closed the distance between them and gripped her arms. Without hesitation, he drew her close to himself and hugged her. Momentarily surprised, Rogue finally responded and hugged him back.

"That's my girl," Logan said, his voice husky in her ear. "We pushed the limits, nothing more. We'll work on my control, that's all. Come on, you need some sleep now." His hand found hers, and they walked to her room through the shadowed halls together.

* * *

He waited for her to get ready for bed, and when she approached him in her oversized t-shirt and boxers, he grinned. The light was strong enough that Rogue caught a gleam in his eyes and she shivered slightly, though not from being cold. He reached for her and helped her onto the bed where he tucked her in as if he were an old pro. _Right...he is_, Rogue remembered. Then he leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. Rogue smiled up at him. 

"Please don't leave 'till I fall asleep," she whispered. He paused, looking down on her, and then smiled.

"Ok," he said softly. Crawling on the bed next to her, he sat up against the headboard, much like he had a couple nights ago. He cradled her bare hand in his as Rogue snuggled up next to him, breathing in the scent that was him.

"Hum for me?" she asked sleepily, her earlier adrenaline already giving way to exhaustion.

"No," came his curt reply. Rogue smiled against his side. After a moment he did, soft and gravelly, but as Rogue drifted to sleep, she thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

* * *

When the early rays of the morning sun bombarded her face, Rogue felt herself waking up. She stretched out blissfully, smiling at the memory of last night. Unprepared for anything to be in bed with her, Rogue was startled when her hand came in contact with something warm. She opened her eyes quickly and found Logan still on her bed, though now sound asleep. 

_This could be something like a predicament_, she mused.

Still waking, she stared at his sleeping profile, amazed at how relaxed he looked. She hesitated, then bravely leaned forward and kissed him softly. She kissed him again, and this time he responded, kissing her back. Sleepily, he opened his eyes and looked at her. For a brief moment Rogue saw something that looked like complete, serene happiness in the normally haunted eyes; the gaze was almost adoring. Then it passed and he was sitting up, looking around her room nervously.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked, puzzled.

"I shouldn't still be in here," he muttered. "Nothing happened last night, you and I know that, but others might think it did." Rogue looked at him, bemused.

"I don't care," she said.

"Well you should," he said shortly. He rubbed his face, thinking. "Listen..." he began, but stopped.

"What?" Rogue pressed.

"I think...I think we should keep this under wraps. For now at least," he added when he saw her expression. "I don't know...how to explain this."

"What?" Rogue asked again, now hurt. "You ashamed to be seen with me or something?"

"No, no, not that at all," Logan said, his eyes widening and he tried to backtrack. "I just feel like...this shouldn't be happening." He reached out and held her hand. "This doesn't happen to me, at least I don't think so," he continued, his voice gruffer than normal. Rogue only stared at him, and he sighed. "There's also the student-teacher thing," he reminded her. "I really don't want to deal with that."

"But I'm not technically a student anymore," Rogue countered. "You're not technically a teacher here either. Look, we both admitted we loved each other last night, and now you don't want the world to know?"

"Marie..." Logan said, and sighed as she shivered slightly. "Please, not just yet. For me?" He squeezed her hand and she traced his rough fingers with her own.

"Alright," she said softly. Logan leaned forward and kissed her then, sweet and gentle.

"I'll look for you later," he promised before standing up. He stood outside her door, trying to discern if anyone was around. After a moment he left, throwing Rogue that smart ass grin over his shoulder.

"'Course everyone I talk to these days is going to find out, as they already know about us," she warned her empty room.

* * *

"Well?" Kitty was waiting impatiently outside her room, bouncing up and down as Rogue was leaving for breakfast. 

"Glad you could wait outside," she remarked, causing Kitty to sighed loudly. "Well what?"

"Did you hook up with him or what?" As they began walking together, Rogue found it was her turn to sigh.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean? You either did or you didn't." Rogue wasn't entirely certain she wanted to talk to Kitty about this, but her only other option, the boys, had the potential of being even more awkward, so she went with what she had.

"I told him I loved him and he said the same thing."

"That he loved himself?" Kitty quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

"No." Rogue laughed a little despite herself. "That he loved me."

"Did you kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else...?"

"No!" Rogue felt a blush rising, but Kitty only giggled.

"Just had to check," she explained. "So, what's the problem then?"

"Not a big one, I guess. He just doesn't want to make a big deal or anything. Doesn't want to be a public couple yet." Rogue sighed.

"He's probably nervous. He doesn't seem the type to have much luck in the lady department," Kitty said wisely before dissolving into giggles again.

"Come on, this is serious," Rogue objected, pushing Kitty slightly. She was unnerved, Kitty's words almost echoing Logan's earlier ones

"Sorry," the petite girl apologized. "Look, he's just being a guy. Don't worry about it. He'll come around on his own time. You've waited this long for him, what's one more day?" Rogue sighed again, and the two continued on their way.

And, Rogue realized she'd just had a relatively normal conversation with Kitty.

* * *

"So?" Peter was the one who asked, but all three boys were waiting for an answer. _If Logan only knew_, Rogue thought. 

"So what?" she asked back, settling down in one of the seats left at the table.

"Nothing?" guessed Warren.

"Denial?" questioned Bobby.

"Indifference?" determined Peter.

"None of the above," answered Kitty. "Leave the poor girl alone!" She then gave them all an obvious wink and the boys all grinned.

"Sheesh," Rogue grumbled, but she smiled slightly.

* * *

They broke away from breakfast early, mostly because Rogue and Bobby had classes to get to. Rogue didn't say much to Storm, but the older woman seemed wrapped up in her own thoughts. This class was older than yesterdays had been, more teenagers than pre-teens. As the students started coming in, Rogue felt her heart sink when she caught sight of Jubilee. 

She found herself desperately wishing Storm wouldn't ask her to lead any discussions in this class, especially when Jubilee was already sending dirty looks her way. Storm kept a firm hand on the discussion however, and when Jubilee actually questioned Rogue directly, Storm politely reprimanded her. It was as if the woman could sense the animosity coming off of Jubilee, and Rogue was extremely grateful as the firecracker girl was directed back to the topic at hand.

* * *

The next class passed quickly and Rogue hurried down towards the danger room. She wanted to eat lunch with Logan, but she wasn't sure what he'd think about it. For that matter, she didn't even know if his current class was close to being done. Plans changed, however, when on the way she was intercepted by Kitty. 

"What'd you say to Jubilee?" the girl asked, her eyes wide with worry. "She is seriously pissed off."

"Nothing," Rogue answered, surprised.

"Well, she mentioned something about Logan leaving your room early this morning...I thought you said nothing happened."

"It didn't," Rogue insisted. "We just fell asleep."

"Yeah, well, Jubilee's not going to believe that. What a mess." Kitty grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and drug her off, leaving Rogue to glance over her shoulder sadly.

* * *

Halfway through some serious lunch hypotheses, Bobby joined Kitty, Rogue and Warren. 

"Man, those kids are getting good," he said as he collapsed in his seat. "But I gotta warn you Rogue, Jubilee was all over Logan, well, as much as he'd let her. Yesterday she just tried to show off for him, but she really stuck close to him today."

"What'd Logan do?"

"You know, told her to get out and fight, leave him alone. Typical big ol' meany routine." Kitty giggled at the description of Logan, while Warren grinned.

"Just what I need," Rogue sighed, rubbing her hand across her eyes.

"Well you know nothing is going to work," Kitty said encouragingly. "Logan's only got the goo-goo eyes for you." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Jubilee's talking to a brick wall," Warren added.

"Look, I'd just recommend being careful," Bobby said. "This girl is getting strong."

"I've beaten her once before," Rogue said darkly. Kitty blushed at her comment and the boys exchanged glances. "Look Kitty, you seem to be friends with her, What do you think?"

"I don't really know," she said softly. "She's really proud of her powers, and doesn't like any mutant who took the cure, no matter whether it worked or not. And she really likes Logan. So, there's two strikes against you Rogue. And, if she believes what she saw this morning, that'd probably be the straw that broke the camel's back. She'll be out for blood."

"I just don't want to deal with petty girl stuff right now," Rogue frowned. "Not when the Professor could be out there, and we have this threat of Magneto hanging over our heads."

"Well, don't underestimate her," Kitty warned. "She's really smart."

"And she's a better fighter than before. If Logan's good at one thing, it's fighting. That and teaching fighting," Bobby added.

"So Logan's training this girl to take out his girlfriend," Warren remarked. The other three looked at him, shocked. "What?" he said, throwing his hands up in the air. "It's true."

"I don't want to think about this!" Rogue moaned, dropping her head into her hands. It was official...lunch was ruined.

* * *

No one wanted to leave her alone, but Rogue insisted she could take care of herself. She added that Logan probably wouldn't let anything too bad happen to her. So now she found herself outside, childishly climbing a tree and drowsily contemplating the sky. She wouldn't have minded flying with Warren, but thought maybe it would be better if she didn't do that, at least for a little while. 

Her solitude was broken by the sound of young voices, the excited shouts of kids outside. She peered through the branches and saw Logan out with what looked like six eleven or twelve year olds. Grinning, she watched has he began teaching them basic defense moves. Of course, this recess seemed more like a wild time, and Rogue almost laughed out loud at the sight of Logan trying to keep his temper.

* * *

Once the class had ended, and Logan had ushered the kids inside, Rogue watched him make his way outside again and sit under the tree she was reclining in. 

"Thought you might show up for lunch," he said offhandedly.

"Tried, but I got intercepted by friends." The last word rolled off her tongue easily, and Rogue smiled.

"Oh," Logan said.

"It was Kitty," Rogue amended, thinking that his resistance, or denial, or whatever his attitude was didn't suit him. Still, she was glad to see his stiff shoulders relax. They sat in silence for a bit longer until Rogue could hardly take any more. "Have we run out of things to say?" she asked.

"Don't know," he said. "What have we talked about lately?" Rogue paused, considering the question.

"Mostly me," she finally said. He chuckled. "So, tell me about you. Why'd you keep sticking around this place? You really do seem the loner type, and you did keep leaving."

"Mostly due to you," Logan admitted. "Though eventually also because of Jean. I'm lonely, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy company. Usually." Rogue saw him smirk up at her.

"Quite the path we took to each other," Rogue murmured. He grunted noncommitally. She sighed and fell silent. After a moment, she felt the tree shaking, and then Logan was there beside her, balanced easily on the tree limbs.

"You make it look so easy," she pouted. He grinned.

"I gotta go," he said then, a sadder expression taking over his face. "But one for the road?" He leaned in and Rogue kissed him willingly. Then he was gone, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

"Come _on_!" Kitty pleaded. She had found Rogue as soon as the girl entered the mansion. "Storm said as long as we stay with the boys and are back before dinner it'd be ok." 

"Ugh, fine," Rogue finally relented as Kitty grinned. She didn't want to argue anyway.

"Follow me!" the petite girl said as she ran off. Bobby and Warren were waiting in the garage. "Peter's still in class," Kitty explained.

"Let's go, I'm ready for some time away from here," Bobby said, rubbing his hands together. Rogue laughed, and crawled in the backseat with Warren. Once Kitty and Bobby were in, they took off, heading for what Kitty called a 'local shopping spree'.

"I'm so ready to do some shopping," Kitty was saying, but Rogue had her attention on Warren.

"Why're your wings bound up?" she asked.

"Don't feel like dealing with the stares," he said, shrugging. They made good time, and Bobby parked in one of the convenient parking garages. As they headed out, Kitty was bouncing around like a small child.

"Look at the street vendors!" she squealed. The other three smiled at each other. As it was, not much shopping was done before Kitty spotted the homeless man. "Let me give him something," she begged, despite the others warning her not too. When she hurried over to him, the others rushed after for her own safety. The closer they got to the man, the more familiar he seemed.

"Scott?" gasped Rogue. The man turned at the name and Rogue was startled to see his face with no protective eye wear.

"Not him," Bobby muttered, obviously confused as well. "He's blond."

"Do you know where my brother is?" the man asked, approaching the four teens.

"Brother?" Rogue asked hesitantly, taking a small step back.

"Yeah, Scott Summers. Do you know where he is?"

"How do you know Scott?" Bobby interrupted, and Rogue grimaced at the dumb question..

"He's my older brother," the man said again. "Sorry, my name is Alex Summers."

* * *

They went to a nearby café, buying lattes and settling down for some serious talk. 

"I was mugged," Alex explained, "and I haven't been able to get anything. I wouldn't make a good beggar. Anyway, I've been looking for Scott for a while now. We've only kept brief contact over the years, but now I need to talk to him."

"What's going on?" Warren asked warily.

"Some guy named Magneto sent me a letter. He mentioned Scott in it."

"What?" came the shocked cry of the teens.

"Do you still have the letter?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I kept it for safe keeping in my shoe," Alex said and Rogue set her jaw.

"You need to come with us," she said.

"But–" Bobby began to protest.

"No, he needs to come with us," Rogue insisted. "He needs to talk to Storm."

* * *

"So, you a mutant too?" Kitty said conversationally on the ride back. 

"Yeah," Alex said. "Are all of you?" They nodded. Rogue felt Bobby was driving a little faster than necessary. "Wow," Alex said, shaking his head.

* * *

The mansion had definitely awed Alex when they pulled up, but they were all intimidated by Storm. 

"You're late," she said. "What's going on? Who's this?"

"Meet Alex _Summers_," Bobby said, stressing the last name. The white-haired woman's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"He's here to find his brother." Kitty added. Alex nodded, looking at the five people around him.

"I'm missing something," he said, a tiny bit of worry creeping onto his face.

* * *

Rogue sighed as she looked out the window. Storm was standing with Alex over the grave markers; the blond man seemed to be in shock. The other three were watching as well. 

"Think he'll be ok?" Warren asked.

"Hope so," Bobby said hollowly. Kitty didn't say a word, but her face was looking a bit red and she sniffed audibly.

They all skipped dinner.

* * *

Eight people now filled in their conference room. Logan and Peter had been filled in, and now Alex was standing in front of them, reading the letter from Magneto aloud. 

--

_To Mr. Summers_ (the letter read),

_It has come to my attention that you are not receiving the best education for the natural gifts bestowed upon you. There has been quite the crisis upon our kind lately, and I believe you need to hear the options available to you. There is a school for those of us, a safe haven if you will, that will not only help you advance your powers to the highest potential, but will also associate yourself with those who are of your equal. Attendance of this school will guarantee your safety should the time of a great battle come upon us all. I request your arrival as soon as possible._

_Regards,_

**Magneto**

_P.S. Your brother, Scott, sends his best wishes and hopes you join him soon._

--

"That's unbelievable," Kitty said after a few stunned, silent moments.

"So what, is his plan to start up a school, like here?" Peter questioned.

"Not likely, it's more like creating an army," Logan said. "All the mutants who come are on his side...those who don't are signing their death warrant, in his eyes."

"We don't get invitations," Bobby speculated, "due to what we did to him last time."

"So what exactly is his big plan?" Storm wondered out loud.

"I think he's coming after us," Rogue said.

"Really?" questioned Peter doubtfully.

"Sure. We're obviously not with him, so, in his black-white mind set, we're against him. And given the last battle, you've given him grounds to believe that," Rogue explained.

"Will the mutants really go after other mutants?" Kitty asked.

"Why not? He convinces them we're traitors...we all know what he's capable of doing," Storm sighed.

"But would it work?" Warren asked.

"Well...I responded to it." Alex finally spoke up. "Not in the way he planned, obviously. Had he not mentioned Scott, I might have gone. But I knew Scott already was involved with a school, and I didn't think anyone named Magneto was involved."

"So who would you join?" Logan asked.

"I stand for what Scott did," Alex said quietly. Silence filled the room then, each person lost in their own thoughts.

"Well," Storm finally said, "What should we do?"

"Can we do anything?" Warren asked. "If he's already got those letters sent, how can we counteract them in time?"

"How could we even find anyone?" Kitty asked.

"We need the Professor," Rogue said quietly. Everyone looked at Storm, whose shoulders sagged.

"We've got to be prepared to counteract this," Logan said, looking at her. "We need to find Charles, because we certainly can't find 'em all ourselves."

"And because without the Professor," pointed out Bobby, "there's really no one to keep Magneto in line."

* * *

Everyone had left on tense terms. Alex was welcomed completely, and given a room to stay in. As Storm left to show him around, Rogue hung back from her group. Kitty gave her a knowing glance and hurried the boys off, leaving Rogue alone with Logan. 

"What do you think of all this?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think I'm surprised, if that's what you mean," he said. "I've definitely learned Magneto will stop at nothing to do what he wants." Stepping closer, Logan meaningfully wrapped the white streaks of Rogue's hair around his fingers. Impulsively, she hugged him.

"I'm glad...you're still here," she said, her voice muffled against his chest. His sharp ears caught her words though, and he held her against himself.

"Don't want it any other way," he said. Something like tenderness was laced through his gruff tone, and Rogue smiled.

* * *

As they were walking hand in hand down one of the hallways, they came across Storm. The woman was standing perfectly still, looking at nothing in particular. As they watched, she suddenly clutched the sides of her head and winced. Rogue didn't know what it was, but Logan recognized it immediately. 

"What's Charles saying?" he asked, and Storm looked up.

"I know where he is," she said, her voice hushed.

"What?" Rogue asked incredulously.

"Is Summers in bed?" Logan asked bluntly.

"Yes. I assume everyone else is as well."

"Then we've got to go get him. Rogue," and Logan turned towards her. Despite the shiver, Rogue wondered what happened to _Marie_. "You stay here."

"Are you kidding me?" Rogue said, frowning.

"Let her come," Storm interjected, causing both to pause and look at her. "I think we need to leave now, and so we certainly don't have time for a fight between a couple." She turned and hurried down the hall, as Rogue arched an eyebrow towards Logan. He shrugged, grabbed her hand, and hurried after Storm.

"You're definitely staying in the jet, or whatever vehicle we're in," he muttered. Rogue grinned.

Nothing like a wild goose chase for a supposedly dead Professor to get Logan's protective side out.


	13. Another Wednesday, very late

Author's Notes: Hi guys, sorry about the long delay, I took an impromptu vacation with my little sister to visit my older sister, woo! Good times were had by all, I can assure you. Let's see, congratulations to Goshikku Seirei for being the two hundredth reviewer! Wow...over two hundred reviews...you guys are what I like to call awesome! So, unlucky chapter thirteen...some mysteries solved (somewhat) and more brought in... I like this chapter, it doesn't seem like a lot happens in it, but I think a lot actually does. Well, let's just say the plot thickens, shall we? Alrighty, until next time, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Thirteen**

As Storm wanted to call Hank and let him know what had happened, Logan was the one currently flying the jet to some location Rogue still didn't know. She was strapped in the back by herself, feeling uncertain. There had been an uncharacteristically intensely hushed conversation between the two of them, which she had strained to hear to no avail. Now there was silence, save Storm's quiet murmurings on the phone. Rogue had found that, if she turned her body just right, she could see Logan's profile. He didn't look too happy.

But then again, he never did, not _really_.

Anyway, seeing him so serious did nothing for the strange feeling she had bubbling inside of her. Something like anticipation and nervousness all wrapped up. After all, the thought of finding the Professor was thrilling, but there was some apprehension about what exactly they would find. Probably Logan's reasoning for why he hadn't wanted her to come along. He had certainly been protective of her before, but now Rogue realized he would probably be worse.

The thing was, Rogue mused to herself, was that she wasn't who she used to be. The girl who had first met Logan in that bar was long gone – no longer was she the frightened girl from before, wanting to hide herself from the world because of the danger she posed. Now she was an adult (well, technically by law) and was more comfortable with herself than ever. Of course, a lot of that was due to taking the cure, what two weeks ago already, and dealing with that. Didn't matter, now she was a force to be reckoned with and she was determined to never be left behind. Grinning at her self-diagnosed psychological observations, Rogue found herself wishing they were there already. Then she heard Storm shift up front.

"Hank's on his way also," she heard her say.

* * *

The three of them stood in front of the generic looking hospital. Logan was none to happy that Rogue was with them, but Storm had insisted that she come, causing him to actually growl. Now Rogue eyed him a bit fearfully as he stared at the nondescript building. 

"You sure this is the place?" he finally asked contentiously. At Storm's nod, he sighed. "Are we just supposed to walk in or what?"

"No, we're supposed to ask to see one of the doctors. Come on, let's go in, I told Hank what to do." As Rogue followed Storm inside, she felt Logan move beside her, and then his hand was wrapped securely around hers. She turned her head to look up at him and grinned, but was baffled by his set jaw.

* * *

"Hello, we're here to see Dr. Moira MacTaggert," Storm said in a pleasantly authoritative voice. The lone receptionist in the place stared at her as though she'd grown tentacles out of her head, and then glanced obviously at the clock. 

"It's a little late for appointments," she finally said, her tone chilly. "Is there an emergency?"

"Something like that," Storm replied. "But I believe you'll find she is waiting for us." The woman gave the three of them another long look and sighed disapprovingly, but she picked up her phone.

"This all seems unreal, doesn't it?" Rogue said softly as the receptionist was having a frantic conversation on the phone.

"I'm just concerned about what we'll find," Logan said, just as quietly. Storm hushed them both as the woman looked up.

"Oddly enough, she is indeed expecting you. Come on, I'll have to take you back to her office." The woman heaved herself up and walked around her desk. "Follow me."

"Thank you," Storm said. They followed her though the narrow hallway and after turning down two more hallways the receptionist stopped.

"This is it," she said, pointing at the door she was standing beside. She went to walk by them all, back the way she came, when Storm held up a hand to stop her.

"We are expecting more, I am certain you'll show the same hospitality?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Naturally," the receptionist said in a tone that did not match her word choice. She walked away and Rogue had to stifle a giggle. Storm knocked on the door and a feminine voice called out, telling them to come in. Storm turned the handle and walked in, Logan and Rogue right behind her.

"Hello, you must be Ororo," said the room's occupant, a dark haired woman with a warm smile. "I wasn't aware more than you would be coming," she added with a graceful incline of her head towards Rogue and Logan.

"More of those concerned about finding Charles, as well as concerned for my own mental health," Storm explained. "This is Logan and...Marie." The hesitation and use of her other name revealed Storm's unwillingness to reveal their mutanty. Pointless, Rogue thought, given that Hank was something of a dead give away.

"Ah, welcome. I am Doctor Moira MacTaggert," the woman introduced herself. "I'm sure you're all wondering what exactly is going on." She settled down behind her desk, indicating that they should sit as well. Storm took the chair across from the desk, while Logan and Rogue took the two hardbacked chairs along the wall.

"We certainly are," Storm said. Rogue glanced around, taking in the room. It was homey, as much as an office can be, and diplomas lined the walls. A potted plant was taking over a corner of the room as well as the bookshelf it sat beside. It eased some of the fears Rogue hadn't realized she had.

"Well, here's the story, or as much as I can tell. I specialize in mutants, or rather, the mutant brain, which is why Charles and I know each other. Lately however, I've been involved in more human cases, and issues with ethics. Anyway, I have a patient who is in a coma, there was a terrible accident and he is basically brain dead, if you will. And then, one day as I'm checking over him, his eyes open and he says my name, only it's the voice of Charles Xavier. Don't ask me how, I'm still working on it, but it would seem that Charles has transferred his...well his mind I guess into the body of this patient. Maybe it would be more appropriate to say he's transferred his consciousness into the mind of the patient. Like I said, I'm still working on it. His mutant powers remained, mostly intact, though they seem to be considerably weakened." The doctor sat back in her chair and regarded the three people before her.

"So, it's not Charles, but it is him?" Storm asked after a moment.

"Right," Dr. MacTaggert said. "So, what would you like to do?"

"What can we do?" asked Logan. "Is he allowed to leave this place?"

"No," the doctor shook her head. "While it may be his mind, the body does belong to another man who had a life before arriving here. His family visits him frequently. Besides, the body is not nearly strong enough to go anywhere right now."

"Does anyone know?" Storm questioned. Again, Dr. MacTaggert shook her head.

"I've been doing my best to hide the brain activity. If anyone found out, this man would be considered a medical miracle. But I'm certain his family would realize the fraud." Again, a thoughtful silence filled the room.

"Can we go see him?" Rogue heard herself asking. She sensed the look Logan sent her as he squeezed her hand slightly. Dr. MacTaggert smiled.

"Sure, but I'd rather you go in one at a time. Ororo?"

"No, let her go first," Storm said. "I'm expecting someone else."

"I don't want her to be left alone," Logan objected.

"She won't be, Charles is in there. Besides, you can watch in through the windows in the room," Dr. MacTaggert said. "Would you like to go in first?" This question was directed at Rogue, who glanced over at Logan. Swallowing due to his unreadable expression, Rogue nodded. "Very well. Follow me."

* * *

The man she was standing beside looked nothing like the Professor. Most notably, he had a head full of black hair, and eyes that looked too wide set to match the Professor's. As he rested in the bed, Rogue stood there feeling slightly foolish. Logan was watching her, she could feel his intense gaze on her back. She didn't say anything and only stared at the apparently sleeping man, half expecting him to wake up and talk to her. She fidgeted when he didn't and finally spoke in her own hesitant voice. 

"Professor?"

'_Rogue?_' The familiar lilting tone filled her head and Rogue grabbed the bed for support from the surprise. She stared at the man.

"It's me," she said. The man's eyes opened slowly, bleary from sleep. Their intense green gaze was nothing like she had expected.

"Well, so it is," the voice said, sounding almost like the Professor's voice but not quite.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to ever talk to you again," Rogue said honestly, saying the first thing that came to mind. There was a hoarse chuckle at that.

"I'm full of surprises. How did you get here?"

"Well, Storm and Logan are here too. Logan and I wanted to come, I guess to keep Storm company. Hank McCoy is coming also. We all know that you called out to Storm to find you." Rogue shifted from foot to foot.

"I'm glad you came. My powers have been weakened and I had to focus a long time to send a message to Storm, and even then it had to be short. This man is very weak, and I believe that is why my powers are as such." The man, well, the Professor, sighed.

"So, it is true then. We kinda wanted to see if you really were alive, and here you are."

"Alive but mostly not," he said, chuckling again. "I trust you are doing well, Rogue?"

"Um, yeah," Rogue said, thinking of Logan before abruptly squelching such thoughts when she remembered the Professor's abilities. "Storm's doing a really wonderful job of running the school too. But because of Scott and you and Jean being gone, she and Logan decided to recruit myself and some of the other experienced ones help out."

"What did become of Jean?" he asked, the strange brow furrowing.

"Oh," Rogue said, clapping a hand over her mouth. "That's right, you weren't there. Um, she went with Magneto and there was this big battle, you know, but in the end, um, Logan...well, he killed her." Rogue looked down at the floor, suddenly wishing she hadn't been the first one in after all.

"Truly a shame," the Professor said, closing his eyes. "I was so certain she would eventually be able to control her powers." There was silence in the room before his eyes opened again, fixing their intense green gaze on her face. "And what of you? I believe you were very excited about that cure?"

"Yeah...well I took it. And it didn't work."

"It didn't?"

"Well, it did for a little bit, but then it kind of...didn't. I'm not entirely certain I understand it, but I talked to Jimmy, the boy who they used, and he thinks my powers somehow just absorbed it in, and then I was back, better than ever."

"Interesting," said the Professor. He looked at Rogue, still fidgeting and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're alright. Would you like me to talk to Storm or Logan to be filled in on more?" Rogue smiled, feeling relieved but also a bit childish.

"If it's alright," she mumbled. "I'm glad you're still here," she added, smiling suddenly.

"Me too," he said, smiling that unfamiliar smile back at her.

* * *

Rogue watched Logan stride in and start to talk to the Professor. He had looked at her on his way in, and she smiled at him though she knew it faltered. He had only shaken his head. Now Rogue watched them converse, wondering what Logan was talking about. The battle where Jean had died and everyone thought Magneto had lost his powers? The fact that Magneto's powers were back? Or even Magneto's latest plan? The possibilities were endless. 

"This way," came Dr. MacTaggert's voice. Rogue had cocked her head when she thought she heard footsteps, and now she turned to greet the three people she was expecting. The doctor rounded the corner looking slightly bemused, and immediately after her was a furious Storm.

"I just don't believe it," the white haired woman was saying.

"Look, I thought it was appropriate," came Hank's voice as he rounded the corner immediately after Storm, trying to cover something Rogue didn't know about yet.

"This is just not the time," Storm insisted and Hank shrugged helplessly. Needless to say, Rogue's curiosity level had been upped quite a bit. This abated as she saw the object of discussion round the corner after Hank.

Mystique's yellow eyes gleamed as she looked straight at Rogue.

* * *

It had been at least ten minutes since Logan had gone in to talk to the Professor, and Storm was still arguing with Hank outside the room. Dr. MacTaggert had gone in to check up on the man, which left Rogue somewhat alone with Mystique. Rogue was leaning against the wall, attempting and failing to ignore the blue-skinned woman who was standing not too far from her. 

"You have a question for me," Mystique suddenly said quietly. "You might as well ask." Rogue started and looked up at her. A small smile caused Mystique's mouth to twitch.

"Well...I mean it's true you took the cure?" Mystique's eyes hardened at that.

"I did not take it willingly," she said darkly. "I was a victim."

"Oh. Sorry," Rogue said softly. "But you got your powers back, right?"

"Obviously," Mystique responded. Her gaze hadn't left Rogue's face. "So what is your real question?"

"I just wondered if...you noticed any changes in your powers?" Rogue bit her lip, feeling a bit nosy. Still, she wanted to _know_. Mystique eyed her carefully.

"Changes? You could say that." Rogue waited breathlessly for her to continue. "I'm only able to transform into one form these days, other than the one you see before you." Rogue blinked, somewhat disappointed.

"So you're not...stronger?" she heard herself asking, a bit rattled that Mystique was still watching her.

"No, but I'd prefer that not become common knowledge," the woman finally said. She looked as though she was going to continue, but Logan suddenly came barreling out of the room, snarling at the scene before him.

"What's going on?" he growled. "What's she doin' here? And," here he looked at Rogue, "why're you talkin' to her?"

"Hank thought it'd be a good idea for her to come," Storm said shortly. "Teamwork and all that."

"And I'm allowed to talk to her," Rogue added. Logan looked at her, his eyes hard, but then they softened just a smidge and he turned to face Hank. As he joined the hushed argument, Rogue flinched as she felt Mystique sidle up next to her.

"What have we here?" the older woman said softly, her whole voice portraying her smirk. Rogue looked up at her, barely noticing Storm entering the room with the Professor.

"What do you mean?" she asked warily. Mystique raised her eyebrows and glanced over at Logan.

"He seems even more cranky than usual," she finally replied before allowing herself a smile. Rogue blinked again, not expecting such a comment. She stared at Mystique, who smirked back.

"What are you doing here? With us?" Rogue managed to ask, expecting some sort of reaction from the person who was supposed to be her foe. Instead, said person only shrugged.

"Revenge. Though my powers aren't much use to me, I'm still a strong fighter. Besides, I know how Magneto's mind works. That'll help you help me find him." It was a perfectly plausible explanation, but Rogue felt uneasy. Something knotted in her stomach and she suddenly wanted very strongly to have Logan standing beside her.

"Oh," she said. Mystique narrowed her eyes at Rogue but said nothing.

"Rogue!" Both heads turned at the sound of Hank's voice. "Perhaps you can talk some sense into them?"

"To be honest, I don't think that's possible. I think everyone's a little too on edge to trust her. No offense," Rogue added, glancing over at Mystique who was still standing uncomfortably close. Logan noticed too, because he strode over and stood next to Rogue protectively.

"I wouldn't recommend getting too cozy," he said warningly. Hank sighed, and Rogue almost sagged against him in relief. Mystique only smiled.

"Duly noted," she said. Then she looked past his shoulder. "So, what's going to happen next?" she asked, and heads turned to find Storm standing in the doorway.

"I don't know," the white-haired woman admitted. "Without being able to take him from here, I just don't see us being able to do anything. We can't plan anything if we're coming here all the time. Seems like a no-win situation."

"He doesn't have to stay here," Mystique said, her unspoken suggestion hanging heavily in the air.

"No," Storm said firmly. "If he's not allowed to be moved, we're certainly not taking it upon ourselves to move him." Mystique only shrugged. Hank rubbed his temples.

"Well, at least we know the Professor is still here. Still alive. That alone can give us some hope, correct?" At the hesitant nods, he continued. "So, I say let's call it a night. Now that we know where he is, it shouldn't be an issue to get in contact with him. It's late, I think we're all exhausted, and we'll all think clearer in the morning. A telephone conversation seems to work well enough."

"Works for me." Mystique smiled at the growl sent her way from Logan and looked over at Hank. "So, are we heading back?" He looked at Storm, who shrugged her shoulders and nodded, resigned. She then turned back in the room to talk to both the doctor and the Professor. Rogue looked uneasily around at the three people besides herself. To say the tension in the air was thick would have been an understatement. But Hank gathered himself up.

"Tell Storm I'll call her," he told Logan. "Stay out of trouble," he said to Rogue, and winked. "Let's go," he concluded to Mystique. She amicably agreed, smiling almost sweetly at Rogue.

"I hope we get the chance to talk again," she said before turning and leaving. Rogue shuddered slightly and leaned into Logan. As soon as both Mystique and Hank were out of sight he wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"What did you say to her?" he asked.

"Just asked her why she was with us. I also asked her about her powers."

"What?" Logan pulled back and stared at her. "You didn't tell her about yours, did you?"

"No," Rogue said. "And she said that her powers were weaker." Logan's eyebrows lifted at this.

"Interesting," he said, but before he could continue, Storm appeared again.

"Let's go," she said, sounding more tense than usual. She walked away quickly, barely giving Rogue time to turn and wave to the doctor and the Professor.

'_I'll talk to you later, Rogue_.' That familiar voice filled her head again and Rogue smiled. With the Professor alive, things would get better.

* * *

Back in the jet, Storm was flying towards the mansion, and Logan sat next to Rogue in the back. The silence was comfortable, and Rogue basked in it. It was like they were communicating without actually do so. She reached for his hand, intertwined her fingers with his. He squeezed it slightly and turned to look at her. His eyes were uncharacteristically soft and Rogue leaned in. Instead of kissing her like she wanted him to though, he only gave her a light kiss on her forehead. Frowning, Rogue rested her head against his shoulder and he lay his head against hers. 

Better than nothing. It _was_ really late now, Rogue didn't know the exact time for certain, but she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Goodnight, Marie," came his husky voice. Rogue shivered as he pulled her covers up over her, and then she snuggled in against her pillow. She didn't want to wake up, so she only sighed softly and let herself drift back. 

The feather-light kiss against her lips only made it that much more of a pleasant way to fall asleep again.

"Love you." The words helped too.


	14. Another Thursday

Author's Notes: Hello! I'm so glad to be back, and boy has it been a while! Fall schedule is starting though, so I'm going to be pretty busy for now. But, here is my promise to all of you - there will be updates at least once a week, and you will never go longer than two weeks without an update, and if it ever does happen, you are all allowed to give me _40 lashes with a wet noodle_! Very exciting, I know. Let's see now, congatulations to Panda Slippers for being the two hundred twenty fifth reviewer! Also, I will reply to all your wonderful reviews as soon as I possibily can! Now, as far as this chapter goes...it is one of the longest chapter by far, I believe, and there is lots of action, but the ending scene gets a little racy, so be warned. This is rated T for a reason. And I'll try and get the lines fixed, I don't know what's going on with my computer and the site and everything. Ok, I think that's all, please enjoy the chapter until next time!

edit I fixed the lines, yay!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Fourteen**

There was a dull thumping noise that just wouldn't go away. Rogue groaned and flopped over, trying to tune it out. When it still didn't go away, she blearily opened her eyes and looked around. Her room seemed empty, but the noise seemed to be coming from her door.

"Hey Rogue, you up yet?" came Warren's voice through the thick oak.

"Uhhnnnn," she called back, which roughly translated to _I am now_.

"Well hurry up, you don't have much time to eat breakfast before your class!" That caused Rogue to wake up more fully.

"Aw crud," she muttered as she flew out of her bed to head for the shower. Her mind was still groggy with sleep though and she hit the table by her bed. "Oww," she moaned, clutching her shin which was already starting to bruise. "Not a good start."

* * *

Rogue was scarfing down her breakfast at record speed, only pausing to push her wet hair out of her face. 

"Maybe you want to breath a little?" Peter suggested.

"They make a blow dryer for a reason," Kitty chimed in, unhelpfully.

"It's not like you overslept, Warren just exaggerated a little to get you out of bed. What's going on?" questioned Bobby.

"Gotta run!" Rogue answered, throwing them a tiny grin before running off. She wasn't sure what she would tell them anyways, neither Storm nor Logan had mentioned it. She assumed they wanted to tell everyone later. Rushing through the halls, she collided with another running body.

"Sorry," Rogue gasped out, looking up at the person.

"Whatever," Jubilee sneered as she hurried off. Rogue watched her a moment before shaking her head and dashing off again to class.

* * *

She was there a little early, which surprised her. Storm greeted her, looking as tired as she felt. Brief nods were the only greeting, and Rogue settled down in a chair. Pulling her leg up, she pushed up the fabric of her pants and inspected her shin. There was a lovely bruise there, large and already purple. Rogue grimaced and covered it up again. 

After a few moments more, the first of the kids started to trickle in.

* * *

Although it was the younger kids, Rogue found she couldn't be enthusiastic about the class. Storm didn't seem into it either, but she was making a much better effort than Rogue was. Although as the class went on, Rogue found she was just trying to stay awake. 

"So, how ethical is it to lie?" Storm was saying. "Is it ever alright to lie?"

"No," one girl said adamantly.

"Wait a sec," the boy Rogue remembered as Josh said. "If my friend asks me to keep a secret, I'd keep it for 'em, even if I had to lie."

"What if it was a bad or dangerous secret?" Storm questioned. "What if your friend was risking his life, then what?"

"Well, if it was really dangerous, I guess I'd tell someone," Josh said thoughtfully.

"It's not ok to lie, for any reason," the girl from before insisted.

"Well, what about when your mom buys you something kind of ugly, but she's really excited about it? I'd lie then, and tell her I like it," another girl said.

"So, is lying alright if you're trying not to hurt someone's feelings?" Storm asked, guiding the conversation. There was a pause as the kids appeared to be mulling it over.

"Well, I did tell my mom once I didn't like a sweater she bought for me, and she looked really sad. I did wish I had told her liked it," the first girl said slowly.

"So maybe small lies are ok," Josh said.

"What about big lies?" Storm began. "A lie to a lot of people, promising them eternal happiness. And if these people believe the lie, they end up being brainwashed, and now believe the lie is the truth."

"That's not right at all,"objected Josh. "You can't lie in order to get people to do what you want."

"Yeah, people have the right to choices," the first girl chimed in. Rogue stood up.

"But, what if those choices are based on lies and not the truth?" she asked the class solemnly. Storm looked over at her appraisingly.

"Well, that's hard. If you didn't know it was a lie," began the second girl, " the choice would also be like a lie. You just wouldn't know it."

"Let me tell you a story," said Storm. "You have all heard of World War Two?" Heads nodded. "There were a lot of lies involved there, and some of them caused an extraordinary amount of people to die. You all know of Magneto?" Heads nodded again, though some confused looks were apparent. "He is a survivor of that war. He believes that, as mutants, we are better than humans, who kill because things are different. He is telling lies in order to get his way, to put mutants in the positions of power over humans."

"But that's like what humans to do mutants!" objected the first girl.

"Yeah, he's being just as bad as the humans," Josh added.

"Indeed," Storm said, her mouth twitching with the ghost of a smile. "It is something like a vicious cycle."

"Can't it be stopped?" asked the second girl.

"We'd all like to think so," Storm said. "But it's going to take a lot of understanding and compromises, as well as sorting through the lies and the truth." She continued on, but Rogue zoned out. Could it really be as simple as that? Because Magneto saw things as black and white, he would believe the lies he spouted off. Those who sided with him would believe his lies as well. But were they really lies?

After all...were the Professor's ideals even more unbelievable?

* * *

In the few minutes between the first and second classes, Rogue was silent. She didn't know what to say, given her almost treasonous thoughts, and Storm seemed lost in her own. As the second class came in, the conversation was similar to the one before, but Rogue found no clear answer to her thoughts. 

Storm let the class out five minutes early, and turn to Rogue.

"About last night, I would like to apologize for my anger. I simply wasn't expecting Mystique to be there."

"No, I understand," Rogue said. "It was already a stressful situation." She smiled at Storm, who nodded.

"It certainly was. We're having another meeting over dinner tonight, please spread the word. And don't forget, there's a danger room practice this afternoon as well. We're inviting Alex in, hopefully his powers are as developed as Scott's were." Rogue nodded and Storm turned to leave.

Alone in the classroom, Rogue sat down and wondered what was going to happen the rest of the day.

* * *

Peter and Kitty were waiting for her before heading to lunch. After getting some food, Rogue was eating before she even sat down. 

"Hungry much?" Peter grinned.

"Breakfast wasn't enough," Rogue answered, smiling.

"So, you left this morning without answering, so you've gotta tell us now. Why're you so tired?" Kitty asked, looking at her intently.

"You'll find out later," Rogue shrugged. "Meeting tonight over dinner," she added when Kitty looked like she was going to object. Rogue frowned down at her sandwich, thinking that Kitty certainly was asking lots of nosy questions lately.

"So, how about the doctor practice this afternoon," Peter asked, trying to break the somewhat icy feeling.

"The what?" Both girls looked at him, thoroughly confused.

"Er, the danger room. You know, d. and r. Abbreviation of doctor." He looked between them.

"When did you get such a sense of humor?" Rogue asked incredulously.

"I think I have this group of friends I hang out with to blame," Peter explained. Kitty burst out into giggles, the noise grating on Rogue's ears. Before she said something she'd invariably regret, Bobby came to her rescue as he ran up to the table.

"So this danger room practice," he began breathlessly, "just got a lot more interesting." Three pairs of eyes turned towards him quizzically. "One of the students in the highest level has been asked to practice with us," and here he turned towards Rogue, "and her name is Jubilee."

Rogue dropped her sandwich,

"Oh no," Kitty said softly and Peter shook his head.

"This only spells disaster," he said.

"No kidding," Bobby said, throwing himself in a chair. "So, what do you think'll happen?" Though the question seemed open for the entire table, he looked at Rogue.

"Without luck, someone will get killed. With it, it'll be Jubilee," Rogue said darkly.

"Rogue! That's a terrible thing to say!" Kitty looked shocked, and even the boys seemed surprised.

"I know," Rogue admitted. "I'm feeling mean today, I guess."

"Well then, some fighting should make you feel better," Peter said. Kitty still looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, there's Alex," she said, looking relieved to have noticed the lost-looking man. Before anyone could say anything, she called him over. "Haven't seen you all day," she remarked as he walked up.

"Been outside," Alex answered hollowly. The four looked at him sympathetically. "Where's the other guy?" he asked, looking at the teens in front of him.

"Helping with a class," Peter answered. Alex nodded and sat down. Everyone tried to make small talk then, nothing that would be a reminder of Scott. Rogue tuned them all out. She needed to talk to Logan about Jubilee being in the danger room this afternoon.

She wasn't exactly certain what she'd say, but they needed to have a conversation...

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" Kitty asked Rogue after lunch. To Rogue's dismay, she banged her leg against the table as she stood, in the exact same spot as her bruise was. Now she was stepping gingerly, testing to see how sore the leg was now. 

"Just hit a bruise," she said through gritted teeth.

"What kind of a bruise causes that sort of pained look?" Bobby asked. He knelt down and pulled up the fabric of her pants.

"Do you mind?" Rogue snapped, shifting away. Too late though, he had seen a glimpse of the large purple mark.

"Oh shit, how'd you do that?" he asked, staring wide-eyed up at her. Rogue shrugged.

"Well, after hitting it hard, twice, it's bound to look bad. Plus, I just bruise easily." She crossed her arms. "I'm going to find Logan anyways. I'll heal right up."

"Ok, as long as you'll get it taken care of," Peter spoke up. Rogue looked over at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about me," she said. "Bye guys. Bye Alex," she added, and the man looked over at her and nodded.

* * *

Rogue couldn't find Logan.

* * *

"Ok folks, this is it," Logan began. His gaze swept over the group in front of him, lingering a bit longer on Rogue than anyone else. She smiled slightly, her minding whirling with reasons of where he might have been, and why he had been the last one in the danger room. "We've got to be prepared for anything. Which is why you'll notice two new faces. Alex and Jubilee, meet the X-Men." 

"Is your leg better?" Kitty asked Rogue under her breath. Rogue shook her head slightly.

"Now, we don't take it easy in here, but Jubilee seems to be ready and Alex, if your powers are anything like Scott's were, you'll be alright," Storm continued where Logan left off. She turned towards the others. "I'll expect all of you to help them out and work with _both_ of them." She stressed the word both while looking at Rogue. "We're concerned with the idea of teamwork here."

"Feel ready?" Logan asked, grinning at the two of them. Alex seemed more focused then he had since finding out about Scott's death and Jubilee bounced on her toes, smiling eagerly.

"You bet," she said, looking straight at Logan. Rogue did not feel like being a teammate to Jubilee.

"Then without further adu," Storm said, "let's begin!" The cold steel room immediately changed into a wasteland. Rogue left Peter's side, brushing his arm lightly, just in case. Running to catch up with Logan, she noticed Jubilee catching up as well. As he turned, Rogue couldn't help but admire his profile, the light from the fire and the shadows left his face looking mysterious.

Mentally, she shook herself. Teenager she might be, but she wasn't _that_ sappy.

"Stick close," he called out, facing Jubilee. Rogue frowned as he looked over at her. She reached his side first. "I've gotta keep an eye on her, and Storm's sticking close to Alex. Work with the others," he said under his breath in explanation. The girl in question passed by her and stood next to Logan, her triumphant smirk unseen by him.

"Whatever," she muttered, and turned away. She heard Logan shift towards her, but then Jubilee's voice cut through, asking some inane question. As she ran back towards Peter, she sniffed back unexplainable tears. She wasn't certain how she felt...it wasn't anger, or even resentment, just confusion. _It's just part of his plan to keep our couple like status under wraps_, she told herself.

"Rogue?" Kitty's distinctive voice called out to her.

"Whatever," she muttered again, transforming into steel being. She ran off, not even aware of what she was doing.

"Help!" There was real panic in Kitty's voice now. "Help! Bobby! Rogue!" Rogue looked back, and saw the assault on Kitty. She was oddly alone, and it seemed to take all her strength to keep up her phasing powers. Turning abruptly, Rogue ran back towards the girl, noticing Warren flying in also. Entering the fray, the blows were meaningless to Rogue's steel body. Using every ounce of her training, she fought enough to clear a space around Kitty, and Warren dove in. He scooped up Kitty and flew a distance away, Rogue running after them.

"You alright?" Warren was asking. Kitty's lip was split and she was rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, wasn't expecting that," she replied. "Thanks guys."

"Why were you alone? Where's Bobby and Peter?" Rogue demanded, slightly breathless.

"With Alex and Storm," Kitty answered.

"I don't think we're out of this," Warren suddenly said, looking behind Rogue. She whirled around to see another onslaught coming their direction.

"Shit," she cursed. "Warren get Kitty out of here, she's got to recover."

"I'm fine," Kitty insisted. She stood, wobbly, but remained upright. "We're teammates."

"So a plan," Rogue said, not willing to argue. "Warren, fly up with Kitty. I'll be the distraction. Drop her on top of the Sentinel, so she can phase through it and destroy it from the inside."

"You'll be fine, Rogue?" Warren asked. "You ok with that Kitty?" Both girls nodded. He collected Kitty in his arms again and crouched briefly before pushing off, his wings beating. The disturbed dust swirled and Rogue covered her eyes too late.

"Dammit!" she cried out, blinking painfully. As she fiercely rubbed her eyes, she took off running towards the Sentinel, barely dodging the attacks.

"Look out!" came Kitty's thin voice. As Rogue peered ahead of her, something slammed into her side, throwing her off her feet. Her steel head banged against the ground and to her horror she felt Peter's powers slipping away from her.

"No, this isn't supposed to happen!" she gasped, feeling the pain from the attack. She struggled to her feet and stared up at the approaching robotic figure. Her body seemed suddenly as fragile as a leaf and she swallowed. "Please hurry," she whispered, begging her friends. She couldn't look away from the Sentinel, mesmerized by the figure.

She caught another side attack and dodged out of the way, but it clipped her shin, and Rogue cried out, the bruised leg protesting this hardest hit yet. Stumbling, she managed to retain her balance, and decided she could see well enough to run. Better that than being a sitting duck. She zigzagged across the ground, each step causing her leg to protest violently. The attacks became more intense, and she started to wonder what was going on with Kitty and Warren.

"We've got your back!" came Bobby's voice, startling Rogue. She looked back and saw the icy figure, followed by the rest of the team.

"Warren came and got us after dropping Kitty into the Sentinel," Peter called out.

"Pay attention!" Logan bellowed, and Rogue caught the look of fear cross his face before the blow to her stomach threw her back. She flew a few feet before slamming against the ground, the wind knocked out of her. For a few frightening seconds her mouth gaped open, trying unsuccessfully to draw in air, before she finally managed to, gasping.

"Rogue!" she heard Storm yell. She struggled to sit up, waving her hand weakly.

"Help," she mouthed, unable to speak out loud, but pointing to the Sentinel.

"Bobby, you and Alex get in and attack that damn thing," Logan commanded. "Jubilee, go with Storm. Peter, get Rogue some cover!" Without hesitation ( except on Jubilee's part, Rogue noticed ) the group followed Logan's orders, and he and Peter made their way over to Rogue.

"Here Rogue," Peter held his hand out, touching hers, and she felt the steel transformation come on.

"What the hell were you doing, Marie?" Logan said between gritted teeth. "You gotta focus! What happened to your protection?"

"I hit my head," Rogue said softly, breathing a bit more evenly. "And they went away." The shiver down her spine was almost painful.

"You weren't concentrating," Peter asked, and she nodded.

"I'm fine, come on, let's go," she said, not liking the look on Logan's face. She struggled to stand up, forcing herself to ignore her throbbing body. "I'm fine," she insisted as Logan opened his mouth.

"She'll be alright now," Peter said confidently. "At least until after this practice." Logan visibly clenched his teeth, his lips thin, but he nodded. The three turned towards the battle.

"What's going on?" Logan said. The Sentinel was flailing about, as Warren and Storm wheeled over head. Bobby was protecting Jubilee and Kitty suddenly jumped into sight out of the middle of the giant robot. Strangest of all was Alex. Red pulses of plasma, very similar to the bean of Cyclops, were appearing out of his hands, but they weren't under control, making the scene ten times more dangerous than it already was.

"Wow," Peter said as they ran.

"Alex, stop it!" Logan yelled, and the blond man looked back at him helplessly.

"I lost control," he called back. Rogue was gasping for breath.

"Logan watch out!" shrieked Jubilee, and she dashed towards him, passing Rogue and subtlety kicking her leg. As Rogue cried out in pain again, she saw Jubilee leap in front of the blast of plasma Alex had inadvertently shot at Logan.

"No, don't!" Storm called urgently, but the headstrong girl took the attack, her pained cry echoing in everyone's ears.

Needless to say, the danger room session was over for the day.

* * *

So, the hospital wing found itself with business again. Rogue felt smug when Logan stayed with her, offering her his warm hand and inviting her to take his powers to heal herself. As she felt his powers stop the throbbing in her leg and stomach and head, she hugged him, feeling unexplainably relieved. 

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I don't just do this for anyone," he responded gruffly. But he leaned his head down and lightly kissed her forehead. "I gotta go check on everyone else. I'll see you at dinner." He untangled her from himself and took off, his fast stride taking him away almost before Rogue felt the chill of the lack of his embrace.

* * *

There was an hour before dinner still. Rogue took a shower again, and actually blew dry her hair.

* * *

Dinner was mostly somber. Jubilee was still in the hospital wing, but she would be fine. Alex continually apologized. 

"I've never had complete control, but I've never lost control like that before," he was currently saying.

"Probably the stress of everything," Peter offered.

"The best explanation available," Storm said. "Don't worry, these things happen," she said to Alex. The blond man rubbed his face.

"I'm so sorry," he said again.

"Don't worry about it," Logan said gruffly from his spot by Rogue. "Move on. We've got things to discuss tonight."

"That's right. Last night was a very important night," Storm said. "Logan, Rogue and myself had quite the startling discovery."

"What happened?" Kitty asked, her eyes shining with anticipation. Her lip looked better, Rogue noticed.

"The Professor is alive." Logan said.

"What?" gasped Bobby. There was general uproar then, and Storm looked disapproving at Logan, who shrugged.

"Let me explain," she called out over the din, but there wasn't much of a subsiding of sound.

"Listen!" Rogue called out irritably. Her tone caused a pause and Storm seized the quite moment.

"The professor isn't exactly alive. He transported his mind into the mind of an unconscious man."

"Come again?" Peter questioned, his brow furrowed.

"It's like he's alive, but he's not. The man is in a coma, and still has his own mind, but because he is unconscious, the Professor is able to keep his mind in the mind of the man as well. I don't fully understand it myself, but it was definitely the Professor," Storm explained.

"So, is he coming here?" Kitty asked eagerly. Storm shook her head.

"The doctor on the case, an old friend of the Professor, says the man has family who visits him. If the body simply disappeared, there would be some very big problems."

"He will try to contact us telepathically, of course," Logan added. "But we might have to have nightly conferences at the hospital."

"Does Mr. McCoy know?" asked Peter.

"Yes, he and Mystique were there as well," Storm said.

"Mystique? Why?" Bobby frowned.

"He felt that if we were going to work with her, she should know the Professor is alive," Logan muttered.

"Who is Mystique?" Alex asked.

"She used to work for Magneto, until she got hit with the cure. Then he dumped her because she was normal, and now apparently she's out for revenge against him," Rogue explained quickly. "According to her, she wants to be on our side."

"Though I don't trust her," Logan said.

"Nor do I, but Hank does, for some reason," Storm said.

"She told me last night that, even though she had her powers again, she's weaker. She can only take two forms." Logan grunted at Rogue's words.

"I don't believe a word out of her mouth," Bobby said crossly.

"Why should we?" Peter asked.

"The only reason I can think of is that she does know how Magneto works. If she isn't playing us all for fools, she would be very valuable." Storm looked displeased as she was saying this. Before much else could be said on the topic, the conference phone rang. Storm reached for it, pressing the speaker button. "Hello?"

"Hello!" came the familiar voice of Hank McCoy. "Have I missed much?"

"Nothing you didn't already know," answered Logan.

"Good to hear."

"Why're you so happy?" Bobby asked.

"I've got wonderful news from Kurt." Rogue straightened up a bit at the mention of Kurt. She had a soft spot for the man, shunned for who he was, and still a good person, really. Though maybe she just liked men who saved her life. She tuned back into what Hank was saying. "...says he's making good progress in Germany. The mutants there seem willing to work for harmony, and most of the humans do as well. As always, there's some who don't, but those folks are very much the minority there."

"That's wonderful," Storm said. "Good for him!"

"I know, it's quite impressive. So, any news on the Magneto front?"

"Nothing new," Storm answered. "No real plan either, though I talked to Charles about it."

"Me too," Logan said. The teenagers in the room listened intently.

"He thinks it won't be too much of a problem. He feels that there is a lot more understanding between mutants and humans, and so mutants won't be as willing to join a place that is nothing more than the equivalent of a gym."

"Although, he hasn't been out and about, so I don't know how accurate that theory is," Logan countered.

"I agree with you Logan," said Hank thoughtfully. "Depending on the mutant power, if they received that letter there's a chance they'd take a safe place."

"So we're still stuck with what to do," Storm sighed.

"Well, Mystique and I still are trying to pull strings, find out where exactly Magneto is. The minute one of us does, we'll let you know. Maybe if we can find that out, we'll have a better chance at coming up with a counter plan."

"It could also be too late then," Logan said darkly.

"Do we have much else of a choice?" Storm asked.

"Not now," Logan sighed.

"Well, then I'll let you go. Time's just being frittered away. Goodbye," Hank said.

"Bye," chorused the room, and then there was the click of the connection closing.

"This is a bad situation," Bobby remarked.

"Yes," Storm sighed. "Which is why I want all of you to go and relax. We need to be in peak form. I know it's still kind of early, but sleep is always appreciated." Everyone left pretty quickly, nerves and fatigue a bad combination for all of them.

"I'll catch up with you later, I want to check in on Jubilee," Logan whispered in Rogue's ear. She sighed, but nodded. Watching him leave, there was a pang of that confused feeling inside her again.

* * *

Without much else to do, Rogue headed towards her room, feeling a bad mood coming on. Of course, if she chose to admit it, she had been in a bad mood all day, which was what always happened when she didn't get enough sleep the night before. 

Still, seeing Bobby kiss Kitty on the way wasn't really helpful.

* * *

Rogue was pouting in her room. She couldn't think of much else to do, until she rummaged through some drawers and found her faded deck of playing cards. She was halfway though a game of solitaire when the knock on her door startled her. 

It's hard to classify knocks, but this was definitely a hesitant one.

"Logan?" Rogue said softly when she opened her door and saw him filling the space. He slipped in and nudged the door with his foot, letting it click shut behind him as he reached out and drew Rogue close to him and kissed her deeply.

"Logan?" Rogue questioned him again when he pulled away. Her neck was tilted at an awkward angle and he put his hand behind her neck, letting her relax back on it.

"Sorry," he said. "You really scared me today."

"I'm sorry," she said. "Just the day to day trials of an X-Men."

"I know," he sighed, pulling her against his chest and burying his face in her hair.

"Logan?" Rogue spoke his name for the third time, highly unnerved by his odd behavior. She felt him shake slightly before pulling away.

"I get weird when I don't get as much sleep as I'm used too," he said, looking over her room. "Playing solitaire?"

"Losing," Rogue admitted. "Wanna play something?"

"Sure." They settled down on her bed.

"War," decided Rogue, and she gathered up the cards to divide the deck in half. Logan made a face and Rogue giggled for the first time all day. She gave him his half and they began.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked her as they played.

"Yeah, I've been fine since I'm all healed up."

"No, I mean, something seems to be bothering you."

"You know, something has been. I feel like you've been leaving me all day to be with Jubilee."

"She's a student. It's my job to keep her safe."

"Well, when I know she has a crush on you, it makes it uncomfortable for me."

"I don't know why," Logan answered. "If I were interested in her that way, I'd still be in the hospital wing, not here playing cards with you." He groaned as Rogue won the battle they'd been having, her three trumping his two. She giggled again. "That's not funny," he said shortly.

"No, it really is," she said, giggling harder. A gleam entered Logan's eyes.

"I'll tell you what's funny," he said. Reaching out, he wiggled his fingers and suddenly Rogue was laughing hysterically as he tickled her.

"No, stop, stop!" she gasped, laughing harder. She flopped back on the bed and he crept forward. Their card game forgotten, he straddled her hips and leaned down. He stopped tickling her as he kissed her and Rogue arched up into the kiss.

There was something almost desperate in their actions, and as she raked her fingers through his hair, Rogue wondered what was going through his mind.

His hands slid up under her shirt, the roughness feeling strangely pleasant against her skin and she shivered as he whispered her name in her ear. Every kiss was a treat, making up for her pretty bad day, and she couldn't help but thrust her body up against his.

Her love drugged mind struggled to clear itself as she felt an undeniable bulge against her lower half, while one of Logan's hands was attempting to undo her bra as the other was sliding uncomfortably lower on her body. Her body seemed to act on its own accord, attempting to pull Logan's body closer. He responded to her, and suddenly her bra was off, her shirt was off, his shirt was off, and he had reached out and turned off her bedside light.

In the darkness of her room, on her bed, half nude, Rogue couldn't explain the sensations running through her mind and body. Every time he kissed her skin she felt breathless but something struggled in her mind, a little thought she was trying to ignore.

What was he doing, how far was he planning on going tonight, she wasn't ready for something like this! Was she? She had certainly loved him long enough, and he might have too, but when he didn't even want them to have a public relationship, was it alright for them to be doing this?

"Logan?" she questioned, her voice soft in the dark air. He paused, his face right above hers. She could barely make out his features but his eyes gleamed. He looked down at her, underneath him, taking in her uncertainty and longing, and Rogue sensed the same emotions from him. Suddenly he pulled himself back, away from her, panting slightly.

"Marie," he whispered, and as she shivered she was suddenly very aware of her state of undress.

"What're we doing?" she asked in a small voice, backing up against her headboard and tucking her knees up against her chest. She grabbed a pillow for cover as well. He slid off her bed and turned her light on, both of them blinking against it. Rogue almost burst into tears as she saw the ashamed look on Logan's face.

"I sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far, I just, well I don't know. There's not justification for it, but I missed you and I was worried about you today, and then we were here and you seemed fine with it and..." He turned away from her.

"No Logan, I know, I wanted it too, I just wasn't sure if now..." Rogue trailed off, his bare slumped shoulders a heavy reminder of what had happened.

"I sorry," he repeated, "I didn't mean for it, I'm sorry, I'll go." He stumbled towards her door.

"No, Logan!" Rogue didn't want the night to end on this note. He paused, but didn't turn around. She climbed off the bed, completely disregarding any thoughts of modesty and hurried towards him. Reaching out, she touched his arm, and he still didn't turn around. "Look, I understand, I got carried away too," she said softly. "Can we both agree to control ourselves better?"

"I'm sorry," he said, so softly she almost didn't hear.

"I know," she responded. Hesitantly, she crossed in front of him, trying to catch his gaze. "I know," she repeated. He finally raised his eyes to meet hers. "Let me get ready for bed. If it's ok with you, I want you to stay with me until I fall asleep." She leaned into his chest, encircling him with her arms, not aware that her own bare chest was causing him even more complications.

"I don't think that's a wise idea," Logan said quietly, almost strained. "Thank you for stopping me." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and then he was gone. Rogue stood there for a moment before rapidly blinking back tears. What was happening in her world? Nothing was stable, nothing lasted, and nothing good ever happened often enough. She crossed her arms over her front, covering herself as she felt even more confused with what was happening.

When she finally got to sleep that night, all she had was nightmares of Magneto killing Logan in front of her...


	15. Another Friday

Author's Notes: Well **HI** guys! It sure has been a bit! I'll bet some of you thought I might have forgotten or something...but I didn't! No, sadly, it was more a lack of time than anything else. My classes this semester are nothing to sneeze at, that's for sure! I don't want to keep you guys waiting on this story, but it's looking like updates will have to run about every two to four weeks. I know, I know, not what you want to hear, but that's the best I can do. And you never know, maybe it'll be sooner! Alright, that being said, I want to first congratulate Brimseye for being the two hundred and fiftieth reviewer! And in this chapter, I wrote it a little differently, so please let me know if it was too confusing. I included something of a flashback, so I used little lines ( -- ) instead of the big lines I normally use (which I did use once the flashback was complete). Hope that helps. Until next time (which hopefully won't be _too_ long) enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Fifteen **

Rogue stared out over the scene, the scattered and torn earth, the ruined gardens and scorched trees. Everything that had once been alive and green was now a charred remain of the former beauty. Police were starting to creep onto the scene of the violent fight and Rogue could still hear echoes of it in the air. Most of the mutants involved had left, vanished, save the few still skulking about in the shadows, probably nursing some injury.

"Hey." The gruff word carried more meaning to Rogue than most would have noticed. She felt Logan slip his hand into hers. "Come on, everyone's waiting to leave." Wordlessly she nodded and turned to follow him back to the jet. Her mind drifted back to the morning, which had started out normally enough...

* * *

Earlier that morning... 

--

As Rogue slowly opened her eyes, she frowned at the gritty feeling, a sign she hadn't gotten nearly enough rest. Her mind and body felt just as tired from her restless night before as her eyes. When she rolled over, she became aware of her half clothed state. Her hazy mind searched for an explanation and once it was found, she closed her eyes again, pressed her palm against them lightly. She sighed as she realized she must have cried herself to sleep.

The more she focused on it, the angrier it made her. Logan's behavior baffled her – after all, nothing had happened, and even if it had, it wouldn't have been illegal. There were only a few more months before she was twenty, and it seemed like a natural step. Making her mind up to talk to Logan as soon as possible about this, Rogue pulled herself out of bed and started looking for something to wear for the day.

--

She was the first one up for breakfast, oddly enough, so Rogue nibbled on an apple as she waited for her friends to arrive.

"Feeling brave today?" Peter asked, indicating her t-shirt as he walked up, flanked by Warren and Bobby.

"Yeah," Rogue grinned, but gave no further comment.

"Well, Kitty shouldn't be too long, she just went to get you," Bobby said, settling down at the table.

"Surprise," answered Rogue.

"So, you're feeling better today?" asked Warren softly.

"Huh?" Rogue feigned innocence and took a big bite of her apple, hoping the comments and questions would stop.

"Well, you weren't exactly Little Miss Sunshine yesterday," he explained.

"Right," Rogue muttered. "Well, I didn't really get enough sleep the night before, and when that happens, I'm prone to crankiness. Let me warn you, I didn't really sleep well last night either." She smiled sheepishly at the boys in front of her. "Sorry if I said something I shouldn't have. Apology in advance for today."

"Eh," Peter shrugged. "We don't let little things like crazy girls bother us."

"Hey!" Rogue protested as Warren and Bobby snickered. She mock pouted, enjoyed the ribbing and wishing this could go on forever. Alas-

"Here you are!" exclaimed Kitty. "There I was, getting all worried for nothing!" She flopped in a chair and pouted. Rogue caught the impish sparkle in Kitty's eyes and smirked as she leaned forward to speak. She stopped short upon noticing Bobby reaching his hand out for Kitty's.

"Don't be mad," he said, looking like a reprimanded child.

"Ok!" Kitty said cheerfully, leaning forward and pecking him on the lips. Rogue frowned.

"Get a room!" complained Peter, while Warren wolf-whistled.

"Oh grow up!" Kitty giggled, and Bobby chuckled a little as well. Rogue said nothing, but she did bite rather viciously into her apple.

--

Breakfast continued with no more public displays of affection, and as she was leaving the now crowded room for class, Rogue paused as someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey Marie," came the voice she loved. Shivering, Rogue turned around with a slight smile.

"'Mornin'" she said as Logan came into view. Then she was knocked breathless as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'll walk you to class," he said roughly when he pulled back, and it was all she could do to nod. As they disappeared into the hallway, the entire breakfast crowd buzzed with that had just been witnessed.

"Sorry man," Peter whispered to Warren.

--

"So, what exactly was that?" Rogue asked as Logan gripped her hand, fingers entwined. "Not that I'm complaining, exactly."

"Just actin' like I should," he said, looking down at the floor. "Last night made me realize, if I don't get to kiss you anytime I see you, like a normal couple, I really won't be able to control myself at all."

"Wait, wait, back up," Rogue protested. "First of all, we are a normal couple. Well, a typical couple, normal is way to ambiguous of a word to be used to define relationships. Second of all, you told me you didn't want everyone to know about us, but now you do because you want to kiss me anytime you want?"

"No, when you say it like that, it sounds wrong, it made more sense in my mind..." Logan looked at her. His usual facade was falling, and Rogue glimpsed the face no one saw, the confused, bewildered, and lost man who wasn't really sure what he wanted.

"I know, I know," she soothed, pressing up against him, and releasing his hand to wrap her arms around him. "It's ok, it's cool, I don't understand completely, but it's not like I'm holding it against you or anything. I know you've got reasons." He clung to her, a lifeline, and Rogue remembered his unusual behavior last night. "What's going on with you, you're not yourself at all."

"I don't know," he muttered. His face was buried in her hair and his breath tickled her ear.

"Why didn't you want anyone knowing about us?"

"To protect you."

"Why?"

"I love you." Those three little words, whispered right in her ear, caused Rogue to smile, and she hugged him harder.

"Then that's good enough for me. Now though, the cat's out of the bag, so we'll just have to deal with it." She stepped back, and reached for his hand. "Walk me to class!" she commanded, a tiny smile on her face. He looked at her a moment with his usual expression of unbelieving mistrust before he broke out into his smart ass grin.

"Alright," he said, and they continued on their way. "Hope you're prepared though."

"For what?"

"At least on of the things I wanted to protect you from."

--

At the classroom door he gave her one last kiss before leaving, with her still puzzling over his comment. She paused as she caught Storm looking at her in a manner that was almost disapproving.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"I know how you two feel about each other," Storm began, "after all, look at what you've been through. But I hardly feel that that is appropriate behavior during these particular hours, where anyone in the school can see their teacher and fellow student behaving in what could be considered an inappropriate manner."

"Oh," Rogue said, quietly. "Well, I'm not exactly a student anymore, and he's not exactly a teacher..."

"Be that as it may..." Storm trailed off as the first of the students appeared in the doorway, but she raised her eyebrows at Rogue as if to say _this conversation isn't over yet_, and Rogue swallowed. She hadn't quite expected this.

Nor did she expect the giggles and sideways glances from the class that was now entering the room.

--

"So, what we have here is a situation where both sides appear right. Both have well thought out arguments and have the needed facts as back ups…" Rogue zoned out, trying to ignore the kids sneaking glances at her. The shrill ring of the Storm's desk phone caused her to jump, as it did the rest of the class. Storm smiled calmly and walked over.

"Quiet please," Rogue called out to the class as the students commented on the ring. Storm nodded to her, _good job_, and picked up the phone.

"Yes?" she asked lightly, "Storm speaking, what seems to be the problem? There's a what?" Storm's eyes grew large. "Yes, thank you for letting me know, we'll get right on that." She hung up and turned to face the class. "Well, looks like you're in luck, class is going to be dismissed early today." Her smiled looked a bit strained. "Rogue, please come with me." Storm hurried out of the room, Rogue quick on her tail.

--

"Is everyone strapped in?" Storm asked, her voice grim.

"Yes," called back the group of X-Men, plus Alex. Rogue glanced nervously over at Logan, who was holding her hand.

"Don't worry," he said under his breath as he squeezed her hand lightly. She smiled and squeezed it back.

"I'm not, you're here," she whispered. He looked at her sideways, an almost shy look about him. Feeling slightly better, she leaned back into her seat as Storm prepared the jet for take off.

--

"Oh shit," breathed Bobby, soft enough that only those next to him could hear it. Spread out before them was Central Park, burning bright in the daylight, and the sounds coming from inside it were enough to make Rogue quake a little in fear. Mobs milled around the outside as police desperately tried to keep control.

"We've gotta go in," said Logan grimly.

"We don't even know what's going on in there," protested Kitty.

"Or who's in there," added Warren.

"Does it matter?" asked Storm. "We know there are mutants involved, that's enough." Sheepish and nervous, the two young mutants shifted on their feet and Rogue felt her stomach twist. She always got antsy when fights were involved, a trend starting with the battle for her life against Magneto. Her hair flapped in the breeze produced from Warren taking to the skies and the white streaks of hair shone out against the otherwise dark mass. She smirked.

"Let's go!" called out Logan, and the X-Men entered the Park.

Rogue was sticking close to Logan, but when she caught sight of John – no, he was Pyro now – she dashed off to find Bobby. The Iceman wasn't far away, and Rogue heard him growl when he caught sight of Pyro.

"Don't mess around," she whispered as she ran up to him. "Beat him up and move on." Bobby looked down at her, surprise on his face. She grinned as she reached out for his arm before starting back towards Logan.

"Watch your back!" Bobby called out and she waved. She concentrated on his powers, but was unable to turn herself completely to ice as he had. The most she got was a layer of thick frost, not very much protection, but it would help. Besides, she could freeze people as she fought, something that would probably come in very handy.

"There you are, little bitch!" Rogue heard the roar and turned to see a very large man wearing some sort of a round helmet advancing on Kitty.

"I got the best of you before," she snarled back. The man bellowed and charged at her. And ran straight through her, tumbling over the bench that located behind her.

"Nice one!" Rogue called, and Kitty glanced up, grinning.

"Rogue, teamwork!" Warren's voice came from above and Rogue glanced up as he flew down and deftly picked her up.

"What's the plan?" she asked immediately.

"Storm's idea, she's looking for Magneto. She needs your help or something."

"Where's Logan?" Rogue thought Warren's grip on her shifted a little, but she blamed it on her icy covering.

"Helping Alex." The silence between then reigned, and Rogue looked out where she could see Storm rising in the air, the ominous thunderclouds starting to blanket the previously sun filled day. "Here she is," Warren called as he drew closer. Storm looked over with her milky eyes and Rogue swallowed.

"Hurry," she called out, and Warren winged closer. Rogue stretched her arms out, grasped Storm's hand with her own. Immediately she felt the electricity sparkle inside of her. "Draw the lightning, help me spread it out," Storm commanded, and Rogue complied. Clutching Storm's hand, she drew from within herself every ounce of lightning she could, and as Storm screamed "_now_!" she let it go.

The terrific lightning bolts spread out over the entire Park, striking trees and the ground. Clumps of earth flew everywhere, and for those few seconds the blinding electricity cracked and flashed, leaving all those with open eyes momentarily blinded by the brightness. Rogue hadn't been guiding the lightning, but Storm had, so thankfully the X-Men were spared.

"Let go, let go!" Storm was pleading, and Rogue felt her tugging her hand. At once Rogue let go, shame filling her since she forgot herself. Storm clutched her hand as she visibly struggled to maintain consciousness. Warren reached out and grabbed her as well, and, struggling a bit with the added body, made it safely to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Rogue asked, still feeling the electricity jolting through her body.

"I'll be fine, just give me a moment," Storm said, shaking her hand. "Thank you, that ought to have knocked out quite a few. If Magneto's here, he's bound to show now." The three of them glanced around, half expecting the man to appear before their eyes.

He did not.

"What the hell was that, you trying to hit me?" called out a snide voice, and something flashed by the trio. "Gotta be fast if you're gonna come after Quicksilver!" Suddenly the flash stopped and a man, probably a bit older than Rogue appeared. His white hair was his striking feature. "A little thunderstorm is nothing!" He took off again, running circles around them.

"Come again?" Warren muttered, trying to follow the man's movements.

"Don't, you'll get dizzy," Storm advised. She glanced over at Rogue. "Try and time it, hitting the spot he'll hit before he gets there." Rogue focused the electricity inside of her, but her attempts at striking the man appeared to be random and disoriented.

"You've got nothing!" the man mocked as he stopped. "Whoops, gotta run!" and he was off just as Logan sliced the air where he was standing.

"Damn," Logan growled.

"Nice try," Rogue offered. Warren shifted behind her and she frowned.

"What was with the lighting?" Logan asked.

"Trying to draw Magneto out," Storm replied.

"I don't think he's here," Logan responded, but then the conversation was cut short as new mutants joined Quicksilver and attacked the group. Storm seemed mostly recovered, though she was breathing heavily, and Rogue was having a little trouble of her own, knowing she would feel guilty if Storm got hurt.

"What's going on!" yelled out Alex, appearing in Rogue's vision, the red plasma coming from his hands seeming to be a little more controlled.

"Not real sure," she yelled back. "Magneto doesn't seem to be here." Kitty, Bobby and Peter appeared as well, and the combined attacks, right after the huge lightning attack, seemed to be enough to convince the villainous mutants to retreat, and then eventually escape, leaving nothing behind but the ruined Park.

Rogue turned just in time to see the last of a wound healing across Logan's face and she reached for him. Much to her shock, for the second time that day he leaned in and kissed her. Storm seemed anxious to leave then, and Rogue promised to follow Logan right back to the jet, she just wanted to look around…

--

* * *

They were just causing trouble for the heck of it." Rogue's statement interrupted the solemn quiet of the jet ride back to the mansion. Logan's hand gripped hers, crushing it, and she caught his set jaw – a sure sign of his anger. 

"That's good news for us though," he growled.

"What?" asked Bobby. "How can you say that?"

"If they were just being smartasses, there's a good chance they don't know where Magneto is. If that's the case, this plot we've got info on could either be false, or it's even more involved than Magneto." Silence reigned again as those on board the jet contemplated these new ideas.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and Storm wanted to have a meeting right away, but was overruled by the tired and hungry people before her, those who claimed they needed showers as well. She gave them time to recuperate, but informed them that there would be a meeting at seven sharp. 

For the first time Rogue and Logan ate dinner together in public. Showered and tired, it was easy to ignore the buzzing room's whispered comments. Though Rogue couldn't make them out specifically, she knew Logan could.

"What's are they saying about us?" she asked in a low voice. Logan looked at her tiredly.

"It's just surprise, mostly. The majority don't seem to care, some think it's not exactly appropriate, and there's a few who are flat out against it."

"Ah," said Rogue. After a few minutes, "Is Jubilee up yet?"

"Yeah," he answered. "She was fine this morning. Hopefully wiser as well." He held her hand, playing with her fingers as she finished her chicken casserole.

"Look at me," she asked when she finished. He didn't look up. "Please, look at me, I really want to talk about last-"

"Sh," Logan hissed. "I don't think this is exactly the place to be discussing that."

"Alright, fine," Rogue conceded. "But we do have to discuss it, and what sort of boundaries we've got or whatever." She signed as he rested his chin in his free hand, looking left of her. Before she could try another topic for conversation, Jubilee strolled up.

"I just wanted to thank you for checking up on me," she said sweetly to Logan, completely ignoring Rogue. "It's nice to know the professors are so concerned about the well-being of their students, even if their_ peers_ aren't." As she stretched the word peer, she glanced over at Rogue and allowed herself a small smirk.

"It's fine," Logan said. Rogue knew his body language, he shifted away, he was dismissing the girl. Jubilee didn't seem to get it however, and persisted in trying to talk to Logan about what she could do better next time. His short comments were not enough to persuade the girl to leave however, and she stuck around the better part of five minutes or so.

Rogue really wanted to hurt Jubilee.

When she did finally leave, a little sashay in Logan's direction and no goodbye to Rogue, Logan reached out and held on to both of Rogue's hands with his own.

"She really gets to you," he said, sounding almost surprised.

"Thanks for noticing," Rogue said drily. "Let's go somewhere, we've still got some time before Storm wanted us all together."

* * *

They sat outside, catching just the beginnings of a sunset, in the garden that he had once asked her what it felt like to not have her powers. Together on the bench, with Logan's arm around her, hugging her close to him, Rogue closed her eyes and tried to forget the day's activities, last night's activities, and to focus solely on his breathing body next to hers. 

"Hey," Logan said quietly after what felt like a few minutes. "Wake up, Storm's expecting us for a meeting, remember?" Rogue shifted slightly and looked up at him, taking in his tired expression.

"But we have plenty of time," she protested, rubbing her eyes.

"No, you feel asleep, and if we don't hurry, we're going to be late. Judging by Storm's mood this afternoon, I don't think we want to have that happen." His dry tone caused Rogue to smile slightly and she stood up, stretching.

"There's no way I fell asleep," she remarked. "We just sat down."

"It's amazing how quickly a little nap goes by," he smirked as he stood and reached for her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

In the now familiar room, the eight mutants were thoughtfully silent, each reflecting on the day and it's implications. Storm sat motionless, her brow furrowed in thought while staring at nothing in particular. Rogue watched her in some sort of fascination, waiting for the woman to move. Sitting so still seemed impossible...Rogue felt herself fidgeting on Storm's behalf. 

"All right," Storm said suddenly, causing Rogue to jump slightly. Logan glanced at her quizzically, but she only smiled. "This was quite an unexpected turn of events. I'm proud of the way everyone handled themselves; I think our teamwork was some of the best its ever been. The question now becomes, why was there even an attack?"

"It seems a safe conclusion that Magneto wasn't there," Logan said.

"But does that mean he wasn't involved?" Bobby objected, not looking at Logan as he said it.

"Maybe he's just recovering from the last attack," Peter offered. "If he got his powers back, like Rogue, maybe it's just taking longer since he was hit with four of the vials."

"I don't think he was involved," Kitty said with enough force that everyone looked at her in surprise.

"How do you figure?" Bobby asked her.

"Well, I know I don't have that much experience in the battles," here Rogue had to restrain herself from making a snide comment, "but I was at that last battle. And he seemed to have an objective there, a purpose for the fight. This fight seemed purposeless, just some mutants out harassing people because they can."

"That's a very good point," Storm said thoughtfully. "It's an angle I didn't think of." She looked out over the seven faces before her. "What do the rest of you think?"

"It's possible," answered Rogue. She was a little miffed that Kitty had out thought her own thought, but that's all that had happened. "I think that Magneto plans everything, and does nothing if it isn't in his own favor. So, with this apparently pointless attack, it seems safe to say he wasn't involved."

"So is the whole letter thing a scam then?" asked Alex quietly. "And if it is, why would it be? After all, it's pretty sick, I mean, it's obviously someone who knows all about us, my brother and everything." An almost uncomfortable silence filled the room; no one was entirely certain how to answer.

"Maybe," began Logan with a pointed look at Storm, "we should ask Charles." Her eyes widened slightly, and then she nodded.

"I agree completely. We'll go tonight yet."

"I'm going also," Rogue chimed in, watching Logan. He shrugged, and Storm sighed. "I went last time, I should go again," Rogue defended her point when Storm looked ready to argue.

"I want to go also," Bobby said. "If you three went last time, I want to be the voice of those of us who didn't."

"This is ridiculous," Storm said. "Last time we were only allowed to go in one at a time anyway, there's no need for all of us-"

"It's not all of us, there's four of us."

"That's half of who's here!"

"It'll be alright, Charles will be glad for the company." Logan's sensible point caused Storm to pause, and then sigh again.

"Fine. Let's go before it gets much later."

* * *

The ride was longer and more uncomfortable than Rogue remembered.

* * *

At the hospital, Dr. MacTaggert was waiting for them. 

"I'm surprised," she said. "I didn't expect you back so soon, though I did hear about what happened at Central Park."

"Precisely why we're here now," Storm responded crisply. "I need to speak with Charles."

"It's interesting," Dr. MacTaggert began as she led the way, "but the body seems to be growing stronger now that Charles' mind has taken complete control. I'm not entirely sure what to make of it. If he is able to make a full recovery, the personality differences can be explained by the trauma and such; I'm afraid he wouldn't be able to leave the family of the man's body."

"That's a bridge we'll cross when we get to it," was Storm's reply. Silence remained until the small group reached the room.

"Given that he's stronger, I'll let you all go in," Dr. MacTaggert said with a smile. "But if anything appears to be wrong, get out and get me."

"We will," Storm said, nodding. "Thank you." As the entered the room, the man who was not the Professor opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hello," came the raspy voice. "Good to see you all again."

"Hello, Charles." Storm's smile was strained. "I'm afraid we're not here under happy circumstances."

"What's happened?" Eyes alert, the man watched the group.

"There was an mutant attack in Central Park earlier today," Logan explained. "By the mutants who sided with Magneto."

"Was he with them?"

"We didn't see him." Logan explained the entire situation, and the man's face wrinkled in thought.

"I think the hypothesis that he wasn't involved is correct. Such a slipshod attack is nothing he'd approve of, nor be involved in. As far as the letters and the school, it is still a possibility it's real. He may either be readying the mutants for a time that's opportune for an attack, or infiltration purposes. If mutants are in control of the government, I fear to think of what he might do."

"Well, that's what we wanted to know," sighed Rogue. "The threat is still just as bad as always."

'_Now Rogue, you must not get discouraged_," came the voice in her head. Out loud, the Professor smiled. "I think there's always a threat, no matter by who, or to what. The purpose is only to live with it and try to overcome it."

"So do we have a plan at all?" Logan asked.

"Other than waiting, I don't think so," answered Storm. "Charles?"

"I also would agree to wait. Carry on as normal, but keep listening for any hints of what may be going on." At this point Dr. MacTaggert appeared again.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said, "but it's been long enough, you've got to get out of here." Mild protesting didn't stop her, and she herded the mutants out.

"Take care," called the man who wasn't the Professor. "Keep in touch. My telepathic range is gaining in strength and I'm able to hold conversations again!"

* * *

"Did he say anything to you?" Bobby asked Rogue when they were back in the jet. Logan was flying it back to the mansion as Storm talked to Hank about the latest news. 

"Just told me not to be discouraged," Rogue shrugged. "Why, did he say anything to you?"

"Yeah, as we were leaving. He told me to watch myself around someone, but I don't know who. I assumed he didn't finish because of the doctor, but I don't know."

"Maybe he'll tell you later. He did say he could hold conversations now." Rogue looked thoughtfully at Bobby. "Why would he tell you something like that though? And not the rest of us?"

"I don't know," Bobby shrugged.

"What!" Storm's exclamation was louder than their hushed conversation, causing them to look up. "Hank, you know we don't want her at the mansion, who knows what she's up to! I don't care how close an eye you think you can keep on her, she's - wait, this isn't, Hank!" She slammed her phone down in frustration. The silence that filled the cabin of the jet was heavy.

"Ahem." Logan cleared his throat.

"Hank is coming to the mansion in the morning. He is bringing Mystique again." Storm spoke in a carefully controlled voice. "We are all going to have to keep a close eye on her."

"Well, great," Bobby said under his breath. Rogue just sat there, unnerved at having to face those yellow eyes once again.

* * *

Everyone was still up and waiting for the four to arrive back. As Storm began to explain all that had transpired, Rogue slipped away, not wanting to face the group. Everything about the day had made her feel sick. She didn't want to go to her room, remembering last night, so instead she headed to one of the rec rooms, and curled up on the couch with the television on. 

She was tired, exhausted, from not getting enough sleep lately. Then there was Logan, letting them become a public couple, and the reactions from people. There was Kitty and Bobby, she still couldn't completely wrap her mind around that idea. And that fight today, something that seemed ridiculous...not to mention draining. She shuddered when she thought about Storm pleading for her to let go of her hand. And now Magneto's threat, still hanging above everything... Things suddenly seemed very much out of control and much more than she wanted to handle.

"Marie?" Dammit, she didn't want him here now, she just wanted to be alone. As her spine tingled, Rogue sighed.

"I'm here."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm never alright." Rogue frowned. "I've never been alright ever since I found out I was a mutant. And even when I thought I lost these powers, I still wasn't alright. I don't think I'll ever be alright again!" Logan hesitated in the doorway, and Rogue wondered what he was thinking.

"Ok," he said slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Rogue said immediately. "Today sucked, last night really sucked, and I can't say I'm looking forward to tomorrow, because, given the current run, it looks like it's going to suck. Especially with the added pressure of having Mystique around."

"Ah," Logan said, sounding as if he'd suddenly realized something. "So it's knowing Mystique is going to be here tomorrow that's made you upset."

"No," Rogue answered. "It's everything. Mystique is just the frosting on the cake, or whatever the hell that expression is."

"I see." He didn't speak for a moment, then, "Can I come in?"

"It's a public room." She didn't mean to sound so snarky, she just didn't know what was wrong with her tonight. Probably the combination of lots of stuff. Like, everything in her life.

"Well yeah, it's just..." he trailed off with a sigh and walked in. He sat down almost _gingerly_, which would have made Rogue laugh if she wasn't in such a bad mood. Taking her head in his hands, he held it gently up to face his. She struggled to look away, but he didn't let her.

"Let me go," she finally snapped.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he responded.

"I don't know!" she cried back, still trying to free herself. Truthfully, she didn't know, and she didn't appreciate him not just leaving her alone.

"Marie, don't shut me out now," he pleaded, and despite the shiver her anger rose.

"I'm not shutting you out, I just don't know!" She pulled at his hands and he released her, looking hurt. Her anger now being fueled by guilt, Rogue turned her back to him, and buried her face in the cushions. After a moment she felt his hand on her back, gently rubbing back and forth.

"I'm sorry," he said, which only infuriated her more.

"There's nothing to be sorry about!" she yelled into the cushions, but his hand didn't move.

"Yes there is," he insisted. "I don't understand what's going on right now, and I'm sorry." Rogue frowned and decided she didn't know what to say and she really didn't care. So she lay there and let him rub her back as she gradually calmed down.

"Thank you," she said stiffly when she finally say up. He smiled sadly at her and once again the guilt rose up in her. Rather than turning away, she leaned in to him and hugged him. He didn't move and she felt his confusion before he finally hugged her back.

"I'm here for you," he whispered in her ear. They lay there on the couch, intertwined, and Rogue felt extremely tired. She focused on his heartbeat, and within seconds fell into sleep.

Still awake, Logan watched her sleeping form, never imagining the nightmares she was witnessing again involved his own death.


	16. Another Saturday

Author's Notes: Well hello, and welcome to chapter 16! I know there are quite a few of you who have been waiting a while for it, and I would like to apologize on my extreme tardiness on getting the chapter out: I'm very sorry!  
I have a couple of things I want to say (this could get lengthy), in no particular order, so here we go. **1).** Congratulations to Leshaya on being the two hundred seventy fifth reviewer! (Whew, that's a lot!) **2.) **As you may or may not know, I hand write everything out before typing it up, and I've had this chapter hand written since I've had chapter 15 posted. Thus, I had some difficulty when typing it up because I tend to write myself little notes (like, expand this conversation, or more fighting). The problem was, though I knew exactly what I wanted to add in when I wrote those notes, I have no idea these 2, 3 months down the road. So, things might seem a little dry, or missing information or something. I've read over it numerous times this week before posting today, and I think I've got in most of what I wanted to. **3.)** This is sort of a turning point in the story, and I'm really debating where I'm going with it. As such, I've tried to clear up some things that may have been mysterious before, but if I have or not is up to you. Now, I know what I would like to do with my story, but it kind of goes off on a different angle. Up until now I've tried pretty hard to stay within the 'movie-verse', but I want to incorporate some characters from the 'comic-verse'. I don't think it will change much, but I do think I will be taking many creative liberties, so let me know your thoughts on that.  
I guess that's long enough! Remember, as far as time goes in this chapter, please suspend your disbelief, I might have fudged some timing concepts, heh heh. Until the next time, enjoy this exciting chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Sixteen  
**

Maybe it was because she had been so stressed out and released some of that stress by yelling at Logan. Maybe it was because she had slept in his arms. Maybe it was because they were finally a couple and everyone knew it. Maybe she had been exhausted enough that her body took the opportunity to fully replenish.

Whatever the reason, as Rogue sleepily opened her eyes, she felt extremely rested, and much better then she had in a while. Her gaze caught Logan's profile, not quite relaxed even in sleep. She was unsurprised to find he had carried her to bed – she was quite surprised to see him next to her. Come to think of it...she peered around the room they were residing in. It was definitely not her room. As she lay nestled under the covers that smelled like him, curled up in his embrace, she forced her brain awake. The just-rising sun struggled to push light in through the half-closed curtains, giving Rogue a dim view of the room.

Simple and surprisingly neat, save the desk littered with beer bottles (empty and full) and cigars (unused). The sight brought a smile and as her lips curved upward, she snuggled a bit closer to the man who really caused it. He had brought her to _his_ room. She lay there a moment, feeling ridiculously wide awake and well rested, not thinking about much, when she had an urge to _do_ something. She didn't want to lay in bed all morning (though maybe a little part of her did). She wanted to get out and...run or something.

Rogue considered this idea, then, with slight hesitation, began to wiggle free from Logan's grasp. Out of the bed the air was much cooler, and she felt odd, still wearing her clothes. Walking around the bed, she gave Logan a soft kiss on his cheek, the unshaved skin rough to her lips. _Rough like everything else about him_, she mused, and smiled as she softly left the room.

* * *

In her own room, she changed into shorts, leggings and a tank top, knowing even with the cool morning air she'd be hotter in anything else. Tying up her sneakers, she felt the odd sensation of the thrill this run was giving her. It was a bit ridiculous, she knew, but Rogue grinned as she bounded up to head out. 

It _was_ cool, but as she began a slow jog, Rogue didn't even notice. She closed her mind off from all thoughts, focusing only on running and keeping her breathing even. Running over the grounds as the sun rose gave her an unexpected sense of peace and awe at everything around her. Warren had told her he loved to fly at night because of the freedom it promised. Rogue felt as if she were flying now, and marveled at how free she felt.

It was a surprising near-hour before she returned back to the mansion. She was in shape but she certainly didn't think she was able to run that long. Sweaty but smiling, she headed inside to take a shower. The still early hour on a Saturday left the hallways empty. Rogue strolled through them, taking time to reflect on the peaceful run. She almost didn't catch the figure darting in front of her. It was a girl, she decided, as the movements were too graceful to be otherwise, and so she followed it.

Kitty was darting through walls.

Rogue followed, as best as she was able. When Kitty didn't emerge from a room, Rogue hesitated in front of the semi-closed door before peeking in. Kitty, she wasn't surprised to see. Peter, on the other hand...

"You know how I feel about you," he was saying. "I just wanted to know what you felt."

"What am I supposed to say?" Kitty asked softly. "Bobby means so much to me."

"I know," and Rogue heard Peter's sigh.

"But you, Peter, I don't know." Rogue frowned at Kitty's comment. "The more I hang out with you, and the more I get to know you, the more I like you." _Don't lead him on! _Rogue thought angrily, hardly believing she was hearing this.

"Like in what way?" Peter asked.

"The good way."

"And Bobby?"

"I don't know. He's done so much for me." With a sick fascination, Rogue listened as Kitty and Peter talked for a brief moment more. It wasn't until Peter mentioned leaving that she realized her own position in this. Rogue crept away, hurrying to take a shower. She really wanted to wash her mind from what she'd just heard.

* * *

She stood in the bathroom in her standard after-shower wear of shorts and a tank top, brushing her teeth, when Jubilee strolled in. 

"Mornin'," the girl said in an unfriendly tone.

"Mornin'," Rogue said back, spitting the toothpaste foam in the sink. She looked warily at Jubilee as she rinsed her mouth out.

"How's that leg doing?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Rogue knew Jubilee was referring to Thursday in the Danger Room when she had kicked it.

"Much better, thanks," Rogue said lazily. "My _boyfriend_ healed it for me." She turned and was almost out of the room when Jubilee called back,

"Guess it was just an accident Kitty told me about it, huh?" Rogue froze, wanting to ask back, but she didn't, know it was what Jubilee wanted her to do. Instead, she forced herself to leave and headed back to her own room, where she numbly changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She maybe was still annoyed by Kitty, but she had started to trust the girl a little more. Still, since she now definitely knew Kitty was capable of betraying Bobby, she knew it shouldn't surprise her that the girl could betray her as well.

* * *

Rogue went back to Logan's room, wanting his arms around her, but he wasn't there. She stood in the hallway, trying to decide if she should look for him or face an awkward breakfast when Warren appeared. 

"There you are," he said softly.

"Hey Warren," Rogue turned absently, smiling at him. "Are you heading to breakfast?"

"I can be. Bobby's already there, I was just going to find Peter." That brought memories of the conversation back and Rogue stiffened.

"Well, he'll come on his own," she said, a little too enthusiastically. "Walk me?" By forcing focus on Warren, Rogue was trying to forget about Kitty...and Peter. She figured Logan could find her easier than she could find him anyway, so it should be alright.

"Sure," Warren said, looking a bit surprised. He turned and she hurried next to him, trying not to think about Kitty and Peter being at breakfast. "You alright?" Warren asked. "You seem a little...out of it."

"I'm fine, just hungry." Rogue forced a laugh. "I went running this morning, and I thought about you."

"Really."

"Yeah, it made me feel really free, and I remembered you saying flying always did the same."

"Amazing, isn't it?" She felt him shift his gaze onto her and suddenly Rogue realized how stupid she was to bring such a topic up with Warren.

"So anyways," she tried to cover, "what to you think about living here, and being part of the X-Men, and all that?"

"I like it," he said smiling. "Even the fighting. I like having that purpose. I just gotta say though, seems like we're fighting for something that'll never happen."

"How so?" Rogue asked, intrigued.

"Well, I guess I just have a tough time seeing humans and mutants living peacefully together. Humans will always keep an eye on us, trying to predict if we're going to attack them or something. And I definitely believe there's gonna be a mutant some day that's gonna try and put humanity under mutant control. So, I think all the stuff this Professor guy believes is certainly a good goal, I'm just not certain it's possible."

"Wow," said Rogue. "Lately, I've been thinking about that myself, and I agree. It's one of those things that sounds great on paper, but if you put reality in, it just won't work."

"Exactly," Warren nodded. "But I'll still fight on this side, because we've gotta have hope." Rogue contemplated his words as they approached the table Bobby sat at. Rogue was relieved to see him sitting alone.

"Mornin'!" she said, trying not to think about his backstabbing girlfriend.

"Morning," he replied, smiling at her. For the first time since breaking up, Rogue felt complete peace between the two of them. Of course, that was because they both were happy in other relationships; who knew what Kitty's betrayal would do to him. "You forgot to get food," Bobby pointed out. Warren looked sheepishly at Rogue, who laughed.

"Yeah, guess so," she said, and they headed back to get their breakfast.

"So, are things official yet?" Warren asked. "I'm assuming so, given yesterday and all."

"_Oh_, heh." Rogue felt a bit of a blush rising. "Yeah, we are."

"Oh." He threw some bread in the toaster and Rogue watched him for a moment.

"If things were any different at all," she began carefully, "at least between me and him, it still wouldn't have changed much, regarding anything that might have happened between us. I probably would have still been with Bobby."

"Yeah, I know," he said softly as Rogue hesitated to say more. "You're just...special, you know that?"

"Thanks," Rogue said, and smiled at him. "You're really important to me, no matter what, don't forget it."

"Yeah," he said, trying to grin as his toast popped up, slightly burnt. "Ready to head back?"

"Yeah." Starting back, Rogue noticed Peter had arrived, but Kitty was nowhere to be found. Her mind reverted to suspicion mode and she noticed Jubilee wasn't around either.

"Morning," Peter said.

"Aren't you eating?" Warren asked.

"Not really hungry," Peter responded. _Bet you aren't_, Rogue thought sourly.

"Your loss," Warren shrugged and dove into his own breakfast. As small talk reigned, Rogue finished her own breakfast and got ready to leave. Still, neither Kitty nor Jubilee appeared.

* * *

She had left by herself, a decision she was regretting. Kids were still whispering as she made her way down the semi-crowded hall, and she longed for Logan's warm body beside her. If not him, at least a friend to help keep the gossip away. 

"Rogue!" At her name, she turned, almost apprehensively, but then she grinned.

"Jimmy!" The younger boy launched himself at her in a bear hug and after a moment of surprise, she hugged him back.

"So is it true, what I heard about you and the Wolverine?" Rogue smiled at Logan's alter name, and Jimmy's obvious awe of the man.

"I don't know, what have you heard?"

"That you two are _dating_!" He stressed the last word out.

"Yeah, it's true," Rogue admitted. "Hey, don't look so happy about it!" Her slight sarcasm in reference to his slightly fallen face didn't go unnoticed.

"He was just hoping you'd hook up with Warren," came another familiar voice. Rogue looked up to see the blond boy from one of her classes, Josh, run up. Josh smacked Jimmy's shoulder and Jimmy frowned as he shoved Josh.

"Shut up!" he said.

"Hey, hey!" Rogue said, but backed off as she realized the boys were just fighting as friends.

"Maybe later?" Jimmy suddenly said, looking over at her. "Something could happen between you and Warren?"

"I don't know, Jimmy," Rogue said, smiling slightly. "I like Logan an awful lot."

"Told ya!" Josh crowed triumphantly, and pretty soon they were tussling again.

"Boys!" A stricter voice than Rogue's rang through the air and the pair stopped. "Thank you," said Storm as she walked up. "Can you please excuse us?"

"Sure," the boys chorused and dashed off, Jimmy looking over his shoulder and waving to Rogue. She waved back.

"I know we never finished our conversation yesterday, and I wanted to do so before Hank and Mystique arrived," Storm said, looking directly at Rogue. Rogue shifted, but nodded. What was she going to say?

"Yeah, of course."

"Good, follow me."

* * *

Seated comfortably in the room that was usually the discussion room for the X-Men, Storm faced Rogue. 

"So," she began. "You and Logan are dating now?"

"Yes."

"And this was a mutual decision?"

"Yes." Rogue wondered where this was going.

"Good," Storm said, looking a little more relaxed. "I would like to set up some rules then." She held up her hand as Rogue opened her mouth. "Only because you still have student status here, and Logan has teaching status."

"But-" Rogue began; Storm cut her off.

"No buts. We've gotten a lot of attention because of that last battle with Magneto, and I really don't want bad publicity because of student/teacher relationships."

"Ok," Rogue sighed, slumping back. She figured this was part of the reason Logan hadn't wanted to be a public couple.

"No, and I mean absolutely no contact of a physical nature when the kids are anywhere around. When it is only the X-Men, I will try to keep my attention averted. But recognize you need to keep it low profile if we're with the general public. And Rogue, just be careful. Logan's a tough guy who's seen a lot." Storm smiled gently at Rogue.

"Yeah, I know." Rogue rested her chin on her hand thoughtfully. "Storm?"

"Yes?"

"Has he ever told you anything about himself, or his past?" Storm's smile faltered a bit as she shook her head.

"He really hasn't told me much. My opinion is that he doesn't remember much, and what he does remember, he doesn't like. He's very much a mystery, but so are you Rogue. Maybe together you two can figure each other out."

"So you don't really mind it?"

"What, you two being a couple? No, in fact, it seems like on of those inevitable things, to be honest." Rogue mulled this over and then looked up, hesitantly.

"Do you think...do you think he really loved Jean?" Storm's face softened, and she leaned forward.

"I definitely think Jean meant something to him. But I also _know_ you mean something to him. Just trust him Rogue, that's all you can do."

"I know," Rogue sighed. "He's really trying, too. I went off last night, I don't even know why, and he actually stayed with me instead of running off to do whatever."

"You're a teenager," Storm smiled. "You're prone to act a little weird. And maybe he's just realizing how important it is to stay. See, you're already a good influence on him!" Rogue giggled at that and realized how nice it was to have Storm to talk to. "So, are we clear?" Storm asked.

"Yeah," Rogue said.

"Very good. I'm off and, oh, lunch in here today because Hank and Mystique will be here."

"Ok," Rogue nodded, and watched Storm leave. After sitting alone for a few moments longer, she wandered out of the room, trying to decide once again if she should look for Logan or her friends. As she passed the rec room, she saw Jimmy and Josh furiously playing ping-pong and she grinned. He was fitting in so well.

"Penny for your thoughts," came a deep voice.

"Hey Peter," Rogue said a bit dully. "Not thinking about much."

"Good, I was wondering if you'd come check out my paintings, Storm wants to show them off today because the Professor is found and all, and I wanted your opinion on a few of them."

"Alright," Rogue said slowly, thinking she'd never find Logan at this point.

* * *

Rogue found herself once again in the room where she was still awestruck by the beauty of Peter's artwork. He was working less on them, mostly because of teaching classes, but there were a few new ones. Rogue ran her hand along one of the frames. 

"They just take my breath away," she said, her awe making her forget she was supposed to be mad at him.

"Good, that's what they're supposed to do," Peter said proudly. "So my question is, do you think this is appropriate?" He held up an unpainted sketch and Rogue looked carefully at it.

"Wow, did it really look like that?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "It was really impressive."

"Well, I don't know why it wouldn't be alright," Rogue said thoughtfully.

"Great!" Peter started shifted through some other sketches and Rogue thumbed through some of his half finished ones. She paused at the one of Kitty, sitting at a table, looking off in the distance. "You're not supposed to see that," Peter said, sounding embarrassed. Rogue looked up him, feeling her fury on her face. "Rogue? What's wrong?"

"How could you?" she suddenly burst out. "How could you talk to her and even get her to consider breaking Bobby's heart?"

"What?" Peter looked confused, and a little afraid.

"I heard you this morning. I half expected her to be a back-stabber, but you Peter?" Rogue couldn't go on, so she looked at him accusingly instead.

"Oh man." Peter buried his head in his arms. "Look, I just wanted to tell her how I felt. I wasn't expecting her to talk about leaving Bobby, and I certainly don't expect her to, and I almost don't want her to because I don't want Bobby to hate me for stealing his girlfriend. I just needed her to know, that's all." He looked up at Rogue."I don't want anyone to get hurt because of this, you know me better than that."

"I don't know what to think about a lot of stuff anymore," Rogue said heavily. She told Peter about Jubilee and her fear that Kitty wasn't really nice at all. When she finished, Peter looked thoughtful.

"Maybe she really did say something, but by accident. When she starts talking, you and I both know she doesn't always realize what she's saying, or if she's said something she shouldn't have. And if she did, and if Jubilee does have this vendetta against you, she could have twisted it around."

"I suppose that's true," Rogue said slowly, "but I still don't trust her."

"You really ought to talk to her about it then," Peter suggested, pulling out his paints.

"I know, I just don't want to right now." Rogue watched him add color to the sketch. "I am sorry I eavesdropped, I didn't mean too."

"I was dumb for thinking no one would find out," Peter shrugged.

"Well, I expect you to behave," Rogue said sternly.

"Yes ma'am!" Peter saluted her, leaving a streak of black paint along his forehead and Rogue smiled slightly. "In all seriousness, don't worry. Nothing will happen if she stays with Bobby. Which I'm pretty sure she will. I'll probably tell him later what I told her. He needs to know too."

"He does," Rogue agreed. She really wanted to talk to Logan, but she stayed a little longer, watching Peter work his magic with the paintbrush. After such a hectic morning, her peaceful feeling started to return.

* * *

It was nearly an hour before Rogue realized the time. Peter had almost finished painting, and as he stood back to examine it critically, he also glanced over at Rogue. 

"You don't have to stay," he said gently. "Kitty's not gonna appear the moment you leave or anything." Rogue stared at him before cracking a grin.

"Yeah, I know. It's just nice in here, and that looks fantastic." She gestured towards the painting. He smiled, a brilliant lit up smile that few saw from him. Rogue was suddenly reminded of Logan, whom she hadn't seen since this morning.

"Thanks," Peter said. "It's always nice to hear someone's a fan."

"When did you say Storm wanted everyone to see it?"

"Not sure, but definitely soon, sometime today she said."

"Alright, keep me posted." Rogue stood up, stretching. "I'll catch up with you later. Did you hear about lunch?"

"Yeah, meeting with the group."

"Good, see you then!" Rogue waved cheerfully and left, one person on her mind.

* * *

"Rogue!" Warren was not that person, and Rogue sighed. 

"Hey!" she said, mustering up some enthusiasm.

"You heard about lunch, right?"

"Yes, but thank you for checking." Rogue smiled, intending to leave, but Warren didn't budge.

"Look, I just..." he bit his lip, an odd thing for him to do, and Rogue paused, looking at him. "I feel like I ought to apologize or something. I haven't really been supportive to you because of your relationship with Logan. I still don't know, but I'm not gonna be a jerk about it." He looked expectantly at her.

"Ah...well...um, good," Rogue managed to get out, while wondering how oblivious she was. He had been rude, or a jerk to her, because of Logan..had he? She racked her brain but couldn't think of anything he had done. He was still looking at her though. "I'm glad to hear it and um, well, I really appreciate it," she finished softly.

"Good," Warren said, looking relieved. "I really like talking to you, you know?"

"And I like talking to you," Rogue answered, sensing where this was going. "I'd love to chat right now, but I'm really on my way..." She gestured blindly behind her, not wanted to say she was looking for Logan.

"Oh, right, of course," he said much too quickly. "I'll see you at lunch." He turned to leave, his wings lightly rustling and his head angled towards the ground. As she watched him leave, Rogue sighed. Life certainly didn't seem fair.

* * *

Since it was so nice outside, that's where Rogue finally headed, assuming Logan would be around somewhere.. When she didn't spot him immediately, she walked over to the fountain she had seen Bobby and Kitty skating on. She stared at it and started to feel mildly depressed, thinking about all it stood for. 

"Unbelievable," she muttered, and turned away, disgusted.

"You? I know," came a nearby growl, and Rogue looked up sharply to see Logan walking towards her. His face was creased with a smile and he was carrying two helmets. "C'mon," he said, tossing her one of them. "Let's go for a ride."

"Really?" Rogue gasped, excitement and nerves rushing through her body.

"Yep." He turned towards the garages and Rogue hurried to catch up with him.

"Storm gave me the lecture," she giggled as she caught up with him. "No PDA's allowed, at least if the other students, well, the younger ones I guess, can see it. "

"Yeah, I heard it all too," he said, heaving a sigh, causing Rogue to giggle again. "So, you feelin' happier today?" he asked, looking down at her with a brow lifted.

"Yeah, I am," Rogue said, smiling. "It's been a good day so far. Better now."

"I'd hope so," he said. "I was surprised you were gone this morning; you must have woken up really early."

"I did, and I went for a run. I didn't know what else to do. And then I couldn't find you the rest of the morning."

"Interesting," he said, "the running that is. I thought you might like to be with your friends, that's all."

"Hmm, you're rubbing off on me," she said, pushing his shoulder playfully. "And I'd rather be with you, anytime." He made a noise, something akin to a growl, as a smile played about his mouth.

"None of that," he muttered, glancing around.

"For now," Rogue agreed as they entered the garage.

* * *

A few minutes later they were on the road, Rogue holding tightly to Logan, grinning behind her helmet.

* * *

He pulled off by some place that wasn't far, but she wasn't familiar with. It was beautiful, a tiny little nook of land, heavily overgrown, making for a damp fort-like area, a place young children would play hide-and-go-seek. Only instead of that innocent game, the two who had spent quite a long time in finding each other decided to do something else. 

"You seriously brought me out here just to hike around for a bit?" Rogue asked Logan. He was standing in front of her, quietly listening.

"There it is," he said, a note of peace in his voice. Turning, he grinned crookedly at Rogue. "I can hear nature more than the city." She looked at him for a moment before walking towards him, smiling coyly.

"I don't think you'll never amaze me," she said softly, and he drew her close and kissed her softly. Then, with a little more need, and Rogue responded, her heart feeling as though it could leap out of her at any moment.

* * *

Rogue held tightly to Logan for the ride back, still grinning.

* * *

She sat closer to him for lunch than usual. Keeping their legs in constant contact, she kept his warmth next to her and she was positive Peter was looking at her with a smirk. 

"I don't know why they're not here," Storm was saying, "and Hank's not answering his phone."

"Double-crossed?" Bobby mouthed, and Peter nodded while Rogue shrugged. She wasn't really looking forward to seeing Mystique, so the longer it was put off, the better.

"Have you seen what's been going on news-wise?" Warren asked suddenly.

"About yesterday?" Storm looked angry. "Yes," she said shortly.

"Wait, what are they saying?" Kitty asked.

"That some mutants went crazy, more proof that they gotta watch us." Logan replied with a growl in his tone.

"It's always one step forward, and then two back," Storm said, sighing deeply.

"Better than no steps forward," Peter offered.

"Just frustrating," Bobby countered. "Hardly seems like progress at all." Storm's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered after grabbing it. "Yes, we're just waiting for you. Yes, I'll be there. Ok, bye." She hung up an looked around. "They'll be here almost immediately. I'm going to go get them. It'll take just a moment." She smiled and left.

* * *

"Hello!" said Hank as he entered the room. 

"Hi," chorused back most of them, several looking behind him for the figure they knew would be there. She didn't fail to appear.

"Hello," came her velvet voice, her yellow eyes looking around the room. Nods in her direction, and then Storm appeared.

"Eat up," the white haired woman said. "It _is_ lunch time, I'm sure you're hungry." Rogue was, but she almost didn't want to eat, waiting instead to see what would happen. "So here is what we know," Storm began, settling down to business. After her explanation of recent events, she looked expectantly around the room.

"There's no way_ he_ was behind that attack," Mystique spoke. "_He_ always plans ahead, actually plans for your arrival." She ate her sandwich delicately.

"So, what is really going on?"

"Just a statement?"

"A plea for him to appear?"

"A different mutant, worse or something?"

"Maybe just some kids being dumb." Rogue suggested. More suggestions flew around, but nothing ever was deemed definite.

"Well, if everyone's finished eating, I'll let this end. The younger kids, and you too Alex, feel free to do whatever, but I'd like to speak with you Hank, and Mystique, and Logan. Afterwards, I think Peter has something to show us." Rogue felt a bit slighted at Storm's words, but Logan squeezed her hands comfortingly, so she left with the others.

* * *

"Wow, those eyes are intense," Peter commented as the group of younger X-Men walked away. 

"Yeah, she looks at you without seeming to look at you," Kitty agreed, shuddering slightly.

"At least she was polite," Rogue pointed out. She didn't know why she stuck up for the mutant. Talk went on, but Rogue remained silent. Bobby, walking beside her, squeezed her hand for just a moment, before moving next to Kitty. She couldn't catch his eye and she wasn't sure how she felt about him using the same comfort-idea as Logan did...but she appreciated it. Bobby did know her, she had to admit.

* * *

Still sticking together, the five teens headed outside, the nice day too much of a temptation. Alex waved, then went his own separate way. 

"You know what I really wish we had?" Kitty asked, none of them in particular as they lounged on the benches and sun-warmed grass. "A swing set. I'd love to swing right now."

"To get as high up as you can, passing the world each time you swing back and forth," Rogue said, remembering her past.

"Swinging high and jumping off," Bobby said mischievously, a grin on his face.

"Or just sitting, barely moving, taking the world in," Peter added quietly.

"Nope," Warren said, standing and stretching his wings out to their full span. "No matter how much fun swinging might be, flying is much, much better!" He smirked as the other four teens immediately objected to his biased statement, and then the conversation moved on to more light topics.

There certainly was something to be said for sitting back and relaxing with friends, and Rogue realized that, despite whatever problems were going on in the world, she was, fully and completely content. Her smile was ready to shine today, and her happiness made her oblivious to Warren, and his sideways glances.

* * *

After an hour or so, Rogue left the group, wanting to see if Storm's meeting was over so she could be with Logan. Much to her surprise, she found Mystique, wandering the halls alone. 

"Mystique?" she called out, jogging to catch up to the woman. Her curiosity turned to shock as she realized the older woman _appeared _almost in tears.

"Where is the bathroom in this place? And where is that room we were in? I can't find anything." Rogue restrained a smile, remembering feeling this way herself, back when she'd first arrived.

"Calm down, I can take you both places," she said in what she hoped wasn't a condescending tone. The woman nodded her relief and followed Rogue. As she waited for Mystique, Rogue contemplated her. This was not exactly behavior she would expect from the woman. It was either a ploy, or else something drastic had happened to her.

"Thank you," Mystique said, appearing.

"No problem," Rogue said, putting on a smile. They walked in silence back to the room, Rogue trying not to respond to Mystique's intriguing gaze.

"You seem happier," Mystique finally said, her perception startling Rogue.

"I am, at least a little bit," Rogue answered. "Things just seem to be good today." Mystique nodded, looking wise.

"Don't allow yourself to be too caught up in yourself," she said. "There's always another side going on."

"What?" Rogue asked.

"To have happiness, you must also know sadness," Mystique explained, but not very clearly. Rogue nodded, not wanting to say she still didn't get how any of it applied to herself.

"Well, we're here," she said, starting to open the door.

"Hey!" Bobby's panicked voice cut down the hallway. "Get Storm!" Rogue complied, calling Storm out of the discussion room and the white-haired woman hurried out the room to meet up with Bobby halfway. Her eyes grew wide at his excited words.

"Get everyone together!" she cried, "we'll meet to take off."

"What?" Rogue asked, as Logan and Hank appeared in the hallway, looking just as confused as she felt.

* * *

As they flew towards the hospital where the Professor was, Bobby explained what he and the others had seen when they turned on the television. There was another mutant attack, and all the X-Men wondered if this was indeed an orchestrated plot. Was Magneto attempting to do something with the Professor?

* * *

A lot of damage had already been done by the time they X-Men had arrived. Most of the hospital was knocked over, or engulfed in flames. The mutants launching the attack seemed to be enjoying themselves; Rogue recognized many of them as mutants from the previous day's fight. 

"What's going on?" she wondered out loud.

"No clue," Logan muttered. "But stick close to me."

"I'm going to go in, see what I can find there and if Charles is somehow still there," Storm announced. She said something to Hank as she left.

"Come one, let's go!" Kitty said. "They don't mess with us like that!"

The whirling mass of mutants was confusing as the X-Men plus Alex and Mystique dove in, but Rogue did her best to stick close to Logan. She looked for Peter but he was gone, as was Bobby. The blur that was Quicksilver suddenly dashed through, and the wind in his wake knocked her off her feet. She struggled to stand up and looked through the mass of moving bodies. Smoke from the burning hospital made her eyes sting, and she was having trouble differentiating who was who.

She was definitely separated from Logan, and without Peter's steel protection. Rogue wasn't overly worried; she was alright with relying on herself, but she was also distracted by trying to find Logan, as well as Mystique. The woman had disappeared also, though it looked like Hank was with her. The growing shouts, which she couldn't decipher as friend or foe, suddenly echoed the horror – the Professor was missing! As Rogue struggled through, fighting those who got in her way, a girl suddenly appeared in front of her, a keen smile on her face. The smoke billowed around her, obstructing Rogue from getting a clear look at her.

"Hand to hand combat?" she asked, almost lazily. Rogue looked at her a moment.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing," the girl answered. "Except I don't play that game very fair." She raised her uncovered hand and Rogue braced herself, expecting the hit. What she wasn't expecting was the bright flash of light and the sudden inability to see.

"Hey!" she shouted angrily.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off eventually," the girl said, somewhere on her left. Rogue struck out, but hit nothing. Desperation and fear suddenly hit her.

"Wolverine!" she shrieked, her voice reaching an octave she wasn't aware she possessed. Instinct told her she needed him with her, now.

"Oh no, none of that," she heard the girl say. Then there was a feral cry, a desperate note to it that she recognized as Logan, and then something crashed over her head and Rogue slumped down, unconscious.


	17. Another Sunday

Author's Notes: Hello! I am back yet again, and I think this is one of the most intriguing chapters as of yet (and it didn't take a few months to get posted either)! And all I have to say about it is, if you thought the last cliffie was bad... Well, I just hope you enjoy the chapter until next time!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Seventeen **

The silence would have been overwhelming if it weren't for the thundering in her head was the first thought that swam through Rogue's mind as consciousness swooped down on her. Warily she opened her eyes, blinking slightly. The pitch blackness of the room she was in was not particularly comforting. Images of the fight, the last thing she remembered flashed across her conscious, and Wolverine's frightened cry echoed within her mind. What was she doing here, laying around like this. She needed to get to the others, to find out what had caused Logan to make that noise. Rogue tried to move her head, but not only could she not lift it up, she also couldn't turn to look left or right.

She tried to shift then, and found her body completely immobile. Panic spread and she forcefully pushed it aside. If there was one thing she had learned from the X-Men, it was that panic never helped any situation. Very carefully she attempted to move every appendage, but both arms and legs were strapped down. She moved towards her hands and feet, but they too proved unable to move. Her shoes allowed her toes to move, and her fingers wiggled, but that wasn't exactly helpful.

Her head hurt, and she was ridiculously thirsty. Rogue tried to focus on these menial things, rather than wondering where she was, or what had happened, or what was going on with Logan. She closed her eyes, seeing no point in keeping them open, and suddenly felt tears sliding out from the closed lids. Memories of being kidnapped by Magneto tore through her now thoroughly frightened mind and she began to chant to herself, ignoring her dry mouth.

"Logan," she called softly, the tears continuing to fall. "Logan saved me once; he will save me again. Logan saved me once; he will save me again." She had to believe it.

* * *

"_So, how does it feel?" he asks me, and I can tell he really wants to know. It wasn't exactly the question I was expecting, but it wasn't exactly surprising either._

"_It's nice...to not have to worry about accidently touching someone and killing them," I say softly. I'm looking at him as I go on, but he won't look at me, and that makes me mad._

* * *

The steady beeping woke Rogue up, though she kept her eyes closed and feigned sleep, trying to get back to her memories of Logan. The noise vaguely reminded her of a hospital and then she registered the familiar itch of an IV in her arm. Ever so slightly she strained her limbs and realized she was still strapped down. She wasn't in pitch blackness anymore though, as the light behind her eyelids was brighter. 

Daringly, she cracked an eye open. An innocent ceiling appeared and she wondered at the anticlimax of it. Slowly she shifted her gaze to the left, straining her peripheral vision. A blank wall with some sort of equipment was there, and she realized this was where the beeping was coming from. It appeared to be monitoring her heart rate. She then turned her gaze towards the right, and saw more of the blank wall. There didn't appear to be any windows at all.

Behind her, a door opened and footsteps sounded across the floor. Her heart pounding, Rogue waited to see who it was. The monitor noise increased slightly, causing Rogue to try and force herself to calm down. A soft chuckle reached her, feminine by its lilt.

"Ah, you are awake," came the smooth voice, and a girl's face appeared above her own. Brown eyes regarded her critically and the face looked slightly older than her own. A few dark tendrils of the carefully pulled back hair escaped the bun and swept across the girl's face. Rogue felt her eyes narrow as she looked up at the figure. The girl wore no smile, but she wasn't frowning either.

"Are…you…" Rogue began hoarsely, her tongue feeling like it was working around several cotton balls.

"You do remember me," the girl said. "Hey, how's your vision?" There was almost a sympathetic note in her tone. Rogue glared at her. The girl chuckled and pulled her head back, stepping around the table that Rogue lay on. As she checked that machines apparently hooked onto the mutant, she hummed to herself. Rogue took in her black shirt and black jeans with questions forming in her mind.

"Where…am…I?" Rogue struggled to get out. The other girl didn't pause in her examinations.

"Can't really divulge that information right now. Or, probably ever. Security reasons, you know." She glanced over her shoulder and offered Rogue a smile that wasn't exactly friendly. Rogue struggled against the straps that held her then, enraged at the girl. "Tsk tsk," the girl fretted. "That won't get you anywhere, except being thirstier." She finished what she was doing and turned back to Rogue. Shifting her weight to one leg, she held one hand to her face and tilted it, contemplating Rogue.

"What..?" Rogue hissed.

"You don't exactly look like much," the girl said, much to Rogue's chagrin. "It's probably not going to be much of a waste, I guess." And with those cryptic words, she turned and walked out of Rogue's line of vision, turning out the light and shutting the door. Rogue lay there, in the dark, listening to the beeping of the monitor.

"Logan," she sighed out, holding an image of him in her mind. Looking for her, the fear of what had happened to her etched across her face. _I'm here_, she thought, _please come find me_. As Rogue considered it, she realized the Professor probably was too and if she could break free, it shouldn't be too difficult to find out what's going on. But she didn't know if she could do it alone. She wanted Logan by her side.

* * *

_Worried that this isn't actually happening, I start inching my head closer to his, unsure if he remembered what happened last night. His thumb, rough like the rest of him, traces my cheek, and it's the encouragement I want but when my face is next to his I pause, afraid of what I'm doing and what he'll think of me._

_I have no idea where this could go, but he's still looking at me with some expression on his face and I don't know what it is. Then before I can register it his lips crash against mine and my eyes close I feel myself pressing my body against his, wanting to be as close as possible. All too soon it ends and I pull back slightly, feeling breathless. As I open my eyes, my still startled brain catches the look in his eyes, that almost animal look he has sometimes and I think I'm not afraid of it._

* * *

"And so you wake again," came that smooth feminine voice again, causing Rogue's dream of Logan's kiss to be replaced with the waking thought of distaste. She opened her eyes and glared at the girl who was now wearing a white lab coat over her black clothes. She was standing close to the table Rogue was on. "I didn't hit you that hard. Or maybe it's just boredom. I don't know how you would manage to stay awake in here." Her conversation implied that it was Rogue's own choice to be tied up, and Rogue really wanted to argue that. 

"Not…my choice…" she croaked out, her mouth drier than ever. She struggled, but still was unable to move. Logan flashed through her mind, and she struggled harder.

"Well, it's really just a precaution," the girl continued, and Rogue couldn't tell if she was still talking to hear herself talk or if she was responding to her statement. "Anyways, I've been putting this off as long as I dared. It's not exactly something I'm proud of."

"What?" Rogue asked warily, forcing the word out. She stopped moving and Logan's image grew stronger in her mind.

"I hate to do this without formal introductions though. It only seems fair, especially since I know you're the Rogue." The girl rubbed her hands together and Rogue contemplated the article in front of her name. "I'm known as Blindspot."

"Appropriate," Rogue replied, remembering the flash of light.

"Well, it's really for more than one reason," Blindspot admitted. She reached out her bare hand for Rogue's own bare hand.

"Bad...idea," Rogue struggled to say.

"Not as bad as you might think," Blindspot replied, though somewhat hesitantly. She touched Rogue's hand, and then as her cool fingers wrapped around it Rogue waited smugly for the shock. But it never came. Instead, the girl appeared deep in thought before she released Rogue's hand.

"Huh…" Rogue was confused.

"Interesting," Blindspot said. She watched Rogue for a moment, then turned her attention to the equipment. Rogue meanwhile, was feeling slightly woozy.

"What…did you…do…to me?" she finally managed to ask, ignoring the pain of her dry throat.

"Well, I'm really not quite finished yet, because it's just slightly overwhelming. It doesn't really matter anyway."

"Does…to me."

"You don't know the half of it," Blindspot chuckled and turned back from the machines to face Rogue. She pulled a bottle of water from the pocket of her lab coat and cracked open the cap. Approaching Rogue, she held the bottle over Rogue's mouth, holding it there for a moment. Rogue looked up at her, mistrusting but desperate for a drink. "Oh you saw me open it, you know it's fine," Blindspot said. She tipped the bottle slightly and the water ran into Rogue's mouth. She drank thirstily, greedily, almost ashamed at her actions. When Blindspot pulled the bottle away, Rogue decided she definitely felt more ashamed, even though her throat did feel better.

"Thanks," she muttered against her better judgment. Blindspot shrugged and disappeared from her sight.

* * *

_Standing there, alone, so alone, and desperate, but unable to connect to any human, I shiver, the cold striking me to the bone, and then there's a shadow, a silhouette, a figure I know I know but can't make out, broad shoulders and reaching out, a hand with claws, and then as I reaches back it disappears, swept away like the wind and I'm left standing there, alone, so alone._

* * *

Rogue woke up, sweating and struggling against the straps the tied her down. When she couldn't move, she struggled even more. 

"No," she whispered, but she didn't know why. Blindspot was there, almost as if she'd been there all along, wearing gloves and pressing her hand against Rogue's forehead.

"Let's calm down," she said softly, keeping an even pressure on Rogue's head. "Look at me and just calm down. You had a nightmare. You're awake now, it's going to be quite alright." Rogue looked up at the face directly over hers, at the brown eyes looking straight into hers and she started to cry, but she didn't know why. After a moment, she felt Blindspot's hand lift from her forehead and heard the girl turn back to the machines which were making all sorts of racket.

"It's ok, I'm fine," she sniffed. "I'm thirsty," she added. Blindspot ignored her, tending to the machines, before looking back over her shoulder.

"Good," she said, and her mouth was set in a line. "You're a very complex individual, you know that?" She gave Rogue another drink of water, and then as she put the bottle away she sighed. "It's time for the final test," she said softly. She turned her head so she wasn't looking at Rogue. "Have you ever met a man who goes by the codename of the Wolverine?" Rogue looked at her for a moment, considering. She opened her mouth.

"No."


	18. Probably Monday

Author's Note: I should probably warn you, this is slowly working it's way to a close. With that being said, I don't know how many more chapters this will be, so don't be antsy or anything, we'll just wait and see! Now, congratulations to BluestBunnie for being the three hundredth reviewer. _Three hundred_?? Wow, you guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it maybe explains some stuff, maybe confuses some stuff, and something _huge_ happens in it! So until the next update, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Eighteen **

It must have been a night's worth of sleep, but Rogue wasn't certain. She was used to sunlight in her window in the mornings, and this underground prison didn't allow for that. At least, she assumed it was an underground prison. Blindspot hadn't really answered any of her questions after asking her about the Wolverine guy. As she lay waking, her mind drifted over the past few days. She tried to fidget, but the straps holding her down continued to restrain her. Rogue groaned. She was hungry and she wanted to be able to move.

* * *

A little while later, Rogue heard the door open and the lights snapped on. Blinking against the sudden fluorescent, Rogue saw Blindspot approach the machines as usual. She was flanked by a muscular looking man, while was unusual. 

"Want a drink?" Blindspot asked as she turned away from the machines and faced the mutant. At Rogue's nod, she produced a bottle of water and complied. "Well Rogue, are you ready for a busy day?" she asked when Rogue was finished.

"What?" Rogue asked, not liking the Blindspot's tone or the gleam in the mutant's eye.

"We've got plans for today, and you should be sufficiently rested," was Blindspot's only answer. "Ok, Jamie, you can get ready to move her." As Blindspot removed the IV and various other instruments from Rogue's body, Rogue watched in fascination as the man spit into two identical versions of himself. He easily lifted up whatever it was Rogue was lying on and looked over at Blindspot.

"Well?" he questioned.

"First things first," Blindspot answered. "It's time for breakfast."

* * *

Rogue hated being so helpless. She was leaned up against a wall in a cafeteria-styled room, next to the table where Blindspot was currently sitting. She looked out as much as she was able and realized that the room was practically full. Focusing her attention back at the table, she frowned as Blindspot continued to eat, ignoring her. Still, Rogue didn't want to show how hungry she was, or how helpless she felt. So instead she waited, carefully observing the people at the table. 

There was Blindspot, and Jamie, and a white haired man Rogue recognized from the fight a few days ago…Quicksilver was what she thought his name was. Sitting next to him was a pretty brunette who referred to him as 'Pietro'. He smiled and pushed her shoulder, and called her Wanda. Their relationship wasn't romantic, Rogue concluded, but she wasn't entirely certain what it was. A little further down, a dark-skinned, black haired man was talking with an angry looking man with dark hair. She thought she heard his name as Travis.

"So what's the plan for her?" Pietro nodded in Rogue's direction. She glared at him.

"I don't know exactly," Blindspot shrugged. "You know we never get to know these things ahead of time."

"Well, it's always interesting," Wanda said, dismissing the topic while giving Rogue a sideways glance. Her blue eyes weren't entirely unfriendly however. "What about the speaker Director Jackson has invited?"

"Don't know much about her," shrugged Pietro. "She's supposed to be some famous scientist I guess." Blindspot nodded her agreement.

"Better that than sitting through those boring classes," Jamie spoke for the first time. "I'm a criminal, not a student." The other three shot him glares, but Blindspot's quick glance at Rogue tipped her off to more than the odd comment. Rogue studied the dark haired man more closely. He didn't exactly look like a criminal, but then again she wasn't sure what to make of this place.

"I think that's enough," Blindspot said, nervousness in her voice. "Come on Jamie, we've got to get moving. Don't want to be in the hallways, trying to maneuver with her along with everyone else." Jamie sighed, but stood up. Rogue waited, wondering if she was going to get anything to eat. It appeared as if she wasn't. "Catch you two later," Blindspot said to Pietro and Wanda, turning her back as she flicked her wrist in a farewell gesture.

"Bye," they chorused. Rogue felt her stomach rumble.

* * *

It was weird, how much this felt like a typical day, even if she was strapped to a moveable table and being carried by a man who could make multiple copies of himself. Speaking of the table… 

"Am I ever gonna get unhooked from this thing?" Rogue asked Blindspot as Jamie trudged down what seemed like an endless hallway that, unsurprisingly, had no windows.

"We'll see," was the less than satisfactory answer. The dark haired girl wouldn't look at her.

* * *

They were in some weird sort of an auditorium, position in the back. Once again, Rogue was propped up against a wall, and Jamie had gone to sit in the seats in front of her. Blindspot pulled up a chair and remained near Rogue, however. As they waited, other people, _mutants?_, Rogue wondered, filed in and eventually the entire place appeared full to capacity. 

Before the lights faded to illuminate only the stage, Rogue thought she saw a familiar flash of blue, but she wasn't sure. Then it was dark, save the stage, and the speaker appeared. It was a taller man, with blond hair, a blond goatee and squarish glasses.

"Hello," he began, his voice even. "For our new students, I would like to welcome you to our school. I am Brent Jackson, and the Director of this school. As many of you are aware, this is a safe haven of sorts, and our goal is to help you advance your powers to the highest potential."

_Where had she heard those words before? _Rogue tried to remember.

"It is time for us to face reality. Something is going to change soon, and I don't see it being mutants. Many of you have heard about or experienced the so called _cure_, and recognized it as a failure." Here the Director paused, pushing his glasses up. "Had any of you been here at that time, you would have been saved the trouble. With the help of our resident doctor, we have discovered exactly why the cure failed. It is because you are all superior beings, enhanced by nature's own will. There is no stopping the inevitable."

_He sounded like Magneto_, Rogue thought. _And he doesn't talk like he's a mutant._

"All of humanity needs to embrace mutanty, but in doing so, the futility of coexistence must be fully recognized. That is why you all are here. Now, today's guest speaker is a renowned scientist in the mutant field, and it was she who discovered the flaw in that false cure. Please welcome Dr. Moira MacTaggert." As the Director applauded politely, along with the rest of the auditorium, Rogue felt her mouth drop open. Sure enough, the same dark haired woman she remembered appeared on stage. She strode confidently across and shook the Director's hand.

"Thank you," she began in a strong voice. "And to all of you, I'm glad to be here. I would like to tell you a little bit about myself so that you can understand my actions a little bit better. I am a geneticist and my specialty is in genetic mutations. I have a son who is a mutant, but his powers are quite dangerous and most of his life I have set about to discovering a cure. His father, a mutant who is a strong telepath who also studies mutant genetics, didn't want him to be cured, believing that all mutants can be helped."

Rogue started to feel uneasy.

"I was very close, but the Worthington Labs beat me to the punch, so to speak. However, once I was able to examine their cure, I found the flaw in it. While it certainly erases powers temporarily, it in no way is permanent. I find it is easiest to explain it in terms of a virus. It's like a virus was injected into your system and you were sick, but your body protected you and then you're back to normal, as if you'd never lost your powers. That is indeed a very simplistic explanation, but I think you get the idea."

_If that were true_, Rogue wondered, _why were her own powers seemingly stronger_?

"My theory behind this is that it was based on another mutant's powers," Dr. MacTaggert continued. "This particular subject had the ability to nullify powers when near mutants. Thus, while the cure was in your system, your powers were nullified. Thus the problem is, this cure was based on, for lack of a better term, infecting a mutant, rather than actually altering their genetic structure. If my theory is correct, this has made me hesitant to continue in my own research for a cure. After all, if mutanty is really evolution, it seems unethical to prevent it. Therefore, the next step is to help mutants control their powers and fulfill what has been bestowed upon them. My focus may still be to cure my son, but I also am researching how to enhance powers as well." She paused and looked left, towards the seated Director. "I believe there is to be a short question and answer time?" At his nod, she looked out at the auditorium. "Then ask away!" She smiled.

The questions and answer time lasted longer than anticipated, but Rogue didn't pay much attention. Instead, she was trying to wrap her mind around the doctor and the betrayal. But was it? If this was some sort of school, which it apparently was, warped as it was, then maybe she really thought she was only giving a lecture. And what was that talk of a son…and a telepath father…the description could have described the Professor…if she stretched it. And then of course, the theory on the cure. Rogue wasn't sure what to make of that at all.

"Well, then, thank you very much Doctor MacTaggert," the Director was saying as she shook her hand. "If you head that way, Doctor Windsor will lead you out."

"Thank you again," she told the auditorium again. Then she said something Rogue couldn't catch, and the Director looked impatient, waving her off. He then turned towards the….students.

"That will be all then. Now you have an idea of what is being done in our favor on the scientific side. It is up to us to do the rest. You shall have, of course, complete safety here. Have a good day." With this dismissal, he turned and left. The lights came on and everyone who was in the room began to surge out. Jamie came and whispered to Blindspot, then split into four copies of himself and surrounded Rogue, blocking everyone's view of her.

"I remember," Rogue suddenly whispered to herself. She knew where she had heard the words spoken by the Director - they were the same words written on the invitation Alex had received and read to the X-Men. But if it was true, what was really going on?

"Ok, let's go." Blindspot's voice broke through her train of thought, and Jamie absorbed two of his copies and picked up Rogue. Blindspot smirked at Rogue. "What'd you think?" she asked. Rogue chose to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

They headed back to the cafeteria. Rogue hadn't realized it had lasted that long, but she also didn't really know what time it was. She was just hungry, but she had the sinking feeling she wasn't getting any food this time around either. To keep her mind off of food and the subjects presented by Dr. MacTaggert, she contemplated the lack of windows in this place some more. 

"So," began the quick voice of Pietro. "Thoughts?"

"Not much. Interesting lady though. Wonder who the father of her kid was?" Blindspot wondered.

"Her theory behind the cure was interesting," Wanda murmured. "I wonder what it would be like if it had worked after all. If it caused the world to have no more mutants. What would father say?" She smiled slightly, knowingly.

"He wouldn't be happy," Pietro shrugged. "Enhanced powers. What would that allow me, I wonder?" Conversation continued, and Rogue turned her thoughts back to the cure.

She had thought she had it worked out when talking with Jimmy before. But if the doctor's theory was correct, then it really made no sense for her powers to be stronger? Even if Jimmy had been right somehow, and she had simply absorbed, rather than getting rid of his powers in her body, was that a good explanation for her power increase? Questions…they made her head hurt and she was so hungry.

"Well, gotta run. She's got an appointment," Blindspot suddenly said, pointing at Rogue. The mutant turned her eyes towards Blindspot warily. "Come on Jamie." The man didn't move for a moment, then rose, a strange expression on his face. Without speaking, he split and once again, Rogue was on the move.

* * *

She was surprised to find herself back in the blank room where she had been before. Staring up at that same hateful ceiling, she finally spoke. 

"What's this about an appointment?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I'll be back soon, I'm needed elsewhere right now." Then Blindspot was gone, and the lights were out. Rogue closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth. Something was so wrong here, but she had no idea what it was.

* * *

_As I'm creeping towards Bobby's room, my insides feel all twisted. I feel oddly vulnerable in this tiny nightgown, and even though the dark halls don't scare me I can feel my heart pounding. I can't believe I'm doing this, and there's this little thought in my mind that I can't shake. I don't even know what it is. Standing outside his door, I take a breath and release it. This is it, it's going to happen. Now he'll focus on me and not Kitty. As I peek in, I can see him sleeping, and he is so peaceful I don't want to disturb him. But the click of the door must have woken him, he's looking at me. _

"_Hey," he whispers, and I'm drawn to his bare chest visible in the moonlight through his window._

"_Hey," I whisper back, and drop my robe. Bobby looks at me appreciatively, before patting a spot on the bed. I comply, reaching out my hands to his face as he leans in for a kiss._

_And then it happens, I hear his gasp and when I open my eyes he's turned pale and having convulsions and then my own twisted insides feel cold, so cold, and when I looked down at my hands they're coated in ice and even though I'm not supposed to have my powers it's obvious I took Bobby's and I don't know how it even happened._

* * *

The lights flicked on, jerking Rogue out of her doze. 

"Ready?" came Blindspot's voice. She looked down at Rogue, her brown eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed, but then she shrugged. "Come on Jamie, you're almost done," she called, and the man appeared again. He didn't look at Rogue at all. Apprehension filled Rogue and she couldn't shake the dream.

* * *

They were in a large, white room, something that looked like a converted gymnasium. In the very center, a tall white object stood ominously. Facing it and along one side ran a row of windows with darkened glass, though Rogue could make out people moving inside. As Jamie carried her in, Rogue heard the door opened again, and more footsteps followed them. Jamie propped her up and attached the table she was standing on to the white object in the middle of the room. She was looking directly towards the windows. 

"Just put her over here," she heard Blindspot say, and saw another set of Jamies carrying another woman in. They hoisted the table up, just like hers, and Rogue stared at the pretty blonde as best she could. They were almost side by side, and the woman looked as terrified as she felt.

"Please don't do this," she whispered. No one but Rogue apparently took any notice to what she said.

"Rogue, meet Carol, and vice versa." Blindspot suddenly appeared in both their faces, smirking. Then she looked straight at Rogue. "Have you ever killed anyone, Rogue?" Her tone was soft. Rogue looked at her, wide-eyed and she heard Carol inhale sharply. Blindspot rolled on a pair of gloves and gripped the hands of the two captives. Before Rogue could even register it, she felt the warm fingers of the woman against her, and then her hand was forced over the other.

She fought it, oh how she fought it. She tried pulling her hand away, but Jamie lent his own gloved strength to hold the hands together, and Rogue couldn't escape the physical touch. So then she reached into every ounce of her heightened powers and tried to resist taking away this woman's life force. She fought her powers in her mind, tried to ignore the urge, but she was weak already, and she couldn't hold on. With a rush, she felt a warm glow throughout her body, and realized she was taking powers. Was this woman a mutant?

The woman, Carol, was begging for it to stop, but Rogue couldn't stop, and her body felt warmer and warmer the more she absorbed. Flashes of a life she didn't know began to race through her psyche, and the other woman shrieked and slumped beside her but Rogue didn't notice. She was vaguely aware of another scream and almost realized it was herself and then, finally, she felt the grip relax and Carol's hand was released from hers.

"Well?" she heard Jamie say. She must have closed her eyes, she couldn't see, she was strained against the straps that tied her down, crying, panting, and lost in a life that wasn't hers. The other woman, had she seen her, lay slack against her bonds.

"Take Carol away, I'll take care of Rogue," said Blindspot. "You'll have to come back to remove Rogue though." Rogue was dimly aware of Blindspot approaching her.

"No!" she cried out, violently moving underneath the straps, and was startled when one of them snapped.

"Hush!" Blindspot snapped, ripping off her gloves. She reached out both hands and grabbed Rogue's arm. "This is my area, let my do my work," she muttered. She began saying nonsense things and her cool voice cut through Rogue's mind long enough for her to get a grip on it. Slowly, the memories in Rogue's mind began to dissolve away, until nothing but an echo remained. Rogue slumped against the straps, crying.

"What did you make me do?" she whimpered, the disgust and fear overwhelming her now that she didn't have the woman's life in her mind. She felt as though she were going to vomit, but there was nothing _to_ vomit. "What have I done?"

"Sacrifices have to be made," Blindspot said uncomfortingly. She looked slightly disoriented. A figure in a white lab coat appeared and tested a needle. "You feel a slight prick," Blindspot explained. "I've got to go now." She turned and started off, not walking in a straight line.

"Is she dead?" Rogue sobbed, but then the figure put the needle in her arm and she felt consciousness fading from her.

* * *

Alone, curled up, Rogue slowly woke up. She was in a dark room again. Her eyes burned and her throat ached. Her limbs felt like rubber, but they were free. She sniffed, and rubbed her face. For a moment, she was confused, but then everything flooded back, and with the horror anew she began to cry again. Rocking back and forth she tried to cope with what she had been forced to do, but nothing made it better. Oh how she needed someone with her. Something echoed in her mind, but she couldn't catch it. 

Soon enough, she was cried out and just lay there, wishing she were dead. Then her skin prickled and she put her head up, staring fearfully through her curtain of hair.

"Who's there?" she whispered. But there was nothing until a few seconds later when the door to wherever she was opened and the pale light showed another figure being shoved through. Then the door slammed shut and it sounded like the figure collapsed on the ground. She waited dully, wondering if this was her death sentence. "Who're you?" she finally asked hoarsely.

"I know I know you." The masculine voice was familiar, if not confused. "Rogue?" After a moment's hesitation, Rogue responded back, unbelievingly.

"Scott?"


	19. Probably Tuesday

Author's Notes: Man, I cannot tell you how many times I've read over this and added or changed things about it. Still, I'm pretty satisfied with the way this chapter finally turned out, and so I hope you all are as well! Until next time, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Nineteen **

"Is that…really you, Scott? I mean…" Rogue bit her lip, confused enough already. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" She hardly dared to breath, waiting for this to be some sort of trap.

"Dead?" Scott questioned, just a hint of superiority in his voice. Rogue_ wanted _to believe it was him, it sounded just like him. At least, it sounded like she remembered him sounding. So, her trauma not forgotten, she groped blindly through the dark. Her limbs felt rubbery, and were not inclined to support her. It sounded like he was slowly moving towards her as well, and it wasn't long before they bumped into each other. Rogue immediately flinched back despite feeling clothing.

"I want to be glad you're here," Rogue whispered, her voice soft. "But you're supposed to be dead. And here isn't exactly a place I'd expect to see you anyway."

"Tell me more about me being dead," Scott commanded. He sounded like he had put his face closer to hers.

"Don't you remember?" Rogue asked. "Don't you remember what happened between you and Jean?"

"Jean?" There was a hesitancy laced through his voice. A heavy pause and then, "Who's Jean?" Rogue didn't move, didn't breathe, wondered how on earth Scott could forget Jean. And then something flashed through her mind and she connected the dots.

"Did you ever meet the mutant here named Blindspot?" Her voice was filled with urgency.

"She was the first person I met here," Scott answered. "Why?"

"Did anyone make you use your powers on anyone else?" She didn't answer him, but something about how broken Rogue's voice sounded must have struck a chord in Scott because he moved closer and put his arm around her.

"No, not against anyone else. I've used them in training though. Something like the Danger Room. What's the matter?" Rogue had pushed him away gently.

"So you remember the Danger Room? And me? And the Professor?" That brought a catch to Rogue's voice as well. She still didn't answer him.

"What happened to the Professor?" Scott asked immediately. Rogue knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, he's sort of alive. I mean…Jean sort of killed his physical body."

"All back to this Jean!" Scott sounded frustrated. "But he's alive?" There was another pause, and then his voice came again. "Do you sort of feel like you're missing something?"

"I think I'm missing something that's going on in this place, yeah," Rogue replied. "But tell me how you got here."

"I don't remember," Scott answered. "I remember being around a lake, and then feeling pain of some sort, and then I woke up in some hospital like room here. Blindspot took care of me, I guess I was hurt. Plus, I found Maddie here."

"Maddie?" Rogue questioned. She hadn't imagined Scott the type to cheat.

"Yeah, she's my…wife, Madelyne."

"Wait…you got married?" Rogue couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, it's why I didn't return back to the X-Men right away. And then…well, I guess I've never exactly tried. The Director has told me he has a job for me anyway, if I want it. Got to track down some guy named Wolverine."

"That's funny," Rogue replied after a moment. "They asked me if I knew a guy by that name as well. Like I was supposed to know him, or something, but after Blindspot..." A shadow crossed her mind, but vanished when she tried to catch it. She suddenly felt enormously exhausted. "Do you know what they made me do today? I absorbed some woman's powers. They made me hold on longer than I ever should have. I think she's dead, or seriously injured. The thing is, I don't remember her memories anymore, I can't find them. I think Blindspot has something to do with it. And I think she's got something to do with you not remembering Jean. And maybe even this Wolverine guy."

"…" There was a sort of unbelieving noise from Scott. But, "There is something going on here, I'll admit," he said. "At any rate, I'm not supposed to be in here. If you see me anywhere else, act like it's the first time we've seen each other again. And don't worry, I'm sure the woman isn't dead."

"So how did you get in here, exactly?" Rogue's mind was too tired and traumatized to think anymore. Plus, Scott wasn't exactly being comforting.

"I can't exactly say…but you'll find out. Look, go to sleep, I know you need it." There it was, his commanding tone she was more accustomed to hearing. Rogue closed her eyes, trying not to see the blond woman, Carol screaming behind her eyelids.

* * *

It could have been morning when she woke again, but as usual Rogue wasn't really sure. The lack of windows, and clocks even, was more than a little strange. The room was still dark, at any rate. 

"Scott?" she whispered. She waited a moment, and after no reply, started to move to see if he was there, only sleeping. Her muscles screamed in protest, and she collapsed down again, afraid to move. He probably wasn't here anymore anyways, if he had been at all. It seemed like a dream, the more she thought back on it. Rogue remained curled up and half dozed, chasing more shadows in her mind.

* * *

Eventually her skin prickled, and then the door cracked open. The beam of light shone through causing Rogue to blink if she looked directly at it. Then the door opened fully, and Rogue couldn't make out the figure standing in the light. 

"I'm going to turn on the lights, so you might want to shut your eyes," came a calm voice. Grateful for the warning, Rogue squeezed her eyes shut, and heard the click of a switch. After a moment, she started to peek her eyes open, and saw Wanda standing there, watching her silently.

"What?" was all she managed to get out before Wanda shrugged.

"I'm your student guide today," she said in her soft voice. She brushed some of her curls out of her face. "Can you walk easily? I came early because I thought you might like to shower before breakfast."

Breakfast - so it is morning, though Rogue. Then, "Student guide?"

"Yes."

"Are you kidding? Do you know what happened to me yesterday? And before that? I can barely stand up, let alone walk!" Rogue protested weakly. Wanda shrugged again.

"I just thought you might like to get cleaned up." She did have a point. It had been how many days since that battle with Magneto's mutants? She didn't think she'd bathed since then. No wonder Wanda almost seemed disgusted by her presence…

"Good point," Rogue sighed and struggled to stand. Her legs held her better than she thought they would, but she still was in agony. "Lead the way. I hope you have something for me to change into as well."

"It's taken care of," answered Wanda, as she turned to leave.

* * *

The warm water had been heaven, and felt good for her aching muscles as well. Even though the shower helped her body physically, Rogue's mind was nowhere back to normal. Everything seemed fuzzy, as if she were in a dream. It seemed more like a nightmare. Still, the thought of food was a little more appealing. She wrapped the towel around herself and peeked out of the shower stall. 

"On the bench," called Wanda, waving towards the benches to the left of the showers. She sat on the opposite side of the huge bathroom, in a convenient lounge area, waiting for Rogue. "Toothpaste and a toothbrush are on the sink."

"Thanks," Rogue whispered. She looked at the clothes. Sneakers, track pants, a tank top and the track jacket. And a pair of black gloves. Rogue was relieved and slightly creeped out at the same time. She grabbed the clothes and headed back to the shower stall to change in private. Once finished, she brushed her teeth, and combed her wet hair, wishing she had something to tie it back with. Then she turned towards the waiting Wanda.

"Hungry?" Wanda asked.

* * *

"Are you always this quiet?" Wanda said, not quite a question. 

"I don't think I should talk a lot in a place that includes killing." Rogue answered warily. She tucked her hair nervously behind her ears.

"Killing?" Wanda laughed softly. "Don't think that what happened to you yesterday was special treatment. Every mutant here goes through some sort of test. And no one dies. The Director has too great a respect for mutants."

* * *

They sat at the same table Rogue remembered, her, Wanda and Pietro. Rogue could stomach the apple, but she really didn't feel like much else. Wanda's words had not been exactly comforting, and she wasn't certain she believed her anyways. Blindspot and Jamie were no where to be seen. She looked at Pietro instead, and smiled to herself when he appeared to be uncomfortable. 

"What are you looking at?" he mumbled, lightning fast.

"Just wondering if you remember me," she asked softly. "In Central Park," she added, helpfully. He shrugged, a gesture that reminded Rogue of Wanda.

"I remember the crazy lightning lady," he said lightly. At the mention of Storm, Rogue felt her stomach twist. What had happened to her? What had happened to everyone else at that battle site?

"If you're done," Wanda interrupted her thoughts, "it's about time for your interview with the Director."

"What?" Rogue asked, feeling stupid as she gazed at her.

"Something all new students must have."

"Like the whole death thing," Rogue added bitterly. Pietro rolled his eyes.

* * *

She was moving a little better, Rogue noticed, as she followed Wanda down the windowless hall. She was a little surprised she was allowed to move so freely now, as if no one expected her to try and escape. Of course she felt so shaken up at this point by the events she had been forced through that she wasn't certain if she could think clearly enough to plan an escape. Plus, there was the possibility of Scott being here and escaping with her. And of course, there was her growing curiosity at what was going on here, and her dedication to the X-Men if this was indeed the hiding place of their newest threat. So, despite her surprise, Rogue didn't say anything about it. 

"Here we are," Wanda announced. In the wood panel of the wall, a large brass doorknob jutted out. Wanda knocked softly and an electronic _ping_ echoed out in the hallway. She turned the knob and stepped though the door. Rogue followed, mystified.

"Hello, Wanda," said the blond man from the auditorium yesterday.

"Hello, Director Jackson," Wanda responded politely back. "You said you wanted to speak with Rogue about her enrollment here."

"Yes, thank you. I'll send her out." Wanda nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Rogue jumped slightly when the door latched as she stared at the Director. He was younger than she'd expected, but he certainly carried an air of authority.

"Hello, Rogue," he said mildly. "You can have a seat, if you'd like." Rogue shook her head. Her body complained against standing, but she didn't want to sit.

"What's going on?" she finally asked.

"Well, you were brought here because you needed help with your powers. I understand you are having some curious side effects to the cure that was presented by Worthington Labs. This could be a potential threat, and I don't let mutants get killed by idiot humans." Rogue wondered if he was aware of what happened yesterday.

"What's your opinion on mutants killing mutants?" she asked.

"No one died yesterday," he said evenly. "Carol is quite alright, you needn't worry."

"So, you condone that sort of behavior?" Rogue felt an unexplained presence whisper from the back of her mind, making her angrier. She did not trust this man.

"I don't think condone is the right word. I certainly encourage it. It's very important we understand everything genetically about mutants." He looked straight at her. "And you might be a very important part of the puzzle."

"What?" Rogue paused, looking at him.

"Well, I'll let our doctors explain that. Just know, while you're here you'll be under the best care and observation to grow into your powers in the best possible way."

"Wait a minute, I already had that-" Rogue began, but the Director pushed a button and Wanda came back into the room.

"You can head on over to the lecture Pietro is hosting," Director Jackson said. "And then of course, there is the meeting with Dr. Windsor after lunch."

"I haven't forgotten," Wanda answered.

"Wait a minute," Rogue protested, not ready to leave.

"Go on," the Director encouraged. "I think you'll find the lecture to be interesting." And Wanda grabbed her arm and started to pull her away, squeezing right where the straps had held the appendage down. Rogue winced as she felt Wanda's slender fingers press over the fabric and into the bruised skin. She followed. It was clear she wasn't getting any answers here anyway.

* * *

She was led back to the auditorium where Dr. MacTaggert had held her lecture. The place was almost full, but Wanda found the two of them seats near the back and they settled in. Rogue was relieved to be sitting, and took a moment to close her eyes. A mistake, as she immediately flashed back to the _enhancement_ from yesterday, as Director Jackson would probably call it. She opened her eyes and saw Pietro stride on stage. Truth be told, Rogue _was_ a little curious as to his lecture. From her experience, he was brash, quick to comment and not a person she would immediately call a friend. 

"So here's the issue," Pietro began as the lights dimmed. His speech was slower than usual, but Rogue could tell he was working at it. "With Magneto's war past, there seems to be a temporary truce between humans and mutants. After all, despite human affairs, even their cure doesn't work. But, the truce won't last. It never will. And all we will have is each other."

It seemed everything boiled down to mutants versus humans, Rogue mused. She didn't immediately notice the person next to her rippling in the darkened light.

"That's why this is our safe haven. Not only do we have the best medical and technical advances to help our powers increase for our own protection, we also have the ties of mutant hood. Look around - these are your brothers and sisters, these are who will have your back in thick and thin."

There were murmurs in the group and Rogue wondered where Scott was. She glanced at Wanda who was smiling slightly. She looked the other way and drew in a sharp breath.

Mystique held a finger to her lips, and then transformed back into the form of a nondescript teenage girl.

"So take faith in each other. One day we will reign supreme, but we must stay discreet," Pietro was saying. Rogue almost laughed - him, discreet? "Of course any of you are free to leave, but doing so would be turning your back on the only ones who would take you in. Do not forget that."

Had none of them heard of the Professor? While his school had been getting a considerable number of new mutants, they had also been mostly children. It was apparent the mutants here were teenagers or older.

"If there are any questions, feel free to head up here. Otherwise, go to what you're supposed to be at!" At his concluding remarks, slightly disappointed, Rogue felt a piece of paper pushed into her hand. Without looking at Mystique, she slipped it into her jacket pocket as she stood.

"Thank goodness he kept it short. Hurry, I don't want to be responsible for you being late." Wanda headed out of the auditorium. Without a glance back at Mystique, Rogue followed.

* * *

As they passed through the windowless hallways, Rogue finally grew the courage to ask about the missing Blindspot. 

"Oh, she's probably just busy," Wanda answered, dismissing the topic. There were several moments of quiet until they rounded a corner and Rogue stared. There was John, no Pyro, being carried on a large flat table by two smirking Jamies. There was a protective barrier around him, preventing any firey mishaps, and the two teenagers stared wide-eyed at each other as they passed.

"So, remind me, what this place is again?" Rogue asked, certain she was missing something. How could Wanda act like no one had walked by them?

"A school," Wanda answered, her tone bored. "With a focus to train mutants to the highest potential of their ability."

"And how, exactly, is that done?"

"You'll see." Once again, with more ominous words, Wanda dismissed the topic, but Rogue was left wondering if she already had experienced a form of training here.

The paper from Mystique weighed heavily in her pocket.

* * *

It was another large white room that Rogue found herself in. While there was no white wall in the middle of it, one side was full of darkened windows again. She refused to walk into the room, remember exactly what happened last time. 

"Come on," Wanda said, sounding impatient.

"Absolutely not," Rogue answered.

"Ya scared?" Rogue whirled around to see who spoke, but the moving blur of Pietro was all that she could discern.

"Why is he here?" Rogue eyed him, fearful of what might be upon her.

"Well, you need to fight him." Wanda looked at her with large, unconcerned eyes.

"What!" Rogue demanded. "Why? I thought I was supposed to meet some doctor? Why would I need to fight him?"

"Think you'll lose?" Pietro again, there and gone. Rogue stepped forward, and just like that the door slammed shut behind her.

"Good luck," Wanda called, hurrying towards the wall of windows and disappearing inside.

"Wait!" Rogue pleaded, ignoring Pietro. She struggled with the door, but it was locked. She turned around just in time to see Pietro dashing towards her. She tried to move out of the way, but he reached out and gave her a light push; the force was enough to cause her to stumble forwards. She managed not to fall, and looked around. Something was crawling through her mind, and it was not happy. She couldn't figure out what though, so she couldn't suppress it. Pietro was running in dizzying circles around the room, too fast for Rogue to follow.

Rogue stood completely still, trying to focus her traumatized mind. She knew she'd never absorb his powers, and she wouldn't get a good hit on him either. It seemed liked a completely useless endeavor. As the shadow in her mind grew more and more angry, she took deeper and deeper breaths. Suddenly her skin started to prickle, and she jumped left, just fast enough to miss Pietro outstretched hand. He looked back, almost surprised.

"Won't happen again," he called, going, if possible, faster. But it did. Rogue forced herself to relax, and every time Pietro drew close, she sensed it and managed to dodge him. It wasn't enough though, and Rogue realized as long as she was on the ground, he'd be able to attack her. Without knowing why, she started to run, and concentrated on getting out of Pietro's reach.

Almost without her noticing it, Rogue's feet started to leave the ground, and she rose, little by little. As long as she let her subconscious take control it was fine, but the moment Rogue actually looked down and saw the three foot distance between the ground and herself, she dropped like a rock.

"You ok?" Pietro called, appearing almost instantaneously. She grunted and struggled to her feet, shaking the whole time. He was closer than she thought. If only…but his reflexes were as quick as his speed, and he was off laughing before she could touch him. "Good try!"

"Rogue! Are you alright?" Wanda's voice cut through and Rogue turned towards her. She was walking out of the…windows, Rogue supposed, and almost looked worried. "Hey Pietro, that's all for today. Come on Rogue, Dr. Windsor is ready to talk to you." She turned back towards the windows. Rogue looked over her shoulder to see Pietro standing at the door out of the room. Rogue sighed and followed Wanda. She was even more confused about what was going on.

One of the windows was a door, and it was pushed open for them as they got closer. Her skin started to prickle. When they entered the small space, Rogue noticed two things about it - the dim lighting and the warmth. There were two men, neither one looking particularly remarkable at first. Wanda sat down on one of the stools by a table so Rogue followed her example.

"Well Rogue, I have been looking forward to meeting you," said one of the doctors, approaching them. His voice was soft. As he got closer, Rogue thought his skin looked very pale in the dimm lighting, and he wore odd, darkened glasses. His hair was swept over his forehead. He sat across from her and introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Windsor." He smiled, but his gaze was intense and Rogue looked down at the table.

"Do you want me to stay?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, I think you should," Dr. Windsor said. "Now Rogue, I'm sure you're wondered what exactly happened out there." Rogue looked up at him, not wanting to say yes for his satisfaction. "You're a very unique individual, do you know that?" Rogue shrugged. He sighed. "I do not particularly care for such teenage drama," he said, and his tone was not friendly anymore.

"Sorry," Rogue mumbled. He sounded like he might have answers, so maybe it would be worth it. She'd just have to be careful with what she said. She blinked, forcing herself to rise above what had happened yesterday and focusing on what was going on.

"That's better. Now, suppose you tell me about your hair." Rogue looked at him in surprise, and his face twisted into an expression that could have been curiosity.

"I was kidnapped," she said.

"By Magneto?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, out before she could stop it.

"Why?"

"He wanted me to help him destroy the world."

"I highly doubt that," Wanda interjected, and Rogue looked over at her in surprise.

"He did, he had a machine and made me take his powers, and I almost died." Very simplified, but Rogue figured it was enough.

"Were your powers any different after this?" asked Dr. Windsor. Rogue shook her head. "What about after you took the so called cure?"

"What do you know about that?" Rogue whispered, staring at him fully. He only looked at her, and she grew uncomfortable, looked down. "I did take it," she whispered.

"And what happened?" he asked, even more softly, ever politely.

"My powers went away. And came back. And went away and came back again. But they were stronger than before."

"Most interesting," he remarked. "You are only one of two mutants I am aware of who had that same reaction. All others had their powers come back as if they'd never been gone. And there was no drama about it."

"Who else did this happen too?" Rogue whispered, but he was moving on.

"Do you know what happened out there?" He nodded towards the larger room.

"I started to fly," Rogue said, a trace of sarcasm in her voice. He frowned.

"Do you know why?" Rogue shook her head. "What happened to you yesterday?" Rogue blanched at his question, losing her focus on the conversation.

"I killed someone," she finally whispered. Wanda shifted in her seat and Dr. Windsor chuckled, the sound filling the small space ominously.

"No, you didn't kill anyone. Carol Danvers is just fine. Haven't you figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" Rogue asked desperately, wanting to hit his smug little face. He said what everyone else said, but she just didn't see how it was possible.

"You didn't just absorb her powers like normal, Rogue. Usually the connection is cut off before much damage is done. But because the connection wasn't cut off, your absorption of Ms. Danvers' powers is permanent. Thus, you fly."

"What?" was the only thing Rogue could think of to say. He frowned at her.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" His tone caused her to shake her head quickly. "Good. Now, I expect you to report here every day, at this same time. We shall continue to document your progress. That will be all."

"What?" Rogue asked again, feeling stupid the minute she did so. "I mean, what if I don't show up?"

"I don't think that will be a problem," he answered, smiling at her. But there was a twist in it, and she shivered despite the warmth of the room. "Until tomorrow," he said, giving the two girls curt nods. Wanda immediately got up and Rogue slowly followed her. As they left the room, she cast a glance backwards, but Dr. Windsor was busy at the small desk in the room. The other doctor had never even looked up from his work. She shivered again, and hurried after Wanda.

* * *

Lunch was late, and rather subdued. The normal crowd had already eaten, and even Pietro didn't fill the empty space with his quick speech. Rogue was even more thoroughly unnerved.

* * *

Wanda led her to another room after lunch, still windowless. It was small, with a closet space to one side. A bed rested in a corner, a book on top of it. 

"You'll stay here for a while," Wanda said, and it wasn't a suggestion. "You might find the book interesting." She nudged Rogue in, and the door shut. There was an almost inaudible click and Rogue knew she was locked in. She looked in the closet first, and discovered it was a bathroom. Shrugging, Rogue decided that was good to know. She didn't want to think about this afternoon, and all that had happened.

All that had happened…that reminded her about seeing Mystique. Hurriedly she reached in her pocket and was relieved to find the note from Mystique miraculously still there. She pulled it out and read it.

_I'll find you tonight. We must talk._

Rogue's brow furrowed as she contemplated the note. How, exactly, was Mystique planning on pulling that off? Sighing, she shoved the note back in her pocket and wandered over to the bed. She just wanted to forget…

As she glanced at the book, her stomach dropped. It was by Charles Xavier.

* * *

Genetics were confusing, Rogue decided later. She was laying on her back, the book dropped at her side. Staring up at the ceiling, Rogue contemplated her predicament. She wanted to stay, of course, for the X-Men, but she also wanted desperately out of this place. She didn't want someone else's powers. She wanted to forget any of this had ever happened. She wondered where Scott was. Her eyes closed, and even though she'd had so much sleep here already, she drifted off again, for once a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The door clicking open woke her, and she opened her eyes to see Wanda entering. The girl turned and smiled at her. Rogue looked at her in surprise and Wanda shrugged. Then with a ripple, Mystique stood before her. 

"Mystique!" Rogue whispered. The woman nodded, and walked towards her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Rogue bit her lip.

"Do you know what they made me do?" she asked. Mystique shook her head, and Rogue told her. A widening of gold eyes was the only expression she got. "Why are you here?" she finally asked.

"I was captured and brought here, like you," she said. "I believe we have something in common." Rogue looked at her, startled. "Neither one of us wants to be here," was the dry response. Rogue stared at her, her mind slowing processing.

"Didn't you say…" she began slowly, then stopped. Mystique looked at her. "Didn't you say you could only take one other shape now?" she finally asked. The woman frowned.

"You are not the only one who they performed experiments on," was her explanation. Rogue swallowed.

"So, what's the plan for getting out of here?" she asked.

"It's going to involved the cooperation of your teammate, Cyclops," Mystique began. "I trust you two had a pleasant chat?" She smirked at Rogue's astonished expression. "We'll wait a few more days. But I'll be in touch." With that, Mystique turned, and walking away she changed back into Wanda's form. "Stay alert," she said, and was gone, leaving Rogue to stare at the door.

* * *

The real Wanda brought her supper later. She pushed her hair out of her face as she waited while Rogue ate. 

"Why in here?" Rogue finally questioned.

"Just figured you had enough for one day," Wanda shrugged. "Starting back into the group is always tough." When Rogue had finished, she collected everything and headed out to leave.

"Goodnight," Rogue called. It occurred to her this was the first time she'd get to sleep in a bed here.

"Sleep well," Wanda said. "You'll want it."

* * *

Wanda's cryptic message did nothing to help Rogue's nerves relax. She paced the room, thinking about them, thinking about Mystique and Scott, thinking about that doctor, and especially thinking about why she wasn't trying harder to get out of this place. Why she was letting this trauma effect her so badly. 

As far as escaping went, she had to admit it all came down to the _feeling_ of the building. It seemed like there was freedom, but Rogue wondered how much there actually was, at least for mutants that weren't close to those in charge. And then there was the lack of windows, that was biggest problem. She wasn't one hundred percent certain when it was dark or light outside, and she had no landmarks for where she was. And when everyone just seemed to accept this as the norm she felt odd talking against it.

And it wasn't like she was physically uncomfortable, at least not anymore. Rogue didn't think she would be forgetting all that had happened any time soon, but she really wanted too. At least now she had a bed… Her thoughts were so scattered. Rogue settled down and picked up the Professor's book again. The longer she read, the heavier her eyelids felt, and she slowly let them fall. Too many important conversations had happened today, and she was in no state to fully think about them. She fell asleep almost instantaneously.

She woke up screaming three times during the night, images of killing the blond woman her nightmare. She woke up once very quietly in the early morning, afraid of the shadow in her mind.


	20. Probably Wednesday

Author's Notes: Don't worry, I'm alive, just drowning in schoolwork. I have the next chapter almost done, but I wanted to give you guys a little treat, since you've been waiting so long. So, it's a teaser from the next chapter. :) Expect the whole thing up tomorrow or Tuesday (feel free to hold reviews until then). You know I love you all, right?

_-edit-_ More Author's Notes: So, here it is, chapter twenty in all its glory! I don't know if I am _completely_ happy with it, but I like it enough, and I think it serves its purpose. So there you are. Other business: congratulations to GrumpyK for being the three hundredth and twenty-fifth reviewer! Now, I am going off to sleep, because that has been on my to-do list for the past four days. Until next time, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Twenty **

She wasn't going back to sleep, Rogue was certain of that. It was one thing to keep dreaming of taking the powers of Carol Danvers, but this last nightmare was terrifying. She sat up, shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the memory.

_Anger, so angry, this sort of mistreatment shouldn't happen, punish them, kill them, feel their blood running warm over hands-_

Rogue slapped her palms against her cheeks just hard enough to sting and the dark cloud over her mind was swept away. Whatever it was that was in her mind, it was _scary_. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Rogue pushed herself off the mattress and stood up, stretching. Not that she was actually going anywhere; she just needed to be up and moving, even if it was only laps around this room. She was just biding time after all.

* * *

She had just reached her nine hundredth sit up when the lock snapped in the door. Wanda's head poked in, her gaze as sharp as ever. 

"Up early," she commented, her eyebrows raised. Rogue sat up and shrugged.

"Not like there's much else to do in here," she said, only slightly out of breath.

"Well, do you want to shower before breakfast?"

"Yeah." Standing up, Rogue realized she had almost forgotten her nightmares.

* * *

She had showered quickly, feeling uncomfortable with Wanda waiting for her. When she appeared, in clean cloths and with damp hair, Wanda barely looked at her. 

"Let's go," she said, and Rogue found herself once again following the girl. Through the windowless hallways they went, always a way Rogue didn't remember, or recognize. _It's probably the lack of any pictures or decorations that usually make hallways identifiable, _Rogue decided. They did pass through the waiting area where a door may have been, which was new. She turned her head to gaze at the door longingly, but what was in front of the door was an entirely unexpected sight.

Rogue stood still, breath caught at her lips. With a boyish grin, Alex strolled past her and waved his envelope in Wanda's face.

"Can you help me?" he asked earnestly. "I mean, I'd really like to know about this, what's going on and all. Especially this bit about my brother."

"I can help," came the Director's calm voice from the left. Alex turned at the sound, his face still hopeful.

"Good," he answered, and crossed his arms. "What's the deal here?"

"Surely you've noticed yourself having some changes." The image of the plasma Alex barely controlled swept into her mind, and Rogue struggled to mimic Wanda's aloof expression. "This is a school designed to help you control, and nurture those changes, and become into the best you can be."

"What if I don't want them nurtured?" Alex challenged, his face slightly marred by a frown. "What if I just want them gone?"

"Oh, I highly doubt you'll feel that way for long," smiled the Director. Alex's expression didn't change.

"So what's this about my brother?" he asked, though his voice was softer.

"Come on." Wanda's whisper cut into Rogue's concentration. "We've got breakfast and then things to do."

"Like what?" Rogue protested back, just as quietly. "You won't tell me anything. Why can't I just eavesdrop here for a little bit?" Her plea fell on deaf ears, as she knew it would.

"Not exactly up to you," was Wanda's waspish answer. The smaller girl turned and left, her curly hair cascading down her back. Suddenly there was a nudge at Rogue's back, and Pietro was there, pushing her forward, out of the way, too quickly for her to look back and send Alex any sort of a sign.

* * *

"So what, did you know that guy?" Pietro asked, his too quick voice not something Rogue was ready for in the morning. 

"No," she lied. "But he is the first _apparently_ new guy I've seen in here who didn't seem to arrive strapped down to a table. He actually had an envelope…almost as if he'd been invited." As Rogue pretended to contemplate this possibility, Pietro and Wanda shared a look.

"Forget it," Pietro muttered. "If you don't know him, I can't make fun of you about it." Rogue looked over at him, catching his gaze with hers. He looked away first.

"Fine," Rogue answered. She started to take a bite of her toast when she paused, a curious expression on her face. "Hey Wanda," she started, turning towards the girl. Wanda looked over, swallowing her milk as she placed her glass on the table.

"Yes?" came the pointed response.

"What time is it?"

"Does it matter? You know it's morning." This remarkable logic made Rogue roll her eyes.

"I don't really know that. I haven't been outside, or even seen it since I've been here. Therefore, I have no idea if it's actually morning or not."

"Everyone has a clock inside of them," Wanda answered. "When you feel exhausted, it is generally the evening. And you seem very alert now, so it must be morning."

"That doesn't even make sense-" Rogue started, but Wanda cut her off.

"As soon as you're finished we'll head over to see the Doctor." She smiled at Rogue, who suddenly felt a little ill. She didn't say another word throughout breakfast. Neither did Pietro or Wanda.

* * *

It gets to be boring, walking through hallways where there is nothing to notice in them, was what Rogue was thinking about on her way to see that strange man, Doctor Windsor. Wanda said nothing, which didn't surprise her in the least.

* * *

"I believe you know this gentleman," Dr. Windsor announced, and Rogue looked over, startled as Scott walked into the white training room with the two of them. Her surprise was genuine; she hadn't expected to see him here. 

"Scott?" she said softly. "But you're…dead."

"Not exactly," he answered her, smiling slightly. "Just being cared for."

"Rescued," Dr. Windsor mentioned, causing both of them to look over. "Almost killed by an ally, shocking as that may seem. We make certain such atrocities will never happen here." He chuckled at their stunned faces. "Now Rogue, I assume you are used to training with Mr. Summers. Please, let us see your powers."

"I'll go easy on you," Scott joked, glancing at the Doctor. Rogue pursed her lips, knowing Scott didn't know what her new powers actually were. This was going to be interesting.

"I'd just worry about yourself, actually," she answered back, lithely jumping to the left, avoiding the laser beam suddenly shot at her. They went on like this for a time, him attacking and her avoiding, Rogue feeling remarkably comfortable in this odd place for the first time. This was something she was used to doing.

"You aren't even attacking me," Scott complained as Rogue leapt away again. She turned back to retort, but Scott had shot at her again. Twisting, Rogue cried out, more in shock than pain, as the red laser cut past her shoulder. And then, just like that…

_Punish_ came the shadow, flooding her mind. _Don't let them get away with this, where am I, get angry, what's going on, show them who's boss-_

"Rogue! Stop!" Scott's pain-filled voice cut through and Rogue blinked, registering that his face was positioned down to the ground, his laser beams ineffective as she held his head that way. His arm was twisted behind his back in a position painful to look at.

"Sorry!" Rogue leaped back, shocked at what happened.

"When the hell did you learn to fly? And how did you get super strength?" Scott asked as he slowly sat up, wincing. Rogue crept towards him, afraid to get too close. Every ounce of comfort she had been feeling was vanished, and that shadow roamed her mind, even as she tried to contain it.

"Brilliant!" came the haunting voice of the Doctor. Rouge shivered and sank to the ground, staring at Scott.

* * *

"You are fine, right?" Rogue asked Scott again as they were sitting in the dark room of glass, looking over the large white training room. 

"Yeah. I'll probably be sore, but it was a practice fight, it's training. Besides, now I know I'll be fine when the real thing happens." Scott smiled at her, and she smiled weakly back. Dr. Windsor observed them silently. Rogue willed herself not to look at him. In the dim lighting, his eyes almost appeared to glow red.

"Good," she whispered back. Silence filled the small space then, broken only by Rogue's nervous shifting.

"So, am I done here then?" Scott looked over at Dr. Windsor, who smiled faintly.

"For the moment, I suppose," he said. Something about his tone caused a tingle at the back of Rogue's neck. Her nerves on end, she actually jumped when a sharp rap came on the door. She whirled around to see _Jean_ frantically entering the room.

"Scott!" Jean said, in a voice that wasn't exactly her own. She practically leapt the short distance between them, wrapping her arms around his body. A slight noise caused the wide-eyed Rogue to glance away, and she saw Wanda entering the room as well. There was a near invisible smirk on the girl's face.

"Hey, calm down Maddie, I'm fine. These are just routine." Scott hugged the redheaded woman back, and Rogue recognized the name as Scott's wife. She also remembered she wasn't supposed to know this. As relieved as she was to find Jean wasn't really back from the grave, this apparent twin didn't make things much better. The shadow in her mind flared to life. Attempting to suppress it, Rogue put on her best confused face.

"Scott?" she asked softly.

"Oh!" He had the sense to look embarrassed. "Rogue, of course." Disentangling himself from Maddie, he turned her around. Maddie, for her part, stuck to his side as she gave Rogue a glance over. "Rogue, this is my wife, Maddie. Maddie, this is a former student of mine, Rogue."

"Hello, Rogue," smiled Maddie, extending her bare hand. Rogue looked at for a second, then down at her own uncovered one. She had taken her gloves off when they entered this room, because it was so warm. Scott looked uncomfortable; Wanda looked amused.

"Sorry," Rogue muttered, reaching for her gloves and shoving them on, finally reaching back and shaking the offered hand. Maddie looked puzzled, not miffed, just like Jean would have been.

"Her powers," Scott whispered in Maddie's ear. "She drains life force, or mutant powers with skin-to-skin contact."

"Are you certain you needed those gloves?" Dr. Windsor smoothly interrupted. Rogue looked at him blankly. How could she explain that she just didn't want to touch anyone who looked like Jean? That would lead to questions about why she didn't like Jean, and at this moment she couldn't explain just why she felt that way. She wasn't sure.

"I can't always control 'em when I'm shaken up," Rogue finally offered.

"You gained control of your powers?" Scott interrupted. Had she been able to see his eyes, Rogue knew they'd be alight with curiosity. "When did that happen? How?"

"After I took that Cure," Rogue began slowly, unsure how much she wanted to admit with Maddie, and even the Doctor in the room. "It changed me…somehow." Scott looked as if he wanted to say more, but the Doctor interrupted.

"If you're alright there, I'd like to ask you to leave. We still have training here."

"Of course," Maddie replied. "Come on Scott, let's go. You two can catch up later." She tugged on his arm, leading him away. Wanda followed, though Rogue knew she would be waiting outside for her. Maddie cast a quick glance back at her, and Rogue wondered if Maddie was jealous of her. Odd… If she thought about it, Rogue seemed to remember being jealous of Jean, for some reason.

* * *

She was sitting very still, breathing slowly. Her eyes were closed against the dim lighting in the room. It was so hard to focus, with her mind racing around what had happened so far today. Meeting with Alex, and Scott, and his Jean-look-alike wife Maddie, and… 

"Relax," came the Doctor's smooth voice. "You are much too antsy. Focus on nothing." And Rogue tried, she was really did. But it seemed that if it weren't her own thoughts bothering her, there were others. And right then, Rogue finally realized it something she had been avoiding ever since discovering her powers.

She had been able to successfully repress the influences, memories and powers of those whose minds she had absorbed, but that didn't mean they were gone from her mind. And now, as she focused, she began to sift through them, finding her way through these minds that she had always before tried to forget.

Storm was there, stately and calm, questioning her as to why she was still in this place and not far away, finding the X-Men for help.

Magneto was there, persistent and desperate to protect mutants from a fate he knew all too well.

Pyro was there, confused but certain he knew what he wanted; conflicted and distraught over things, but proud of what he stood for.

Cody, that very first boy she kissed, the reason she ran away in the first place was there, hesitant and teasing, egging her on.

Bobby was there as well, to her bittersweet realization. But he held no animosity, only gentle assurance to her tiring self.

Carol was there, but only faintly, a tiny voice eager to help, vengeful at the drop of a hat.

And one more voice, one mind she couldn't identify, very angry and full of fear was there. The more she tried to trace it, the more distant it seemed.

Open as she was to her own mind then, she felt the gentle nudge at her mind; without thinking about it, Rogue pushed the minds within her mind to the forefront, providing distraction and inaccessibility. Whatever had been there was pushed back, driven away, and she relaxed. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realized the feeling had been that of a telepath trying to read her mind, and she had prevented it, good or bad. The Doctor was staring at her.

"And tell me, what have you discovered?" he asked. Rogue thought she caught a bit of frustration in his voice. Waiting a moment, pressing those other minds down until she was certain only her own was in control, Rogue realized she was in a dangerous position here. Without knowing what was fully going on, she was going to need to be very careful, even more so than she had been.

"I'm not alone," she whispered. "There are others like me. If I stick with them, I'll be safe." It seemed to be the motto of this place, but Rogue realized it was true. She wasn't alone - she had the courage, wisdom, blind ambition and motivation within her own mind who would help keep her safe, as long as she was able to use them.

"Interesting," the Doctor replied and scribbled something down. "That's enough with the mind now. And we've seen how your powers are developing, so your training is done for the day." And just like that she was unceremoniously shoved out of the windowed room into the white training room where Wanda waited patiently.

* * *

The training had gone over lunch, so Wanda and Rogue ate alone in the large empty room. The silence, which Rogue was slowly growing used to, was broken by Wanda. 

"So, you knew Scott Summers?" Her quiet voice seemed loud in the large room.

"Yeah," Rogue said, just as quietly. "He was a teacher of mine." She didn't offer anymore information.

"You looked really spooked when you met Maddie," Wanda continued when she realized Rogue wasn't going to say anymore.

"She just reminded me of someone I know who's dead."

"You sure she's dead?" Wanda asked, arching an eyebrow. "You seem to know a few people who were supposed to be dead, but just don't seem end up that way." Rogue refused to take the bait. She didn't trust Wanda nearly enough to be talking about this dangerous of a topic.

"She's dead," was her only response. "Will I get to see Scott sometime?" Rogue asked suddenly.

"Probably," Wanda answered back. "The Doctor will probably want the two of you to train together, for a little while at least."

"Do you know how he got here?" Rogue couldn't help herself, she had to ask.

"Who did Maddie remind you of?" Wanda shot back, her smirk obvious. Rogue sighed and turned back to her lunch. Those answers would not be hers, at least not yet.

* * *

Rogue didn't feel like going to _another_ seminar, so Wanda dropped her off in her room, and Rogue sighed as she heard the lock click shut. Sinking down onto her bed, she wondered what she was doing, why she was putting up with this. The phrase _'answers' _crept to the forefront of her mind, and she had to accept this was partly true. She wanted to know what was going on here. Who were most of these people, why were Scott and Mystique here, and John too. Why had Alex shown up? And what was their plan, their goal. And what role was she expected to play, because they certainly seemed to have a place for her. But everyone else seemed to have a role as well. What was it? 

And Blindspot. What was she doing? Rogue was almost positive she was able to erase minds, but why? What had the girl made her forget? And for what purpose? Rogue flopped onto her back, waiting for answers that weren't there.

* * *

Her gaze slid listlessly over to the door when she heard it creak. Wanda's head poked in but the eyes flashed yellow. Immediately Rogue sat up, waiting as Mystique slipped in and lightly shut the door again. 

"I can't stay long," she began softly. "But tonight we're going to talk with that boy from the mansion, Alex."

"When? How?" Rogue looked excitedly at the being who was not Wanda.

"Don't worry about it right now. Just be ready later this evening. We're going to be finding some things out." And with that Mystique left again, leaving Rogue alone.

* * *

Dinner was difficult as Rogue tried hard not to fidget. Wanda and Pietro seemed very wrapped up in their own soft conversation, and Rogue easily tuned them out as she focused on her own thoughts. First seeing Alex, then the thing with Scott, and of course seeing Mystique and hearing something resembling a plan… finally now it seemed like Rogue might be on the path to getting some answers. 

"I refuse to believe he's gone and died. No, he's out there, somewhere, waiting for us. It's a test." Wanda's voice drifted and caught Rogue's attention.

"We've heard nothing from him. He must be dead. Whatever happened in his final fight killed him. You have got to move on, or this place won't be able to move forward." Pietro's head was bowed, and at her diagonal angle, Rogue could barely see his lips moving.

"No, he's out there waiting. When we find him, he'll stop the corruption going on here. We've got the bait, his blue girl. We've set up his dream. He's waiting for us to find him. It's his final test for us." Wanda's voice was getting softer, and Rogue was straining to hear. She had been wondering if this whole place was a trap of some sorts. This conversation made it seem like a means of finding someone.

"I just don't like waiting, Wanda," Pietro was muttering. "And things are already getting out of control here. We can't wait for him to end the corruption - we've got to do something ourselves." Before Rogue could hear more, her attention was captured by a loud noise from the other side of the room.

"Hey, watch it!" The male voice was very familiar, and Rogue's eyes widened as she saw the fire appear.

"Pyro!" The calm voice of the missing Blindspot cut through, and Rogue stared as the dark-haired girl placed herself between her former friend and a cowering girl.

"Outta my way," she head him snarl. The fire was growing in his hands. Rogue knew his temper - something was going to be burning up very shortly.

"No," said Blindspot. She raised her hands and Rogue caught a flash from them. Suddenly an image popped into her mind, of the battle where she was captured and the flash of light that had blinded her.

"No!" she yelled, standing up. If John couldn't see, he'd go nuts, and everything would catch on fire. Ignoring Wanda and Pietro's startled glances, she kicked her chair out from behind her and started towards the scene.

"Sorry, no you don't!" Pietro was suddenly there, grabbing her and pulling her back.

"You don't understand!" Rogue cried, struggling to free herself from his careful grasp. She saw the light from Blindspot's hands get brighter, felt Pietro turn away, turning herself away as well. There was an awful cry of agony from John as light flickered in front of her closed eyelids. Then there was the normal hum of people talking in low voices and eating. Pietro waited a moment before releasing her. Rogue immediately whirled around, but Blindspot and John were gone.

"You gonna sit back down now?" he asked, his tone amused. Rogue turned back to him, feeling her anger rising. And then there it was, that shadow in her mind rearing it's head again, feeding her fury, encouraging her to give in, to fight this frustrating person in front of her.

"Where are they?" she managed to snarl through gritted teeth. Pietro looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"You need to calm down," he said slowly.

"No," she said flatly. "Where are they?"

"Rogue," came the collected voice of Wanda. "Come with me. Now."

"Not until I know what happened." Rogue took a step back from the two of them, being brave though she had no idea what was going on in her own mind. The shadow, whatever it was, was demanding control, and she realized it would be very dangerous to give in to it.

"What's going in that head of yours?" Wanda asked pointedly. "What are you expecting to find out?" When Rogue didn't answer she smiled sweetly. "Then come with me." The girl strode past Rogue, and Rogue paused. She didn't want to follow Wanda, she wanted to find out what happened with John and Blindspot. But she got the feeling that staying here would let the shadow in her mind loose, and that would be one of the worst things she could let happen.

"Go on," Pietro was saying, gently taking her arm and leading her after Wanda. Wordlessly, she began to walk after the retreating figure. She didn't want to start a fight now, and risk her chance to talk with Alex and Mystique. But still, what part of the puzzle was she missing here?

* * *

Wanda had led her to her room, told her she needed to calm down, and locked her in. Rogue was feeling like a chastised child, and only knowing Mystique would be appearing later with a plan made her feel better. She was done with looking for answers here.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Mystique was in her room again, and it was late, Rogue was certain. Wanda hadn't come back, and now as Rogue stared at the blue skinned woman, she wondered if Wanda would appear while she was gone. 

"Yes," she said, allowing John's reckless nature to surge to the front of her mind. Mystique held out her hand.

"Absorb my powers. We're going in disguise." Rogue didn't move.

"That's dangerous," she said.

"I thought you had control," Mystique said back.

"I do! Usually…" Voice trailing off, Rogue suddenly sighed and reached out. Fingers brushed against the blue-hued skin, and in those few seconds Rogue got a brief glimpse of Mystique's life. Only the slight gasp from the woman caused her to quell her curiosity and pull her hand away. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine," Mystique said, blinking. "Turn into Wanda," she said. Puzzled, Rogue furrowed her brow as she called back Mystique's powers. Her body rippled below her, and then she was shorter, looking at the world through Wanda's eyes. Blinking, she saw Mystique had turned into…herself?

"Why did you turn into me?" Rogue asked her.

"Temporary," Mystique answered. "Now lead the way out of here." Rogue did as she was told, and started walking down the windowless hallway. "Take a left here," Mystique muttered. Rogue did as she was told. Mystique transformed into Pietro then. "Now, the real fun starts," she said, smirking in a very Pietro-like way.

* * *

Rogue followed Mystique through the hallways. There were few people around, but disguised as Wanda and Pietro, those they saw never gave them a second glance. 

"We should at least be faking talking," Rogue hissed under her breath. "Or at least you. Pietro never shuts up." Mystique gave Rogue a sidelong glance, a look that wasn't completely unlike Pietro.

"And what should we be saying?" she asked, Pietro's voice sounding irritated.

"I don't think it really matters. I mean, it's just about the cover, right?"

"I don't think I really was that concerned," Mystique answered back. "I was more hoping we didn't run into either one of them."

"Oh." Rogue didn't say anything as she admitted to herself that hadn't really crossed her mind. The seconds crawled by as they continued to walk. "Why did we leave my room that way?"

"Didn't want to deal with you whining about being the boy," Mystique answered immediately.

"Hah," Rogue muttered under her breath.

"You haven't said anything," Mystique said as they turned a corner a few moments later.

"That's because-" Rogue began, but then her skin prickled and almost seemed to crawl. Without thinking, she grabbed Mystique's arm and pulled her back around the corner. The woman didn't say anything but Rogue sensed her anger. Ignoring her, Rogue cast her gaze around, realizing that the windowless hallways had no cover whatsoever. "We need to hide!" she whispered urgently.

"Hurry," Mystique answered at once, taking a few steps down the hall and opening a section of wood paneling. They squeezed in the tiny space and Mystique slid the panel back into place. They waited silently in the darkness. In a moment, they heard the voices of the real Wanda and Pietro, along with the Director's voice.

"I don't understand why they haven't found him by now," Wanda was saying. "I know he can hide himself, but this is ridiculous."

"Well, he's probably wherever that Professor is. They were friends, weren't they?"

"Charles Xavier is dead," came the Director's smooth voice. "So unless Erik Lensherr is also dead, I doubt they are in the same place. I also doubt Mister Lensherr is dead. I believe that doctor knows where he is - Moria MacTaggert, that was her name, wasn't it? We need to question her, now that she trusts us."

"And what if we can't find him?" Wanda's voice was fading.

"We lose our figurehead," was the Director's faint reply. After a few breathless moments, Rouge sighed.

"It's safe," she whispered. Mystique waited a few seconds longer before pushing on the panel and stepping back into the hallway. Rogue followed, stretching her already stiff limbs.

"How did you know?" Mystique asked as she began walking.

"Something from the powers I absorbed," Rogue answered. "I can sense when something, usually bad, is about to happen. Who were they talking about?"

"Magneto," Mystique answered, giving Rogue a funny look. Rogue silently absorbed this knowledge as she followed Mystique. Nothing here really made sense, not at all. "Here," Mystique said, interrupting her thoughts. She produced a key and unlocked the door in front of them. "Light," Mystique called, flipping on the switch, and Rogue found herself looking at a face she hadn't thought she'd see again, not even here.

* * *

"Thanks for the warning," Alex groaned. He sat up from the bed he was lying on, and looked blearily at the two of them. "What do you two want anyway?" 

"What the hell is going on here, Alex?" Rogue hissed, trying to keep her voice low. The shadow in her mind was on the alert, and it was not happy.

"That's what I'd like to know." He was glaring at her. Mystique chuckled then.

"Maybe he doesn't recognize you," she suggested, and Rogue suddenly realized Alex thought he was talking to Wanda and Pietro.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and, focusing her mind, changed back into herself. Alex suddenly found himself looking at Mystique and Rogue.

"Rogue!" he said, standing up. "I didn't know if I'd find you again in this place!"

"How did you get here?" Rogue asked.

"What do you think? The X-Men sent me." Alex looked at her curiously. "And Logan's going mad, trying to find you. We figured it was a long shot, but it _was_ possible you were here."

"Logan? Who's that?" Rogue asked, her brow furrowed. Alex blinked, and glanced over at Mystique, who shrugged.

"Logan, you know. He's your…well, you and he…I mean, I guess you're dating." Alex stumbled over words, trying to describe the relationship between the two as he saw it. Rogue sat quietly, racking her mind, but nothing appeared. Nothing at all. She looked at Mystique helplessly.

"I don't know anyone named Logan," she whispered to the older woman, her eyes filling with tears. Mystique hesitated a moment, and stood up, taking a deep breath. Then she went and sat next to Rogue.

"Don't let it get to you right now," she said softly. "We have things we need to focus on here. Once we can get away, then we'll deal with other things. Keep yourself focused." Rogue buried her face in her hands, but she was nodding.

"You know who I'm talking about, don't you?" Alex asked Mystique. "He told me the story of when you two fought in the Statue of Liberty. Said you still have the marks on your belly." Mystique's head rose, and her yellow gaze fixed itself on Alex. He squirmed slightly.

"I don't know how you know about those scars, but I don't remember how I got them," Mystique said, blinking and inclining her head towards Rogue. Rogue didn't appear to notice the movement, but Alex got the meaning.

"Great," he muttered, standing up and pacing.

"So what's the plan?" Rogue asked suddenly, wiping her eyes and looking over at him.

"Well, I'm supposed to contact Storm, but I don't know how I'm gonna manage that. Everything I brought with me was taken away. Even my clothes." Alex indicated the sweats that looked remarkably similar to those Rogue was wearing. "We might be on our own."

"Then we'll go tomorrow night," Mystique said. "I'll see if I can't find your personal items during the day. We might need the help." Alex nodded. "Then we're done for now." Mystique rose. "We need to get you back too, Rogue."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Alex called as Rogue slowly stood up. Mystique held out her arm and Rogue hesitated before reaching out and resting her fingers on the blue skin. For a moment her eyes flashed yellow and then Mystique swayed and Rogue let go. A few seconds later, Wanda and Pietro were looking at Alex once again. "Creepy," he muttered as they left.

* * *

"Remember," Mystique said just before leaving Rogue's room, "Don't let anything slip. We'll leave tomorrow." 

"I know," Rogue answered back, and Mystique nodded before leaving, looking like Wanda once again. "Man, finally." Rogue draped herself across the bed, sighing deeply. This nightmare would be ending. She also tried not to think about the guy named Logan that Alex had mentioned. If he was supposed to mean so much to her, surely she would remember him?

Unless he was a memory Blindspot had taken. But why would she have done that?

* * *

"And what about Scott?" Rogue asked herself when she woke up from a fitful sleep in the middle of the night. 


	21. Probably Thursday

Author's Notes: Well. Here we are again. I apologize for the delay, as I'm sure you know, but good news - the semester has ended! No more classes! Just lots of free time, waiting to be used up by writing! Any other news from me...well, you may have noticed the story summary has changed slightly...I figured it needed to apply to the story a little more! Anyways...I think this chapter will please a lot of people (Logan's in it!!!) but it's got quite the ending, so be warned! Until next time, please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The morning was stretching on for forever. Rogue faked a yawn as she glanced towards Wanda. The smaller girl was sitting still, staring at her uneaten cereal. Pietro too, was sitting quietly, though he was eating. The silence was making Rogue even more uneasy than she thought she would be.

"Things are going to have to change soon," Wanda murmured, more to herself than anyone else at the table. Rogue forced herself not to react, trying desperately to keep her full attention on her toast. Wanda couldn't know that Mystique and she were planning on escaping with Alex, could she? The impossibilities of this place seemed to become possibilities the longer she was here, and Rogue was starting to pay more attention to body language than the spoken language. Much more was said that way.

"Stop being ominous," Pietro mumbled back, and there was silence for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

After eating, Rogue demurely followed Wanda and Pietro towards the white exercise room -- no, it was more of a torture room, really. She planned on being on her best behavior. She needed to, she knew, because any suspicions raised could not be afforded. Not if she wanted to get out. 

As they entered, Rogue saw Dr. Windsor and Maddie waiting in the middle of the room. She glanced at the redheaded woman uneasily. Dr. Windsor smiled faintly at Rogue's surprised reaction, but Maddie's face remained expressionless.

"Hello, Rogue," the Doctor said, his soft voice threatening to her ears. "We've got a real treat today. I'm very curious to see how you stand up to Madelyne here. She knows of your powers, so to make it fair, I'll let you in on her secret - she's a telekinetic."

"Alright," Rogue said dryly, wondering how on earth she could fare against someone who could control movements. On a whim, remembering Jean, she asked, "Telepath too?"

"Yes," said the Doctor, slight surprise laced in his tone. Rogue shrugged and looked at Maddie.

"This won't take too long," Maddie said; cutting words in a sweet tone.

"I shouldn't think so," Rogue answered back, causing Maddie to look at her suspiciously. Wanda followed the Doctor into the dark-windowed observation room as Pietro stayed in the room, by the doors. Rogue approached Maddie in the middle of the room, where they faced each other silently. Maddie smiled, and Rogue felt a familiar tickle at her mind.

All this time, it was Maddie who had been trying to get inside her mind? Rogue hid her own thoughts behind those already in her mind, and sprang lightly into the air, hovering several feet above ground. Now Maddie frowned and, stretching her arms out for balance, raised herself to be level with Rogue.

"Why're you trying to get inside my mind?" Rogue's couldn't keep her dislike from her voice.

"I'm just doing my job. You can't hide your mind from me for long," Maddie said softly.

"I shouldn't need to hide it at all -- what do you want to know about me? _Why_ do you want to know?"

"You think you're that special? You're just a naïve little girl." Maddie sighed, and threw her arms forward. Rogue felt her body give in to the telekinetic push and she was suddenly tumbling towards the ground. Unable to fight the push, she slammed down with a sickening thud. For a moment there was nothing, and then pain crashed in, filling her entire body. After the stars cleared from her eyes, she saw Maddie still in the air above.

"Unfair," Rogue growled. Anger surged through her, that unknown shadow kicking its way into her mind. Her lip curled in a slight snarl, and Rogue struggled to rise, knocking the pain aside, easier than she had though it would be. She shook her head briefly, then stared up at Maddie, who had crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips in a very Jean-like manner. Rogue leapt into the air again, flying towards the redhead.

Without knowing all of the powers she had absorbed, Rogue figured the only way to fight Maddie was to get her powers of telekinesis. But Maddie wasn't going to make it easy. Time after time, Rogue was simply slammed into the ground, but she refused to give up. Each time she hit the ground, she realized how it didn't seem as painful as it should be. It was bad, sure, but nothing she couldn't get up from. Durability seemed to be a new power.

"Come on," Maddie called down to her as she lay still after the last hit. "Give it up." She meant in more ways than one, because Rogue felt that tickle at her mind again.

"No," Rogue growled, and rose again. Forcing other minds to the forefront of her own, she began to fly a sporadic pattern, attempting to confuse the redhead. Maddie followed it, trying to catch control of Rogue. She was skilled, but she didn't have complete control over her powers, Rogue noticed. As she wove through the air, Rogue spiraled in close. Maddie suddenly lunged for her and seeing her chance, Rogue stretched out and brushed the redhead's hand.

Memories sprang up immediately, but Rogue pushed them back; she had too. Hurriedly, she focused the telekinetic power surging through her, and pushed Maddie away.

From that point on, there was very little Maddie could do.

Rogue was clumsy with the telekinesis, in actuality. Controlling objects was difficult, especially those that moved, which explained why Maddie had had a tough time controlling Rogue once she began to fly about randomly. It was the telepathy that Rogue found to her benefit.

'_Give up, Maddie_,' she thought. '_You can't do anything to me now_.'

'_I won't!_' came the reply as she let Maddie in. '_And now you've made a mistake_!' But Rogue blocked her out again, using the many minds within her own as a cover, made easier by the telepathy she had gained.

'_Come on, Maddie. Give up. You can't win against me_.' Maddie looked infuriated at her comments, and frustrated that Rogue was now countering her every move with ease. She held still for a moment, and Rogue could see her grinding her teeth.

Rogue held herself in the air, ready to stop all of this. Holding her hands out, she focused as best she could, on holding Maddie in one place. Then she flew towards her, quickly, before she lost control. Maddie's eyes widened as Rogue advanced, but in the instance Rogue's arm shot out to punch the other woman, she lost her telekinetic control. Maddie flew backwards but gave Rogue a huge telekinetic push, causing her to fall back as well. Both hit the ground, and Rogue dimly heard the Doctor telling them it was over and Pietro came running up.

* * *

"You impress me," Dr. Windsor said, in his soft voice. "There is great power in you, Rogue. And you handle it well." Rogue refused to look at him, focusing on the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Maddie slumped on a chair. The redhead looked irate and puzzled. 

"Beginner's luck," she heard her mumble.

"Oh no, Madelyne," the Doctor said, laughter in his voice. "There's something more. But I think Rogue has had enough for today. I will see you again tomorrow." At his words, Wanda stood up. Rogue followed suit. Maddie's eyes followed her progress as she left the room.

* * *

"Back to my room?" Rogue asked as she followed Wanda. 

"Sure," the girl shrugged, leading Rogue there. She turned her back on the door upon entering, and began to stretch, hoping for a little relaxation before the afternoon was over. She also wanted to test the new powers she had absorbed. If they lasted as long as other powers had, she might be able to use them tonight.

* * *

Lunch was quiet. Pietro was looking at Rogue curiously, and Wanda wasn't saying a word. Rogue finally looked at Pietro directly. 

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Just wondering about your powers."

"That's funny," Rogue said, a thought popping into her mind. "I know about your powers, but I was wondering about Wanda's powers." She turned towards the brunette, who was looking back at her. "I've never seen your powers before. What are they?" Rogue leaned forward, and placed her elbows on the table. As she did so, Wanda's hand waved slightly, and Rogue felt the warmth of her mashed potatoes on her elbow. Pietro snickered.

"Pretty tame," he commented.

"It didn't need to be extreme," Wanda shrugged.

"You're responsible for this?" Rogue lifted her elbow in disgust, reaching for her napkin. "So what, you can play practical jokes? That's nice."

"This was only a small example," Wanda said softly. "I can manipulate probabilities, so to speak. Bad luck is a specialty of mine." She smiled, a little eerily. Rogue finished wiping her elbow and looked at Wanda with new respect. Depending on how strong her powers were, it would definitely not do to be on her bad side.

* * *

Rogue asked to be alone for the rest of the afternoon, and Wanda complied. When Mystique came for her to visit Alex, she wasn't certain if she wanted to go or not. It was dangerous she was learning, more so than she wanted to believe. 

"A little danger never stopped you before," Mystique told her. Rogue had no argument.

* * *

"It was all that was there," Mystique said, handing the small cell phone to Alex after they arrived in his room, "that hadn't been tampered with. Make your call, I've got to get it back. I'm sure they'll want to finish running tests on it, or something." 

"Gotcha," Alex answered, taking the phone and rapidly pressing the number in. He'd barely pressed send, and held the phone to his ear when he was suddenly talking. "Hello? Yeah Logan, this is Alex. Yeah I made it. Well I couldn't call because I didn't have my phone and -- what? Oh, yeah, she's here alright. Logan, I don't think that's a good idea -- ok, ok, sheesh! Sorry. Just don't be disappointed, something's wrong with her memory. I don't know! Fine, hold on a second." Alex turned towards Rogue, holding his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Yeah?" Rogue asked, uncertain she was going to like what he was going to say.

"Logan wants to talk to you. I know you don't remember him, but believe me, you two mean something to each other. Please talk to him, he's not taking no for an answer." Alex held the phone out to her.

She wasn't going to take it, but Rogue felt her arm rising. Obviously there was some hidden command she hadn't given it as it rose and grasped the phone. Her hand was against her too! She brought it to her ear and hesitantly spoke.

"Hello?" Rogue barely recognized her own voice, it came out so soft and whispery.

"Marie!" The rough voice on the other end of the line sounded so overjoyed to hear her voice that Rogue ached inside. She wanted to remember the owner of this voice, this Logan so badly, but her memories just wouldn't show him to her.

"Not many people know me by that name," she said finally, unsure of herself. She heard the man take a deep breath, then release it.

"I didn't believe him," he said, his voice suddenly choked with emotion. "I didn't believe him!" he added more forcefully, causing Rogue to cringe. "You really don't remember me? Marie! You told me your name the very first time we met!"

"I don't remember it," Rogue whispered, her heart feeling as though it were breaking. This man, he must love her, if only she could work out how he knew her. Tears pricked her eyes.

""Dammit," he growled. "You gotta remember! I've been going crazy this week, Storm's threatened to make me sleep outside, says I'm upsetting the students. You gotta remember me, darlin'! I saw those people abduct you last Saturday, and there was nothin' I could do to get to you in time. Marie, you're all I got! Storm's been tellin' me all week we'd find you, but I never thought it'd be that crazy school. We'll get you out, and we'll find a way for you to remember!" His voice was laced with desperation now, and Rogue felt the tears prickling down her cheeks.

"Why?" she asked, her voice little-girl small. "How do I know you? And why do you care about me so much?" There was a pause, and Rogue felt she'd gone too far, but--

"You found me," he said simply. A weariness entered his words. "At a point where I didn't have much, you came along, this kid who needed protectin'. And I did, though not willingly. And you trusted me. After everything we ever went through, you trusted me. I couldn't stay away from you, from that trust. It gave me a purpose, when I didn't have one. And the last few weeks, you saved me again. From the overwhelming grief I had over something that never belonged to me anyway. You still trusted me. And we…well, you need to know, I need you to come back to me, Marie. I love you."

"Logan." After his revelation, Rogue tried his name out, and the tears started to fall. She wanted to calm the man who owned this voice, this tough sounding guy who carried a little boy's fears, and she felt so familiar with it all that it scared her. "I'm trying…you need to know how hard I am trying…but I …don't remember…" Rogue was going to say _you_, but it seemed cruel. "I want to, so badly."

"Marie, after everything we've been through together…" Panic tinged through Rogue as she heard the anger slide into his voice. "Whatever they've done to you, we'll fix it, don't worry, we'll fix it."

"Time's up," Mystique suddenly said in Rogue's ear, and she looked up, startled out of the world she had just been in. Blinking stupidly at Mystique and Alex, Rogue felt embarrassed, like this were wrong. But it hadn't seemed that way, he had seemed so…right.

"I've got to go, it's almost time," she mumbled into the phone.

"I'll be waiting, Marie," came Logan's voice into her ear once more. Gentleness traced it once more. "Come home to me." Silently, Rogue handed the phone to Alex, who said hello again and turned around, making plans. Mystique stood next to him, making certain things were as she liked them.

"Logan." She breathed the name out to herself, wiping the tear trails off her cheeks. He was familiar, and at the same time, not at all. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine what he looked like, but the angry shadow in her mind kept interrupting.

* * *

Plans were set. Mystique would get Rogue, and they'd meet Alex, and finally Scott, as long as he agreed to leave tonight. Then, the four of them would venture outside, and away from the school, where the X-Men should be waiting. It'd have to be off school property, and while Alex warned that the school was not small, all of them assumed it shouldn't take them too long. And then, finally then, they'd be on their way home.

* * *

Rogue waited nervously, in her room again. She paced, but then forced herself to sit, wanting to save her energy, should she need it. As she found herself jiggling her leg, she lay back on her bed, closing her eyes. Immediately, the many voices in her mind swarmed her, each trying to gain some control, each trying to tell her what to do. Rogue ignored them all, seeking out one in particular. 

_Where are you, shadow? _she questioned herself, and that angry creature reared up. Blood thirsty and vengeful, it caused her to snarl, and Rogue witnessed its terrifying memories, of faces, and pain, and blood. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up. To think that she had such a creature in her mind…where had it come from? How on earth had she been able to be close enough to touch it and gain its memories?

She puzzled over this until Wanda appeared to take her to supper.

* * *

"So what's the deal with keeping me locked in my room?" Rogue asked, over their chicken cordon bleu. She wasn't usually in the habit of talking during meals, and so both Pietro and Wanda looked at her in surprise. 

"What?" Pietro finally asked.

"Between lunch and supper," Rogue explained. Now the siblings exchanged amused glances.

"I take you back to your room because I thought you liked being alone," Wanda explained. "The door hasn't really been locked. You could leave anytime." Her laughing smile angered Rogue.

"I've heard that door lock," she answered back, more snappish than she liked. She struggled to remain calm.

"All the doors sound like that when they close," Pietro commented. "Did you ever actually try to leave?"

"Well…" Rogue didn't want to mention her meetings with Mystique and Alex.

"You'd rather be alone. It's understandable," Wanda said, dismissing the whole subject. She took a bite of her chicken, but cast a sideways glance at Rogue. Rogue was staring at her chicken, fuming silently at her treatment in this place. She couldn't wait to get out. She couldn't wait to leave. More than anything, she wanted to smack Wanda's smug little look off her face.

Pietro chuckled, running a hand through his white hair.

* * *

"Well, I am locking the door this time," Wanda smiled. "Night rules you know." After supper, Rogue had joined the siblings in the common room. She wanted to see more of the place, she had insisted, and the siblings merely shrugged. The common room was very unlike what Rogue knew back at the mansion. There it had been a plush place, welcoming, with couches and games. This common room had been a large place, empty save a few chairs. The only entertainment was the mutants practicing their powers on one another, playing a very real, violent variation of the fake games ten-year-olds play. 

"Fine," Rogue muttered. She didn't know what to think about this place, about Wanda, about the treatment of the mutants. When she entered her room, and heard the click of the lock, she flopped on her bed, wanting some sleep before the escape. She needed to clear her mind as well.

* * *

When she woke, Rogue lay still for a moment. There was a quiet noise at her door, and she concluded it had to be Mystique. In a moment, there was a click, the door opened, and a figure glided across the room. 

"Let's hurry," Mystique whispered.

* * *

They were silent as they made their way to meet with Alex.

* * *

Her heart was pounding so hard, Rogue was certain anyway within ten miles of her could hear it. She stood perfectly still, Alex's arm lightly brushing her covered arm. Mystique was presumably peering around the darkened corner. In a moment she touched their hands lightly, signaling the two to follow her. They tread forward lightly, and turned the corner. 

Nothing happened.

The three of them continued padding through the tomb-like atmosphere of the building, through the pitch blackness of the windowless corridors. It was an invisible force that kept them together despite their inabilities to truly see one another. Rogue found she could almost sense their presence, though she figured it was only because she knew they were there.

After what seemed like forever of walking, Mystique paused, holding her arms out, causing the two behind her to run into them. They paused as well, stepping close together to make it easier for her to find them. There was a slight sound, a doorknob being fussed with, and then silence again. Rogue's heart was pounding even harder. After a moment she could sense bodies, and realized Scott was with them. She smiled slightly.

Mystique touched their hands again, and the group went on. Now they all held hands to keep together. Sandwiched between Mystique and Alex, Rogue had to bite her tongue to keep from shouting with laughter. Finally, she was going home! Finally, she was getting out of this insane place!

As the made their slow way, a glint of red was gone so fast Rogue wasn't certain she had even seen it. But the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, and she began to feel her skin crawl. Uneasy, she squeezed both Alex and Mystique's hands, signaling them to pause. Everyone backed up slowly until they felt the smooth surface of the wall at their back. Mystique pulled them all along then. Rogue only assumed they were close to being out of the building for Mystique to press their luck.

The softest of noises, a tiny latch, reached her ears, and Rogue felt Mystique duck down, so she followed suit, Alex behind her. On her hands and knees, Rogue crawled after Mystique through tiny spaces. As they turned corners, light began to filter through, silver and ethereal; it caused Rogue no hope as the prickle she felt began to worsen. They needed to turn back, but she wasn't sure if that would even help at this point. It was probably best to keep going and finish the escape.

A metal gate blocked the way, Rogue could see the outside past it. The apparent full moon was doing it's job well. Mystique produced some sort of tool and within moments the gate was gone and Mystique was crawling out, and suddenly Rogue was face to face with the world. Despite her uneasiness, she crawled out, breathing in the scent of the dirt, before standing and stretching in the moonlight. Alex followed, as did Scott, and then…Maddie?

She hadn't been part of the deal. Anger rose in Rogue - this unknown could jeopardize them! Who knew if Maddie was really trustworthy? Mystique was clearly angry as well, but there wasn't much they could do about it at the moment. Keeping their strict no talk rule, they formed their line and followed Mystique, Maddie behind Rogue and ahead of Scott. They kept to the shadows as much as was possible in the bright night and Rogue had a decent look at the building that had contained her.

It was innocent enough, large-ish and squat-ish, looking like a sort of warehouse with the lack of windows. As Mystique led them away from it, Rogue looked back once and a tremor passed through her entire body. She stopped moving and slowly turned her gaze towards her right, where a lot of brush lay, ugly and unkempt. Her breath caught in her throat, and reached out to get Mystique's attention. The five stared at the sight.

A man was rising from the brush, his dark suit extending around him, obviously fear inspired. He raised his bone white face to them and his red eyes glowed in the moonlit night. A red spot on his forehead glinted ominously. Not a man, this was a monster!

"And where do you think you're going, my little experiments?" came the soft voice. Rogue started as she recognized the voice of Dr. Windsor. "It is much to early for you to leave. I have far too much planed for you." He strode towards them, and the entire group took an involuntary step backwards, into the waiting arms of multiple Jamies. Alex struggled briefly, and suddenly red was reflected everywhere. Rogue struggled to see and realized the eyegear Scott had was knocked off. In the split second before he closed his eyes, Dr. Windsor had flinched.

"Let us go!" Alex bellowed.

"Oh no," and here the Doctor laughed quietly. "You are very valuable, all of you, very valuable indeed. I have such high plans for all of you. But you must be punished for tonight. Children must not run away from home." The two boys, and Maddie, struggled wildly against the constraining muscle that was Jamie, but Rogue and Mystique were silent and cooperative. The game was over. This was way of out their league.

* * *

"I work for science," he was telling Rogue thoughtfully, his voice as soft as ever. "It interests me. And you interest me. You are genetically unique. I need to find out everything about you. We've seen what your powers can do. And we have theories about them. But I intend to find out every little secret you are holding." 

His back was to her, and her sensors, whatever they were, were going nuts. She had to keep him talking.

"Tell me, Dr. Windsor-" she began, but he whirled with flourish of his frightening coat. The light, bright for once, reflected off his white skin.

"Please," he said. "Let's move our relationship towards the informal side, and have you call me by my real name." He leaned in real close to Rogue, smiling slightly. His red eyes seemed to glow. "Call me Mister Sinister."

Rogue knew she was not in for a pleasant night.


	22. Probably Friday

Author's Notes: Ha, bet you weren't expecting this quick of an update, were you? Well, like I said, the semester is over, so the updates are coming along nicely. And as far as this chapter goes, I'm pretty pleased. I think (and hope) it answers some questions that might have been going on for a while, or even some that have been somewhat short term! It was kind of intense to write, and I'm hoping that comes across in reading it as well. I know I've taken some liberties with the comic lines that I've been borrowing from, but I figure that since this is really the movie verse, it should work. : ) I love all my readers out there, and hope you enjoy the chapter until next time!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

"Where's everyone else?" Rogue asked as Mister Sinister drew blood. She looked anywhere but her arm as the blood filled the vial. After being dragged apart by the multiple Jamies, Rogue hadn't seen any of the four people in the escape party. She had remained alone, in this sterile looking room until Mister Sinister had appeared.

"Don't worry about them. You'll get your punishment, same as they are." He withdrew the needle. "I hadn't wanted to do this yet, to give you a little more time with your powers. But you've proven yourself untrustworthy. Wanda was concerned, but I told her things would be fine."

"How can things be fine when you're holding me prisoner here?" Rogue cried. He whirled around then, his red eyes glinting in the light.

"I am a scientist, and I will do whatever it takes to gain the information I need. You are unique, dear Rogue, but certainly not the most unique individual I have ever met. Do you know how many mutants there are in the world? Do you know about the various types of powers?" His voice was soft, and calculated, and Rogue's skin started to prickle.

"You don't seem to understand ethics," she stated shakily.

"Ethics?" Here he laughed, mockingly. "Ethics will get you no where in science. I follow no rules but my own. And now," he jiggled the vial of her blood, "you'll have to excuse me for a bit." As he turned to leave, Rogue glared at him.

"You won't get away with it," she said fiercely.

"On the contrary," he said blithely, "I have been for more than a century now." The door shut behind him as Rogue sat in stumped silence.

* * *

After a while, Mister Sinister appeared again, his face betraying his excitement. Rogue tried not to look at him, but she couldn't help herself. His features, pale and the contrasting red, were eye-catching, not to mention the fact that he was carrying a book she recognized. 

"Do you know how I've longed to meet this professor of yours?" Rogue refused to answer, and he smirked. "A great geneticist. And then he was killed by that-" he cut himself off. "Never mind. Good genes do not necessarily mean people act in the most intelligent manner at all times. Anyway, I have forced a chance, and you'll be helping me."

"Why would I?" Rogue had been sitting in the only chair in the room, but now she stood and faced him. His red gaze was fixated on her face.

"Because that is what everyone here does. They work for me, whether they know it or not. And you will do the same. Everybody is willing to, eventually."

"I will not." Rogue's tone did not betray her fear.

"On the contrary, you will. I will succeed, in the mere name of science. Don't think that you, a foolish little girl will get in the way."

"Do you say this to everyone who stands against you?" Mister Sinister looked at Rogue and smiled eerily.

"Those who stand in my way do not stand for long. I take what I need from people and that is all. You, and everyone here, will not be exceptions."

"No matter what it does to any of us?"

"What happens to my subjects only interests me for so long." And with that, he swept out of the doorway, book in hand. It clattered shut and Rogue lost her resolve, collapsing in the chair.

* * *

Several minutes later, she paced the room. Whatever Sinister wanted with her, she couldn't have any part of it. Escape was necessary, of course, but she couldn't work out how. The door was locked - she had checked - and the telekinetic powers that might have helped her seemed to be gone. She sat down, closing her eyes to think. She had obviously gained some new powers from Carol Danvers, the most obvious of which was flight. 

Why hadn't she thought to use that tonight? Rogue groaned at her own idiocracy, and then realized that she wouldn't have left everyone in there alone anyway. What else - well there seemed to be that sense she had, that prickle of her skin whenever something, usually bad, was about to happen. And there was the whole resistance to telepathy, though Rogue wasn't sure if that was a result of absorbing the powers or not. Plus, there was that durability, being able to be thrown to the ground and not be particularly hurt.

But what was she forgetting? Rogue couldn't help feeling that there was something slipping her mind. She rubbed her eyes, and let her mind drift. The instant she did so, that shadow flitted through, bringing its anger to her. She opened her eyes, afraid to lose control of herself to the shadow. And then she remembered, in that fight against Scott, he'd said something about super strength. Rogue looked down at her hands, then over at the door. She shrugged; it was worth a try. Standing up, Rogue walked to the door, nervously flexing her fingers. She placed her hands on the door and pushed lightly. Nothing happened. Rogue frowned, and let the shadow fill her mind with anger as she gave the door a mighty shove.

A loud boom echoed throughout the open corridor as Rogue blinked. The door lay against the ground, its broken hinges glinted sadly against the light.

* * *

She was picking her way through the hallway, uncertain of where she was and where she would go. She had to find Alex and Scott, they had to come back to the X-Men with her. She didn't particularly want to leave Mystique, but she didn't have the same allegiance to her. And she especially didn't care about Maddie. 

"Rogue." Wanda stood still at the end of the hallway, watching her. Her hands almost looked like they were glowing.

"Don't do anything, Wanda. Don't try to stop me," Rogue said. "I can't stay here. Don't you know what is really going on here?"

"I'm doing what I have to do," Wanda answered. She took a step forward and raised her hands.

"The doctor is evil. He's called Mister Sinister. And he doesn't care about helping mutants, all he wants to do is play with their genes, and it doesn't matter how he screws them up." Rogue refused to back down. In her short time with the X-Men there had been three major battles. The first she had been too young, and afraid to do much of anything. The second she had been left behind. And the third she had chosen to miss. Not this time. She was going to do something this time.

"Rogue, do you know who my father is?" Wanda's question took Rogue by surprise and she shook her head no. "It's Magneto."

"What?" Rogue felt her jaw drop. Magneto had children?

"My brother and I have been looking for him, and this school has merely been a way to gather an army. But it's a double cover - we're working with Brent Jackson, who works with the Weapon X program, and Mister Sinister, the geneticist. We know all about them, Rogue, don't worry. It's all part of the plan."

"And what do I have to do with it?" Anger was starting to build in Rogue.

"Quite a lot, actually. Do you know how powerful your ability really is? You can take any mutant's power! We can create the perfect mutant army for Father, all using clones of you."

"Clones? They don't exist. And I can't recall powers, they disappear after a while."

"You never did tell me who Madelyne reminded you of," Wanda answered, smirking. "And as far as recall, you're well on your way. And we have the final step waiting. You just need to be good, and let us take care of it."

"Maddie is a clone of Jean?" Rogue gasped, and Wanda nodded. "But…how?"

"It's not hard to get DNA when she was fighting on our side for a while," Wanda shrugged. "Now. Are you going to behave or not?"

"I will not," Rogue hissed. "Magneto tried to use me once, and I almost died because of it. I will not allow that to happen again. It's too bad you made me absorb all those powers, because I'm twice the opponent I was before!" Rogue lifted herself into the air and swooped towards Wanda. The brunette made a motion with her hand and suddenly Rogue found herself fighting against the very air she was flying in.

"You don't know the strength of my powers, Rogue," Wanda said. "I am the Scarlet Witch, and you'd do well to remember that name!" She laughed slightly, and Rogue felt fear strike her as she tumbled back against the air currents. She hit the ground hard, but scrambled to her feet quickly.

"You're messing with things you shouldn't!" Rogue cried out, remembering the Professor's beliefs. "Fighting humans down won't be the way. It's no wonder they hate and fear us when we act like this, when we plot against them. Humans will always fear what they don't understand, so we've got to educate them, not fight them!"

"Spouting the nonsense of your beloved Professor?" Wanda said, her tone bitter. "It won't work." She raised her hands again, and Rogue found herself being blown back down the hallway.

"Wanda, stop!" she cried out, holding her hands over her head. She struggled to look at the girl, who was now laughing out loud.

"You can't fight evolution, Rogue!" Wanda cried out. "We are the future, Rogue. And it's up to us to make it safe for us!"

"Wanda!" The hallway stilled and Rogue looked over to see Pietro dash by her.

"Pietro?" Wanda stood still, her hands down by her side. Her face had a blank look to it.

"You can't hurt her," Pietro whispered. "She's our key. It'll be ok, everything will be fine." Pietro hugged his sister, and she clung to him. Rogue stared a moment before taking advantage of her chance. Taking a slight step backwards, she turn and lifted herself up, flying down the hallway.

"I don't think so." Three Jamies stood in front of her.

"Get out of my way," Rogue growled. Her tone frightened her, and she lowered herself to the ground.

"You won't be going anywhere." Mister Sinister appeared behind the Jamies. Rogue stared at him and tried to move, but found she couldn't. "You'd be surprised at a the few tricks I've managed to help myself to," he said. He was sweating slightly, something Rogue took note of. "Take her to the back room." He told the Jamies, and they reached out for her, leering.

"Don't touch me!" Rogue hissed, but she couldn't do anything against them. Sinister obviously was holding her still telekinetically, but she wouldn't have thought it was one of his powers. She was carried through the windowless halls that she hated so much, tears forming behind her scrunched eyes. She heard Sinister following them, and faintly, Wanda crying.

* * *

The back room was plain white, and Rogue was strapped to a chair. Sinister was there, still holding her in place, but the strain was taking its toll on him. Rogue watched him carefully, waiting for the moment she needed to break free. 

"Get Sage," he told Jaime, who had pulled himself back to one person. "And you'd better hurry!" Jamie nodded and left, coming back quickly with a dark-haired woman. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, but she appeared to walk in willingly.

"If you don't release her, I won't be able to help her," she said immediately. Her voice was quiet and controlled, but Rogue could hear the venom in it. She turned her face to Rogue, and her blue eyes radiated calm. "When he lets you go, don't run. I'm here to help you. One of the few who actually care." She shot Sinister a look of contempt.

"Enough with the niceties," Sinister replied, as calm as ever. "This is your fair warning Rogue. Don't try anything." And something about his tone caused an icy chill to run down Rogue's back, and she nodded. After a moment, she could flex her fingers, and Mister Sinister nodded to the woman called Sage. She stepped forward after Jamie undid her handcuffs.

"Now, I need to you relax," Sage said. "What I'm going to do is…" and her voice trailed off as her brow furrowed with concentration. Rogue felt a gentle push in her mind and instinctively hid behind the others. "…jumpstart your powers, so to speak." Her entire body seemed to tingle, for a minute, then Rogue watched as Sage turned to Sinister.

"Well?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"She's already been altered. She's almost there, but not quite."

"Yes, that was due to that Cure." Sinister nodded.

"That was just asking for trouble," Sage sighed. She looked back at Rogue. "Still, it hasn't affected anyone else quite the way it affected her."

"You're forgetting one, aren't you?" At Sinister's words, Sage shook her head. "Even she wasn't quite the same. In Rogue, it has started enhancing her powers. It's almost like her powers absorbed the cure. I'm sure they faded in and out at times, but by overcoming it, she was strengthened. Moira was more right then she knew about the virus analogy."

"Does it change anything?" Sinister asked, excitement in his voice. "She's even curiouser than I first thought."

"It just means I don't have to work hard." Sage sat down across Rogue in the chair Jamie provided. "Just hold still, and focus on me," Sage said, looking directly into Rogue's eyes. Thoroughly confused at this point, Rogue did as she told. Sage raised her hands on either side of Rogue's head and looked straight back at Rogue.

There was a moment of nothing, and then Rogue felt a tingling sensation start in her chest and spread throughout her body. Her breath caught in her throat, but after a moment the feeling was gone. Sage sat back. For a moment, nothing happened.

And then Rogue felt herself losing control.

In an instant, she was transformed into a living figure of ice, and just as rapidly, living steel. Then she felt fire rip through her body and realized she must resemble Pyro, because she could feel the fire itching to escape her hands. And then there was a low rumble, and clouds started to swirl within the room. Rapidly she turned blue, and then she could feel the magnetic pull of the Earth, as well as the vast amounts of magnetic pull within the room. For a split second she felt completely normal, and then the shadow enveloped her mind and Rogue cried out in anguish.

"She's supposed to have control," Sinister commented.

"Give her a moment," Sage answered, watching the girl. And Rogue slowly began to force her minds over all the others, to gain control once again over all the many minds in her own. Slowly, the transformations and the powers subsided, and Rogue sat staring breathless at the three people in the room.

"Well?" Mister Sinister leaned in towards her, but Rogue didn't answer.

"Rogue?" Sage called her name and Rogue turned towards her. "I want you to think about a power you've absorbed from someone, anyway, and see if you can use it. An icy feeling spread throughout Rogue and she looked down at her hand. A light frost covered it. When she cupped it she felt herself pulling the moisture out of the air, pulling it and freezing it together, until a small ice crystal rested in her palm. Bobby's power?

"What did you do to me?" Rogue asked, turning her eyes onto Sage.

"Like I said, I jumpstarted your powers. You should be able to recall any power you ever used before now." Sage turned towards Mister Sinister. "That's all I can do for her. She's already got the rest in control herself."

"Excellent." Mister Sinister hurried forward, and prepared Rogue to have more blood drawn. She sat, shocked, looking at Sage. The woman shrugged and stood, and Jamie cuffed her again. The prick of the needle broke Rogue's focus, and she looked at the floor as Sage was led out.

"You made a mistake," Rogue told him when he finished.

"And what would that be?" he asked her, examining the vial containing her blood.

"I'm more powerful than ever." Rogue looked up at him for a split-second, and then leapt out of her chair towards him. He halted her easily, holding her in midair, his hand around her neck. He dug his fingers in, crushing her windpipe slowly, and Rogue struggled to breathe.

"I think I mentioned to you before that I do not care for drama. Let me warn you that I will not be trifled with. I am very close to completing a project I have worked on for quite a long time. You are a mere benefit to the current situation, but, as beneficial as you may be, my project will provide me with the true power I need. I can crush you at any time." Throughout his talk, his voice had been deadly quiet and polite, but Rogue felt her vision fading. He suddenly dropped her, and she fell to the floor, gasping for breath and massaging her neck. Without noticing it, she tapped into her mind and healed the already forming bruises.

"Don't count me out yet," she whispered to his retreating figure.

"Don't take my warning lightly. I'll be watching you." And he left, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Bastard," Rogue spat out. She lay on the floor, relishing in the fact that she was breathing for a few minutes longer, and then struggled to her feet. Now, more than ever, she knew that she needed to get out of here. And her senses were telling her that Scott and Alex needed to leave with her.

* * *

"You're a coward after all," Rogue berated herself later, when she still hadn't brought herself to escape. It had been a few hours for sure, but the memory of her windpipe being crushed was strong though, and she didn't want to face that again. 

"Besides, its not like I know where anyone is anyways." Rogue lay crouched against the wall, her head against the cool, white tile. Tears splashed down her cheeks and spattered against the floor. Here she was, locked up and crying _again_. It wasn't enough that she had all these powers at her hands. She was still unable to do anything, to save anyone.

"I can't do this alone," she whispered, her voice broken in the stillness.

--

"_I'll be waiting, Marie. Come home to me."_

_-- _

The voice echoed through her memory, that brief conversation she'd had yesterday with the man named Logan. The man who Alex said cared about her, the man she'd heard say he loved her. The man who was waiting for her. And maybe she didn't remember him, but Rogue remembered their conversation. She didn't move, but her mouth was set in a hard line. She would get out of this place. Logan, whoever he was, was waiting.

* * *

It seemed like forever before there was noise behind the door. Rogue turned towards it from her corner, her eyes narrowed. She rubbed her hands together, unaware of their tiny glow. The fire itched to be free. The door opened, and Mister Sinister walked in. 

"Are you ready?" he asked Rogue, refraining from commenting on her position in the room. She glared at him. "I need to prepare you for your assignment, but in order to do that, I've got a present for you." He stepped aside.

"What?" Rogue blinked at the unexpected dark-haired girl. Blindspot stood by Mister Sinister, a sick look on her face. She wouldn't look at him, and only glanced at Rogue before staring at the ground. Rogue looked at the two, fear lacing through her.

"Go ahead, Blindspot," Sinister said, giving the girl a slight push forward. "You know what to do." She stumbled a bit, caught her footing, and slowly made her way towards Rogue. Eyes wide, Rogue could only watch her.

"I'm sorry," Blindspot whispered when she reached Rogue. She held out her hand, and touched Rogue's skin. Blindspot's hands were cold and clammy, but Rogue didn't fidget. Blindspot had taken her memories of something away, and she wanted to know what she was getting back.

"And remember, don't do anything that would jeopardize your safety here." The soft voice of Mister Sinister broke through the silence, directed towards Blindspot. Rogue cast him a scathing glare, but Blindspot didn't move. In a minute, Rogue saw it.

--

_I'm standing over him, he's fidgeting, he's in pain, and I don't know why. I want to help him, I want to make his fear go away, but I don't know how. I reach my hand out, hesitant and afraid._

"_Logan?" Even to me, my voice sounds small. "Logan, wake up." My hand brushes his shoulder. With a roar he wakes up, fury and anguish in his cry. I scream and leap back, but not fast enough. I don't immediately notice the claws through me until the pain kicks in. I gasp for breath and he stares up at me, confusion, anger and sleep clearing out of his face and shock and sorrow setting in._

_The claws slide out. I gasp again and he calls out for help. He looks at me, begging me for forgiveness, but I can't even speak. Without knowing what I'm doing, I reach out to him, and touch his arm. Warmth takes over me._

_-- _

Rogue gasped, and blinked up at Blindspot. The dark haired girl smiled sadly at her and patted her knee before turning and walking back towards Mister Sinister.

"Do you see now Rogue?" His voice cuts through her. "That is the Wolverine, that is the creature we're trying to catch. He's dangerous, and I've tried to have others catch him, only to seek failure. But you can catch him, and bring him back."

"And then what?" Rogue asked dully.

"Why, you'll continue to stay here and work with us." He turned, a guiding hand gripping Blindspot's shoulder. "I'll leave you to work out your thoughts. And if you try to escape again, be prepared to face the consequences." Rogue swallowed. They left and she buried her face in her hands.

--

_I open my eyes and the rain is pouring down but I can see his face perfectly, see his eyes, the animal instinct in them. But I'm not afraid because I can see past that, into Logan himself._

"_Wolverine," I sigh and he leans in towards me, lips inches away from mine._

_-- _

Rogue sat up straight. That was a half memory, something Blindspot must have given her back just before leaving. Wolverine? She had been prepared to kiss Wolverine? Now that she thought about it, Wolverine's voice calling for help sounded an awful lot like…Logan's. Were they the same person? Was it possible?

"Don't know why not," Rogue muttered to herself, wondering why Blindspot had done that. Although everyone here seemed to be doing Mister Sinister's commands, whether they wanted to or not. It was just like he'd told her.

Rogue felt immensely exhausted all of the sudden. And for good reason - she couldn't even remember the last time she'd slept. She closed her eyes against the light in the room, ignoring the last few that tears that dared to fall.

* * *

She didn't know how much later it happened, but the door crashed open, startling Rogue awake. Alex stood there, looking panicked. 

"Come on, come on!" he cried, dashing in and pulling Rogue to her feet. She complied, and followed him out, trying to shake the sleep from her mind.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked her, and she nodded, not knowing where to begin telling what happened to her.

"No time to waste!" Alex hurried down the hallway and the two followed him.

"Did you see Blindspot?" Rogue asked Scott.

"Yeah," he answered back. "And I've got this memory of Jean. Maddie looks just like her. What do you think is going on in this place?"

"I don't know, but it's all been orchestrated, for a very long time, apparently," Rogue answered. They rounded the corner with Alex and halted. There, in the middle of the hallway, stood Mystique. Her yellow eyes were fixed upon the three.

"I've been waiting for you," she said. The back of Rogue's neck prickled.


	23. Probably Saturday

Author's Notes: Here we are again! First, congratulations to ChiBi BluEStaR for being the three-hundred and fiftieth reviewer! That's a lot! (more than I ever thought I'd get!) Now, pull up your chairs because this chapter is pretty long. I hope you like it, it definitely took me longer than I thought it would to iron some things out. But, I'm pretty pleased with it! And as a little bit of warning, there are only gonna be two more chapters after this, before I think this story will draw itself to a close. So! Enjoy this chapter until the next!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Twenty-Three **

"Rogue, can you control any power you've ever absorbed?" Scott hissed in her ear as Mystique watched them. Rogue nodded. "Did you ever absorb Kitty Pryde's powers?" Rogue nodded again. "Then you need to go get us some help. Sage, the woman being held hostage here, will help us."

"Don't make plans without me." Mystique sounded hurt. She slowly approached the group. "Rogue, I've been here all along. I'm no prisoner. I came here of my own free will, after I was promised a reversal of the cure."

"So you're a villain all?" Rogue found she couldn't contain her disappointment in the woman. The few mutants surrounding Mystique grinned.

"We can't all be the so-called 'good guys'," Mystique sighed. "And my welcome here has been overstayed and I need to get out of here. But I'll need your help."

"Why should any of us help you? Why should anyone who is part of the X-Men help someone who betrayed them? Hank told us we could trust you!" Rogue cried out, her revulsion showing.

"And I've led you right to the entire operation that needs stopping, haven't I? In the process, I've gained my powers back as well." Mystique took a step forward. "I work for myself Rogue, but ally myself with those who share my goals."

"So that's why you worked with Magneto? He shared your goals?" Now Scott stepped forward, shielding Rogue from Mystique.

"I am what I am," Mystique shrugged. "He was the one who chose to break our alliance. So I found new ones. It's what I do."

"I knew better than to trust you," Rogue hissed and Mystique looked at her with emotion in her eyes.

"Everybody puts a cover on even if," and she indicated herself, "their form tells half the story." She took another step towards the group.

"Stay away from us! You probably tipped Sinister off to our attempt before. Now, Rogue! Get out of here!" Scott pushed Rogue down to the floor and she watched the scene unfolding before her blankly. The brothers split up, each rushing down a side of the hallway, and Mystique attempted but missed her attacks on both of them. When she turned her yellow eyes back to Rogue, Rogue felt her stomach drop with fear, and she called for Kitty's power, wanting to fade out of Mystique's sight.

"Wait, Rogue!" Mystique called, but Rogue was already gone.

* * *

Rogue slipped down through the floor, falling ungracefully, and clambered to her feet before dashing through the wall and into the next room, glad that she had so long ago absorbed Kitty's powers. Her heart pounding in her ears, she ran through the room and into the next, where she skidded to a halt. 

These basement floors were obviously where she had been when she first arrived, if she judged their stark whiteness and hospital equipment correctly. The previous one had been unoccupied, but this particular one wasn't. And the grey haired man on the bed was one she remembered very well.

Rogue approached the bed slowly, unable to believe what she was seeing. But when she stood next to the bed and looked at his face, she knew it wasn't a mistake. He must have sensed her presence, because his opened his eyes and looked at her. Tired blue eyes filled with recognition.

"Hello," Magneto said softly to the girl he'd tried to kill once before. Rogue only stared at him. "Most people will return the formality," Magneto continued after a moment. "Or did Charles not teach you that?"

"What?" Rogue asked incredulously, finding her voice. "You intended to kill me, back on the Statue of Liberty, and now you're lecturing me on manners?"

"I merely did as I saw fit," Magneto sighed. "The great fight is not over yet."

"You know, after that last battle, more mutant kids arrived at the mansion. Everyone seems a lot more accepting than you seem to think they would." Rogue snapped back, sick of all the talk of mutanty and humanity getting along, or not. "And it probably wouldn't even be an issue, if it weren't for people like you."

"Like me?" Magneto chuckled before breaking into a cough. When he'd caught his breath he shot Rogue a wry glance. "You're like me. Every mutant is."

"Whatever," Rogue replied, not intending to listen to his nonsense anymore. She turned away, but looked back again. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Not much," Magneto answered. Rogue clenched her fists as annoyance shot through her.

"Do you even know where you are?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Magneto answered. "And it doesn't please me, but here is where I am, playing a waiting game." He sighed again, and closed his eyes. "Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do about it."

"Shame about your powers," Rogue commented. Magneto flinched and looked at her again.

"That damned curse did more than take my powers!" he all but shouted, before falling back, coughing miserably again. Rogue watched him nervously. When he had regained control, he spoke slowly. "Someone had been changing the formula of that so called cure. In that last attack, every container held something that wasn't that cure - it was a virus. And I was injected with four times the amount!"

"What do you mean, a virus?" Rogue demanded, her voice betraying her nervousness.

"Well, that's what Moira called it. Whether or not that's what it actually is, I don't know. All she said was it was different that what she'd seen before. Don't you get it? I told everyone that they would use it against us. First, calm us by saying they would cure us. Then, alter it, to kill us all! Humanity will do anything to preserve itself."

"Dr. MacTaggert did say the cure worked like a virus originally," Rogue pondered out loud. "Maybe it wasn't that hard to change it to actually harm us."

"And I lay here dying," Magneto said bitterly. He closed his eyes again. "I heard quite a commotion earlier. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah," Rogue said. She cast one last glance at Magneto before heading across the room to walk through the wall into the next. "This place is a madhouse. It's a secret base for an insane man to do whatever the hell he feels like to mutants. Of course I'm leaving."

"Everyone does things in the name of something," Magneto answered. "And the backlash always comes, eventually."

"Looking for pity?" Rogue asked harshly, pausing.

"Hardly," Magneto said. "If you see Mystique, tell her to carry on." Rogue stared at him, then glanced at the ceiling. She swallowed, and looked back at him, laying still on the bed. Things got stranger and stranger the longer she was in here, and time was running out. She sighed.

"Goodbye, Magneto," she finally said, and slid through the wall.

* * *

It didn't seem like things could get any weirder, but Rogue was finding herself corrected. A few rooms later, she finally found the woman she was looking for, sitting on a wooden chair, the only item in the room. Rogue wouldn't even had ventured in, except she recognized the woman as Sage, who'd Scott told her to find. 

"Rogue," Sage called, twisting her head as best she could to look behind her. Her dark hair fell into her face and Sage sighed in annoyance. "A little help?" she asked.

"Can I trust you?" Rouge asked. Wariness was settling in.

"What do your senses tell you?" Sage replied, and Rogue furrowed her brow. Did Sage mean that sense she'd been having, the one that warned her of trouble? If so, it wasn't alarming her now so-

"Fine. How do I get you lose?"

"Any power you have to get rid of these chains," Sage said, inclining her head towards her body, which Rogue now saw was indeed chained to the chair.

"I don't know what power will help with that," she began, but stopped to think. She knelt by the chair and looked at the chain. Almost unbelievingly she held up her hand and focused on the chain. A sense of power was flowing through her, and Rogue found herself forcing the chain links apart.

"Telekinesis?" Sage asked when she was free. She stood and rubbed her limbs, before stretching.

"I still can't believe it works," Rogue muttered, looking at her hands. "And you did it."

"Just something I can do," Sage shrugged. She looked at the door. "We need to get out of here, please." Rogue looked at the door, then at Sage, who nodded. Rogue held out her hands and focused on the door. The locks clicked into place and the door swung open, revealing the dimly lit hallway.

"Wow," Rogue breathed.

"Impressive," Sage allowed. "Now, come on, we've got to get some things before we gather your friends." She strode out of the room, with Rogue close behind.

* * *

They had gone through so many hallways Rogue was feeling as lost as she always had when following Wanda. But Sage seemed to know exactly where they were and where they were going. This was confirmed when they reached a door and she smiled. 

"The honors please?" Sage turned to Rogue, who used the telekinesis she had gained willingly. They walked into a storage room, of sorts, fill with huge cabinets and layers of compartments. To Rogue's surprise, Sage walked right to a compartment and opened it, looking satisfied. She removed a pair of sunglasses, with reddish-lenses and slipped them on.

"What are those?" Rogue asked warily. "And how did you find this place?"

"Never question a mutant's abilities," Sage said softly. "I have a perfect memory, Rogue. I can remember everything with perfect clarity. And these," she tapped the sunglasses, "are merely my way of looking into the cyber world. Now, let's gather up those you intend to escape with."

"I don't know how we're going to find any of them," Rogue sighed. "I think we split up to create more confusion."

"Something else you don't know about me," Sage said. "I can locate mutants." Rogue looked at her even more warily.

"You seem to be very lucky," she remarked. Sage shrugged.

"When I started looking at my powers as a blessing, rather than a curse, they became much more useful to me," was her answer. "Now, who shall we gather first? Cyclops? Mystique? The Professor?"

"The Professor?" Rogue looked at Sage in shock. "He's here? What's he doing here?" Only then did Rogue remember Mister Sinister mentioning something about meeting him, and using Rogue to do so. Probably as a way of getting the Professor to talk.

"Yes." Sage looked at Rogue. "Charles first?" Rogue could only nod.

* * *

They had gone a seemingly ridiculous distance when they finally approached a set of stairs. Sage motioned for Rogue to move closer. 

"It's going to be more dangerous up there," she whispered. "Everyone is looking for you and the others. We only have to be in the hallway for a moment, so move fast." Rogue nodded and followed Sage upstairs.

* * *

Once through the false door, Sage instantly turned and ran down the hallway. A loud commotion behind them caused Rogue to jump and her skin prickled. 

"Sage," she called softly, warningly. She appeared to run faster, and rounded the corner. As Rogue followed, she almost ran into Sage, who had paused just after the turn and was pushing on a section of paneling. It gave way, and she crouched through it; Rogue followed. When they were both safely inside, Sage sealed the panel back down, and held out a candle.

"Here," she said in a low voice handing it and a packet of matches to Rogue. For a moment Rogue looked blankly into the darkness, then realized _she_ was supposed to light the candle. Sage was already on her way down the corridor.

"You couldn't?" she muttered as she followed. Hurriedly, she struck the match and held the small flame to the wick of the candle. In a few seconds the wick caught hold and she blew the match out, before holding the candle aloft.

"This way," Sage called, looking back at Rogue. The red glasses she was wearing glowed in the candlelight. "Hurry, they might know we're down here."

"I know," Rogue said grimly, following Sage down the passage. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, it's just a short distance more," Sage answered back.

"So, how do you know about this?" Rogue questioned as they made their way through the corridor.

"It's amazing what you can find in memories and cyberspace," was all that Sage said.

"I can't really trust what's going on here." Rogue began a few seconds later. Sage chuckled slightly, and shook her head.

"Charles was right about you. You are smart, and question a lot. I must say, you're more forward than he let on."

"You mean you actually know the professor?" Rogue gasped. "How?"

"Do you always have so many questions?" Sage asked. "Patience. You'll find out."

"I'm tired of being patient. I want out of this place. I want to go home to the mansion. I want to figure out what I'm missing and fix it. I have been quiet and patient for most of my life, and I am ready to get what I want!" Rogue's exclamation embarrassed herself, and she immediately apologized.

"Don't be sorry for knowing what you want," Sage admonished. "Not many people can be as confident as you." They continued on, and Rogue let the silence remain.

* * *

Shortly later they paused at what appeared be a random wall, as far as Rogue could tell. Sage held her face up to it and tapped once before stepping back. After an excruciating moment, there was a tap from the other side of the wall, causing Sage to smile and blow out the candle. A bumping noise was followed by part of the wall starting to shift, and then light poured in, causing Rogue to blink against it. She readied herself, but still, sensed no trouble. 

"Is it safe?" Sage's whisper hit her ears.

"For the moment," answered a feminine voice that Rogue knew. She peered beyond Sage to the woman's profile.

"Dr. MacTaggert?" she suddenly realized, voicing her thoughts out loud.

"The one and only," came the reply. "Hurry out you two." Rogue followed Sage out of the hidden corridor into bright room. Dr. MacTaggert was standing by a bed, and she looked at them with a small smile.

"Is that…?" Rogue couldn't finish the question and instead stepped up next to the bed and looked down at the man. Her heart sank when she realized it was the same one the Professor had transferred his mind to. He looked dead.

"Now Rogue," Dr. MacTaggert began, but Rogue looked at her accusingly.

"What's wrong? Why hasn't he tried to contact me? And what are you doing here anyway? Do you have any idea what is going on here?" Rogue was reaching her limit and fury was starting to spread through her.

"I know what's going on here," Dr. MacTaggert began sadly. "But I was…compelled…to stay here, especially because of Charles. The attack on the hospital? You remember it, Rogue?"

"How could I forget it," Rogue muttered, then thought of Blindspot and chose to keep her mouth shut.

"It was to capture Charles and myself. I have no idea how Mr. Jackson knew about Charles, but we're here now. I know my notes as a geneticist are why I'm here."

"The Director Jackson?" Rogue asked, remembering the blond man with the square glasses.

"He's working with Sinister," Sage whispered in Rogue's ear. "The cover." Rogue blinked.

"Yes." Dr. MacTaggert had turned back to the man who housed the mind of the Professor. "Anyway, they've done something to Charles. It happened during a lecture I was…convinced…into giving here. He was fine before I left, but now he won't wake up, and he won't speak to me, verbally or telepathically."

"Can he be moved?" Rogue asked. Dr. MacTaggert nodded. "Good. Then you'll be coming with us. We're getting out of here. Today." Rogue smiled tightly, somewhat satisfied. She'd return to the X-Men with two members who were believed to be dead, and probably a clone of another one. It was going to be an interesting homecoming.

* * *

The four made their way through the corridor carefully, Sage in the lead, Dr. MacTaggert pushing the unconscious man in the wheelchair in the middle, and Rogue following in the back. They were on their way to find Alex, as Sage said he was closest. 

"I can't believe there's no one in here," Rogue said, fear edging into her voice.

"Oh, there are plenty of mutants looking for us in these corridors," Sage answered back. "Lucky for us, I can find them and avoid them. Why do you think this is taking so long?" Rogue swallowed and glanced nervously behind her. Her sense wasn't telling her anything threatening was around, but her nerves were completely frazzled.

"I just feel like this is beginning of them end," she murmured to herself.

"Hey, good news," Sage said a moment later. "Alex and Scott have found each other. We don't have to track them both down."

"Is anyone else with them?" Rogue knew what name to expect if there was.

"Yes…Madelyne," came Sage's answer. Rogue nodded and sighed.

"The clone?" Dr. MacTaggert's voice sounded surprised.

"Yeah," Rogue answered. "Hey, what do you know about her?"

"Not much," said Dr. MacTaggert. "I didn't really get the chance to meet her or anything. I do know that she didn't acquire powers until very recently. Maybe a month or so ago."

"Which explains why she wasn't that great at using them," Rogue muttered to herself. They continued on, Rogue musing over the mystery that was Maddie.

* * *

Rogue poked her head through the false doorway, cringing at the noise. A few seconds later Alex rounded the corner, his back to her. He was radiating the red plasma that was his power and Rogue saw he was having a tough time controlling it. Scott must had told him to go ahead. 

"Alex!" she hissed, and he turned towards her.

"Rogue?" He glanced back to the corner. "Scott's running this way now."

"Good. I found Sage. We need to get out of here." Rogue pushed the wall until it opened enough to let Alex in. His body radiated warmth, but the plasma was gone.

"Mystique ran off after you disappeared," he muttered as Scott and Maddie appeared. "Scott!" He called to get his brother's attention, and the pair came running.

"I don't know what to think about her anymore," Rogue sighed. Scott and Maddie made their way through the small opening and the boys pulled the door shut.

"Did you find Sage?" Scott asked breathlessly. Rogue nodded.

"This way," she said, leading the three down the corridor.

"We've got to hurry, they're bound to find us," Maddie said, her voice strained.

"Well, we just won't let that happen," Scott answered grimly.

* * *

"What's the plan?" Sage asked Scott as soon as the four made their way back. 

"If we can get a hold of the things Alex had on him, we can contact the X-Men and have backup, as well as our escape from here. You know where it'd be?'

"I know exactly where it is. Follow me." Sage turned, and the group followed, with Rogue filling Scott in on Dr. MacTaggert and the Professor.

* * *

After making it back to the storage room Sage had previously found, Rogue stared at the small group around her. Alex was busy with the X-device he was messing with, Scott smiled back, Maddie stood with her arms crossed, Dr. MacTaggert remained next to the unconscious man housing the Professor's mind, and Sage was a little bit away, stretching. 

"Where's Mystique?" Rogue suddenly asked. Despite the shocked looks she got, she turned to Sage.

"She's in the middle of it already," Sage answered. "And I suggest we get up there soon or it might be the end of her."

"I can't find a signal, but I sent them a message, letting them know we're attacking and any help would be appreciated," Alex said then. He slid the device into his pocket. "That's all I can do."

"Then let's go," Rogue said impatiently.

"Wait, what about Charles?" Dr. MacTaggert asked. "He can't be out there, and I can't just leave him alone."

"We have to take him out there with us, if we're going to escape," Alex insisted. Arguments began to break out and Rogue closed her eyes. Exhaustion was starting to break through the adrenaline and she just wanted this all to be over.

'_Rogue.' _The weak voice infiltrated her mind, and Rogue started.

'_Professor?' _Opening her eyes, Rogue looked at the comatose man in the wheelchair. There was no indication he was alive, other than the Professor's voice in her head.

'_Things are changing. I see you have changed a lot yourself.'_

'_It's all since being here.' _Tuning the bickering out, Rogue focused on the Professor only, unaware of Sage's keen gaze. _'Professor, they made me do terrible things.' _Images of Carol Danvers popped into her head.

'_The trick will be to not let it harm you more than it already has done. Yes, it happened. No, you cannot change it. Take what you have learned from it and continue in your life. Think about what else you have faced in your life, and how strong it has made you. Let this do the same.'_

'_I'm trying, but it's so hard!' _Rogue's eyes welled up, and she rubbed them angrily.

'_You also have Logan to help you. He has been through terrible things as well. Perhaps you need each other to heal completely.'_

'_I don't remember him! I don't remember Logan!' _By now most of the bickering had died down, and the entire group was focused on Rogue, who still ignored them.

'_Don't remember…? Rogue, may I look through your mind?' _Rogue nodded before realizing he couldn't see it.

'_Sure.' _She left her mind open and felt the gentle poke of the Professor's.

'_There really is nothing of him, other than a telephone conversation.'_

'_Which was here.'_

'_I don't know how they've managed it, but you need to believe me, Logan is waiting for you. And in the end, I think you are waiting for him as well. The two of you are very remarkable, and have been, ever since we found you.'_

'_Professor? You're going to make it back with us, right?' _Rogue couldn't handle talking about the mysterious Logan anymore.

'_I don't know how much longer this body is going to live. I will not be much use to anyone in this state as it is.'_

'_How can we just leave you here?'_

'_I have an old friend here. Let me sit with him a while. Everything will work out as it will.' _His voice sounded even weaker then when he'd first spoken to her.

"Rogue?" The gentle voice of Sage broke Rogue's connection with the Professor. She turned her tear-streaked face to the clear blue eyes of Sage.

"The Professor wants to stay here," she said quietly.

"What?" Dr. MacTaggert exclaimed. "Why would you say that? How can you know that?"

"He told me," Rogue continued, just as quietly. "And I know where to take him. Sage? We need to go back to Magneto's room." Ignoring the gasps from the others, Rogue turned and left the room.

* * *

The small group was clustered outside Magneto's doorway. Inside the dying mutant was joined by the comatose man in a wheelchair. Dr. MacTaggert was still upset about the whole ordeal. 

"There's no way he would communicate with you and not me as well," she was protesting. Rogue spoke over her.

"We've done what we could to prepare for this escape," she said. "And nothing has worked. So it's going to be a fight for out lives if we want to get out of here. I don't know about any of you guys, but I'm ready to go home."

"Mystique will fall soon," Sage suddenly said. "She's weakening."

"Then let's stop standing around," Rogue replied, unsure why she felt she should help the woman. "Let's go!"

"I just can't believe it…" Dr. MacTaggert's voice faded away as she followed the group of mutants through the basement halls.

* * *

"Stop!" The man Rogue remembered as Director Jackson was waving his arms frantically at them. His blond hair was a mess and he looked extraordinarily frazzled. 

"Out of the way!" Alex shouted, his hands up and glowing red.

"No, wait!" The Director took a step back.

"Go on." Dr. MacTaggert's voice was strong. The mutants looked back at her. "I mean it, go on. Get out of here. I'll settle the deal with this man. He's the one who controlled the circumstances of me staying here."

"Find us soon," Rogue called. They hurried on, leaving the two humans staring at each other.

* * *

Out of nowhere, mutant attacks began. Once they'd arrived on the upper floor, Rogue was suddenly aware of just how many mutants were in this abomination that called itself a school. 

"Do we have a plan?" Scott yelled.

"We gotta get outside," Alex yelled back. "The X-Men will help us then!"

"Just make a quick exit," Rogue shouted, pointing at a wall. The Summers brothers looked at each other and grinned before sending their combined plasma powers at the wall. The brilliant red caused everyone in the room to look away as the rumbling of the wall filled their ears. When the noise ceased, Rogue opened her eyes to huge amounts of dust flying.

"Hurry!" Sage shouted. "Let's go!" Rogue followed her, as did Alex and Scott, shouting congratulatory remarks to each other. Maddie followed, quietly.

"Can you see anything?" Rogue called as they raced through the dust. The surprised mutants from the school were beginning to take charge and chase after the small group. Rogue wanted to believe that was what was making her skin prickle.

"No!" called back Sage. As the dust began to clear, Rogue saw not the outside as hoped, but a large white room, much like the other training rooms she had seen. It was in here that Mystique was single handedly taking on a number of mutants, and she was visibly struggling. A quick glance at the number of fallen bodies was more than enough to explain why.

"Mystique!" Rogue shouted, distracting everyone in the room. "Hey, Scott, Alex! Let's keep the magic going!" Rogue commanded the two brothers as she ran to help Mystique. Transforming herself into steel, Rogue bowled over the initial mutants who came into her way, and she punched as many more as she could. The bright light of the brother's combined powers lit up the room once again as Rogue reached Mystique.

"You chose to help me after all?" Mystique asked, her yellow eyes on Rogue.

"I'm just that kind of a person," Rogue shrugged and grabbed the blue-skinned woman's hand. Amid the shouts and cries of those in the room, the two made their way for the newly furbished hole in the wall. This one was the one Rogue wanted, and the mutants poured into the waiting lawns of the outside. The sun was on the verge of setting, filling the sky with bloody brilliance.

"Stick together!" Rogue heard Scott called, and she ran harder to catch up with them. But Mystique was dragging her down; she was injured and limping.

"Go on," she gasped when Rogue looked back at her.

"I've already left two people here today," Rogue answered. "I'm not leaving any more." She pushed on, and joined the now bloody fray taking part on the lawns.

"Tell me something," Scott appeared beside her. "Isn't it always being said it's supposed to be humans versus mutants? So why are we always fighting mutants?" He looked over her shoulder and the controlled plasma blast hit something with a thud, and a scream echoed out.

"Can't live without a little bit of irony," Rogue answered back, smiling slightly. She followed Scott pell-mell into the fighting mass as they struggled to make their way back to their group.

Overhead, thunder began to rumble throughout the sky.

----

'_Rogue.' _The unwanted voice of Mister Sinister drove into Rogue's mind despite her efforts to keep it out. _'Wolverine is coming for you. He's coming to kill you.'_

----

Lightning flashed across the now darkened sky, illuminating it and the battlefield below. Rogue had lost track of the others, and only Mystique's heavy weight against her own kept her aware of her surroundings. Viciously, she punched out with her steel covered arm, occasionally switching to ice and freezing the mutants instead.

A white haired figure in the sky caught her attention and she smiled, only to find herself flat on her back, dizzying pain giving way to just plain dizziness. A blonde haired girl in a green and white spiraled outfit sneered down at her.

"You'll be too dizzy to move for a while now," the girl laughed. Rogue's eyes drifted upward, where a figure was swooping towards them, white wings spread white. _Warren picked a good name for himself_, she thought, as the apparent Angel knocked into the girl. Spinning off-balance she twisted to look at who attacked her and Peter appeared, his metal fist connecting with her head. The girl dropped to the ground.

"We've been looking for you," Warren said as he flew up again.

"And we're glad we found you," Peter added as he helped Rogue to her feet. She smiled and hugged him.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," she whispered. Peter hugged her back and chuckled.

"I'll bet you'll be gladder to see Logan." Rogue stiffened, and Mister Sinister's voice came unbidden into her mind. Shaking her head, Rogue pointed to the unconscious Mystique.

"Get her to safety?" she asked Peter, who looked slightly surprised, but nodded.

"Is this just a rescue mission?" he asked as he hoisted Mystique over his shoulder.

"No," Rogue shook her head. "This place has got to go. And so does the guy behind it." Peter nodded, and took off. Rogue ducked an attack that was headed for her head and fled back into the fray. She had to find Mister Sinister. She had to stop him.

* * *

"I thought you would have learned," Bobby was saying to John as the fire and ice clashed again. Rogue dashed by, glad to see John was at least up and fighting. She didn't pause to wonder what he might have lost in his time in this hellhole. 

"You have no idea what's happened to me!" John yelled back, and a huge burst of flame appeared. Rogue whirled around and saw the solid ice Bobby being surrounded by the flames, which also shot past him and into the building. Flames erupted inside it as well. Ignoring it, Rogue stared in shock as Bobby reappeared, slowly forming out of apparent water vapor in the air.

"I've learned some new tricks," he said smugly. Unsure of what she was really seeing Rogue turned back to the school. Lightning struck it, furthering the flames, and with a sinking heart, Rogue remembered the Professor and Magneto inside.

"No," she whispered, the sounds of battle fading around her. She took a step towards the building, ignoring the prickle of her skin.

"Rogue! Look out!" The unexpected voice of Kitty cut through her concentration, and Rogue turned back to see Kitty dash in front of her and grasp her arm. The ghostly feeling of Kitty's phasing abilities spread through her body as a huge energy mass came hurtling towards them. A brawny, blond man was following it closely.

"Kitty?" Rogue looked down at the girl as the energy beam went through them, shuddering to reveal its shape as a spear of sorts. Suddenly the feeling was gone and both girls fell back to the ground, the spear thudding next to Rogue's head.

"Are you…ok?" Kitty looked at Rogue, struggling to stand and offering her hand. When Rogue went to grab it, her hand went straight though. It was then, as she looked more closely at Kitty, bent over in pain, that she saw how ghostly she looked.

"Kitty! I'm fine, but you're…" The man who'd thrown the spear was barreling down on the two and Rogue held her hands out, closing her eyes in sudden fear.

"How…are you doing that?" At Kitty's voice, Rogue opened her eyes to see the man hovering slightly off the ground, his arms pinned behind him. Surprised, Rogue let him drop and his legs buckled underneath the sudden jolt, sending him to the ground.

"I…well, I'm a little different," she said, looking wide-eyed at Kitty. The smaller girl looked wide-eyed back, and then shook her head.

"No, you're still Rogue," she said, a smile gracing her features. She was struggling to stay on the ground, Rogue saw.

"Kitty, go back to the jet. You can't fight like that, but you won't get hurt either."

"I can't argue," Kitty sighed. "Logan's looking for you, but I think he's losing himself. Wolverine is taking over." Rogue turned.

"It'll be alright," she said, not wanting to admit her lack of memories to Kitty. She took a step towards the burning building. "I've got a score to settle now." Rogue took a few running steps, then launched herself in the air, much to Kitty's surprise.

----

'_Rogue.' _Sinister's voice filled her mind again, _'Wolverine's found your scent. He's almost here.'_

----

Rogue touched down on the ground, away from the ice she'd just spread. Several mutants were struggling for footing, but she only had eyes for the one that was approaching her. A snarl twisted his mouth, and his hands were spread at his sides, three dangerous claws emerging from each.

----

'_That is him. Kill him.'_

_----_

Rogue tried to shut Sinister out, but she couldn't. There was too much going on, too much fighting, too much loss, and too much adrenaline for her exhausted body to handle much longer. And she was getting angry. Angry at her lack of control, frustrated at her lack of being able to remember, and furious at Sinister. And the shadow in her mind surfaced, calling for blood.

"Wolverine," she growled, and the being paused before her. Rouge felt the tug of metal in his body, and recognized Magneto's powers within her. She held out both her hands. Sinister told her to kill in again, this time more urgently. Wolverine crouched, but still paused.

"Wolverine," Rogue growled again, and now the being stood, sheathed his claws and stared at her.

"Marie?" His voice was a faint sound in her head, the furious pounding of her heart threatening to drown out all other sounds. The man took a step towards her and Rogue curled her fingers, imagining them tighten on the metal in this man. He gasped in agony and surprise, and the shadow in Rogue's mind demanded more. She lifted him up until his feet dangled a few inches above the ground.

"Rogue!" Several of the X-Men called her name, but Rogue didn't hear them any more than she heard the man in front of her. Figures in the battle paused as another figure appeared. With skin bone white and his eyes glowing red, Mister Sinister made his way out of the burning building and approached Rogue.

"Finish him off," he said.

"Marie!" Now the man's voice cut through her mind, and Rogue pulled him closer to herself, puzzlement shaking her resolve. She kept him about two feet away, seeing confusion, shock, and even a little bit of fear on his face. But there was something else there as well, another emotion that she knew she should recognize.

"Don't do it, Rogue!" Scott shouted. He and Alex ran towards Rogue as well and she turned her gaze on them. Tears threatened her eyes.

"Wolverine?" she whispered, her voice tiny to even his ears.

"It's me, Marie," he gasped out, not struggling against her. "I'm here to take you home."

"You?" she asked. "Why?"

"I love you, Marie," Wolverine said.

As those words hit her, Rogue felt her mind break free of the anger filled shadow as well as Sinister's grip on it. She dropped Wolverine to the ground and turned to face Mister Sinister, focusing her rage on him. He paused a few feet away from her as Scott and Alex appeared on either side of her.

"You disappoint me, Rogue" Sinister said, his eyes glowing cruelly. In a flash, Rogue grabbed both Scott and Alex's arms, absorbing their powers.

"Shoot him!" she screamed, tears finally falling. Sinister's eyes widened as Rogue ripped Scott's eyegear off and his deadly vision cut towards the frightening figure. Alex's own plasma rays were released as well, and Rogue felt the white hot of the radiation emitting from her own eyes and body.

The terrific force hit Sinister head on, and continued into the following area, destroying anyone and anything it touched. When it reached the still burning building, an enormous _boom_ shattered the previous cackling of fire as the explosions rocked the entire surrounding area.

Rogue caught a running flash escaping the blast, and realized Wanda and Pietro were making a run for it. But she was so tired, so exhausted. The toll of the entire week, the mental strain of it as well as the physical strain of using unfamiliar powers had caused her body to revolt. Stopping the explosive plasma, she collapsed to the ground. Alex was immediately at her side, and Scott, as soon as he took his protective eye wear from her hand.

"Rogue? Rogue!" Alex was looking at her, terrified, but Rogue felt her vision going blurry.

"Rogue, we found Blindspot," Scott was saying as more and more people began closing in. "But she's hurt, she's dying." His voice was fading out. Rogue looked up at the sky and saw the familiar form of the X-Jet, with Peter probably controlling it.

"Marie!" The rough voice of Wolverine, of Logan, cut through all the noise and commotion, and the face appeared above hers, blocking out the sky. Rogue stared into the frightened eyes of the man, trying desperately to remember him, anything about him.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed, and then he was leaning over her, hugging her, and Rogue felt consciousness slipping away.


	24. Probably Sunday

Author's Notes: This is it, you know, the chapter that everyone has been waiting for! I hope I did it justice! Also, I included most of the Rogan scenes from X1 because I feel that movie is the one that has the best, just in case anyone was wondering. Now, remember, there is one more chapter left, so until that is out, please enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_Scott, is that really you? How…what happened?_

_What's wrong with Kitty? Is she going to be alright?_

_What was left? Just a skeleton where Mister Sinister was? Odd, but at least he's gone._

_What are we gonna do with Mystique, and this girl?_

_This is Maddie, everyone. Oh, and this is Sage._

_Let's get this thing home, we've got plenty of injured people who need attending too!_

The many voices swam through Rogue's mind, but she remained in her blissful state for the entire flight home.

* * *

The steady beeping woke Rogue. She lay perfectly still, afraid to move. The last time she had woken up to that noise she had been in a highly unpleasant place. Instead, she focused on the warmth over her hand, presumably another hand, judging by its warmth. It fit very neatly, covering hers perfectly and she was reminded of one of her many gloves. She listened carefully, and the hitched breathing indicated that whoever it was was sleeping, though not very peacefully. 

She opened her eyes slowly.

There he was, the Wolverine. He had called her by her name, and…did she remember it correctly? Had it really made her tremble? She hadn't killed him either, she had turned on Sinister instead. But there was still that memory of him stabbing her with his claws…as well as that memory of her kissing him.

Rogue took a deep breath.

Casting her gaze over the room, Rogue recognized the familiar space of the hospital wing of the mansion. At least she was home. _At last _she was home. She closed her eyes again, exhaustion still fresh.

* * *

"Hey, Rogue." The gentle voice of Storm coaxed Rogue out of sleep and she blearily opened her eyes. At once she looked at her bedside, but there was no one there. "Looking for Logan? He'll be back in a little bit." Storm told her, smiling. 

"So-" Rogue began, but couldn't finish, her mouth so dry. Storm handed her a paper cup filled with water and Rogue drank it gratefully. "So Wolverine is the same person as Logan?"

"Yeah," Storm said, a bit of sadness etched into her features. "You really don't remember him? What did they do to you in there?"

"They-" And suddenly it all came rushing back, the memory wiping, the transporting, the forced power taking, the battling, Sinister's red eyes…Rogue's eyes filled with tears and they fell silently.

"Hey, hey," Storm soothed, hurrying by her side and letting Rogue cry into her shoulder. After a bit, Rogue sat back and Storm smoothed the hair out of her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, her eyes full of understanding. Rogue looked down at her sheets and fiddled with them a moment before looking at Storm.

"Yeah," she said softly. "But shouldn't I tell everyone, all at once?"

"Do you think you're ready for that?" Storm asked her. Rogue sighed, and shook her head.

"Not quite yet. But I will tell you," she finally said. Storm nodded, and sat down by the bed as Rogue began.

* * *

Rogue could see Storm and Hank out in the hallway. She knew Storm was telling him what she had heard from Rogue, but it didn't really matter. Rogue fiddled with the sheets, before stopping and just staring at her hands. 

"Hey, kid." The voice, rough and tender at once, startled her and she jumped, looking over at…Logan.

"Hi," she said back, and then Storm and Hank were both in the room as well, telling Logan he needed to back off, give her a little bit of time, and he protested slightly. Rogue watched him, mostly the sad look in his eyes, and she thought that if she didn't ever get her memories back, she wouldn't mind making new ones with him. She watched him leave, but stare at her through the window, with Storm and Hank at his sides. Rogue watched him back, never losing eye contact with him.

When Hank pulled Logan away, Logan's entire body seemed to sag with sadness. Rogue clenched her jaw in frustration at those damned tears came back into her eyes.

* * *

After Storm checked her over, she told Rogue that she seemed fine, other than maybe exhaustion. But since Rogue _felt_ fine, and wanted to see everyone, Storm agreed to let her go upstairs, into one of the rec rooms. There would be supervising, and Rogue had to promise to let Storm know the minute she felt too tired, but it would be worth it. Rogue was _really_ tired of the hospital atmosphere and beeping noises.

* * *

"So how're you doing anyways?" Peter asked, his eyes trained on her. Warren, Bobby and Kitty looked at her just as expectantly. Hank sat back in the doorway of the room, watching both the hallway and the five teens. 

"I'm alright," Rogue answered, smiling at them. She was so glad to see their faces, these people that she knew, who weren't wrapped up in mysterious doings like Wanda and Pietro were.

"Storm said we shouldn't ask, but what happened?" Kitty leaned forward, looking vaguely corporal.

"First, are you alright?" Rogue asked of her. Kitty grinned.

"I'm just in a permanent phase, sorta. We figured it's 'cause the energy beam of that guy messed with my abilities. I should be back to a more permanent state soon, hopefully."

"Good." Rogue smiled, any animosity she had towards the girl gone. It wasn't everyone who would step in front of an attack to protect a teammate that had formerly been a rival.

"So, Kitty said you flew," Warren said suddenly, his gaze intense on Rogue. She hesitated, not sure where she wanted to go with this. Storm, Scott, Alex and Logan appeared outside the door, but Hank held them off, so Rogue didn't notice them.

"Yeah, I did," she said slowly. "A lot happened to me, mostly dealing with my powers. I can pretty much control them, though if I'm stressed that's not always a given. I can also recall any power I've ever used. And…ok. I was forced to remain in contact with this woman, and I took her powers, and I'm pretty sure it's permanent. And one of those powers is being able to fly."

"Whoa," Bobby breathed, his eyes wide. "That's pretty intense, Rogue. You sure you're alright?"

"Well, I'm getting better with it," she admitted. "But I definitely have nightmares about it."

"What's the deal with this Maddie chick?" Kitty suddenly asked. "She looks exactly like Dr. Grey."

"Oh. Well…" Rogue didn't want to just state Maddie was a clone, it didn't seem right somehow. "You mean Scott hasn't said anything?"

"Man, what happened there?" Peter chimed in. "Wasn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Speaking of that, did you find out anything about the Professor?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"What about your memory?" Bobby asked softly, catching the tears in Rogue's eyes.

"Blindspot…" Rogue began, but Storm interrupted them.

"I think that's enough for right now," she said. Rogue looked past her to the doorway where the Summers brothers and Logan looked back. Biting her lip, Rogue forced herself to look back at Storm.

"But-" Kitty began.

"No." Storm said firmly. "I want everyone to go get some lunch. I want to have a group discussion afterwards, a debriefing really. Go eat and let Rogue rest." The four teenagers stood, grumbling good-naturedly, and grinned at Rogue on their way out. She smiled back as best she could.

"I was alright," she said to Storm.

"Not for much longer, I don't think," Storm answered. "Here, have a little lunch. Rest too, and then we'll have a discussion. It will be interesting to hear everyone's story about that place, Rogue."

"Hey Storm?" Rogue asked as the older woman settled the tv tray in front of Rogue, and placed the soup and grilled cheese sandwich on the tray. A glass of water was poured for her and Storm finally sat down herself.

"Yes?" she asked as Rogue began to eat.

"What happened to Blindspot?" A funny tickle at the back of Rogue's mind told her she needed to ask this question. Storm's sigh was not comforting, however.

"She is here, down in the hospital. She's in a coma. I don't know if it was caused by the fight or before hand though. Scott was very insistent that we bring her along with us. If she is indeed the key to your memories, I sincerely hope she wakes up from this coma."

Rogue hoped so herself. The two had some unfinished business.

* * *

After eating, Rogue dozed for a bit when Storm left. She was still tired, though eating had helped tremendously. It was comforting to be in the mansion again, no matter how sad it seemed. The lack of the Professor seemed worse now - he just hadn't come back last time. Now, knowing he was gone, and still thinking that there was surely a way she could have prevented it, was tormenting Rogue. 

"Rogue?" The quiet voice broke her out of her doze. She looked over to the doorway and grinned.

"Jimmy!" He grinned back and bounded into the room, before leaping onto the couch and wrapping Rogue into a bear hug.

"I'm glad you're ok," he muttered into her eat, and Rogue laughed.

"As much as I can be," she said back. "And better, now that I get to see you." Jimmy sat back and stared at her for a minute.

"You remember me, right?" he asked then. Rogue started, and then sighed.

"Yeah, I do. There's just one person I don't remember."

"What happened?"

"There's a mutant who can take memories from people. I don't understand why those memories got taken from me though." Rogue looked away from Jimmy.

"Don't dwell on it," Jimmy said after a moment. "Being held somewhere, even if they do try to make it nice, is not nice at all. Let whatever they did to you go. You're still you, and you've got us here."

"Jimmy…" Rogue looked at the younger boy who suddenly seemed much older than he was. His eyes were sad and she could have kicked herself. Of course Jimmy had some idea of her experience - he too had been held captive, and probably had a few experiments run on him as well. He smiled at her and Rogue smiled back. "Thanks, Jimmy," she said.

"You're welcome," he answered, and smiled brightly again. "Aren't you glad to be back?"

"I really am," Rogue replied.

"Hey Jimmy," came Storm's voice, gently. "Do you mind if we talk to Rogue now?"

"Nope," Jimmy shrugged, and looked at Rogue. "We'll play ping pong later, right?"

"Right!" Rogue answered, laughing. He hugged her again, then bounded out of the room. Rogue smiled, and then looked over at Storm.

"You up for a meeting of sorts?" Storm asked her. Rogue nodded.

* * *

The room was feeling rather full, Rogue noticed. Storm was sitting beside her, and Bobby, Kitty, Peter and Warren were filling in the next closest chairs. Logan was leaning against the wall next to Hank. Sage was there as well, sitting quietly with Alex and Scott, who looked like he'd been crying. Neither Mystique nor Maddie were in sight. 

"Ok, so here we are," Storm began. "I know many of us are quite curious to know what was going on in that place. We have a lot of questions for Rogue, I know, but I would like to hear from Sage first. She has worked with the X-Men before, many years ago, before most of you here would know."

"Yes I have." Sage inclined her head gracefully. "My past was not wonderful, but the Professor took me in for a bit. I trained with Hank, Storm, Scott and Jean before being sent on an assignment. I won't go into the details, but eventually I got tangled up with the Weapon X program-"

Rogue noticed Logan start at that.

"-and found myself working for a man named Brent Jackson," Sage continued. "The building you found us at was a cover for the Weapon X program, designed to lure mutants in in order to be tested upon. When the cure was placed on the news, Jackson hired a man calling himself Robert Windsor as his head scientist. He also found two mutants, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, who were looking for Magneto. He made a deal with the two and they joined forces with him. I opposed the changes and found myself under strict watch. Eventually Windsor convinced Jackson that I would betray him, and so I was placed under lock and key, and was forced to do the dirty work for Windor's experiments."

"Wow…" Rogue heard Peter mumble. She found herself agreeing.

"Eventually Magneto was found, playing chess in Central Park, in all places. But he was seriously ill, and without his powers. Being hit with the cure, his powers fluctuated a few times before he lost them permanently. But the cure had been altered somehow, and he was actually slowly dying. When questioned, he said to find the two greatest geneticists on the planet. Well, Windsor fancied himself as the greatest geneticist, and he wasn't one of the two names Magneto gave us. So we searched down the one, Dr. Moira MacTaggert, and my own powers told me the Professor was with her. Windsor demanded both of them."

"And how did I fit into all this?" Rogue heard herself asking. Logan glanced over at her, but she kept her gaze on Sage.

"Well, it really goes back to Scott," Sage replied, looking sadly at him. He hadn't moved since entering the room, Rogue decided, and was looking seriously the worse for wear.

"How is that?" Hank asked, puzzled.

"Apparently Windsor had been watching both Scott and Jean. I was asked to track them down after the fallout from Alkali Lake. When I sensed Scott heading back to the lake where Jean waited, the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver went there themselves. I don't know what happened, but they returned with Scott and said Jean would be down and out for a while." Sage paused before continuing. "Windsor mentioned a new project of his, a mutant that could use all powers. And Scott…said he already knew a mutant like that. Windsor was intrigued. So, when Rogue was there when the hospital was attacked, Windsor was getting several things that he wanted."

"It was planned," Bobby said slowly. "Completely and totally planned."

"You told him about me?" Rogue was looking at Scott in disbelief.

"I didn't think anything would happen," Scott said dully. "It was all in passing. He never asked me about you or anything."

"You have to understand too, Scott was in a little bit of shock," Sage added. "He had just been rescued from an extremely stressful situation, and then his memory was taken. Things were a bit…strange for him. It wasn't until Windsor let him see me that things started to get a little better for him. Oh, and Maddie helped too."

"What was the deal with the memory?" Hank asked.

"A sort of control Jackson and Windsor demanded. By taking away that which was most precious to an individual it became a bit easier to control them." Sage sighed.

"And Maddie?" Storm asked. Sage glanced at Scott.

"She's a clone of Jean," Sage admitted. "I don't know how Windsor did it, but he did. She never had any powers, until about a month ago."

"When Jean di-" Storm cut her line off. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Where is Maddie," Rogue finally asked.

"I got my memories back," Scott answered. "Of Jean. And then Maddie found out she was a clone. And she just…left. I don't know where she is." Rogue let this sink in a minute.

"Wait," she said suddenly. "How'd you get your memories back?"

"Blindspot gave them back, during the fight. It's why she was hurt so bad." Scott sighed. Rogue finally looked over at Logan, but he was looking at the floor.

"Where's Mystique?" she asked them.

"We flew her back here, and treated her wounds, and she left," Storm said gently. "She left you something. I put it in your room." Rogue sighed then.

"So…ok. Now I get what was going on, sort of," Warren said. "But what happened to you, Rogue?"

"And the Professor?" Kitty added curiously. Knowing she would have to tell them sooner or later, Rogue bit her lip.

"Things happened that I don't like one bit," she began. "The long story short is that I gained full control over my powers, thanks to Sage. I also permanently absorbed the powers of someone, and now I can actually fly," and Rogue glanced over at Warren, "And I've got super strength, apparently, and some sort of durability, and a sense that tells me when danger is about to happen."

"Wow," Peter commented, awe fully in his voice. Rogue chanced a glance at Logan, who also looked surprised and impressed.

"The Professor and Magneto are dead. They were in the building when it exploded. Magneto was dying, and the body the Professor inhabited was also dying. It was his last wish to be with the man who used to be his friend. Dr. MacTaggert was also in the building, so I'm sure she's dead as well," Rogue concluded and shrugged, trying to keep her tears to a minimum. The room was silent with her.

"Well," Storm said, breaking the silence as she had already heard this. "I think now is a good time to take a break, and absorb what we've learned. It's probably safe to say this threat is over now, and I want to thank Alex for being our guinea pig by going to this school in the first place. And Rogue," Storm turned towards her, "none of this is your fault. You did what you had to do, and now we'll move on. We always do." Heads nodded in agreement, and Rogue could only smile thankfully at her friends.

* * *

Rogue asked to go to her room once things had been wrapped up. Things felt broken here at the mansion and Rogue desperately wanted them to be fixed, though she wasn't sure how. A small brown package was waiting on her bed, her name scribbled across. _Mystique's gift…_

Rogue hurried across her room and opened the package. A tiny figurine of a blushing girl holding hands with a boy lay in the box. It struck Rogue as the sort of thing a mother might give her eight-year-old daughter. She pursed her brow in confusion and looked at the note that was with it. _'Love is not in our heads, but in our hearts. It spans everything.'_

Cheesy, and so not what she would have expected from Mystique. Rogue sat on her bed, so familiar even if she had been gone, and looked at her wall. A picture caught her eye and she meandered over to look at it closer. In the medieval painting she recognized herself as the figure being rescued from a dragon by…Logan, she assumed. The claws looked just like Wolverine's.

"Everybody says I love him. Everything here says I love him. If Sage was right, he was taken from my memories because I loved him most." Rogue glanced at Mystique's note. Logan had waited by her side, but left when she woke up, probably because he could see she was uncomfortable around him. He very obviously cared for her. "So…do I love him?" Rogue asked herself.

* * *

She found herself wandering the hallways, avoiding the few teens that were still indoors. Rogue paused at a window and looked out, admiring the way the sun lit up the gardens in the afternoon. If she paused to think about it, she was just glad there were windows in this place. Smiling to herself, she headed for the nearest door, unable to stop the draw of the outdoors. When she suddenly felt as though she had the freedom to do whatever she wanted, things seemed a lot nicer. 

As she headed outside, the warmth of the sun seemed to reach her bones and she stood still for a minute, just enjoying it. Standing out here made the past events seem to fade away, leaving nothing but a fill of joy. Rogue found her way to one of the gardens and sat in the grass, warm as well. Giving in to temptation, she lay back and stretched, feeling glad to be alive.

A quiet rustling noise caused her to blink against the sun and half sit up, shading her eyes. Logan had settled down on the bench near where she lay, looking off into the distance. When he didn't move, Rogue slowly sat up, looking off into the distance herself, trying to figure out what he was looking at.

"It's funny," Logan began slowly, his voice low, as if he was trying not to startle her. "How you always choose this particular garden." He stopped after those cryptic words, and Rogue looked around the garden in question. It seemed enough like every other garden she could ever remember.

"Well," she said softly, "I like the hyacinths here." Logan looked over at the cluster of white hyacinths Rogue was staring at and smiled slightly.

"So…how does it feel? To be back here, I mean," Logan asked, surprising her by speaking again.

"It's nice, to be home again. Everything seems the same, but it's all different somehow. It feels like things should have stayed the same while I was gone, but they went on." Rogue paused. "And I know something's missing. I just can't get it back."

"You've changed too," Logan told her, still not looking at her. "More than just your powers, I mean. The way you walk is more confident, even. You've grown up even more than you already have."

"Hm." Rogue considered his words while looking at his profile. He was still staring at the hyacinths, which made Rogue smile slightly. "How…are you doing?" she asked hesitantly.

"Better that I was last week," he answered wryly. He finally turned and looked right at her, and Rogue found herself unable to look away. Something about his eyes, so sad, struck her and she smiled at him. Her fear, irrational as it was, started to fade as she saw his face brighten slightly.

"You sure?" she heard herself ask, a twinge of playfulness coloring her voice.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Thanks, Marie," he added.

"For what?" she asked, aware of how her body trembled when he said her name.

"For just being you. I knew all along you were strong. I think you're starting to prove it to yourself." Abruptly, he stood up, looking down at her, still sitting in the grass. He smiled, slightly, and then was gone.

"Logan…?" Rogue was puzzled, but it didn't stop her heart from fluttering. And she was certain that the heat in her face wasn't due to the sun.

* * *

Rogue sat hesitantly beside Blindspot, twisting her hands in her lap. No one knew she was down in, and that was the way she wanted it. She willed the girl to wake up, but nothing seemed to be happening. 

"Please wake up," she said softly. "I want to remember him. I want to remember Logan." But Blindspot didn't stir, and Rogue sighed.

* * *

"So you're back." The voice cut through Rogue's previous silence and she looked up from her book at Jubilee. There was something like a scowl on Jubilee's face, and Rogue immediately set herself on the defensive. She had come to the library to have some peace from her excited friends, so this was not exactly what she wanted. 

"Yeah, I am," she said steadily. Glancing at the other girl's hands, Rogue noticed the bandages. "What happened to you?" Jubilee blushed as she too glanced at her bandaged hands.

"Just had an accident," she muttered, and Rogue idly wondered if she had been showing off. "So, why aren't you with everyone…all your friends?"

"Why are you in here, talking to me, instead of with yours?" Rogue asked back, and Jubilee shrugged, looking away. Something about her demeanor caused Rogue to frown. She recognized the hopeless look in Jubilee's face. "Hey Jubilee?" she began.

"What?" The girl looked at her, on her own defensive, and Rogue smiled.

"If you wanted to hang out with us, you just had to ask." Rogue looked back at her book then, and after a moment she heard Jubilee walk away and grab a book of her own from a shelf. Time passed quietly between them as they read.

"Hey, have you been down to see that girl…Blindspot?" Jubilee asked eventually, breaking the silence. Rogue sighed.

"Yeah," she said.

"Maybe you should go see her again," Jubilee suggested. "I mean, if she does wake up, it's always nicer to do so with a friendly face." Rogue stared at Jubilee, and then stood. As she left the room, she thought she saw Jubilee stare unhappily at her book. Shaking her head, Rogue continued back to the hospital wing.

* * *

Blindspot hadn't moved, and Rogue sighed, again. Settling in the chair next to the bed, Rogue sat back and contemplated the mutant. She failed to notice Jubilee standing outside the room, watching in, a sad expression on her face. 

"So, you gonna die on me or what?" Rogue said out loud, and suddenly she saw Blindspot's eyes fluttering. "Hey!"

Rogue jumped up and leaned over the bedside as Blindspot opened her eyes weakly.

"Rogue…" the mutant mumbled, her voice gravelly.

"Don't move, let me get you something to drink, and I'll call Storm and-"

"Wait," Blindspot said. "Your…hand…"

"What?" Distracted as she was, Rogue placed her hand on Blindspot's, and the mutant gripped it with surprising strength. "What are you doing?" Rogue looked at her hand, then Blindspot in alarm.

"I'm sorry," was Blindspot's answer, and then suddenly Rogue's mind was invaded.

--

"_Look out!" I scream as the guy charges the cage champ with a knife. Quick as a flash, the champ whirls around and pins the guy to the wall, claws extending from his fist. I realized then that he is just like I am…_

--

"_What the hell are you doin'?" I cringe against his words and the cold._

"_I'm sorry…I needed a ride." I sit up. "I thought you might help me."_

"_Get out," he says flatly, throwing my bag out._

"_Where am I supposed to go?" I plead, trying to sound as forlorn as possible._

"_I dunno," he answers, shortly._

"_You don't know or you don't care?" I accuse him._

"_Pick one," he throws back, and stalks off._

"_I saved your life," I say, trying to bargain._

"_No you didn't," he answers, and gets in the driver's seat before driving off, leaving me standing in the middle of the road. My heavy heart is lifted when I see him stop a little bit down the road. Grabbing my bag, I run after him._

--

"_So what kind of a name is Rogue?" he asks, in a voice that's trying to sound disinterested. _

_I dunno," I answer, trying to imitate him. "What kind of a name is Wolverine?" He doesn't answer for a moment, and chances a glance at me. I'm waiting for him to answer. Hesitation plays across his face but finally,_

"_My name's Logan."_

"_Marie," I tell him back, a beat later. He looks over at me again, a smile just starting to show._

--

_I hear him, he's crying out in his sleep. I go to him, wanting only to help him, but I don't know how. I'm standing over him and reach my hand out, hesitant and afraid._

"_Logan?" Even to me, my voice sounds small. "Logan, wake up." My hand brushes his shoulder. With a roar he wakes up, fury and anguish in his cry. I scream and leap back, but not fast enough. I don't immediately notice the claws through me until the pain kicks in. I gasp for breath and he stares up at me, confusion, anger and sleep clearing out of his face and shock and sorrow setting in._

_The claws slide out. I gasp again and he calls out for help. He looks at me, begging me for forgiveness, but I can't even speak. Without knowing what I'm doing, I reach out to him, and touch his arm. Warmth takes over me. I can feel his power healing me as he stares at me, wide-eyed. Suddenly my body is telling my to stop and I break the connection. He collapses on the floor._

"_It was an accident," I say, wishing I hadn't done it. Who had really hurt whom?_

--

"_Hey kid." My heart jumps when I hear Logan's voice, and I shift to look at him. He sits down and looks over at me. I look away, ashamed of myself. "I'm sorry about last night," he says, and there's no hatred in his voice._

"_Me too," I answer, wondering if this us some sort of trap. But he only looks at me. If I look close, I can see a smile hidden on his face. Then he looks worried._

"_You runnin' again?" I expected the question. Sighing, I look away._

"_I heard the Professor was mad at me." Chancing a glance back at him, I'm struck by his puzzled face._

"_Who told you that?" he asks me. Feeling dumb, I force myself to answer the question._

"_A boy at school." He doesn't say anything, and I study him. "You think I should go back," I finally say. He looks away, sighing._

"_I think you should follow your instincts," he says, and now I'm wondering if it's Logan or Wolverine I'm talking to. When he looks over at me though, I know it's Logan, and I narrow my eyes, considering. Then, I take a leap of faith._

"_The very first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks," I confess. "I can still feel him, inside my head. And it's the same with you." He thinks about this a moment, looking away, and I feel myself starting to cry. I hate myself for it, hate myself for being so weak. But then Logan puts his arm around me, and draws me close to him. _

"_There's not many people that will understand what you're goin' through, but I think this guy Xavier's one of them. He seems to generally want to help you, and that's a rare thing for people like us." Startled, I look up at him. Does that mean he'll stay at the mansion too? There's a jolt, and the train starts. "Ok, so. what do you say we give these geeks one more shot?" Logan asks me. He looks right into my eyes and I can see that ghost of a smile on his face again. "Come on. I'll take care of you," he says, his voice soft._

"_You promise?" I ask him, my voice as quiet as his._

"_Yeah, yeah I promise," he tells me, and I can feel a smile of my own start to form._

--

'_Come on.' The urgent voice reaches me hazily, but I don't want to answer. I turn my back on it, but then I feel it, the gentle calling of him, of Logan. His healing powers are drawn by my own and I fight it briefly, before giving in and letting his warmth over take my own coldness. With a sudden rush of air I come to my senses and open my eyes. I can feel Logan around me, and hear him choking. I struggle, and break his grip on me, pushing him back. He falls easily, this man who promised me he'd take care of me. I stare at him, and all his wounds, in fear. Did he just sacrifice himself, to save me?_

--

"_Hey," I call out, trying to smile at him. "You runnin' again?"_

"_Not really," he sighs. "I have some things to take care of up north." He's trying not to look at me, and I smile at him. Hesitant, he reaches out, brushing the white streak in my hair._

"_I kinda like it," I say, wanting to let him know it's ok. He nods, and his chin wobbles just the slightest bit. "I don't want you to go," I say impulsively, and then want to take it back. But I can't, so I wait, wide-eyed, for his response. He pauses a moment, and then nods to himself. Removing his dog tags, he reaches for my gloved hand and places them in, closing my fingers around them._

"_I'll be back for this," he tells me, knowingly. Then he turns and is gone, but I smile, looking down at the tags. _

'_I know you will, Wolverine,' I think to myself._

--

More and more memories flooded Rogue's mind, of Logan returning, of the escape from the mansion, seeing him shot on Bobby's porch, him telling her to do what she wants about the cure, memories upon memories, overwhelming her until one snapped her out of it.

--

"_You said I was something special to you. Tell me the rest, now that I'm awake and can hear you properly." I tilt my head up so I can see his eyes. "Something about how I remove all other thoughts from your mind?" I suggest softly, hopefully._

"_You don't know how much I want to tell you," Logan says, clutching me even tighter to himself. He angles his head down slowly, looking at me. "There are plenty of other guys here who'd love a chance with you. Why are you telling me all this?"_

"_I already told you. You're not afraid to hold me close to yourself. You protect me, most especially from myself. When you're not here, that's when it hurts the most, except when you're here and you ignore me. Logan!" I say his name with all the force and love that's in me. "I love you."_

"_You..." he murmurs, and then, suddenly, he leans his head down all the way and kisses me. I'm shocked but I kiss him back, wanting to convince him of my feelings. When he pulls back, I find myself breathless. Staring into his eyes, he see him start to smile, not a ghost smile like he used to have, and even better than the smartass grin he likes to wear. This is a real smile. Then he speaks._

"_I love you," he says, his eyes never leaving mine. And before I have time for any sort of response, he's kissing me again, and I know things are going to be wonderful._

--

Rogue's eyes snapped opened and she looked down at Blindspot, laying deathly still on the hospital bed. She pulled her hand away quickly, and then the steady drone of the heart monitor finally registered, and Rogue realized what Blindspot's last action had been.

"Thank you," she told the dead mutant, tearing up in gratitude and sorrow for Blindspot. She stood still a moment longer before turning and running out of the room, images of her and Logan still flashing throughout her mind.

* * *

Rogue raced through the halls of the mansion, attracting the attention of many mutants, but not the one she was looking for. Excitement bubbled within her, her joy at discovering Logan all over again, and her love for the man who still took care of her even when she didn't remember him. 

"Logan!" she called, unaware of her friends following her and the excited grins they gave each other. Jubilee was with them, telling them that she'd seen it happen, that she'd seen Rogue gaining her memories back. Rogue's chase led her outside, where twilight was starting to give way to night. She dashed through the grounds, working Logan's usual running pattern backwards.

"Logan!" she called out again, feeling as though she were going to explode from happiness. It was as if the past week never happened, or, even better, she could make the best of it, with Logan beside her. Rogue squinted, she could just make out Logan's shape jogging towards her. She sprinted towards him, leaving the crowd behind her.

"Marie?" she could hear him say, his voice questioning, and unbelieving and infinitely hopeful.

"Logan, I got them back, all of them. Logan-" Whatever Rogue was going to say next was muffled by her running into Logan and being crushed in the hug of all hugs.

"Are you with me, Marie?" he asked her, and she struggled against him so she could look up at him.

"I always was, I just didn't know it," she answered, and thought she would explode with happiness. "Logan, I love you," she added, smiling so widely she thought her mouth would be stretched out of shape.

"Marie," he whispered, and she trembled against him. "I love you too," he said. "This past week has been…" he trailed off and Rogue hugged him even tighter. He reached around and fingered the white streaks in her hair, and Rogue smiled.

"I know," she said. "But I found you again, and you found me. You took care of me, just like you promised. We're gonna be ok."

"I know," he said back, his voice husky. And he did what she'd been waiting for - he leaned his head down and kissed her, long and wonderful.

And the cheers and catcalls from her friends didn't ruin the moment at all.


	25. Monday Again

Author's Notes: Here we go folks, the final chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**To Hold You Close **

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

It had been a month, one beautiful, glorious month, where the days and weeks ran together. Despite the more recent tragedies for the X-Men, the School for Gifted Youngsters continued to thrive, and Logan kissed Marie more than either had ever dared to imagine. Each time Logan pulled away he was always half afraid at what might happen, that Marie would realize she didn't love him, or that everything between them was false. But each time Marie simply smiled at him, that sweet, shy smile where she almost looked surprised to be happy. The once strained relationship was now relaxed and Logan was almost at ease with his life.

All in all, Logan was feeling pretty good that Monday morning.

"Hey Logan!" Marie sidled up to him as soon as he left his bedroom and he wrapped her up, basking her in presence.

"What's up, darlin'?" he asked, leaning down and kissing her. She smiled through the kiss and he pulled back, grinning.

"Did you forget? Today's our official graduation from the school! Storm says after this we're all ready to stay officially with the X-Men and become teachers if we want and everything!"

"And you want to?" As much as he prided himself on the work he taught kids in defense and offense, Logan did not particularly enjoy _teaching_.

"Well, I want to stay here," Marie said coyly, and Logan smirked at her, mentally filling in the phrase _with you_.

"More power to ya," he finally said, and the pair went off to breakfast, hand in hand.

* * *

Overnight showers had given way to a beautiful clear morning, and Logan found himself unable to resist the call of the outside. Marie had joined her friends, and he didn't mind the time alone. _Once a lone wolf, always one_, he thought, almost sadly. It wasn't completely true, if he really admitted it to himself. There was something undeniably pleasant about having someone to love, and to be loved by. 

As a matter of fact, it made things seem much brighter.

"Mornin' Storm," he called, seeing the white-haired mutant also outside, setting up a platform. "Need some help?"

"Logan? You're offering to help?" Storm turned to him with a small smile. "Rogue really is beneficial for you."

"Ha ha," he muttered. "I can go elsewhere, you know."

"No, I do appreciate the offer," Storm said quickly, and he chuckled. The two worked quickly, and presently the platform sat straight, with five chairs on display and seven chairs modestly tucked behind.

"Who goes where?" Logan asked curiously.

"Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Warren, and Peter will be in front," Storm answered. "You, Scott, Sage, Alex, Hank, Kurt and myself will be in back."

"Alex?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"If he wants," Storm answered. "I think we should consider him one of us, but we can ask him formally later."

"And Kurt's poppin' in?" Logan questioned, smirking at his own cleverness. Storm rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Sometimes you're no better than the kids," she muttered. The two began back towards the mansion. "We'll have classes today, but shortened," Storm reminded him. "We'll plan to eat a little before noon, and start afterwards. It shouldn't take too long," she admonished Logan when he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, then I'm off," he said. He strode forward a few steps then turned back. "And what's the deal about Peter's surprise?"

"After lunch," Storm answered. "You'll find out." She smiled at him, and he shook his head, turning back to go inside.

* * *

Two quick sessions later, Logan was ready for a break. The young kids were too distracted by the nice weather, and the older kids were too distracted by the official graduation. Marie was waiting for him after the second session, with a bottle of water and a kiss. 

"You ready for this?" Logan whispered in her ear, gently stroking the white strands of hair.

"Absolutely," she answered back, a slight waver in her voice.

"You know how proud of you I am," he whispered again. "You've come a long way since Laughlin City, kid."

"So've you," she answered back, bounding away playfully. He chose not to think about his own changes, and focused on her. She was wearing a black gown, _Storm had to be traditional, _he thought, and a pair of white gloves.

"Why the gloves?" he asked, his puzzlement in his voice.

"Oh," she said, looking down at them for a moment. Then she looked back up at him, smiling mischievously. "Well, we're supposed to throw hats. I kinda thought it'd be better to show my achievements by throwing my gloves in the air." Logan stared at her a moment before feeling a smile embrace his face.

"You are a little crazy," he told her, catching one of the gloved hands and drawing her close.

"Well, we crazies gotta stick together," she teased.

"Enough of that," he answered, and silenced her teasing with a kiss.

* * *

Lunch went quickly, and shortly after most people finished, Storm had them cleaning up. A shout caused the mutants to look over where a blue figure stood by a podium. Marie immediately ran to give Kurt a hug, as he waited, looking shy and out of place. As she chatted with him, Logan noticed the mutant visibly relaxing and he smiled. Storm was still busy getting the kids out and ready, so he gruffly ushered the X-Men to the stage. 

"Logan," Scott nodded to him as he moved onstage. Logan nodded back and looked over at Marie, resisting the temptation to do anything to the knucklehead Cyclops today. Marie would be upset, for one, and Logan felt a little sorry for the guy. He'd lost two girls…two Jeans…

Jean was still a bitter memory for Logan and he hoped he'd never have to go through something like that again. It still amazed him how much Marie helped heal him, whether or not she realized it. She caught him staring at her and flipped her hair over her shoulder, then wiggled her fingers at him playfully. He snorted and smirked at her.

"Alright, let's go, hurry up!" Storm was saying, as most of the mutants were seated before the podium. The X-Men and younger members were finally seated as well. Logan sat behind Marie. She was sitting up straight and Logan adjusted himself so that he could nudge her back with his foot.

"Don't do it," he heard her whisper when his foot brushed her back. Logan grinned and turned to listen to Storm.

"Today's a special day," she was announcing. "As you know, we've already invited the five individuals behind me to join our group of X-Men. As of today, we feel that they've learned most of what is available through our school, and as such we are letting them graduate from classes. This means they can now be an official part of our team, both the fighting and teaching sides."

"Woo!" came cheers from the mutants, and clapping filled the air. Storm paused and smiled at the five mutants.

"If you would please step forward," she asked. The five stood up and approached Storm, with Marie first in line. "Rogue," she began, smiling at the girl in front of her. "Congratulations, you are a graduate of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters!" She shook Rogue's hand and then gave her a hug. "Now, would you like to stay on as part of the X-Men and a teacher here at the school?"

"Absolutely!" Marie answered, and she gave a sideways glance to Logan, grinning widely. He found he couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his own face. Marie then stepped to the other side of Storm, and the white haired mutant congratulated and invited the other four mutants to the School. After all five accepted, Storm turned once again to the crowd.

"Here they are, the newest X-Men and your newest teachers!" The mutants stood and applauded while four mutants threw hats in the air. Two white gloves mingled in with the hats and amid the cheering Logan found Marie and hugged her.

"Congrats," he whispered, and she kissed him in response.

"You're stuck with me now," she finally whispered back, when she pulled back.

"I think I can handle it," he answered, and felt that damn grin form on his face.

"It's better when you smile," Marie giggled when he tried to fight it, so he gave up. It was a losing battle anyway.

* * *

After the ceremony, the X-Men found themselves in a quiet room near the danger room, with one wall mysteriously covered. Marie and Peter wore matching idiotic grins and Logan stared between the two. 

"This is so cool," Marie was telling him, but he was focusing a little more on her excited face, and her eyes, so bright and alive. She was so much more different then when he'd first met her, scared and alone in Laughlin City. He'd thought he'd lost that girl again when they found her at the Weapon X cover, but she still managed to return to him, whole once again.

"Yeah?" he muttered, to keep her babbling happily.

"Yeah, Peter's been working on this a long time, and it's so neat!" Marie squeezed his arm in anticipation as Peter stood up to speak.

"Well, this is something Storm asked me to do, and so I hope you all like it," he said shyly. Bobby pulled the curtain down and the wall was shown.

"Wow…" breathed the room, and Peter smiled at the awestruck faces. It was a mural of dedication, with all the current X-Men, and those fallen, in various places, transitioning between the Professor teaching to Danger Room practice, to a battle. It was meticulously painted, with individual features clear. Marie drug Logan over to his portrait, in the battle scene. He and Marie stood back to back, and he was slightly crouched with his claws out and an arrogant grin on his face. Marie had her hand on his wrist and was smiling serenely, though somewhat fiercely.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"That's what I look like?" he asked a bit incredulously, and then looked back at her. "At least he got you right." She poked him in the ribs then and he poked her back. She squeaked slightly and curved into Kitty.

"Sorry," Marie said, and Kitty grinned at her.

"Don't worry," she laughed, then leaned close. "Don't let him get away with that, I don't let Bobby get away with it." Marie laughed back, but it sounded a little forced. As Kitty moved on, Logan pulled her back.

"Still upset?" he asked her.

"Yeah. She shouldn't have played Peter like that, letting him think something was going on. But I guess Peter will be alright."

"I don't think you should worry about it," Logan suggested.

"I don't think I can not," she answered.

"What about Warren?" he questioned then.

"I think he's moved on," Marie giggled and poked him again.

"Don't even start," he warned, but Storm and Hank approached them.

"Behave," she threatened, waving a finger at them. "You're going to be setting a proper example for these kids now." Her smile diffused her seriousness.

"If we have too," they answered, glancing deviously at each other.

"Or else we'll send you back outside!" Hank added, laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Logan challenged. He winked at Rogue who grinned at him and the two of them launched towards the other mutants, fake attacks at the ready. Facial expressions of the two were priceless.

And so the afternoon passed pleasantly, with parties and laughter ridding the mansion of any somberness that might have remained.

* * *

Much later that evening, Logan found himself outside on a balcony with Marie as she lay on a blanket, staring at the stars. 

"Haven't we been here before?" he asked wryly and she smiled in response.

"It's nice, to just look at the stars. And to hide away for a little bit." She rolled over on her stomach and he heard her sniff the air.

"Bothering you much?" he asked, shaking his cigar as he looked back at her from the railing.

"No, enjoying it actually," she answered. She stood up and walked towards him, snuggling under his arm, and they leaned on the railing, looking over the darkened grounds. "It's nice, you know?" she asked him.

"What?" he mumbled, leaning his head down to be even with hers.

"Just being here, being alive, being held close by you," she said softly. He kissed her forehead.

"I agree," he replied. She sought out his hand and he clasped it around her own, marveling as always at how small her hands seemed.

"Do you realize that we're both standing here, in control of our powers?" she asked him.

"It's a good feeling," he answered back. She leaned against him then, sighing contentedly. After a moment, she spoke again.

"Remember on that train, just before Magneto kidnapped me, you promised you'd take care of me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too, kid. Me too." Logan leaned down and kissed her, wanting nothing more than to just hold her close to him. "Love you," he added, when he pulled away.

"Love you back," she said, and kissed him again.

* * *

Final Author's Notes: Feeling a bit sad, but hoping I did it justice! 

This has been wonderful for me to write, but a lot of the credit has to go you all you who read (and especially review!) I want to take the time to thank you all! So, most notably, thank you to **AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff,** **Brimseye,** **Frankie McStein,** **Krystalmaze,** **Flamer89,** **AMBERLEAH,** **Gynx8,** **MazdaKitsune,** **FalconReign,** **Goshikku Seirei,** **Phoenixphantasy,** **DarkAngemi818,** **SecretChances,** **Girl-who-sings-the-blues,** **Shortey,** **lady scribe of avandell,** **BluestBunnie,** **Usagi Tenou,** **cajun-beauty,** **Ren Tsukino,** **irisheyessmiling,** **BrOkEn2NiTe,** **DeltaGamma Liv,** **Youko-Rose,** **ChiBi BluEStaR,** **beatlechicksteph,** **EvilEyeKat,** **Rach6,** **Cirolane,** **Raining Blood Red Moon,** **AliciaClark,** **astronomy lover,** **Devilishly-Charming,** **The Infamous Sly Squirrel,** **angeloneous,** **CaptMacKenzie,** **DivineDarkness,** **telegb,** **Redgirl44,** **skiff of haven,** **wynter89,** **UltimateRider,** **Gwenfrewi72,** **Zarek,** **Logan's Rogue,** **Timberlou22,** **Meme Emi,** **epewthers,** **bloodytear89,** **Lupa,** **Panda Slippers,** **Legolas19, Tiniwiel,** **tankbbg,** **RedJewel2662,** **Xlitle-pyroX,** **enkindu,** **LoganLuver101,** **FieryWitch,** **Karate-Chick06,** and **Tally-Ally.** Thank you also to Silverwind24, Locathah, uragtpy, BlackHalliwell, Leshaya, Dingy, gatorchick112, HowlAtTheMoon2Night, Leash, fireangel621, thebunnysuicides, TnTornado, Riker15, Glykera, CrazyGunFire, GrumpyK, cindyloo, KnightoftheRoundTable, Teanni, Vinaigrette, Disco-Freak, miss alora lee, emma134, Isawien Malfoy, Word Bender, Ashnan, Roguechere, nicca, ToraNoKo123, Elessari Monk, MissBe, shooting melody, msenterprise, Lanewalker, Madj, HRInuyashaFan16, sleepy26, Dawn Moon, RyousRayne, Nothing Much, feartoxin, Truth Is What You Make Of It, caramelemmy, FurubaForever16, Pikkuinen, khuu-khuu, Dimonah Tralon, bluemoon-175, The Mysterious Shadow, Christine, tanya, amorveritas, eliza, shelaweena, ganainm, Will Parry, Mary Bongiovi, Kiawna, Diadora, Kat, Tempo, derganey, Bri, star4sailing, lalalalala, Emy Lou Who, and Animated Spring Flowers. I also want to thank all those who read but didn't review, and I would like to thank those who continue to read this after this final posting.

All of you are the reason I enjoy writing! Thank you very much! I hope to see you in any future stories!


End file.
